


Prometidos do Céu

by DrikaVeras



Series: Caelum [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Caelum - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Guerra, M/M, casamento arranjado, leão, principe
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 99,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrikaVeras/pseuds/DrikaVeras
Summary: Quatorze jovens veem suas vidas mudarem quando são forçados a casar com completos desconhecidos para formar uma aliança e impedir a guerra.O que eles não sabem é que a guerra já começou e serão mais afetados do que poderiam imaginar.
Relationships: G & Giotto | Vongola Primo, Giotto | Vongola Primo & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Reborn & Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: Caelum [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983587
Kudos: 2





	1. Prelúdio

Tsuna suspira mais uma vez enquanto tentava dar um nó na gravata. Franze o cenho enquanto tentava se concentrar na gravata, mas sequer conseguia pensar em algo com clareza. Olha-se no espelho por um breve momento. Viu a si mesmo vestido com um terno elegante sob medida, os cabelos castanhos estavam como sempre desafiando a gravidade mantendo-se para cima, mas, além disso, viu seus olhos num tom pálido de laranja cheios de preocupação.

-Tsu. – chama Giotto colocando uma mão sobre o ombro do primo – Quer ajuda com a gravata?

Suspira novamente, mas confirma. Giotto abaixa-se para ficar na altura do moreno e dá o nó na gravata dele, em seguida encara os olhos do primo, idênticos ao seu, com preocupação.

-Algo de errado Tsu? – pergunta colocando as mãos sobre o ombro dele

-Toda essa situação é errada. – fala com um suspiro, o que faz Giotto franzir as sobrancelhas, e vira-se novamente para o espelho – Me sinto ridículo.

-Você está ótimo. – fala com um sorriso sincero o que fez Tsuna dar um pequeno sorriso involuntariamente. Observa o primo pelo espelho; quando estavam assim, lado a lado, tinham muitas semelhanças físicas, apesar de Giotto ser loiro e mais alto. Uma pena que eram apenas as físicas.

Ouvem batidas na porta e viram-se vendo um homem de cabelos vermelhos com uma tatuagem em forma de labareda no lado direito do rosto entrar no quarto. Ele faz uma breve reverência.

-Estão todos aqui Majestade. – fala ele com um pequeno sorriso – Esperam por nós no salão.

-Obrigado G. – fala Giotto com um pequeno sorriso e dá uma tapinha no ombro de Tsuna com outro de seus sorrisos brilhantes – Vamos Tsu.

O moreno confirma antes de seguir o primo e seu guarda-costas-e-serviçal-particular ruivo. A capa negra de Giotto, que ele fizera questão de usar naquele dia, ondulava suavemente a cada passo do loiro. Tsuna sentiu-se nervoso a cada passo. Estava cada vez mais perto do destino de seu país, do seu povo, mas especificamente do **seu** destino. G para em frente à porta dupla de carvalho guardada por dois homens uniformizados que os separava do salão. Inspira profundamente.

-Vai dar tudo certo Tsuna – fala Giotto tentando encoraja-lo

Ajeita a gravata sentindo que ela poderia sufoca-lo. Um dos homens abre as portas e eles entram. G dá dois passos a frente e outro para o lado.

-Sua majestade real, Giotto di Vongola Primo, e sua alteza real, Tsunayoshi di Vongola Decimo. – fala G em voz alta, todos os que estavam na sala fazem uma profunda reverência aos dois.

Tsuna sente os olhares que variavam de curiosidade ao sarcasmo. Olha inseguro para o primo que abre os braços de maneira receptiva.

-É um prazer receber a todos aqui. – Giotto observa os convidados com gentileza, seu charme natural fazendo com que as pessoas se sentissem mais a vontade – Espero que se sintam a vontade e considerem esse lugar como uma segunda casa. – o loiro sorri largamente.

Tsuna sente um calafrio descer por sua espinha. Isso não era bom. Sempre que tinha um mau pressentimento, alguma coisa muito ruim aconteceria. Troca um olhar com G, que pareceu ter o mesmo sentimento que ele, antes de voltar a olhar para o primo que ainda sorria para os convidados.

-Poderiam se apresentar? – pergunta o loiro e seu sorriso pareceu se alargar um pouco mais ao ver que um dos convidados deu um passo a frente.


	2. A decisão do rei

**_Caelum, pela manhã._ **

Tsuna move-se um pouco no armário tentando achar uma posição menos desconfortável. Estava lá há horas, observando secretamente a reunião entre os líderes dos estados-nação. Não fazia isso por más intenções, mas odiava não saber o que acontecia nessas reuniões já que o primo nunca o levava e sequer dizia o que acontecera. Acabou desenvolvendo o hábito de ouvir de trás das paredes ou de portas dos armários e isso havia lhe dado um ouvido até sensível para sons baixos. Espia novamente pela brecha e vê o primo, Giotto, de pé em frente aos outros.

-E por esse motivo, sugiro que façamos uma aliança. – fala Giotto em tom grave, possuía cabelos loiros que estranhamente desafiavam a gravidade ficando sempre espetados para cima, e um rosto que poderia ser considerado até comum: quadrado, com uma boca fina e olhos amendoados; mas era a cor de seus olhos o que chamava a atenção, um laranja suave, não encontrado em nenhuma outra família.

-E que me oferece em troca da aliança? – pergunta outra voz com um tom leve de deboche – A qualquer momento poderia oferecer minhas forças aos Millefiore.

-Você não faria isso. Sabe tão bem quanto nós que teria apenas prejuízo ao aliar-se ao rei louco. – fala outra voz – Há algo que lhe interesse além do apoio militar e melhores rotas e condições para o comércio?

-Acordos são esquecidos com a mesma facilidade com que são feitos. – Tsuna inclina-se tentando ver quem estaria falando, mas vê apenas um par de mãos usando luvas escuras – Um casamento seria uma garantia firme além de um voto de confiança.

Tsuna havia dado um pequeno guincho quando ouvira a palavra ‘casamento’ e prende a respiração temendo ser ouvido. Inclina um pouco a cabeça vendo o rosto sério do primo. Houve uma série de murmúrios, a maioria em protesto. Giotto inspira profundamente antes de pedir que os homens a sua frente se acalmassem. Eles discutiram essa ideia um pouco mais, o número de pessoas contra diminui gradativamente até que todos pareceram ser a favor. Giotto, percebendo estar encurralado, não teve escolha a não ser acatar a decisão dos outros doze. Então, eles começaram a discutir quem deveria casar com quem. Tsuna ficou atônito ao ver que eles discutiam isso como se discutissem a posse de terras. Quer dizer, eles estavam decidindo a vida de pessoas! Não havia sequer um pingo de consideração?

-E o que me diz do jovem Tsuna? – fala novamente a voz que havia sugerido o casamento – Ele e minha sobrinha tem quase a mesma idade. – Giotto franze ligeiramente as sobrancelhas, os outros imediatamente se calaram; Tsuna novamente prendeu a respiração.

-Não sei se Tsuna poderia se casar com sua sobrinha. – fala outra voz, esta tinha um sotaque leve – Até onde sabemos, ela é uma garota de saúde frágil. Como segundo na linhagem com direito a assumir o trono, ele precisaria de uma moça bela e forte. – Tsuna quase suspirou aliviado, quase – Minha irmã mais nova também é jovem e como toda jovem de Soleil é conhecida por sua beleza, talentos e jovialidade.

-Então. – Giotto inspira profundamente – Sentir-me-ia honrado se sua irmã pudesse ser a esposa do meu primo.

-É uma honra para nós, majestade.

-Se bem me recordo, Nebula e Caligo sempre mantiveram relações comerciais. – fala outra voz com um tom mais divertido – Porque não unirem-se também com o casamento?

-Se for do desejo de sua Majestade, então minha família aceitará essa responsabilidade. – fala uma voz austera ao fundo.

-Alaude e sua família sempre foram aliados do meu reino e é um amigo que tenho em alta estima. – Giotto vira-se para o fundo da sala – Alguma objeção?

-Nenhuma Majestade.

-Então acho que está tudo decidido. – fala ele – Como dito anteriormente, será melhor que eles não saibam ainda. Eles virão ao palácio da família Vongola para se conhecerem antes de serem informados sobre o futuro conjugue e estarão sob a tutela de professores particulares. Se não há mais nada a ser discutido, darei essa reunião por encerrada.

Após uma longa série de despedidas e reverências, a porta se fecha. Tsuna espera, contando até 100 antes de sair de seu esconderijo, mas surpreende-se ao ver Giotto parado junto a porta encarando-o.

-Então era aí que você estava. – fala o loiro com um suspiro longo enquanto esfregava os cabelos

-O-O que significa isso? – pergunta ele tendo a voz ligeiramente trêmula – Você disse que nunca permitiria um casamento político! Então porque aceitou o que eles disseram?! Porque não fez nada?! – fala a última frase elevando a voz enquanto esforçava-se para segurar as lágrimas. Giotto encara os olhos alaranjados do primo, iguais aos seus.

-Tsu... – começa ele, mas é interrompido por batidas na porta e uma das empregadas entra no recinto.

-Majestade, lorde Asari deseja falar-lhe um momento.

-Por favor – começa o loiro olhando para a empregada com um pequeno sorriso – Diga a ele que...

-Que sua majestade já está a caminho. – fala Tsuna interrompendo o primo – Eu estarei me retirando para meu quarto, com sua licença majestade. – ele curva-se e sai do cômodo a passos largos.

[...]

Já passava das dez da noite, e mesmo tendo dito várias vezes que não iria jantar, algumas empregadas ainda insistiam em chamá-lo para perguntar se queria algo. Tsuna senta-se na cama encarando a escuridão do quarto. Sempre tivera medo do escuro, mas ficar sentado ali era um pouco reconfortante.

_Casar_! Iria se casar! E com uma completa desconhecida! Mesmo sendo um covarde sem nenhum talento tinha esperanças de que encontraria a mulher de sua vida com suas próprias forças (soava um pouco como um conto de fadas, mas o que custava sonhar?).

Deita-se na cama enfiando a cabeça no travesseiro. Nunca se sentira tão inferior ou impotente. A sua vida, assim como a de outros, estava sendo decidida em nome de uma aliança de guerra. O que poderia fazer? Fugir não era má ideia, mas era péssimo em corrida e escalada (ou qualquer outro esporte), sem falar que conhecia poucas cidades de Caelum ou dos reinos vizinhos e com certeza duraria pouco tempo sozinho. Poderia tentar o suicídio, mas só de imaginar sentiu-se assustado e desistiu.

Ouviu uma batida na porta, devia ser mais alguma empregada tentando servir a ele o jantar.

-Vá embora! – grita para a porta e puxa um lençol até ficar completamente coberto, um hábito que desenvolveu quando criança.

Ouve a porta abrir e fechar, vendo através do tecido a claridade de uma vela aproximar-se da cama. A luz para bem próxima à cama e um som suave contra a madeira foi ouvido.

-Tsu. – chama Giotto baixo – Não desceu para jantar.

-Não tive fome. – replica abraçando o travesseiro; sente a cama afundar ao seu lado quando Giotto sentou-se no colchão.

-Você é um péssimo mentiroso. – sente a mão do primo tocar seu ombro sob o lençol – Realmente sinto muito Tsu, não queria que a discussão acabasse daquele jeito.

-Se eles são mesmo seus aliados porque não se juntaram logo a você?

-É complicado. – fala o loiro com um suspiro – Um casamento entre nobres também serve como garantia de que não aconteça um conflito interno.

-Eu sei disso. – fala baixo.

-Desculpe. – ouve-o suspirar novamente. Eles ficam alguns minutos em silêncio até que Tsuna fale

-Eu nem a conheço. – diz o moreno com voz trêmula.

-Ela é uma garota da sua idade e é extremamente gentil.

-Ela não vai gostar de mim.

-De onde você tirou isso? – pergunta o loiro com a sobrancelha ligeiramente arqueada e um pequeno sorriso, sabendo o quanto seu primo sempre fora inseguro.

-Eu não sei fazer nada direito. Não sou bom em luta, esportes e mal consigo aprender o que me ensinam. – ele abaixa um pouco o lençol deixando os olhos alaranjados visíveis – Como poderia gostar de alguém que é motivo de chacota das empregadas?

-Eu gosto de você. – Giotto afasta alguns fios do rosto do moreno – Tenho certeza que ela também vai gostar.

-Isso não faz sentido Gio. – fala e dá um pequeno sorriso ao ouvir o outro rir

-Não se preocupe Tsu, tudo se resolverá a seu tempo. Além do mais você terá um ótimo novo professor.

Tsuna teve que conter a vontade de rodar os olhos. Esse devia ser o trigésimo tutor que o primo conseguia em menos de um ano. A maioria desistia ao perceber a falta de qualidades e a dificuldade de aprender as coisas mais simples (naturais do garoto).

O moreno suspira abaixando o lençol para descobrir a cabeça. O primo não desistiria de conseguir um bom professor para ele e garantir-lhe uma boa instrução, mas sinceramente nem tinha muitas esperanças. Giotto deita-se na cama, apoiando a cabeça no braço dobrado.

-Gio.

-Sim?

-E se ainda assim ela não gostar de mim? – o loiro ri brevemente antes de esfregar o cabelo do mais novo.

-Não se preocupe Tsu. – vê que o mais velho fechou os olhos – Depois que a guerra acabar você pode escolher se quer continuar casado ou não.

-Gio. – chama Tsuna após alguns minutos de silêncio.

-Oi. – ele abre um dos olhos

-Eu sou mais novo e ainda assim vou me casar antes de você. – Giotto pisca duas vezes processando a frase.

-Ah é? – ele dá um sorriso – Por sua insolência, sofra com minha técnica secreta.

Antecipando o ataque do primo, Tsuna tentou sair da cama, mas foi lento demais e Giotto o agarrou. Ao sentir as mãos do primo na sua barriga explodiu em risadas, enquanto tentava se livrar do loiro que de maneira desastrada tentava segurá-lo.

-Eu me rendo, eu me rendo. – fala Tsuna empurrando o primo, mas acaba caindo sentado no chão ainda em meio a risadas.

-Agora que você melhorou, que tal comer algo? – o loiro dá um pequeno sorriso, mas Tsuna conseguiu ver que além do rosto normalmente sorridente do primo havia preocupação.

-Eu não quero. Não estou com fome. – replica com um pequeno sorriso; a ideia de casar ainda o deixava com o estômago embrulhado

-Ah é? Então assim você não terá forças para resistir a minha técnica secreta número dois – Giotto pega um travesseiro da cama e gritando um ‘haya!’ acerta Tsuna nas costelas

Rindo, o moreno pega outro travesseiro da cama e acerta o primo com ele; a medida que eles se acertavam algumas penas saiam dos travesseiros e espalhavam-se pela cama de dossel, pelo chão e até neles. Param subitamente ao ouvir batidas urgentes na porta.

-Majestade eu sei que está aí. – fala uma voz de mulher firmemente, se bem que Giotto não parecia uma majestade com penas pelos cabelos loiros e pijama amassado.

-É a empregada chefe. – fala o loiro com um risinho em seguida põe o indicador na frente da boca e aponta para o quadro acima da lareira.

-Giotto di Vongola! Não me importa que seja o rei, se não abrir a porta agora mesmo será castigado cruelmente. – fala a mulher batendo na porta de maneira urgente e eles ouvem ela se afastar, o som dos saltos contra o piso de mármore fazendo um barulho alto no silencioso corredor.

-Rápido, antes que ela volte!

Giotto aproveita a oportunidade e vai até um quadro em cima da lareira de Tsuna, após tatear um pouco a lateral direita do quadro este desliza um pouco para o lado antes de abrir como uma porta. O loiro ajuda Tsuna a subir na passagem secreta e em seguida sobe, fechando-a a tempo de não ser pego pela empregada chefe e como bônus ainda ouvi-la dar um gritinho ao ver a situação da cama.

Eles riem baixo antes de seguirem pelas escuras passagens secretas de mãos dadas. Quantas vezes haviam feito isso? Cem? Mil? Lembrava-se que Giotto sempre lhe guiava pela mão através daqueles corredores escuros para escapar da ira da empregada chefe ou roubar doces na cozinha, tateando as paredes de pedra para encontrar o caminho. Na maioria das vezes o loiro se aproveitava das passagens para fugir de seu trabalho, já que apenas ele e Tsuna conheciam os caminhos entre as paredes do palácio e Tsuna dificilmente se colocaria contra o primo.

-Ela vai nos matar. – fala Tsuna rindo.

-Que nada. – o loiro ri baixo enquanto tateava uma parede em frente a ele – Ela só fica com raiva por algumas horas, depois é só se fingir de inocente.

Tsuna aperta um pouco mais firmemente a mão do primo com um pequeno sorriso. Giotto tinha uma presença reconfortante. Ele nunca exigia ou esperava algo de Tsuna, queria apenas alguém com quem conversar e se divertir, nunca se importou com a falta de talentos do moreno, pelo contrário, incentivava-o a tentar coisas diferentes para que encontrasse algo com que se identificasse.

Giotto encontra o que procurava na parede e com um suave clic, ela abre-se revelando um quarto grande, cuja única iluminação era o castiçal numa consola próxima a uma cama de dossel que confortavelmente acomodaria três pessoas. Eles entram no quarto e Giotto fecha a porta secreta que faz outro clic suave ao voltar a posição original. Tsuna deita-se na cama puxando os lençóis para cobrir-se.

-Não fique com o lençol todo. – reclama Giotto deitando na cama ao lado dele e puxa o lençol sobre si – Shh, lá vem ela. – ele morde o lábio tentando abafar o riso

-O castiçal. – fala Tsuna apontando para o dito objeto, o primo senta-se na cama e inclina-se para perto do castiçal apagando as velas do castiçal com um sopro em seguida deita-se novamente.

Tsuna cobre a cabeça com o lençol macio rezando para que a empregada chefe não puxasse os lençóis. Fecham os olhos ao ouvir a porta abrir e Tsuna pode jurar que sentiu o calor da vela quando a mulher aproximou-se da cama para verificar se eles realmente dormiam.

-Francamente, fazer essa bagunça toda. – fala ela com um suspiro e ajeita o lençol, descobrindo a cabeça de Tsuna e cobrindo uma das pernas de Giotto que havia ficado para fora do lençol – Ao menos digam boa noite. – ela tira algumas penas que haviam ficado presas ao cabelo de Giotto

-Boa noite Nanami. – falam ao mesmo tempo com sorrisos mínimos. Tsuna ouve-a soprar a vela e em seguida abre os olhos vendo a mulher com tranças compridas e o usual uniforme de empregada sair do quarto a passos largos.

Ele e Giotto se entreolham ao mesmo tempo e começam a rir.

-Tsu. – começa o loiro quando eles se controlaram.

-Huum? – pergunta meio sonolento esfregando os olhos

-Posso te pedir um favor? – ao ver o moreno confirmar o loiro continua – Eu sei que você ouviu tudo o que foi dito na reunião então eu queria te pedir algo especial. – Tsuna encara o primo com curiosidade e suspeita – Não conte a nenhum dos outros quem será seu futuro conjugue.

-Por quê? Eles tem o direito de saber.

-E saberão. – afirma Giotto com seriedade – Mas dê a eles tempo de se conhecerem antes de descobrirem isso. E se possível ajude-os a fazer amizade.

-Posso tentar. – fala franzindo um pouco o cenho.

-Obrigado. – Giotto passa um braço ao redor do primo e começa a mexer no cabelo dele com os olhos fechados – Você é um bom garoto Tsu. – ele fala baixo antes de cair no sono.

Tsuna observa o primo por um momento antes de acomodar melhor a cabeça ao travesseiro. Perguntava-se como aquelas pessoas obrigadas a se casar reagiriam. Será que ficariam furiosas ou aceitariam facilmente? Será que algumas já se conheciam? E se algumas não se dessem bem? Talvez fosse melhor não ter dito ao primo que faria aquilo.


	3. Reações

Quando lorde Alaude, um loiro alto com duros olhos cinzentos, passou por ele com cara de poucos amigos, Fon soube que havia algo de errado com seu cunhado. Quando Alaude ignorou completamente o pedido do chinês para tomar chá, Fon soube que uma tempestade se abateria sobre o castelo de Nebula.

Colocando a xícara sobre o pires adornado com desenhos de dragões e flores de cerejeira, levanta-se e segue o outro a passos rápidos, mantendo o rosto sereno, enquanto jogava a trança longa por sobre o ombro e dá um suspiro ao ver o lorde entrar sem cerimônia no quarto do único filho.

-Kyoya, precisamos conversar. – fala Alaude encarando o rapaz sentado no parapeito da janela, que poderia ser considerado uma cópia do pai se não fosse pelos cabelos negros.

E com apenas essa frase, Fon sabia que Kyoya e Alaude entrariam numa discussão monossilábica que acarretaria na futura destruição do quarto do mais novo.

-Vou fazer mais chá. – fala calmamente e faz uma breve reverência antes de se retirar do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

A apenas alguns passos para chegar ao fim do corredor ouve seu sobrinho gritar "O QUE?!" a plenas pulmões, o que por si só era algo preocupante considerando que Kyoya nunca, e deve-se dar ênfase a isso, nunca levantou a voz. Uma das empregadas que estava recolocando um dos jarros de porcelana de lorde Alaude sobre uma pequena mesa deixou-o cair ao ouvir a voz de seu jovem mestre.

-Perdão milorde. – fala ela colocando os pedaços menores do jarro em um maior

-Não precisa se desculpar. – fala ele com um sorriso tranquilo – Por favor, deixe alguns empregados de prontidão. E mantenha-os longe de Kyoya por enquanto, não queremos que aquele 'incidente' ocorra novamente.

-Sim senhor. – ela arregala um pouco os olhos antes de fazer uma reverência ao chinês e sair às pressas.

Fon observa a empregada à medida que ela descia a escadaria central, apoiando os braços cruzados sobre o parapeito. Escuta um leve assovio e vê que uma bola de penas amarela passa voando baixo ao seu lado, dirigindo-se a saída mais próxima.

-Essa noite vai ser longa. – fala e suspira ao ouvir o som de madeira sendo quebrada, teria sido a cama que havia comprado há duas semanas ou a porta que trocara há um mês? Suspira novamente puxando a trança longa por cima do ombro – Muito, muito longa.

[...]

-Casar? – repete Mukuro, seus olhos heterocromáticos voltaram-se para a cama ao ouvir um gemido baixo e então voltam-se para a Elena, que apenas confirma com um gesto – Mas com quem mãe?

-Daemon não deu muitos detalhes pela carta, mas parece que é uma decisão política. – Elena puxa uma madeixa loira para trás da orelha e segura o robe macio quando uma brisa gelada passa pelos corredores do castelo.

Mukuro olha para a irmã adormecida sobre a cama. Como Daemon pode fazer isso com a própria filha sabendo das condições dela?

-Seu pai chegará pela manhã. Descanse um pouco, ainda não é tempo de se preocupar com essas coisas. – dá uma última olhada no rapaz antes de seguir para o quarto ao lado.

Mukuro fecha a porta e deita-se na cama. A irmã abre os olhos violetas esfregando os mesmo para tentar espantar o sono.

-Mukuro-nii? Que horas são?

-Ainda é noite, pode dormir. – fala puxando os lençóis para que cobrisse a irmã, ela boceja e segura à mão dele, deixando ela próxima ao rosto claro como leite. Com a mão livre ele afasta alguns fios que caiam sobre os olhos dela – Minha doce Nagi. Não deixarei que façam mal algum a você.

-Obrigado Mukuro-nii. – fala ela meio adormecida.

Mukuro franze as sobrancelhas olhando o rosto pálido e delicado da irmã, agora adormecida. Uma única pergunta ocupava lhe a mente: por quê?

[...]

Asari abre a porta do quarto do primo vendo que este dormia. Viu um par de orelhas levantar-se, e olhos negros mirarem-no com curiosidade. Havia vários objetos largados aqui e ali pelo quarto e sorriu imaginando que novo jogo ele teria inventado naquele dia.

-Ugetsu? – pergunta uma voz firme, ele vira-se vendo ninguém menos que o tio em seu usual kimono azul escuro segurando nas mãos um castiçal com uma única vela acesa.

-Boa noite meu tio. – fala em tom respeitoso. Mesmo sendo o atual lorde de Piogge, Tsuyoshi era alguém que merecia seu respeito especialmente depois de tudo o que fizera.

-Achei que só chegaria pela manhã. – fala franzindo o cenho – Aconteceu algo?

-Vou precisar de sua ajuda meu tio, e de conselhos. – fala fechando a porta do quarto do primo. Tsuyoshi percebe pela expressão séria do sobrinho que não seria algo simples de se resolver.

-Vamos ao meu quarto.

O outro apenas concorda antes de seguir o tio com uma expressão séria. Como poderia dar aquela notícia ao primo?

[...]

-Eu não quero me casar! – repete Lambo teimosamente batendo o pé, seus brilhantes olhos verdes repletos de descrença.

-Pare de agir de maneira tão infantil. – replica um homem sentado numa confortável cadeira de couro observando o moreno que estava em frente a sua mesa, uma veia surgiu na sua testa com as atitudes do filho caçula.

-Mas pai porque eu?! Lampo é o mais velho! Ele devia se casar primeiro! – fala apontando acusadoramente para o gêmeo mais velho sentado ao seu lado com as pernas estiradas, ele apenas boceja parte entediado, parte sonolento por ter sido levantado da cama antes das dez da manhã.

-O grande Lampo não se casaria com uma qualquer. – fala Lampo e novamente boceja apoiando o cotovelo no braço do sofá. Lambo ia replicar, mas ambos se calaram ao ver o pai se levantar da cadeira em frente a eles.

-O que eu disse está dito e vocês irão me obedecer! – ele mira os dois filhos com seriedade – Agora saiam daqui.

Lampo se levanta, fazendo um breve gesto com a mão numa saudação preguiçosa enquanto o irmão sai do escritório como um furacão. Lambo estava muito irritado. Como seu pai, seu próprio pai, pudera fazer algo daquele tipo? Seu gêmeo alcança-o, tinha que admitir que apesar da preguiça interminável, Lampo podia ser rápido quando queria.

-Aposto que é uma velha ou muito feia, se não o pai não teria mantido segredo sobre quem ela é. – fala Lampo com um pequeno sorriso ao ver o mais novo bufar irritado antes de entrar no quarto. Segue-o com um pequeno sorriso – Parece que agora sua vida começou a acabar maninho.

Agora Lambo estava realmente irritado. Desistiu de ficar mais um segundo com o irmão mais velho e sai do quarto batendo a porta com o máximo de força que podia, em seguida seguiu para o único lugar em que poderia encontrar algum consolo: os doces na prateleira da cozinha.

[...]

Gokudera vê que a irmã, bem meia-irmã, estava prestes a replicar algo, mas conteve-se apertando as mãos em punhos. Não duvidava que ela teria alguns cortes pela maneira como as unhas aprofundavam-se na carne

-Deseja mais alguma coisa ou posso me retirar? – fala ela obviamente tentando, e falhando, em controlar a raiva na voz.

-Pode ir Bianchi. – fala o homem a frente deles e ambos veem a garota virar-se, fazendo os cabelos róseos agitarem-se, e sair do cômodo quase correndo – O mesmo vale para você Gokudera.

-O que? – o rapaz torna os olhos verdes para o homem, achando ter ouvido mal.

-Você se casará com uma duquesa como combinado pelo tratado.

-Eu não quero me casar com uma mulher estúpida que sequer conheço! – fala ele zangado, uma marca se formou entre suas sobrancelhas.

-Eu estou sendo muito gentil conseguindo um casamento desse nível para um filho bastardo.

-Eu não preciso da sua gentileza! – grita em protesto.

-Diminua seu tom de voz comigo rapaz! – grita o homem de volta – Sou lorde de Tempesta e seu pai! Você IRÁ me obedecer!

Gokudera murmura alguns palavrões antes de sair da sala, furioso como uma tempestade. Não iria aceitar as ordens daquele velho estúpido! Não enquanto fosse Gokudera Hayato!

[...]

Ryohei olha para o irmão mais velho sem acreditar. Levanta-se da cadeira num salto

-Isso é extremamente errado! – grita fechando as mãos em punho mirando Knuckle com raiva – Mesmo que seja uma guerra, eu... – ele para ao sentir uma mão em seu ombro.

-Onii-chan, está tudo bem. – fala Kyoko com um sorriso apesar disso conseguia ver a tristeza nos olhos castanhos da irmã mais nova – Se meu casamento puder poupar a vida de cidadãos inocentes, não importo em casar.

-Mas Kyoko, você...

-Eu vou ficar bem onii-chan. – ela vira-se para o mais velho, Ryohei e Knuckle eram extremamente parecidos a única diferença que possuíam era a cor do cabelo. – Quando vou conhecê-lo aniki?

-Muito em breve. – fala com um sorriso um tanto orgulhoso ao ver que a irmã aceitara a responsabilidade – Vocês irão ao palácio da família Vongola em Caelum e passarão dois meses lá com nobres das outras regiões. Apenas depois disso você saberá quem é seu futuro marido.

Ela apenas confirma com um aceno firme e solta o braço do irmão.

-Ryohei, você também irá com Kyoko.

-E Hana? – pergunta quase automaticamente.

-Ela é sua esposa. Se ambos concordarem, não vejo porque não.

-Aniki. – chama Kyoko e vê que ela mordia o lábio – Ele é muito mais velho que eu? – Knuckle ri brevemente.

-Ele tem a sua idade minha irmã e é um ótimo rapaz. Tenho certeza que vocês se darão bem.

Ela sorri um pouco mais aliviada e olha para Ryohei com esperança, afinal o irmão também tivera o casamento arranjado e vivia feliz com Hana, apesar das diferenças absurdas de personalidade. Que mal faria ter esperanças?

[...]

Fon suspira olhando para a filha. I-Pin era uma garota gentil e sempre fazia o máximo pelos outros, mas sua maior fraqueza era a convivência com o sexo oposto. Ela não conseguia ter uma conversa concreta com qualquer homem ou rapaz que não fosse de sua família.

-Tem certeza disso Alaude? – pergunta Fon mantendo a calma e vê que a garota segurava a calça com mãos trêmulas.

-Foi a decisão do rei. – fala Alaude, seus olhos cinzentos deslocam-se para a sobrinha – I-Pin espero que não envergonhe a nossa família.

-Vou fazer meu melhor. – fala ela, mas ainda olhava para os pés.

-Ótimo. E Fon chame alguém para cuidar da bagunça criada por aquele garoto insolente.

-Já chamei. Eles devem terminar antes do jantar.

Alaude apenas confirma. Sabendo que não havia mais o que falar, os dois fazem uma breve reverência e se retiram da sala. Fon olha para sua filha vendo que ela estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, mas segurava-as a todo custo.

-Minha flor. – começa Fon colocando uma mão sobre o ombro da garota, ela abraça-o com força, passando as pernas ao redor da cintura do pai. – Calminha, muita calma. – fala ele acariciando os cabelos da garota sentindo a camisa umedecer devido as lágrimas dela, mas não podia se importar menos. Começa a caminhar levando sua garota nos braços.

-Como vou fazer isso pai? – pergunta ela num fio de voz

-Vamos dar um jeito, querida. Vai dar tudo certo. – ele passa pelo corredor, evitando pisar nos destroços que ainda restavam ali devido a luta de seus parentes.

-Nem o Hibari se salvou dessa vez. – fala ela levantando um pouco os olhos para ver sobre o ombro do pai, o corredor estava uma bagunça completa com as janelas e porcelanas quebradas, quadros rasgados e arrancados da parede e partes da porta destroçada ainda jogadas no chão.

-Pois é. Tente não falar disso com seu primo agora querida, ele ainda está emocionalmente abalado com a notícia.

Ela confirma e vê o primo passar saindo de um quarto naquele corredor. Seu rosto continuava tão inexpressivo quanto sempre, mas as tonfas prateadas que ele carregava mostravam que ele espancaria sem dó qualquer um que se aproximasse.

[...]

Lambo estava sentado em um de seus esconderijos no castelo. Ele e Lampo sempre encontravam novos lugares para se esconder das lições passadas por seus professores particulares.

-Hahi! Lambo-kun!

Ele levanta os olhos vendo uma garota parada a sua frente. Ela usava uma calça de tecido confortável e uma camisa de blusas longas e tinha os cabelos escuros presos num firme rabo de cavalo.

-Haru-chan. Estava praticando a montaria? – pergunta reconhecendo os trajes que ela usava

-Estava sim. – responde ela com ânimo, mas então franze o cenho ao ver o rosto dele – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Terei de me casar para evitar uma guerra. – fala ele colocando outro doce de uva na boca – Vou sair do castelo em algumas semanas e provavelmente não voltarei tão cedo.

-Ah. Eu irei com você Lambo-kun, então não fique triste.

Ele se engasga com o doce e Haru dá algumas tapinhas nas costas do rapaz até que ele parasse de tossir.

-Como assim?

-Eu também terei de me casar Lambo-kun. – fala ela com um olhar tristonho – Então não se preocupe. Vamos passar por essa juntos, tá certo?

-Tá certo – fala ele colocando uma mão sobre o ombro dela.


	4. Intimado a voltar

Uma tempestade forte demais caía sobre Caelum, mesmo sendo início de primavera. Mas aquilo não pareceu um empecilho para o visitante que apareceu diante dos portões do castelo naquela noite. Nanami Sawada, a ‘empregada chefe’ como era carinhosamente chamada, saiu do quarto alisando o uniforme. Os longos cabelos negros estavam soltos e roçavam seus joelhos à medida que ela andava pelos tão familiares corredores contando apenas com a iluminação de um castiçal cuja única vela clareava apenas um metro à frente.

Um trovão sacudiu o céu. Segue até os portões principais do castelo, onde duas portas de madeira de lei repousavam vigiadas tanto do lado de dentro quando do lado de fora por uma dupla de guardas do rei. Mas naquela noite, os guardas que normalmente ficariam do lado de dentro não estavam ali e uma das portas estava aberta. Nanami anda a passos longos e graciosos até a porta e vê que os guardas cercavam o viajante encapuzado que permanecia nos degraus de pedra. A chuva açoitava a capa do viajante, mas este pareceu indiferente a ela.

-Quais são seus negócios com a coroa forasteiro? – pergunta ela colocando uma mão em frente a vela para evitar que a chama trêmula se apagasse.

-Vim a pedido do rei. – ele tira de dentro dos bolsos um colar e estende ao guarda mais próximo, que entrega-o a Nanami.

Ela pega o colar aproximando-o do rosto para reconhecer o símbolo de um molusco alado gravada em alto relevo. Franze as sobrancelhas e olha para o estranho tentando identificar seu rosto. O homem abaixa o capuz, o vento sacode seus cabelos molhados ao mesmo tempo em que um relâmpago cruza os céus iluminando tudo por breves segundos.

-Vo-Você... – começa ela com os olhos castanhos arregalados, o homem dá um sorriso de canto.

-Vai me permitir entrar ou não Nana?

A empregada, ainda atônita, dá a ordem aos guardas para que o deixassem entrar. Ele segue a mulher até a o hall, virando-se para trás apenas ao ouvir o som abafado da porta sendo fechada pelos dois guardas que agora retornavam aos seus devidos postos no interior do castelo.

-Venha comigo, acho que precisa de roupas secas antes de ter uma audiência com sua majestade. – fala ela com um sorriso estendendo os braços para tomar a capa molhada das mãos do homem, que começava a ter uma pequena poça a seus pés, ele apenas sorri entregando-lhe o objeto. – Siga-me, por favor.

Nanami sorri enquanto seguia pelos corredores. Com certeza o amanhecer no castelo seria surpreendente.

[...]

Tsuna achou ter ouvido batidas na porta, mas estava cansado demais para abrir os olhos e sentia um peso sobre o corpo impedindo-o de levantar. Ouve passos leves contra o piso.

-TIRE SEU ESTÚPIDO TRASEIRO DA CAMA! VOCÊ TEM TRABALHO A FAZER! – grita uma voz grossa.

Sentiu o peso ser retirado a medida que ouvia outra voz gritar:

-TIRE SUAS MÃOS DE MIM SEU ANORMAL DE CABELOS ROSA! EU POSSO DORMIR ATÉ A HORA QUE QUISER!

-É VERMELHO SEU IMBECIL! – ouve o baque surdo de algo acertando o chão.

Abre os olhos vendo que havia um homem puxando Giotto pelos cabelos em direção ao banheiro. Ele tinha cabelos avermelhados curtos e repicados que emolduravam o rosto quadrado, os olhos eram de um vermelho alguns tons mais escuros que seu cabelo e ele possuía uma tatuagem em forma de labaredas vermelhas no lado direito do rosto que descia pelo pescoço até ser coberta pela blusa de linho branca de mangas compridas.

-G?! – fala Tsuna surpreso e o ruivo vira-se para ele com uma veia saltando na testa, ignorando os protestos de Giotto. Tsuna encolhe-se brevemente com a expressão de raiva do homem que atira Giotto no banheiro antes de voltar-se para ele com uma expressão mais suave.

-É bom ver você Tsuna. – fala ele e vai em direção ao garoto, esfregando seus cabelos castanhos com um sorriso de canto. – Você é tão pequeno quanto me lembro. – o moreno levanta-se da cama e abraça-o, G surpreende-se com o ato, mas passa os braços ao redor do garoto.

-Quando você voltou? – pergunta olhando para ele ainda surpreso, mas feliz.

-Durante a madrugada. A chuva me encontrou no caminho. – ele olha na direção da porta vendo que Giotto saia do banheiro usando apenas uma calça preta

-Porque você não pode simplesmente chegar como uma pessoa normal e esperar que eu acorde? – fala Giotto

-Porque eu não imaginei que você ficaria de moleza na cama até agora. – fala ele franzindo o cenho

Tsuna encosta a cabeça ao peito de G segurando o riso e sente o cheiro de cigarros e ervas aromática. Fazia tanto tempo que o ruivo havia ido embora, mas de certa forma aquele cheiro sempre ficou na memória. G pareceu não perceber que ainda mantinha um braço ao redor do moreno enquanto apontava acusadoramente para Giotto falando algo sobre a incompetência do loiro.

-Você devia agradecer por eu ter voltado majestade. – grita G, fazendo com que o título soasse como uma ofensa.

-E estou muito grato. E muito feliz até. Mas da próxima vez, me acorde como uma pessoa normal!

-Sem brigas vocês dois. – eles se viram vendo a empregada chefe entrar no quarto com seu usual uniforme negro com um pequeno avental branco amarrado a cintura

-Nana, você sabia que o G estava vindo? – pergunta Tsuna soltando o ruivo e segurando as mãos dela com um sorriso largo.

-Não, fiquei bastante surpresa quando ele chegou no meio daquela tempestade. Mas que tal vocês comerem? Já passou das dez.

Após Giotto terminar de se vestir e Tsuna se trocar, eles descem para a sala de jantar onde algumas empregadas esperavam para servir a mesa. Enquanto eles comiam, G e Giotto conversavam sobre as viagens que o ruivo havia feito.

-Você foi para bem longe dessa vez G. – fala Nanami colocando um pequeno prato metálico na frente do ruivo.

-Nana você é a cura de todo o meu incômodo. – fala o ruivo e acende um cigarro que havia retirado do bolso. Giotto e Tsuna franzem o cenho ao sentir o cheiro o que não passa despercebido pelos olhos do ruivo.

-G, que cigarro é esse? Não é o que você costumava usar. – fala o loiro sentindo o cheiro adocicado.

-É uma mistura de tabaco e algumas ervas secas usadas por um grupo que vive nas montanhas na fronteira entre Nebula e Yema. É bem mais suave que os cigarros normais e não deixa o mau cheiro. – os dois fazem um ‘Ah’ de compreensão.

-Ainda me culpo por você ter gostado de um hábito como esse. – fala Nanami com um suspiro, colocando a mão na bochecha.

-Não tem nada a ver com você. Eu sempre gostei, foi só uma questão de tempo.

-Mesmo assim. – ela suspira novamente e olha para os garotos – Não importa quanto tempo passe eu sempre vou ver três garotinhos que dependem de mim para tudo.

Os três dão um sorriso amarelo enquanto Nanami colocava as louças sujas sobre uma bandeja para em seguida leva-las as cozinhas. Como Nanami cuidava deles desde os dez anos, no caso de Giotto e G, e dos dois anos, no caso de Tsuna, eles não culpavam a mulher por desenvolver um amor maternal considerando que ela era a única mulher que eles conheciam que havia assumido um papel próximo ao de mãe.

-Eu trouxe outro manuscrito. – fala G soprando a fumaça distraidamente para cima

-Ótimo. Deixe no meu escritório que eu lerei assim que puder.

-Manuscrito? – pergunta Tsuna recebendo apenas um aceno displicente do ruivo.

-Preciso ver algumas coisas lá fora. – fala o ruivo levantando-se e apaga o cigarro no prato metálico.

-Posso ir também? – pergunta Tsuna olhando o ruivo com jeito adorável de um animal abandonado.

-Claro. – responde ele com um sorriso antes de se virar para Giotto que mastigava distraidamente a última fatia de bolo – É melhor que você esteja no escritório quando eu voltar.

Giotto confirma antes de entregar as louças para Nanami com um sorriso. Tsuna levanta-se e anda a passos rápidos para acompanhar G enquanto ele seguia em direção ao jardim. Não foi nenhuma surpresa para Tsuna encontrar um garoto no meio do jardim, cortando os galhos de uma macieira com uma tesoura que devia ter o tamanho de seu braço.

-Não acredito. – fala G e o garoto vira-se ao ouvir a voz, sorrindo ao reconhecer os dois e coloca a tesoura no chão e corre em direção a eles – Natsu!

-G-san. – fala o garoto com um sorriso brilhante e abraça o ruivo que permaneceu estático.

Ele tinha cabelos castanhos bagunçados como se tivesse acabado de ser sacudido por uma rajada de vento e olhos também castanhos, o rosto era levemente quadrado. Usava uma roupa despojada com um avental de tecido grosso que o cobria do tronco até metade dos joelhos.

-Moleque você cresceu! Quantos anos você tem? Quinze?

-Treze. – fala ele com um sorriso enquanto G esfregava seus cabelos deixando-os ainda mais bagunçados – Giotto-sama disse que você devia ter morrido num naufrágio.

-Ele é um idiota exagerado. – fala com um sorriso e olha do garoto para Tsuna e volta o olhar – Vocês estão bem parecidos, apesar que antes era bem pior.

Os dois riem. Tsuna e Natsu sempre eram confundidos até os seis anos por causa do rosto parecido e dos cabelos castanhos bagunçados, e mesmo agora eles ainda podiam se passar facilmente um pelo outro desde que Natsu arrepiasse os cabelos e mantivesse os olhos escondidos. Afinal a cor dos olhos de Tsuna era uma marca de família, não sendo encontrado nenhum similar em qualquer outra pessoa que não tivesse o sangue Vongola.

-Quanto tempo vai ficar dessa vez G-san? – pergunta Natsu com olhos brilhantes. Ele sempre adorava quando G voltava de suas viagens, e essa havia sido a mais longa que ele fizera.

-Enquanto o rei precisar de mim. – fala ele com um sorriso de canto o que fez Natsu rir com deleite.

-Então pode contar sobre o que viu nas suas viagens? E ensinar aquilo sobre aquela planta, a... ai, qual era mesmo o nome? – ele bate os dedos na testa tentando lembrar

-Aloe vera.

-É, essa mesmo!

-Claro. E aproveito para ensinar algumas coisas a mais para você. – fala ele com um sorriso ao ver o mais novo bater palmas enquanto ria – Falando em ensinar você não devia estar em aula Tsuna? – pergunta olhando para o moreno que sua frio sobre o olhar desconfiado.

-É que... Bem...

-O último tutor se demitiu. – fala Natsu e em seguida morde o lábio. Estava tão acostumado a contar tudo a G que alguns segredos simplesmente escapavam.

-Se demitiu? Por quê?

-Ele disse que eu sou... umcasoirreversíveleimpossívelparaensinar. – murmura Tsuna esfregando os cabelos nervosamente

-O que?

-Um caso irreversível e impossível para ensinar. – repete Natsu mais devagar e recebe um olhar cúmplice de Tsuna – Mas eu não acho isso. Tsuna-san aprende só demora um pouco mais.

Eles olham para G que tinha uma marca entre as sobrancelhas que só aparecia quando ele ficava nervoso. O ruivo suspira massageando as têmporas.

-A quanto tempo?

-Cinco dias. – fala Tsuna e então abana as mãos rapidamente ao ver o olhar irritado do ruivo – Mas o Giotto já está procurando outro tutor.

-Entendo. Nesse caso, eu serei seu professor até encontrar outro.

Os dois garotos olham para o ruivo em descrença. Sabiam que G era muito inteligente, várias vezes chamado de Enciclopédia Humana devido a quantidade de conhecimentos variados, mas o ruivo era ainda mais conhecido pelo pavio curto.

-Quando é sua próxima folga Natsu? – pergunta o ruivo olhando de maneira distraída para o garoto.

-Ah. Amanhã e depois. – responde o moreno depois de contar os dedos.

-Então amanhã começamos. – fala ele e então anda em direção aos estábulos, sendo seguido de perto pelos outros dois. – Espero que aquela tralha não tenha quebrado durante a viagem.

-A carroça está inteira. Mas aquilo que trouxe é mesmo um...

-É. – fala ele interrompendo o moreno – Você viu as mudas que eu trouxe?

-Vi sim. Mas elas estavam com as folhas murchas.

-Aquelas dali são piores que erva daninha. Só precisam de um bom solo e crescem rapidinho.

-O que você trouxe dessa vez? – pergunta Tsuna sem entender a conversa dos dois

-Eu trouxe algumas plantas da minha viagem. Não consegui terminar de estuda-las nas colinas.

-Acha que elas vão crescer aqui? – pergunta Natsu com um pequeno sorriso.

-Eu plantei algumas durante o caminho e elas floresceram. – eles entram no estábulo e Tsuna vê que havia um carroção coberto com uma proteção de tecido que formava um arco, e junto um grande cavalo marrom que relinchou ao vê-los entrar – Ele deu muito trabalho? – pergunta dando algumas tapinhas no pescoço do cavalo

-Não muito. – replica Natsu sorrindo e G entra no carroção, apenas o suficiente para pegar dois potes de vidro cheios de terra que continham mudas esverdeadas que se enrolavam em torno de varetas; entrega cada pote a um garoto e pega outro antes de sair com eles pelo estábulo.

-Ainda não consertaram aquela estufa? – pergunta o ruivo ao notar o reflexo prateado causado pelo vidro da estufa. Eles pararam voltando o olhar para o mesmo local que ele mirava

-Giotto-sama estava pensando em aumenta-la. – fala Natsu segurando o pote com os dois braços – Nanami disse que ele já chamou um grupo para fazer isso.

-Entendo. – o ruivo suspira – Então acho que teremos de plantá-las no lado leste.

Eles dão a volta enquanto conversavam algumas coisas sobre as plantas, o que deixou Tsuna completamente confuso já que não entendia metade do que eles diziam, e foram até o lado leste do castelo. Plantam as mudas a dois metros de distância da parede, Natsu e Tsuna fizeram um círculo com pedras de diversos tamanhos para marcar o espaço enquanto G arrancava algumas folhas murchas.

-Até que não ficou ruim. – fala Tsuna vendo a ‘horta’ improvisada. Natsu confirma batendo as mãos no avental e então despede-se deles dizendo que tinha de terminar de podar as árvores ou recebia uma bronca de Nanami.

-Preciso falar com seu primo no escritório. – fala ele e olha para uma das janelas – Quer ir comigo ou prefere ficar ouvindo atrás de paredes? – pergunta com um pequeno sorriso o que faz Tsuna corar com vergonha, mas ele confirma e vai com o ruivo.

[...]

G para em frente a porta do escritório e bate a porta. Ao ouvir um abafado ‘entre’ eles entraram para o escritório de Giotto, onde G se acomodou no sofá. Tsuna passa os olhos pelas estantes e mais estantes do escritório, cheias de papéis organizados e separados da melhor forma possível, e vê que sobre a mesa do primo havia a comum pilha de papéis esperando para ser lida e respondida. 

-O que você queria falar comigo? – pergunta Giotto sem levantar os olhos da carta que lia.

-Quando estava em Yema ouvi alguns boatos estranhos a respeito da Millefiore. – começa G e cruza as pernas – O que você vai fazer a respeito?

-Os lordes já estão informados e concordaram em me apoiar no caso de um ataque.

-Sem pedir nada em troca? – fala o ruivo com um sorriso sarcástico o que faz Giotto olhá-lo por cima dos papéis – Claro que lorde Daemon ia ser _tão_ gentil a esse ponto. – ele tira um cigarro do bolso e acende-o.

-Eles pediram um casamento. – começa lançando um olhar discreto a Tsuna, que encarava o ruivo com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

-E quem será sua futura esposa? – pergunta soprando a fumaça com um pequeno sorriso.

-Não é meu casamento. – começa Giotto devagar antes de olhar novamente para o primo – É do Tsuna. – G se engasgou com a fumaça e tossiu algumas vezes antes de olhar para Giotto

-Ei, isso é sério mesmo? – ele recebe um aceno do loiro e então olha para o mais novo vendo que ele parecia um pouco acanhado – Tsuna...

-Está tudo bem. – fala ele com um sorriso forçado – Já me acostumei a ideia. É melhor isso do que começar uma guerra.

G traga profundamente o cigarro antes de soltar a fumaça com um suspiro. Olha de Giotto para Tsuna e de volta para Giotto.

-Tsuna, importa-se se eu falar com seu primo a sós? – o moreno surpreende-se com o pedido, mas confirma e levanta-se dizendo que ia ajudar Natsu no jardim. Quando ele sai, G levanta-se no sofá e para em frente a mesa de Giotto segurando o loiro pela camisa de linho – O que você pensa que está fazendo? – pergunta em um sussurro raivoso, o cigarro esquecido no canto dos lábios.

-Não tive escolha. – responde em voz baixa evitando encarar o amigo de infância

-Não teve? Então pretende seguir os planos daquele louco? – o ruivo trinca os dentes – Pretende deixar que aquilo aconteça novamente ao Tsuna?

-Não. – fala Giotto com firmeza encarando os olhos vermelhos – É a última coisa que quero.

G encara-o procurando algum traço de mentira e então larga a camisa do loiro, fazendo ele cair sentado na cadeira antes de segurar o cigarro e apaga-lo no parapeito de uma janela.

-Você vai contar a ele? – pergunta sem olhar para o amigo, mantendo as mãos firmes no parapeito – Acho que já passou da hora dele saber.

-Eu sei. – fala o loiro recostando-se à cadeira e passa a mão pelos cabelos – Eu simplesmente não sei como contar.

-Ele vai entender. Afinal você é a única família que ele conhece. – G vira-se recostando-se ao parapeito para encarar Giotto – E não fique com essa cara de desolado. Só precisa contar tudo de uma vez.

-É mais fácil falar do que fazer. – responde o loiro fechando os olhos – Obrigado por vir G. É bom ter alguém em quem possa confiar ao meu lado. – ele olha novamente para o ruivo – Fez o que precisava na sua terra natal?

-Já, foi a cerimônia mais longa que já vi. – replica com um pouco de raiva. Obviamente o ruivo ainda não queria tocar no assunto, então apenas encarou-o com um pequeno sorriso vendo a expressão do amigo de infância se suavizar – Soube que Tsuna está sem professor novamente.

Giotto suspira novamente afundando ainda mais na cadeira. G sabia o que aquilo significava, a má fama de Tsuna como aluno não se limitava apenas a capital, mesmo assim deu um pequeno sorriso.

-Acho que tenho uma solução para você.

-Estou aberto a opções. – fala Giotto dando de ombros.

-Encontrei um ótimo professor particular enquanto viajava pelo sul. Ele é um tipo... Incomum – fala após pensar um momento – Parece que ele é um conhecido do seu avô.

-Em quanto tempo ele chegaria aqui? – pergunta olhando distraidamente para a pilha de papéis

-Se eu mandar uma coruja hoje, talvez em uma semana.

Giotto apenas confirma antes de voltar a se concentrar nos papeis a sua frente. G pega um papel de carta e após escrever rapidamente, entrega a carta a Giotto que a assina e sela com o brasão da Vongola. O ruivo sai do cômodo a passos largos, parando apenas para observar através de uma janela Tsuna e Natsu conversando enquanto o mais novo mostrava duas plantas ao mais velho, antes de seguir para a torre. Como sempre os animais se alvoroçaram com a entrada dele, mas o ruivo foi até um poleiro no alto onde havia oito corujas que pareciam inabaláveis. Amarra a carta à perna de uma delas e após dizer algumas palavras, a ave levanta voo indo para seu destino. Observou-a até que perdeu de vista a plumagem cinzenta. Perguntava-se como Giotto contaria a verdade a Tsuna, isso é, se ele contasse.

-Algumas coisas deviam ser mantidas em segredo. – murmura para si mesmo com um pequeno sorriso observando a palma da mão.


	5. Tutor particular

Tsuna teve de admitir que se surpreendeu com as aulas temporárias de G. O ruivo, apesar do temperamento explosivo, havia se revelado um professor bom e paciente. E o surpreendeu ainda mais por estar entendendo o que estava sendo ensinado. Estavam no quarto de G e ele explicava um pouco sobre plantas medicinais enquanto mostrava-as para os garotos. Natsu parecia entender mais do assunto do que ele, então era o mais novo quem perguntava mais sobre as plantas.

Tsuna remexeu num galhinho e aproximou-o do rosto para sentir o cheiro. G havia insistido para que decorasse a aparência ou cheiro de algumas delas, apenas para efeito de conhecimento. Natsu rabiscava numa folha de papel enquanto mordia o lábio. G estava ensinando a ele o alfabeto, e Natsu tinha que escrever cada letra vinte vezes todos os dias para se acostumar com elas. Era em momentos como esse que percebia a diferença entre a sua criação e a do garoto.

Natsu havia sido encontrado por Nanami numa cidade próxima ao castelo há treze anos e ela havia adotado o garoto. Nanami achou eles extremamente parecidos, tanto que o nome dele era um anagrama do nome de Tsuna devido a isso. Haviam crescido juntos e eram amigos muito próximos, apesar das diferenças sociais.

-Consegui. – fala Natsu radiante mostrando o papel a Tsuna onde ele havia escrito seu nome: Sawada Natsu.

-Ficou bom. – responde com um pequeno sorriso. Natsu mostra o papel para G que dá um pequeno sorriso.

-Muito bom, mas não se esqueça que a primeira letra é maiúscula.

-Tá. – fala ele, ainda feliz demais por ter escrito o próprio nome – Tsuna escreva seu nome também.

Confirma antes de mergulhar a ponta da caneta-tinteiro na tinta e em seguida escrever seu nome. Natsu reclama por ter a letra mais trêmula que a de Tsuna, mas o mais velho não deu importância a isso. Pensava em como seria melhor ter um sobrenome comum como o de Natsu invés do Vongola. Não importa quanto tempo se passasse, o seu sobrenome parecia ter um peso muito grande.

-Entre. – fala G ao ouvir batidas na porta. Nanami entra e dá um sorriso para os garotos

-O almoço está servido. Sua majestade os aguarda. – fala ela colocando-se ao lado dos garotos

-Olha o que eu fiz Nana. – fala Natsu mostrando o que havia escrito – Eu consigo escrever seu nome agora.

-Você me deixa muito orgulhosa. – fala ela esfregando os cabelos dele que apenas ri antes de se levantar – Não se esqueça que tem de alimentar os cavalos a tarde.

-Tá. – fala ele e sai do quarto a passos rápidos com um sorriso no rosto. Tsuna levanta-se e também sai do quarto, seguindo para a sala de jantar.

-Espero que ele não tenha dado problemas G. – fala Nanami com um pequeno suspiro.

-Problema nenhum Nana. – fala G e guarda as plantas que estava mostrando aos garotos, enrolando cada uma em um lenço separado e deixa-as abaixo da janela onde levariam sol até ficar completamente secas.

-Aquele homem que você convidou está aqui. Ele está no quarto desfazendo as malas.

-Diga a ele para encontrar-se comigo e Giotto no escritório após o almoço. – ela confirma e sai do quarto após uma pequena reverência.

[...]

Após o almoço, Giotto voltou ao escritório arrastado por G alegando que havia muito trabalho a ser feito em pouco tempo. Já que G bancaria a babá para evitar que Giotto fugisse de seu trabalho, Tsuna teve a tarde livre. Foi para o quarto e leu mais um capítulo do romance de um de seus autores favoritos, e estava para começar outro quando Natsu irrompeu pela porta do quarto ofegante com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

-Tsuna, você tem que ver isso. – fala ele entre a respiração rápida e segura as mãos do outro puxando-o consigo – É incrível.

-O que é? – pergunta jogando o livro sobre a cama e sai do quarto correndo para acompanhar o ritmo do amigo

-G-san trouxe algo de suas viagens. Você tem que ver!

Eles desceram as escadarias as pressas, correram pelo jardim e Natsu arrastou-o em direção aos estábulos. Pararam em frentes as portas de madeira arfando, com as mãos nos joelhos. Tsuna levanta os olhos vendo que alguns cavalos relincham com a aproximação deles, mas o que chama sua atenção era o carroção no fundo do estábulo. Entram no local, aproximando-se do carroção e Natsu para em frente a ela com um sorriso.

-Olha só isso. – fala ele levantando parte da coberta. Havia grades circundando a carroça e pode ver que era uma jaula grande o suficiente para ocupar todo o espaço da carroça, mas as grades eram espaçadas o suficiente para que pudesse colocar ou tirar o braço dentro da jaula.

-Aquilo é... – começa Tsuna vendo o animal encolhido no canto da jaula

-É sim. Lindo não é? – pergunta e pega um balde que estava posto junto a carroça onde havia vários pedaços de carne

Tsuna apenas confirma com um aceno enquanto mirava o leão. Era apenas um filhote, mas ainda assim parecia ser grande o suficiente para derrubá-lo. O pelo era algum tom de ouro escuro, bem diferente de qualquer outro que havia visto, e tinha grandes olhos da mesma cor. Encarou o animal com admiração.

-Há quanto tempo ele está aqui?

-Desde que G-san veio. E pensar que ele ensinou sobre os hábitos de carnívoros ontem. – fala ele e abre uma porta na jaula, em seguida coloca um pedaço de carne dentro da mesma. O filhote levanta as orelhas farejando o ar e então aproxima-se deles com olhos desconfiados.

-Ele vai morder você. – fala ao ver que Natsu ainda segurou o pedaço de carne e estendia-o para o leão.

-Não vai. Ele é manso. – fala com confiança.

Quando o leão abriu a boca para morder o pedaço de carne, Tsuna agiu por reflexo e segurou o braço do amigo para afastá-lo da boca do animal. O filhote rugiu e arranhou o braço de Tsuna enquanto mostrava os dentes. Ainda mostrando os dentes ele se voltou para o canto da jaula posicionando-se para pular sobre os garotos. Natsu fecha a porta da jaula e segura o braço de Tsuna vendo que escorriam alguns filetes de sangue onde agora estava a marca das garras.

-Desculpa Tsuna. – fala Natsu assustado e rasga a manga da camisa que vestia para enrolar o ferimento dele – Temos que chamar o G-san.

Eles voltaram para o castelo. Tsuna segurava o braço sentindo-o latejar, mas não doía demais e o corte não pareceu ser fundo. Trinca os dentes imaginando o que G diria quando soubesse que havia simplesmente assustado um leão que estava no estábulo.

-Natsu, vou para o meu quarto. – fala ele subindo as escadas

-Vou chamar o G-san. – Natsu solta com cuidado o braço do príncipe

-Não! – fala Tsuna de súbito, deixando o outro surpreso – N-Não precisa o corte nem é tão fundo assim. Só pegue um pouco de água e ataduras e leve para meu quarto.

Natsu estreita um pouco os olhos, mas confirma e desce os poucos degraus que havia subido. Tsuna vai para o quarto, ignorando os não tão discretos olhares das empregadas no machucado, e senta-se na cama. Natsu encontra-o alguns minutos depois trazendo numa bandeja as ataduras e uma tigela com água fria. Tsuna lava o machucado, trincando os dentes com a temperatura da água, e enxuga-o com uma de suas toalhas.

-Desculpe Tsuna. – murmura o outro em voz baixa enquanto ajudava Tsuna a enfaixar o ferimento – Ele não havia machucado ninguém antes, então achei que não teria problemas.

-Não precisa ficar se culpando. – fala com um pequeno sorriso – Só não conte a ninguém. Para todos os efeitos eu cai com medo dos cavalos.

-Tem certeza? – pergunta Natsu franzindo as sobrancelhas – Não parece certo.

-Só por enquanto. Não quero que fiquem se preocupando. Além do mais foi um corte superficial.

Natsu confirma e dá um nó nas faixas. Tsuna observa o braço, que estava enfaixado do pulso ao cotovelo e dá um suspiro. Estava acostumado a cortes e viver usando ataduras, já que tendia a tropeçar e se cortar com uma facilidade fora do normal (como na vez que caiu do galho mais baixo de uma macieira e torceu o pulso), mas ainda assim não gostava da sensação dos tecidos amarrados contra a pele.

[...]

Giotto analisou o homem a sua frente. Lembrava-se de algumas reuniões do avô com esse homem, mas ele não parecia ter mudado nada em 15 anos. Não sentia que ele fosse ruim, e isso era algo ótimo já que sua intuição nunca errava, mas também sentia que ele estava escondendo alguma coisa.

-Disse que veio de Yema certo? – pergunta com um leve arquear de sobrancelhas, ao que o outro apenas confirma cruzando as pernas de maneira elegante.

-Sou de um país bem mais distante, a oeste da costa Gravitta. Conheci seu avô a alguns anos, ele me contratou para alguns serviços e acabei ficando por perto.

-Entendo. Tem certeza que poderia ensinar ao Tsuna?

-Absoluta. Acredito que as pessoas revelam o que há de melhor quando a situação exige.

Giotto recosta-se as costas macias da cadeira do seu escritório enquanto pensava.

-Então senhor... Perdão seu nome é muito incomum.

-Reborn. – responde com um pequeno sorriso de canto.

-Reborn-san, quando poderia começar a ensinar Tsuna?

-Amanhã pela manhã seria o ideal, mas se possível quero ser apresentado a ele hoje.

-Claro. – fala com um pequeno sorriso e volta-se para G que estava em pé junto a porta – Pode chama-lo, por favor?

-Com prazer majestade. – fala ele e faz uma breve reverência antes de sair do escritório

-Reborn-san, há algo que eu gostaria que soubesse sobre o Tsuna. Talvez ajude-o.

O homem inclinou-se um pouco para a frente ouvindo o que o rei dizia e quanto mais ele falava, mais estreitava os olhos.

-Vou fazer o melhor possível majestade. – fala respondendo ao pedido de Giotto que dá um sorriso aliviado. A porta se abre e Tsuna entra junto com G.

-Tsuna, o que houve com você? – pergunta assustado ao ver que o braço do primo estava enfaixado.

-Eu caí perto do estábulo. – responde com uma risada sem graça enquanto coçava os cabelos com a mão – Não é nada grave.

Giotto encara-o assim como Reborn, e Tsuna sente um arrepio descer pela sua espinha ao ver aqueles olhos ônix mirá-lo como se pudessem ler sua mente e ver a mentira. Observa o homem com curiosidade. Ele usava um terno italiano negro, com uma camisa laranja, um chapéu Fedora negro com uma faixa combinando com a camisa e sapatos sociais. Viu que havia um camaleão verde com grandes olhos amarelos que lembravam bússolas deitado na aba do chapéu olhando na mesma direção que o dono.

-Perdão, quem é o senhor? – pergunta olhando para o homem, tentando suavizar a tensão que sentiu.

-Este é Reborn. Será seu novo professor particular.

-Ah. – o moreno olha para o homem perguntando-se quanto tempo ele levaria antes de desistir como os outros – Eu sou Tsunayoshi di Vongola, mas pode me chamar de Tsuna. É um prazer conhecê-lo.

-Igualmente. – fala ele com um pequeno sorriso que fez Tsuna ter outro arrepio. Havia algo de muito sinistro naquele novo professor. Vira-se para o primo que sorria tranquilamente enquanto olhava para Tsuna.

-Suas aulas começam amanhã. – fala Giotto.

-Achei que íamos a Sadaspe amanhã. – fala Tsuna um tanto surpreso.

-Podemos ir outro dia. – responde colocando uma mão sobre o ombro do mais novo – Não se preocupe, vamos organizar tudo.

-Espero que sim. – responde com um pequeno suspiro antes de olhar discretamente para o novo professor. Ainda tinha a sensação de que havia algo muito sinistro naquele homem.

[...]

Tsuna dormia tranquilamente aconchegado em seus lençóis. A palavra chave é: dormia. Até sentir a água gelada cair sobre o corpo e os lençóis. Senta-se assustado vendo que seu novo professor particular o encarava com um pequeno sorriso.

-Pra que isso? – pergunta elevando a voz. O corpo tremia devido à mudança brusca de temperatura.

-Já passou da hora de acordar. – o moreno olha pela janela do quarto vendo que no céu noturno ainda brilhavam algumas estrelas.

-Mas nem amanheceu. Que horas são? – pergunta levantando-se da cama e olha para a cama com desgosto. Nanami iria reclamar pela bagunça, pela milésima vez.

-São quatro da manhã.

-QUATRO DA MANHÃ? – pergunta exasperado

-Mas na Itália são oito horas, então você está atrasado. – fala o tutor ignorando a expressão meio surpresa, meio raivosa de Tsuna – Você tem vinte minutos antes de começarmos a aula. É melhor se trocar e comer.

Reclamando baixinho, Tsuna vai até o banheiro onde se seca e veste roupas secas. Volta para o quarto usando uma calça marrom escura e uma blusa branca sem gola, ainda secando o cabelo castanho.

-Doze minutos para se trocar? Você é uma mulherzinha por acaso? – reclama Reborn colocando um relógio no bolso, em seguida vai até a porta. – Você só tem oito minutos. – Tsuna segue-o com um suspiro e eles vão para a cozinha.

-Não acho que alguém esteja acordado a essa hora. – fala quando saíram da ala oeste e começaram a descer as escadas

-E porque deveria? São quatro da manhã. – fala Reborn como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Teve de controlar a vontade de empurrar o tutor escada abaixo.

Eles chegam às cozinhas, e como esperado, não havia ninguém. A cozinha era grande, com janelas retangulares de meio metro que ficavam a um metro e meio do chão, havia algumas mesas retangulares de tamanhos variados espalhadas aqui e ali, algumas com panelas, outras com cestos. Havia também a despensa no canto da cozinha, onde normalmente ficavam os potes fechados com frutas embebidas em mel, doces e pães, e uma porta pequena ao fundo que levava a adega.

Os fornos a lenha estavam apagados apenas as brasas da noite anterior ocupavam espaço algumas com um leve brilho alaranjado, as panelas estavam postas em cima de prateleiras altas de ferro. Reborn senta-se numa pequena mesa quadrada que havia na cozinha, um copo de café obviamente recente fumegava a frente do tutor.

-Você tem cinco minutos. – fala ele e toma um pouco de café

Tsuna olha ao redor sem saber o que fazer. Nunca havia cozinhado na vida e só conhecia o local onde guardavam os doces na cozinha, porque era para onde sempre vinha com Giotto. Abre as portas da despensa e procura por algo que pudesse comer. Encontra um pote com geleia de frutas vermelhas e um pão da noite anterior entre os itens da despensa e leva-os a mesa. Parte o pão fazendo algumas caretas enquanto segurava desajeitadamente a faca. Quando por fim consegue terminar a sua ‘refeição’ dá um sorriso triunfante.

-Acabou o tempo. – fala Reborn levantando-se e tira da frente de Tsuna o pão com geleia. Sequer teve tempo de reagir quando o tutor atirou-os as brasas.

-Porque você fez isso? – pergunta vendo, com muita pena, todo o seu esforço ser coberto com fuligem.

-Se não tivesse demorado tanto, teria comido mais.

-Mas eu não comi nada!

-Problema seu. – replica o tutor e segura o garoto pela gola da camisa – Sua aula vai começar em exatos cinco minutos. – fala Reborn arrastando o garoto para fora da cozinha.


	6. Aula particular e um leão

Dizer que Reborn era um sádico seria mentira. O tutor havia a muito tempo ultrapassado esse limite. Duvidava até que houvesse uma única palavra que resumisse as ações dele, mas com certeza conseguia pensar em algumas palavras. Sádico, sem coração, impiedoso, torturador de inocentes, ser vivo sem respeito a comida e a lista aumentava a cada hora. Estava na biblioteca há sete horas. SETE horas lendo um pouco sobre a cultura de Caelum e das regiões vizinhas. SETE horas apanhando com um chicote quando errava uma pergunta do tutor.

-Reborn, já chega. – fala o moreno derrotado, sentia o corpo dolorido devido as pancadas com o chicote – Eu preciso comer alguma coisa. Já são onze horas, acho que vou morrer de fome. – o estômago ronca alto como se estivesse tentando provar seu argumento.

-Uma pessoa precisaria ficar um mês sem comer antes de morrer de fome. – responde ele analisando o chicote – E um príncipe não devia fazer algo tão vergonhoso como esse barulho.

Tsuna ficou tentado a mostrar a língua pra ele, mas controlou a vontade. Reborn o chicoteava sempre que fazia alguma careta em vez de estudar. Na verdade, quase tudo que fazia era motivo para o tutor lhe chicotear. Felizmente, ou não, o chicote parecia ser feito de um tecido macio e não cortava ou marcava profundamente quando atingia sua pele, mas havia ganhado uma coleção de manchas vermelhas pelo corpo.

-Como é seu primeiro dia, vou aliviar um pouco. Se responder corretamente pode ir almoçar.

Empertiga-se na cadeira, observando o tutor com atenção.

-Quais são os territórios de Caelum, por quem são governados e quais seus símbolos?

-É divido em sete estados. Caelum é também o nome da capital, onde ficam os ministérios e o palácio real e o símbolo é um molusco. Nebula é governada por lorde Alaude e o símbolo é um ouriço. Caligo é governada por lorde Daemon e o símbolo é uma coruja. Piogge tem como símbolo uma andorinha e é governada por lorde Asari. Tempesta é governada por lorde Sasori e tem como símbolo um escorpião. Tuono é governada pelo lorde Bovino e tem como símbolo os chifres de búfalos. E Soleil é governada por lorde Knuckle e tem como símbolo o sol. – o garoto conta nos dedos para ter certeza que não havia esquecido nenhuma – Posso ir almoçar agora?

-Não. – o chicote acerta perigosamente o local onde a um segundo atrás estava sua mão. Tsuna encolhe na cadeira – Porque o território foi dividido entre os lordes e como se deu a escolha?

-Meu avô achou que um território extenso como o da Vongola era grande demais para depender apenas do rei, então dividiu em sete estados principais, mas todos devem obediência ao rei. – dá um suspiro longo encostando a testa a madeira da mesa quando sentiu o estômago roncar. O chicote acerta-o no braço e endireita-se esfregando o local com um gemido.

-Você não respondeu a pergunta toda. – ele olha o garoto de cima a baixo – Você está livre pelo resto do dia, mas por causa da má qualidade das respostas quero um relatório de no mínimo cinquenta páginas sobre as atividades desenvolvidas por cada estado até o nascer do sol amanhã.

Dá um sorriso e sai da biblioteca correndo, ignorando completamente o olhar do tutor. Segue pelos corredores até encontrar o escritório do primo no corredor norte. Bate na porta e ao ouvir um abafado ‘Entre’, abre a porta.

-Tsuna. – fala Giotto com um sorriso brilhante ao ver o garoto entrar – Já estava mesmo pensando em chama-lo para almoçar.

Confirma com um sorriso enquanto fechava a porta atrás de si. G estava sentado numa cadeira em frente a Giotto e eles pareciam organizar alguns papeis, que para variar, estavam espalhados sobre a mesa. Senta-se no sofá com um suspiro, mas seu corpo não aguentou ficar naquela posição e tomba para o lado caindo deitado no sofá. G arqueou ligeiramente a sobrancelha com a atitude que apenas arrancou risinhos de Giotto.

-Voltando ao assunto. – fala o ruivo voltando a analisar alguns papéis que estavam sobre a mesa de Giotto – Vamos ter que abastecer as despensas para a festa e cortar os turnos dos empregados. – ele coloca uns óculos de leitura enquanto puxava um papel para mais perto de si – Ainda temos de buscar vinho na cidade e decidir a posição das mesas.

-É sobre o aniversário? – pergunta Tsuna sem mover-se muito. G confirma e volta a atenção para alguns papeis novamente.

Tsuna suspira. O aniversário de Giotto, como o legítimo rei, acabava sendo um tipo de feriado; haveria festa em todas as cidades da capital e durante a noite um jantar seguido por um baile no castelo. Como se não fosse o suficiente, Giotto havia decidido unir a comemoração que era seu aniversário com a comemoração da aliança entre os estados, garantindo nada menos que uma semana de festas. Claro que isso significava todos os lordes, ladies e embaixadores acomodados no castelo durante aquela semana. Suspira novamente, a pouca paz que tinha seria perdida nas próximas semanas.

-Quero Simon na minha mesa. Mantenha Alaude e Daemon afastados, mas próximos a minha mesa. – fala Giotto olhando outros papéis – Podemos comprar o vinho em Sadaspe amanhã.

-Talvez. – G coloca os papéis sobre a mesa – Terminamos de discutir isso depois do almoço. Pedi a Nanami que servisse no jardim.

-Não sei se consigo andar até o jardim. – fala Tsuna soando meio morto. G levanta-se e fica de frente para o moreno.

-Quando você sentir o cheiro da comida vai correr antes de perceber. – fala estendendo a mão que Tsuna aceita com um pequeno sorriso. G dá um tapinha em seu ombro antes de virar para Giotto vendo que o loiro separava alguns papeis sobre a mesa – Podemos _majestade_?

-Com certeza _guardião_. – fala o loiro rodando os olhos antes de seguir com eles para o jardim.

Uma refeição nunca fora tão deliciosa como aquela. Tsuna comia aos montes ouvindo Giotto rir baixinho e G reclamar sobre a falta de educação a mesa, mas preferiu se concentrar em mastigar e engolir o salmão temperado que estava comendo.

-Tsuna? – o moreno levanta os olhos vendo que G mirava-o com a sobrancelha arqueada – Você ouviu o que eu disse?

-Não. – responde e limpa os lábios com o guardanapo – Perdão.

-Tudo bem. – G roda os olhos antes de colocar um braço por trás da cadeira – Estava dizendo que trouxe algo para você. Era pra eu voltar a tempo do seu aniversário, mas houveram alguns problemas

-Pra mim? – pergunta com curiosidade – O que é?

-Eu entregarei mais tarde, assim que seu primo preguiçoso arrumar aquela mesa. – ele tira do bolso um cigarro e acende-o.

-Eu quero saber qual o meu presente. – fala Giotto e coloca uma garfada do seu bolo de creme de chocolate, olha distraidamente para o céu enquanto mastigava – Eu queria um bolo novo.

-Então pare de comer todo bolo de sabor diferente que encontra! – reclama G dando uma tapa na cabeça do loiro, que esfrega o local com a mão esquerda – Sinceramente, eu nunca vou entender essa sua mania.

Giotto apenas ri entregando o prato a Nanami que coloca outra fatia. Tsuna encara o ruivo imaginando o que poderia ser seu presente. No seu último aniversário, G mandara um colar feito de marfim de uma tribo que visitou, segundo ele dava sorte. Usou duas vezes, antes do colar quebrar e as peças de marfim caírem; felizmente conseguiu recuperar todas, mas nunca mais usara.

-Como foi a aula Tsuna?

-Horrível. – fala sinceramente o que faz Giotto rir e G franzir o cenho – Ele me acordou de manhã jogando água gelada, não tive tempo de tomar café e fiquei preso na biblioteca até as onze decorando alguns livros sobre as culturas diversificadas de Caelum.

-Não é algo que se ensina nos primeiros dias. – murmura G soprando a fumaça na direção de Giotto que permaneceu inabalado com a ofensa.

-Ele está me torturando. – reclama e encosta a cabeça na mesa.

-Eu gostaria de ajudar Tsuna, mas não posso. Ele me fez prometer que controlaria meu senso paterno não importa o que dissesse. – fala Giotto olhando preocupado para Tsuna.

-Imaginei. – fala e dá um pequeno suspiro. Sete horas de convivência forçada com Reborn haviam desenvolvido sua imaginação da pior maneira possível, mas não parecia ruim o suficiente para imaginar o que o tutor planejava – Vou para o meu quarto. – fala levantando, mas então se vira para o ruivo – G você sabe onde tem algum livro sobre as atividades desenvolvidas por cada estado?

-Há alguns no escritório, mas... – o ruivo encara Tsuna longamente enquanto aspirava a fumaça do cigarro – Tem um no meu quarto, capa vermelha com letras brancas. Talvez ele seja mais fácil pra você

-Obrigado. – fala ele dando um sorriso cansado e vira-se para voltar ao castelo.

-Se não encontrar me avise. – fala o ruivo enquanto o moreno se afastava a passos forçados. Tsuna apenas acenou com a mão de maneira displicente.

Segue pelo castelo sentindo-se meio morto. A única coisa que queria era deitar e dormir, mas tinha a sensação de que se esquecesse de fazer o relatório, chicotadas seriam um castigo bem pequeno. Vai para a ala oeste, passa pelo seu quarto e pelo escritório, antes de chegar ao quarto de G, que era ao lado do de Giotto. Abre a porta e sem nenhuma surpresa, encontra o quarto impecável; todos os livros estavam organizados em estantes, os frascos arrumados e separados sobre a mesa quadrada. Como o guardião do rei, G tinha um quarto que poderia ser comparado ao seu em tamanho e luxo, mas o de Giotto ainda era um pouco maior.

Procura na estante pelo livro que o ruivo havia descrito, e encontra-o sem dificuldade já que era o único com capa vermelha. Puxa-o de entre os livros e vê que em letras prateadas no topo havia escrito ‘’Registro de Caelum’’ e logo abaixo o nome do escritor. Abre o livro, procurando pela informação que queria. Vasculha algumas páginas até encontrar algumas sobre a capital e o sistema de comércio. Fecha o livro com um suspiro e volta para o quarto. Depois de um cochilo, faria o relatório. Precisava recuperar as horas que perdeu naquela manhã e evitar que os músculos incomodassem mais.

Ficou deitado na cama por mais ou menos uma hora, cansado demais para ficar acordado e pensando demais para dormir. Ouve batidas na porta e senta-se ao ver G entrar no quarto, carregando o filhote de leão nos braços. O ruivo senta-se ao seu lado, deixando o filhote no colo. Tsuna olha desconfortável para o leão, lembrando-se do que acontecera da última vez e afasta-se um pouco.

-Este é o seu presente. – fala G enquanto acariciava o leão, o animal começou a fazer um som profundo com a garganta como um ronronar.

-Um leão? – pergunta com insegurança o que faz G mirá-lo com um ligeiro arquear de sobrancelha – Porque um leão?

-Encontrei-o enquanto viajava. Parece que a mãe morreu numa caçada e ele estava vivendo sozinho a mercê de outros predadores. – o ruivo passa a mão pelas costas do animal que fecha os olhos completamente a vontade com o contato do ruivo – Ele ainda é um filhote. Precisa de alguém que cuide dele e o proteja. Achei que vocês se pareciam.

-Não sei se posso cuidar dele G. – fala com sinceridade, o animal abre os olhos e encara o moreno.

-Está com medo dele Tsuna? – pergunta encarando o moreno com um pequeno sorriso e então põe o filhote no chão – Sabia que você só começou a ter medo de trovões quando tinha cinco anos? – o moreno nega franzindo levemente as sobrancelhas – Estava chovendo muito. Eu e Giotto estávamos brincando com você e do nada começou a trovoar, Giotto se assustou com o barulho e deu um grito. Você ficou assustado com a reação do seu primo e começou a chorar e se agarrou nele. Desde esse dia você tem medo de trovões.

-E o que isso tem a ver?

-Assim como você imitou a reação do Giotto quando era pequeno, ele imitou a sua quando te atacou. – fala o ruivo o que fez Tsuna coçar os cabelos apertando os lábios, esperava que G não soubesse – Eu não estava brincando quando disse que você eram parecidos. Sempre que você fica assustado ele também fica. É uma reação natural, já que ele não sabe diferenciar o que é bom do que é ruim.

O ruivo coloca uma mão sobre a cabeça de Tsuna e esfrega seus cabelos bagunçados.

-Não precisa aceitar se não quiser, mas pense um pouco sobre isso. Tenho certeza que ele te deixaria bem mais animado. – ele sorri com gentileza, o que era raro considerando o humor tempestivo do ruivo.

O filhote apoia as patas dianteiras nos joelhos do ruivo e esfrega a cabeça na mão do ruivo, G ri antes de passar a mão entre as orelhas do filhote que fecha os olhos desfrutando do carinho.

-Por que ele fica se esfregando assim em você?

-Ele só quer um pouco de carinho. – fala e dá dois tapas nas pernas, o filhote reconheceu o gesto e pulou no colo do ruivo esfregando a cabeça no pescoço do homem – Calminha. – reclama o ruivo segurando a cabeça do filhote com ambas as mãos – Que desespero filhote.

-Posso tocar nele? – pergunta com incerteza, G confirma e passa a mão na cabeça do filhote com uma mão e com a outra segura a de Tsuna.

O moreno fecha um pouco os dedos quando o filhote cheira sua mão, mas abre-a completamente ao tocar entre as orelhas do leão. Ele apenas fechou os olhos com o carinho. G retirou a mão do leão e a que segurava Tsuna e colocou-as atrás do corpo. O filhote pula para o colo de Tsuna e esfrega a cabeça contra o peito dele. O moreno não pode deixar de rir quando o filhote espirrou na sua camisa.

-Ele está doente?

-Não, é uma maneira de marcar você como propriedade dele.

-Não sabia que os leões faziam isso. – fala esfregando as orelhas do filhote que pisa com cuidado nas pernas de Tsuna antes de se deitar.

-Não acho que ele seja um leão comum. – G encara o moreno com um pequeno sorriso – Vai querer ficar com ele?

-Vou.

-Terá que adestra-lo. Ensinar que ele não pode atacar as pessoas, o que ele pode comer, esse tipo de coisa.

Tsuna apenas confirma ouvindo o filhote fazer aquele ronronar profundo. Esfrega as orelhas dele e olha para o ruivo com os olhos brilhantes. G deu alguns tapinhas na cabeça de Tsuna antes de se levantar.

-Não há de quê. Lembre de escolher um nome pra ele. – fala andando para a porta e vira-se vendo o moreno com as sobrancelhas ligeiramente unidas – Ou ficará chamando-o de Leão pelo resto da vida?


	7. Aula particular e um leão II

Tsuna senta na cadeira com um suspiro e abre o livro a sua frente. Porque aquele tutor espartano queria um relatório de cinquenta páginas? Suspira mais uma vez e coloca o papel, pena e tinta ao lado do livro. Abre o livro procurando por algo que pudesse ajudar a fazer aquele maldito relatório.

Teve que admitir que naquele livro havia muita coisa sobre a capital. Havia toda a árvore genealógica da família Vongola desde a fundação quatrocentos anos atrás, um mapa com a localização das cidades e rotas usadas para transporte entre elas, até mesmo um guia com desenhos bem detalhados das plantas e animais encontrados na região.

Deixando de lado seu interesse pelos desenhos dos animais, pula mais algumas páginas até encontrar as que falavam sobre os ministérios e sistema econômico da cidade. Para sua surpresa, percebeu que esse livro não era como os outros, que sempre tinham explicações complicadas usando palavras difíceis, era escrito de maneira bem simples como se o escritor esperasse que pessoas com pouco vocabulário científico leriam.

-Não acredito. – fala o moreno após duas horas. Havia escrito dez páginas e leu quase quarenta páginas do livro sem perceber

O filhote de leão se apoia nas patas traseiras e coloca as dianteiras sobre as pernas de Tsuna, encostando a cabeça à camisa do moreno. Tsuna quase sem perceber coloca o leão no colo e passa os olhos pelas páginas que havia escrito, em seguida fecha o livro olhando a capa com atenção procurando pelo nome do autor.

-Giovan N. A. Porque abreviar o último nome? – o filhote faz um ‘roar’ baixo e cheira os papéis a sua frente, mas se afasta fungando ao sentir o cheiro da tinta. Coloca o filhote no chão com um sorriso.

Tsuna se levanta e corre na direção do escritório, sentindo-se imensamente satisfeito ao ver G sentado no sofá vigiando para que Giotto não fugisse de suas tarefas. Giotto sorri ao ver o primo entrar no escritório.

-G! – Tsuna pula sobre o ruivo, que por reflexo segurou-o evitando que ele ganhasse uma bela queda no chão – Eu já disse o quanto amo você?

-Huh? – Giotto e G falam em conjunto

-Você tem mais livros como aquele que eu peguei? Do mesmo autor?

-Claro, estão no meu quarto. – ele estreita os olhos ao ver Tsuna fazer a mais adorável cara de felicidade; o garoto realmente podia convencer fazendo essas carinhas. – Você pode pegar se quiser. – acrescenta após alguns segundos.

-Obrigado G! – o moreno abraça-o uma vez e levanta-se saindo do escritório a passos largos

-O que infernos foi isso? – pergunta o ruivo olhando para Giotto que apenas dá de ombros com um pequeno sorriso

[...]

Tsuna havia colocado todos os livros do autor que pode encontrar sobre a mesa de G, contando com o que já estava no seu quarto havia nove livros, cada um com uma capa de cor diferente, mas as letras da capa eram sempre prateadas. Pelo que via, sete dos livros eram sobre as regiões de Caelum, um sobre plantas medicinais, tratamentos alternativos e primeiros socorros e o outro apenas uma coleção de contos de fadas escritos como poemas.

Empilhou-os e começou a carrega-los em direção a seu quarto. Os livros impediam-no de enxergar bem o que estava a frente, mas os corredores do segundo andar não costumavam ter muita gente então não se preocupou. Jogou os livros sobre a cama e começou a procurar um por um, para escrever seu relatório.

-Jovem mestre. – fala uma voz grave batendo a porta, Tsuna vai até a porta e encontra Alberto, um dos empregados do castelo. O homem já por volta dos quarenta tinha os cabelos cinzentos e olhos escuros nos rosto que normalmente permanecia impassível; quando Nanami estava de folga era o mordomo quem assumia o dever de cuidar dele e do primo – O jantar será servido em uma hora.

-Vou jantar no quarto.

-Entendo. Deseja algo em particular?

-Vou precisar de algumas velas a mais para terminar meu relatório

-Devo preparar seu banho?

-Sim, por favor.

-Então com licença, jovem mestre. – ele faz uma reverência e segue para a porta em frente a sua, provavelmente para saber se Giotto estava lá.

Tsuna volta a se sentar na cama relendo os livros procurando por algo importante que pudesse escrever. Em menos de trinta minutos, Alberto havia voltado com toalhas limpas numa mão e um candelabro cheio de velas na outra, o empregado foi em seguida preparar o seu banho enquanto levava alguns livros para a mesa e começava a escrever.

-Seu jantar jovem mestre. – fala o empregado, e Tsuna dá um salto na cadeira com o súbito surgimento do homem – Ainda não tomou seu banho. – fala o homem olhando gelidamente para as roupas de Tsuna

-Já estou indo. – fala com um sorriso amarelo. O moreno se levanta rapidamente e segue para o banheiro, preferindo evitar um confronto com o Rei do Gelo. Não entenda mal, Alberto era uma ótima pessoa, mas ele sempre assustou Tsuna com sua cara impassível e olhos gelados, o moreno preferia mil vezes a companhia e o sorriso caloroso de Nanami.

Toma um banho e se troca rapidamente. Sai do banheiro enxugando os cabelos com a toalha procurando pelo empregado, mas não o vê em lugar nenhum. Aproxima-se da mesa vendo o que o empregado trouxera para seu jantar. Seu estômago dá uma volta feliz com o cheiro da comida

-Jovem mestre.

-Hiii! – o moreno dá dois passos para o lado surpreso – Alberto você quase me fez ter uma parada cardíaca!

-Perdão jovem mestre. – fala o mordomo, mas não parecia nem um pouco arrependido – O mestre Giotto deseja saber se vai precisar de algo antes que ele se retire para seus aposentos.

-Não, eu não preciso de nada.

-Então com licença. – fala o mordomo fazendo outra reverência e sai do quarto com passos silenciosos.

Tsuna jantou dando uma breve olhada no que havia escrito entre uma garfada e outra. O filhote de leão estava deitado a seus pés, provavelmente cochilando. Apenas quando o leão deu um pequeno rugido é que o garoto percebeu que Alberto estava preparando sua cama e organizando os livros sobre as prateleiras.

O moreno franziu os olhos; Alberto sempre conseguia entrar e sair sem ser notado a menos que quisesse. Era como se ele sempre andasse na ponta dos pés, enquanto Nanami parecia estar sempre pisando em um monte de folhas e galhos secos, pois sabia a certa distância que a empregada viria. Ainda se perguntava como eles estavam juntos quando não tinham nada em comum.

-Alberto, eu vou na cozinha pegar algo para o filhote. – fala Tsuna com um pequeno sorriso

O moreno chamou o filhote, que imediatamente levantou-se e o seguiu. Tsuna segue pelo corredor da ala oeste e desce as escadarias centrais, em seguida vira a direita e segue por mais um corredor enorme (sinceramente, porque o castelo tinha que ser tão grande?) antes de encontrar uma escada com poucos degraus que acabavam numa porta de madeira. O cheiro de comida ainda estava forte lá. Abre a porta e entra vendo que cinco empregados jantavam enquanto dois cozinheiros mexiam algo na panela.

-Jovem mestre. – cumprimentaram, alguns apenas acenaram com a boca cheia demais para falar.

-Flavia, Luchio. – para ao lado dos dois cozinheiros. Flavia era uma mulher gordinha com um sinal embaixo dos lábios carnudos e belos olhos castanhos, enquanto Luchio era um rapaz magro com nariz adunco e cabelos compridos presos num rabo de cavalo.

-Jovem mestre. – cumprimenta Flavia com um sorriso e estende uma colher de pau lambuzada com uma massa marrom para ele – Bolo de chocolate.

-Meu favorito. – fala o moreno aceitando a colher e passa o dedo pela colher antes de coloca-lo na boca – Uma delícia, mas ainda dá pra colocar um pouco mais de chocolate.

-Você ouviu Luchio, vá raspar um pouco mais daquele chocolate. – fala Flavia com autoridade enquanto pegava outra colher para terminar de mexer a massa. Luchio foi até um dos armários da cozinha sendo seguido pelo filhote de leão.

-Flavia eu gostaria de pedir algo.

-Estou a sua disposição. – responde ela com jovialidade – Luchio não dê chocolate ao leão, ele pode ter dor de barriga! – brame ela apontando a colher como se fosse uma arma – Perdão jovem mestre.

-Não tem problema. – o moreno brincava com os dedos – Será que você podia me ensinar a cozinhar?

-Cozinhar? – repete a mulher incrédula – Minha comida não está boa o suficiente? – ela olha para ele com os olhos lacrimosos

-Não é isso! – o moreno abana as mãos com um sorriso nervoso – É que acordo muito cedo para minhas aulas e normalmente não tem ninguém aqui. Não quero incomodar ninguém só pra fazer algo pra comer de manhã cedo então quero aprender. – fala tudo de uma vez parando para tomar folego apenas no fim, a empregada piscou duas vezes antes de fazer uma expressão de entendimento.

-Se é esse o caso, eu posso deixar algo pronto para que você coma pela manhã.

-Jura? – pergunta o moreno com os olhos brilhantes.

-Claro! Eu vou deixar na despensa de doces. – fala ela e dá uma piscadela para o rapaz – Já não era sem tempo! – fala ela e reclama com seu ajudante enquanto ele raspava o chocolate na mesa com o auxílio de uma faca pequena

-Me deixe em paz mulher! Tudo é culpa minha aqui! – reclama Luchio

-Se você não fosse tão lento, teríamos tudo pronto a horas atrás, mas não! Você insistiu para só preparar o peixe dez minutos antes da hora do jantar. G-sama quase me engoliu viva!

-Está duvidando dos meus métodos culinários?! – ele aponta a faca para ela, o que ela repete apontando para ele a colher de pau.

-Jantar com show! – fala um dos empregados que estava sentado numa das mesas aos risos enquanto partia um pedaço de pão.

Rindo, Tsuna senta-se ao lado deles vendo os dois cozinheiros se alfinetarem, o bolo completamente esquecido.

-Posso saber qual o motivo dessa anarquia?

A sala pareceu ficar alguns graus mais fria quando Alberto entrou carregando a bandeja que estava no quarto de Tsuna. Os cozinheiros imediatamente se calaram e voltaram as obrigações enquanto os empregados voltaram a comer sem se atrever a olhar para o homem que acabou de entrar.

-Vão me responder ou não? – ele põe a bandeja sobre a mesa em frente aos dois cozinheiros, eles se encararam brevemente. O mordomo parecia ter uma aura negra a seu redor.

-Ele queria dar chocolate ao leão. – fala Flavia apontando para Luchio que vira-se para ela com surpresa.

-Sua grande...

-Leões comem carne não chocolate. – fala o mordomo em sua voz gélida – Luchio você vai lavar a louça do jantar.

O cozinheiro parecia prestes a replicar, mas um olhar do mordomo fez com que ele se calasse. Alberto vira-se para Tsuna que encolhe-se na cadeira.

-Jovem mestre, você não tinha de terminar algum estudo? – pergunta Alberto com um pequeno sorriso, não aquele sorriso autêntico, mas aqueles sorrisos que escondem intenções assassinas por trás. Vê que Flavia sorria apontando para o rosto desolado de Luchio.

-Na verdade tenho sim. – o moreno levanta-se e dá uma olhada em Luchio que encarava-o pedindo por misericórdia, o moreno infelizmente teve de virar o rosto; ainda não era louco o suficiente para ir contra Alberto quando ele estava mal humorado.

-Flavia você não sai daqui até que todas essas panelas estejam brilhando. – foi a última coisa que conseguiu ouvir, junto é claro do gemido da empregada, quando fechou a porta da cozinha.

[...]

-Acabei! – fala recostando-se a cadeira sentindo as costas doloridas.

O filhote de leão mordia um pedaço de carne junto a porta e levantou os olhos para ele apenas por um momento antes de se concentrar novamente na sua refeição. Tsuna pega um relógio de bolso que Alberto havia deixado lá, junto com um pedaço do bolo de chocolate, e vê que já passara da meia noite.

-Será que ele está acordado? – o moreno pensa por um momento antes de dar um sorriso. – Bem, agora ele vai ter que acordar.

Levanta-se e pega o relatório, em seguida sai do quarto tentando não fazer muito barulho. Vai para a porta do lado esquerdo do seu quarto e bate uma vez, duas, mas não ouve resposta. Abre a porta colocando a cabeça para dentro. Um tiro acerta um milímetro acima dos seus cabelos.

-Hii! – encolhe-se colocando as mãos na cabeça – O que é isso?

-Espero que tenha um bom motivo para interromper meu sono. – fala a voz grave de Reborn e ouve um clic; olha para o tutor vendo que ele usava um pijama de bolinhas, em qualquer outra situação teria rido disso, mas o homem segurava uma pistola verde nas mãos e parecia furioso.

-Eu só vim trazer o relatório que você pediu. – fala e coloca os papéis no local mais próximo que encontrou, que foi a mesinha de chá, sentia os olhos do tutor observando-o como uma águia rapina.

Ele encarou o tutor por alguns minutos em silêncio, Reborn estreitava os olhos a cada movimento leve que suas mãos faziam.

-Você não vai ler? – pergunta finalmente .

-E porque eu devia?

-Mas você disse que era pra eu escrever. – fala franzindo as sobrancelhas

-Nunca disse que eu iria ler. – responde o homem e aponta a arma para ele – Agora saia daqui.

Tsuna sai do quarto e não pode evitar um bufo quando voltou ao silêncio do seu quarto. Franze o cenho vendo o filhote de leão dormir sobre a cama. Sinceramente, não queria ficar a mercê do ódio do tutor pela manhã. Abriu novamente a porta e foi para o quarto em frente ao seu, como sempre a porta estava aberta.

O quarto estava escuro, apenas com a débil luz do luar vindo das janelas altas, mas conseguia ver com clareza a cama grande encostada na parede, o contorno do guarda-roupa era escuro contra as paredes claras, havia também uma estante com objetos variados que o primo colecionava e em frente a ela uma mesa de chá com três cadeiras.

Vai até a cama. Giotto se move nos lençóis quando senta na beira da cama. Deita-se ao lado dele e puxa os lençóis sobre o corpo.

-Tsu? – pergunta Giotto tocando o rosto de Tsuna – O que houve?

-Nada. – puxa o lençol para que cobrisse seu rosto até o nariz – Boa noite.

Giotto vira-se ficando de costas pra Tsuna. O moreno ficou encarando o teto sem conseguir dormir. E se Reborn entrasse e o arrastasse de todas as maneiras? Giotto enlouqueceria com toda certeza. Talvez fosse melhor não ter ido ao quarto do primo. Inclina-se sobre o primo, encostando a cabeça ao ombro dele.

-Giotto. – chama baixinho

-Huum?

-Se eu morrer, você cuida do leão que o G me deu?

-Uhuum. – murmura o loiro sonolento

-Obrigado. – encosta os lábios brevemente a bochecha do primo e levanta-se voltando para o quarto.

Como esperado, Reborn entrou às quatro da manhã no quarto do garoto e depois de uma boa martelada na barriga, Tsuna levantou-se reclamando. O moreno levantou-se, trocou de roupa em menos de cinco minutos e em seguida foi com o tutor a cozinha. Viu que havia um copo de café sobre a mesa como da outra vez e Reborn senta-se saboreando o café.

-Preciso me lembrar de agradecer aos cozinheiros. – fala Reborn quando o moreno abriu a despensa de doces – Eles deixaram um café da manhã delicioso.

O moreno vira-se para o tutor com a boca escancarada, o homem encarava-o com um sorriso de canto enquanto tomava um pouco de café. Tsuna segurava com força demais a porta da despensa e fecha-a num movimento brusco

-Era meu café da manhã! – grita com raiva.

-Não tinha seu nome escrito nele e se tinha eu devo ter engolido. – Reborn retira o relógio de bolso dando uma breve olhada nos ponteiros – Você tem dez minutos.

Fecha as mãos em punhos, mas volta a procurar na despensa por algo que pudesse comer. Dessa vez conseguiu comer uma maçã antes de ser arrastado pelo tutor. Devia haver um jeito de se livrar daquele homem! Nenhum tutor ficava com ele mais do que seis meses, com sorte ele iria embora também certo?


	8. Que tal Natsu?

Tsuna se remexe na cama, sentindo alguma coisa gelada contra sua pele deslizando pelo tronco em direção ao pescoço. Abre brevemente os olhos e vê que algo se movia em baixo dos seus lençóis, que lhe cobriam até o pescoço. Vê dois grandes olhos amarelos aparecerem embaixo do lençol ao mesmo tempo em que uma língua rosada encosta seu pescoço.

-Hiiii! – o moreno joga os lençóis para o lado e levanta-se num pulo. O filhote de leão que dormia no chão levantou os olhos para o dono quando ele encostou o corpo a mesa de chá com a respiração rápida.

-Leon. – chama Reborn que havia aparecido do nada (ou ele estava assustado demais para notá-lo?) o tutor estava sentado na cadeira com um pequeno sorriso. Tsuna olha novamente para a cama vendo o camaleão verde aparecer sob as cobertas. Suspira esfregando as têmporas

-Porque você sempre me acorda assim? – pergunta Tsuna passando a mão pelos cabelos.

-Eu chamei. – responde o tutor levantando-se e vai até a cama estendendo a mão para o camaleão, o animal subiu na mão dele e em poucos segundos se acomodou no ombro de Reborn. Tsuna vai até o guarda roupa e pega uma camisa social, vestindo-a em seguida.

Já faziam dez dias que Reborn estava no castelo. Dez dias que era forçado a acordar de madrugada, sempre entre as duas e quatro e meia da manhã, pois o tutor parecia ter um horário diferente para cada dia da semana ou apenas para se divertir acordando-o de madrugada. Dez dias que era acordado às tapas, marteladas, chicotadas, banhos de água fria entre outros que apenas faziam o moreno levantar assustado e normalmente machucado. Dez dias que precisava aprender sobre qualquer coisa que o tutor quisesse ensinar, desde as lições na biblioteca sobre a fundação do reino até luta livre.

Felizmente, havia tomado algumas precauções contra o tutor espartano. Graças aos sustos na hora de acordar conseguia levantar quando ouvia passos próximos a sua cama (o que o salvara dois dias antes de levar algumas chicotadas), já dormia meio vestido usando uma calça comprida e meias (evitava dormir com a blusa, pois Alberto reclamara que ele não devia andar por aí com roupas amassadas) e havia aprendido a encontrar onde os cozinheiros guardavam os alimentos. Graças a essas precauções, conseguia quinze minutos para aprontar uma refeição simples e comê-la antes de ser arrastado para a sessão de tortu- quer dizer,aula.

Franze ligeiramente as sobrancelhas enquanto andava a passos largos em direção a cozinha. Nunca ouvira o tutor chamar nesses dez dias, normalmente ele só entrava e causava confusão. Anotando mentalmente para prestar mais atenção a isso, o moreno entra na cozinha. Prepara rapidamente um pão com geleia, pedaços de queijo e uma maçã.

-O que eu vou estudar hoje? – pergunta o moreno espetando um pedaço de queijo com a faca antes de coloca-lo na boca.

-Equitação. – responde Reborn colocando Leon sobre seu chapéu de feltro – Os cavalos estão lá fora.

-Reborn, você sabe que amanhã será o início da festa não é?

-Claro que sei. – responde o tutor e serve-se de uma xícara de café – Suponho que seja um de seus deveres com príncipe recepcionar a todos junto com o rei. – ele toma um gole de café e dá um sorriso ao sentir o gosto forte – Durante a festa eu não estarei aqui, mas voltarei logo depois.

-Hein? – o moreno deixa cair a faca quando ouviu.

-Você está bagunçando tudo. – Reborn abaixa-se para pegar a faca e bate ela contra sua testa antes de entrega-la ao moreno.

-Sem aulas? – pergunta o moreno com um largo sorriso esquecendo temporariamente da refeição.

-Eu já disse que sim. É grosseria fazer alguém se repetir. – belisca o braço de Tsuna fazendo o moreno dar um gritinho de dor

-Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa. – fala ele e Reborn larga o braço do moreno que esfrega-o fazendo uma careta – Mas você vai embora do castelo?

-Vou sair amanhã a noite, preciso comprar algumas coisas na cidade e ficarei fora durante a recepção dos convidados. – ele levanta-se e Tsuna repete o gesto seguindo o tutor para o lado de fora – Estarei aqui novamente quando os lordes vierem para o baile em homenagem ao aniversário do rei.

O moreno apenas confirma com um gesto. Eles foram para a saída principal do castelo virando a esquerda para ir aos estábulos. Havia oito cavalos lá, entre eles o grande garanhão marrom que G havia trazido, mas Reborn apontou para os dois últimos. O tutor aproximou-se do cavalo marrom e Tsuna ficou com o mais claro de crista negra, que relinchou ao ver o moreno parar perto dele.

-Eles não estão selados. – nota Tsuna vendo que não havia nada no dorso dos animais

-Porque ainda precisamos selá-los, é óbvio.

Tsuna suspira. Claro que Reborn queria fazer todo o processo, desde colocar uma sela até a montaria em si. O tutor explica como colocar a sela no cavalo enquanto selava o dele. Tsuna tenta repetir o movimento, mas o animal relincha e se afasta.

-Você está assustado. – fala Reborn colocando uma mão sobre o ombro de Tsuna para puxar o moreno para trás caso o cavalo empinasse. Tsuna olha para o tutor e em seguida para o cavalo inspirando profundamente.

-Nada de ruim vai acontecer. – murmura para si mesmo aproximando-se do cavalo e dá dois tapinhas no pescoço do animal que pareceu se acalmar um pouco. Ainda repetindo seu mantra, Tsuna consegue colocar a sela nele e Reborn ajuda-o a prendê-la ao corpo do cavalo, em seguida põe os arreios na cabeça dele.

[...]

-Nada mal Tsuna. – fala Reborn vendo o moreno fazer o cavalo dar uma volta a trote. O sol começava a surgir no horizonte, pintando o céu com tons dourados. Monta no próprio cavalo e para ao lado do moreno que passava a mão na crina do animal com um pequeno sorriso – Se você conseguir me acompanhar estará livre pelo resto do dia.

Ao bater os calcanhares no cavalo, ele dispara ganhando velocidade a medida que se afastava do castelo indo em direção as muralhas. Vira de leve a cabeça vendo Tsuna apenas dois metros atrás dele, o corpo inclinado contra o pescoço do animal. Estavam a apenas vinte metros do muro. Instiga o animal a ir mais rápido, mas vê com o canto dos olhos Tsuna se aproximar segurando firmemente as rédeas.

A muralha já estava bem a sua frente. Espera até o último segundo e faz uma curva abrupta para a esquerda, evitando bater no muro por alguns centímetros. Tsuna repete o movimento, um pouco lento demais, fazendo a perna bater de leve contra o muro quando o cavalo virou. Reborn continuava seguindo rente ao muro, agora cinco metros a frente do garoto. Tsuna inclina-se novamente contra o corpo do animal enquanto batia seus calcanhares no corpo dele.

Tsuna conseguiu postar-se ao lado de Reborn em poucos segundos, seu corpo pequeno dava mais vantagem já que o cavalo não levava tanto peso. Reborn vai em direção a entrada do castelo e para abruptamente em frente a entrada.

-Reborn, como eu faço pra parar? – pergunta o moreno, o seu cavalo continuava correndo e puxou a rédea para um lado forçando ele a voltar na direção do tutor. Reborn havia desmontado do cavalo e observava-o com um ligeiro franzir de sobrancelhas.

-Mantenha a coluna reta e puxe as rédeas para junto do corpo – fala Reborn e segura o chapéu quando o moreno passou por ele levantando poeira.

Tsuna puxa as rédeas para junto do corpo, mas usa força demais e com o movimento abrupto o cavalo se empina nas patas traseiras enquanto relinchava ruidosamente. Tsuna tenta se segurar agarrando a crina do cavalo, mas cai da sela. O cavalo volta a se apoiar nas quatro patas e vira-se na direção do moreno.

-Agora você se lembra de mim. – reclama esfregando as nádegas doloridas com as mãos antes de segurar as rédeas do cavalo e levantar-se.

-Se não fosse um cavalo treinado você podia ter morrido. – fala Reborn aproximando-se dele, o moreno inclina levemente a cabeça sem entender – A maioria dos cavalos costuma dar coices depois que empinam. – ele coloca as rédeas do seu cavalo na mão do moreno – Guarde os cavalos e coloque os arreios e selas onde encontrou mais cedo. E não esqueça de colocar água fresca para eles.

Tsuna confirma com um suspiro antes de seguir na direção do estábulo, murmurando algo ininteligível para os cavalos.

Reborn olha para a janela dois andares acima, vendo um monte de cabelos loiros e um par de olhos alaranjados encará-lo. Giotto faz um aceno breve para o tutor, indicando que ele devia subir e Reborn apenas confirma dando uma última olhada em Tsuna.

[...]

G suspira, estralando os dedos de maneira distraída. Daria tudo por um cigarro. Mas é claro que Giotto estava com problemas demais para resolver sozinho e era seu dever ajudar. Suspira irritado e tenta concentrar-se nos papeis a sua frente.

-O que houve G? – pergunta o loiro levantando os olhos dos papéis que escrevia – Está suspirando muito hoje.

-Porque você complica tanto as coisas Giotto? – encara o amigo de infância por cima de seus óculos de leitura, vendo que o loiro encarava-o sem entender – Manter convidados aqui por uma semana inteira e ainda os que permanecerão por mais dois meses. – retira os óculos de leitura, e esfrega o nariz sentindo que os óculos começavam a deixar uma marca.

-Não é como se eu tivesse muitas opções. – fala Giotto com um de seus sorrisos tranquilos – Não poderia pedir que voltassem para suas casas a noite e estivessem aqui pela manhã já que os que moram mais perto ainda assim levam quase uma semana para chegar. – ele volta a olhar para os papeis e mergulha a pena num tinteiro – Pode dar um tempo e ir à sacada, sei que você está querendo um cigarro.

Arqueia levemente a sobrancelha, mas afasta a cadeira e levanta-se. Vai até a sacada e alonga-se sentindo os músculos doloridos por ficar tanto tempo na mesma posição, e acende um cigarro mirando Giotto. O loiro não havia mudado muito desde que viajara, estava mais alto que antes, mas ainda tinha os cabelos espetados apontando para todos os lados, os mesmos sorrisinhos que faziam com que ele parecesse saber mais do que os outros, os mesmos olhos alaranjados que poderiam facilmente ler as intenções das pessoas e, é claro, a ‘’hiper intuição’’ infalível. Ao menos, foi assim que batizaram quando crianças.

Sopra a fumaça e dá leves tapinhas nos ombros, sem focar em nada particularmente. Havia sentido falta do castelo durante as viagens, mas precisava daquele tempo mais do que nunca. Precisava vê-la antes de decidir se voltaria de vez ou não. Olha novamente para Giotto, que pareceu sentir o olhar e lançou ao ruivo um pequeno sorriso antes de voltar a mergulhar a pena no tinteiro.

-G, não lembro de você ter dito antes, como foi a cerimônia? – pergunta Giotto em tom descontraído enquanto selava uma carta.

-O esperado. Muita gente, muitas flores e incensos, as mulheres choraram bastante.

-E como a Helen estava? – pergunta Giotto, dessa vez encarando-o. Suspira e desvia o olhar preferindo encarar o céu azul sobre sua cabeça.

-Linda como sempre. Parecia um anjo, mesmo depois de todos esses anos. – encosta-se a sacada, girando distraidamente o cigarro entre os dedos.

-Entendo. – fala Giotto baixo – O castelo ficou bem silencioso depois que ela partiu.

-Hum. – olha para o loiro, esperando pelo que ele viria a dizer. Giotto não era do tipo que enrolava.

-G, tem certeza de que vai ficar? Apesar de tudo, você e Helen... – pergunta finalmente o loiro pousando a pena e recosta-se a cadeira – Sei o quanto vai ser difícil para você ficar aqui, especialmente por causa dela. Não vou te obrigar a ficar ao meu lado.

-Vim por que quis. – fala soprando fumaça, vendo os olhos alaranjados ligeiramente arregaldos encarando-o, segura o cigarro entre os dedos e bate-o fazendo as cinzas caírem na sacada – Estou aqui como seu guardião e braço direito, para oferecer meus serviços e ajuda-lo no que for possível. Não precisa ficar se preocupando a toa.

-Então fico feliz. – Giotto sorri, não um sorriso polido como normalmente, mas um sorriso de verdade, largo e sem preocupações que não via a anos. G dá uma última tragada no cigarro antes de apaga-lo na sacada.

-Você ainda tem que escrever sete convites. – fala sentando-se no sofá.

-Não destrua minha felicidade assim. – fala o loiro de maneira chorosa, batendo a testa contra a mesa – Eu quero uma folga também.

-Só depois que terminar de escrever os convites. – fala G com um pequeno sorriso ao ouvir o outro gemer insatisfeito pelo trabalho. – O que você e aquele homem estavam conversando antes de eu entrar? – Giotto encara o ruivo com o cenho franzido por um segundo e depois sorri calmamente.

-Só pedi um favor ao Reborn. – responde dando de ombros com jovialidade e olha para a mesa – Vou precisar de mais papel.

[...]

Tsuna desce as escadas sendo seguido pelo filhote de leão. Desde que G o entregara, o filhote seguia-o para todos os lados, até mesmo ficava no banheiro (o que havia assustado terrivelmente o moreno quando percebeu que o leão estava com as patas na banheira), mas já estava se acostumando ao filhote. Seguiu para o jardim e encontra Natsu aparando algumas rosas. O filhote corre na direção do mais novo e esfrega a cabeça no braço dele.

-Oi garoto. – fala Natsu esfregando a cabeça do leão e vê Tsuna sentar-se ao seu lado com um suspiro – Algum problema Tsuna?

-O de sempre. – fala com um suspiro. Natsu olha-o com pena, imaginando o que o príncipe poderia ter sofrido com seu novo tutor – Acredita que ele colocou aquele camaleão na minha cama? Mas ele parecia uma cobra com aqueles olhos grandes me encarando bem aqui. – ele coloca a mão bem próxima do rosto para enfatizar o exemplo – Acho que nunca fiquei tão assustado na vida.

Natsu não conseguiu segurar o riso, o que fez o príncipe dar um pequeno sorriso.

-Ainda não escolheu um nome pra ele? – pergunta Natsu colocando a tesoura a seu lado e esfrega o pelo do leão com as mãos

-Não e sinceramente não tenho ideia de que nome dar.

-Você pode chamar ele de algo que gosta. Lembra-se do Bolo?

-O gato do Giotto? Ele não morreu por ter mexido nos doces do meu primo? – os dois riem lembrando-se do pobre felino que foi perseguido por todo o castelo antes de ser pego por Giotto.

-Na verdade o mestre Giotto deu ele a uma das empregadas, não acho que ele teria coragem de matar qualquer coisa que seja. – Natsu passa as mãos nas costas do filhote que faz aquele barulho parecido com um ronronar – Não é tão difícil assim escolher um nome.

-Então que tal Natsu? – pergunta enquanto mexia nas orelhas do leão que levanta os olhos para o dono, o outro encara-o surpreso – Afinal você é o meu melhor amigo e nossos nomes são parecidos. – encarou o jovem príncipe por um momento, esperando que ele dissesse que era uma piada, mas Tsuna estava bastante sério.

-Obrigado Tsuna. – fala ele com um sorriso que evidenciou o corar de suas bochechas – Eu nem sei o que dizer.

-Natsu. – chama Tsuna olhando para o leão que piscou uma vez mirando o dono – Levanta Natsu. – fala dando duas tapinhas no leão que se levantou encarando-o.

-Vem cá Natsu. – fala o mais novo abrindo os braços e o leão foi até ele encostando o focinho à bochecha do garoto com o mesmo nome que o seu – Bom garoto Natsu.

Tsuna ri vendo Natsu brincar com o filhote, mas o leão para subitamente de tentar arranhar o braço de Natsu e vira a cabeça para as costas dos garotos com as orelhas voltadas naquela direção.

-Que houve Natsu? – pergunta Tsuna e olha na mesma direção que o leão vendo que algumas carruagens se aproximavam do castelo – Quem será que é?

-Talvez sejam os mantimentos. G-san disse que queria tudo em ordem antes de qualquer um chegar.

-Isso explica porque as empregadas estavam tão ocupadas.

-TSUNAYOSHI DI VONGOLA! – os dois encolhem ao ouvir a voz familiar e Tsuna vê G andando em sua direção a passos largos

-É melhor eu ir. – fala com um pequeno sorriso

-Também acho. – responde Natsu e pega novamente a tesoura para terminar de podar as rosas antes que a fúria do ruivo desabasse sobre ele.

Tsuna se levanta e vai ao encontro de G que parecia mais estressado do que nunca. O ruivo segurou o garoto pelo pulso e começou a arrasta-lo para o castelo.

-Algum problema G? – pergunta com as sobrancelhas ligeiramente franzidas.

Mesmo ficando exausto com as torturas físicas e psicológicas de seu tutor pela manhã, Tsuna costumava ajudar G e Giotto durante a tarde e a noite a fazer os preparativos para a festa. Nas últimas duas semanas, suas tardes eram quase tão cansativas quanto as manhãs, especialmente quando teve de provar os ternos que usaria nas festas, escrever no mínimo uma dúzia de cartas e teve que presenciar uma guerra entre Flavia e Luchio na cozinha, já que nenhum dos dois queria abandonar o posto de cozinheiro do rei. Tudo após uma maratona de dez quilômetros.

-Você vai ter lições de dança. – fala o ruivo entre os dentes

-Mas eu não sei dançar.

-Exatamente por isso você terá essas lições.

Tsuna não pode fazer nada além de gemer enquanto G conduzia-o para dentro do castelo. Odiava dançar, primeiro porque normalmente não tinha companhia para isso, segundo porque quando tinha companhia, normalmente pisava tanta nos pés da pobre moça que ela desistia antes mesmo de terminar a dança. Suspira pesadamente. G arrastou-o até o salão onde seriam realizadas as festas.

O salão ocupava completamente o térreo do lado leste no castelo. O chão era coberto por cerâmicas em diferentes tons de laranjas que criavam mosaicos harmoniosos por todo o local, havia lustres ricamente adornados no teto em forma de cúpula e outros castiçais posicionados em pontos estratégicos para a iluminação. Alguns empregados forravam as mesas, dispostas em forma de lua crescente, e algumas já possuíam como arranjos pequenos jarros que seriam cheios com flores recém-colhidas no dia seguinte. As janelas altas de vidro davam uma vista belíssima para o lado leste do castelo onde estava um jardim bem cuidado de flores diversas, já que a estufa estava em reformas, e as portas duplas no centro do salão que levavam ao jardim estavam abertas permitindo que uma brisa fresca entrasse no cômodo.

G gritou algumas ordens para os empregados que poliam os castiçais, estes imediatamente começaram a polir como se suas vidas dependessem disso já que, conhecendo o ruivo, provavelmente dependeria. Tsuna suspira novamente, G estava uma pilha de estresse com a notícia de que os convidados estavam para chegar e, é claro, desde que seus cigarros acabaram naquela manhã.

-Muito bem. – começa o ruivo largando Tsuna no centro do salão, o moreno esfrega o pulso enquanto o ruivo passa a mão pelo cabelo exasperado – Finja que eu sou uma das moças na festa e você vai dançar comigo.

-Hein? –replica Tsuna, mas confirma ao ver o olhar assassino do ruivo e segura uma das mãos de G colocando a outra na cintura dele.

-Se você pisar no meu pé eu te mato aqui e agora capiche?

-Não! Não mesmo! – fala soltando-se do ruivo e levanta as mãos – Não tem outra pessoa que possa me ensinar? Uma mulher de verdade?!

[...]

-Nada mal Tsuna. – fala Nanami enquanto o moreno conduzia-a desajeitadamente – Ai.

-Desculpa. – fala o moreno olhando para baixo pela milésima vez tentando não perder o ritmo dos pés.

G fumava próximo a porta aberta, vendo Tsuna e Nanami girarem pelo salão, sentindo-se bem mais tranquilos agora que encontrara mais de seus cigarros. Apoiou a cabeça na parede vendo que os movimentos de Tsuna melhoraram depois de uma hora no salão.

-Isso me traz tantas lembranças. – fala Nanami, o que faz o garoto franzir ligeiramente as sobrancelhas – Eu também fui par do Giotto quando ele estava aprendendo a dançar.

-Desde que eu me lembro ele dança bem. – fala Tsuna franzindo as sobrancelhas.

-Não me surpreende. – fala ela com um pequeno sorriso – Ele insistiu tanto que se tornou algo fácil. Lembro que todos os dias ele ficava dançando comigo pelo quarto pelo menos uma ou duas horas até aprender.

O moreno arqueia levemente as sobrancelhas surpreso. Nunca imaginara que Giotto e ele tiveram alguma dificuldade em comum, já que o loiro sempre parecia inabalável (exceto quando seus bolos estavam envolvidos). Acabou parando de dançar encarando a empregada com um ligeiro franzir de sobrancelhas.

-Porque ele nunca disse isso? – pergunta, mas não teve tempo de responder quando as portas do salão foram subitamente abertas e um homem por volta dos quarenta num elegante terno negro entra ao lado de Giotto.

-Meu senhor Ricardo. – fala Nanami fazendo uma profunda reverência. Tsuna encara o homem. Ele tinha o rosto triangular e austero, com frios olhos alaranjados e a pele morena, os cabelos eram curtos e negros, com exceção de uma madeixa atrás da cabeça que estava na altura da cintura presa por uma tira de couro vermelha.

-Espero que esses garotos não estejam dando problema a você Nanami. – responde em sua voz grave encarando a empregada que pôs-se ereta novamente.

-Nunca deram e nunca darão. – fala a empregada com um pequeno sorriso, mas ainda assim mantendo os olhos baixos. Ricardo passa os olhos pelo salão e pousa-os em G que encarava-o com um arquear de sobrancelha

-Começava a imaginar onde ele andaria. – fala com um sorriso zombeteiro – É impressionante alguém das tribos do sul passar tanto tempo num local só.

-Diferente de outros, sei cumprir o meu dever lorde Ricardo. – fala o ruivo em tom desafiador aproximando-se do homem.

-Continua com a língua afiada como sempre. – Ricardo dá um meio sorriso – Isso vai acabar te matando algum dia.

-Posso me cuidar sozinho.

-Espero que sim.

Giotto arranha a garganta, chamando a atenção do homem para si. Ricardo olha para o loiro que havia se colocado ao lado de Tsuna.

-Tsuna, você cresceu bastante. – começa ele encarando o moreno. Tsuna permaneceu sem reação sentindo o olhar frio do homem analisa-lo de cima a baixo – Está a cada dia mais parecido com Giotto.

-Hã. Obrigado – fala sem saber o que responder. Fazia muito tempo que não ouvira falar no tio, havia alguns quadros a óleo com o retrato dele claro, mas pessoalmente ele parecia bem mais assustador.

-Tio, onde está Xanxus? – pergunta Giotto com um sorriso cortês

-Está cuidando de negócios, não poderá se juntar a você durante a festa.

-Entendo.

Ricardo lança mais um longo olhar a Tsuna, felizmente Nanami se oferece para mostrar ao homem onde ele passaria a noite.

-Porque ele está aqui? – pergunta G encarando o loiro com certa descrença.

-Ele é meu tio. – responde Giotto com simplicidade – Seria ingratidão não convidá-lo para meu aniversário e para comemorar a aliança.

-Achei que Timoteo tinha deserdado ele.

-Isso não me impede de convidá-lo para passar algumas noites aqui. – o loiro arqueia um pouco a sobrancelha – Relaxe um pouco G, não é como se Ricardo fosse me matar.

-Espero que não. 


	9. Uma mulher e uma ameaça

Giotto bebe um pouco do seu chá com um pequeno sorriso ouvindo G e Ricardo lançar desafios um ao outro. Era um dos poucos momentos em que relaxava e se divertia com as discussões dos dois. Fazia muitos anos desde que vira G, mais especificamente, oito anos. Sempre que o ruivo voltava, por algum motivo estava fora do castelo e tinha notícia dele apenas por cartas que vinham esporadicamente ou pelo que Tsuna contava. Invejava o ruivo por poder viajar livremente enquanto ele tinha de ficar ali saindo apenas para cumprir suas obrigações de rei.

-Giotto, você está prestando atenção? – pergunta Ricardo, ele estava sentado numa cadeira junto a mesa de seu escritório enquanto G estava acomodado no sofá de três lugares em frente ao seu.

-Perdão, estava devaneando. – fala Giotto com um pequeno sorriso e pousa a xícara sobre o pires, seu tio encarava-o com um ligeiro franzir de sobrancelhas – Que dizia?

-Estarei trazendo uma pequena tropa para ajudar a manter a ordem durante as festas, se você não for contra.

-E como eu dizia, nossas forças são mais que suficientes. – fala G com uma carranca.

-Com cinquenta homens a mais estariam vigiados e a troca entre os guardas seria mais fácil. – responde Ricardo encarando o ruivo com seus frios olhos alaranjados.

-Concordo com o senhor, meu tio. – fala Giotto entrelaçando os dedos sobre o colo.

-Fico feliz em ver que ainda há um pouco de sensatez nesta parte do continente. – fala Ricardo com um pequeno sorriso, G faz um ‘tche’ irritado recostando-se contra o sofá com os braços cruzados.

-Obrigado pela sua compreensão G. – fala o loiro com um pequeno sorriso – De todas as formas, agradeço pela sua preocupação tio Ricardo. Nanami disse que não trouxe bagagem.

-Não pretendo ficar para a festa Giotto. – Ricardo bebe um pouco de chá – Você pode imaginar a reação dos lordes ao me ver aqui. Vim apenas para oferecer ajuda para a guarda do meu querido sobrinho.

G roda os olhos ao ouvir a frase e Giotto teve de conter o riso. O ruivo definitivamente havia perdido a paciência em algum lugar no meio da semana. Ouve batidas na porta e autoriza a entrada. Tsuna entra seguido de perto por seu leão de estimação.

-Tsuna, aconteceu alguma coisa? – pergunta com um pequeno sorriso

-Na verdade não. – fala o moreno sentando-se ao seu lado no sofá, o leão foi até G esfregando a cabeça nas pernas do ruivo – Flavia e Luchio queriam discutir o cardápio da festa com você pela _milésima_ vez.

-Essa ainda é a trigésima quarta. – fala Giotto rindo e olha para G – Pode pedir para eles virem?

[...]

-Você tem ideia do que está sugerindo?! – grita Luchio abrindo os braços de maneira exasperada. Tsuna suspira esfregando as temporas, seu tio Ricardo estava sentado admirando a discussão dos cozinheiros como se fosse algo natural (o que era natural no castelo, mas ele não morava lá para estar acostumado).

-Não há problema nenhum em servir carne de boi durante o jantar. – rebate Flavia cruzando os braços.

-Dá azar comer carne vermelha durante o aniversário!

-Isso é apenas uma crendice popular. – Flavia abana a mão próxima ao rosto como se espantasse alguma mosca incômoda.

-Flavia, Luchio. – fala Giotto colocando uma mão sobre um ombro de cada um dos cozinheiros, eles encaram o rei com certa admiração – Eu não me importo com o que farão, adoro tudo o que cozinham. Mas por favor, a última coisa que quero são meus melhores cozinheiros brigando no meu aniversário.

Os dois cozinheiros concordam olhando Giotto como se estivessem deslumbrados. Tsuna admirava a capacidade de Giotto de agir tão calmamente quando as pessoas começavam a gritar, espernear ou atirar coisas (normalmente afiadas) umas nas outras.

-Talvez um cardápio com pratos leves e saladas criativas caísse melhor durante o jantar afinal você ainda tem de participar de uma reunião Giotto. – fala Ricardo ganhando a atenção dos cozinheiros – Depois do aniversário de Giotto, vocês podem voltar a alternar os pratos.

-Parece bom pra mim. – fala Giotto com um pequeno sorriso

-Se é o que acha melhor mestre Giotto. – murmuram os cozinheiros quase ao mesmo tempo e se entreolham com raiva.

-Obrigado. – fala o rei com um sorriso um pouco maior e vira-se para o tio que apenas dá um aceno, um sorriso mínimo aparecia em seus lábios. Flavia e Luchio pedem licença e se retiram do escritório murmurando alguma coisa em voz baixa.

-Isso me lembra. – começa Ricardo e retira, de aparentemente lugar nenhum, um tecido negro bem dobrado que não devia ter mais do que um palmo de comprimento – Isto é para você, seu presente de aniversário.

Giotto deu um de seus maiores sorrisos e pegou o tecido das mãos do tio, desenrolando-o com cuidado. Tsuna achou ter visto um reflexo dourado e não se enganou quando Giotto segurou uma corrente de elos dourados que se prendia ao tecido, observando os elos com admiração.

-Espero que goste, é feito de um tecido especial vindo da China. – começa Ricardo vendo o sobrinho colocar a capa ao redor dos ombros e prendê-la com os elos dourados – Dizem que se uma pessoa com determinação usa o tecido pode protegê-lo.

-Tio, usando minha fraqueza contra mitologia para me fazer aceitar um presente é algo de baixo calão. – fala Giotto rindo e esfrega tecido com a ponta dos dedos – Mas eu gostei da capa, é bem mais macia que aquela vermelha e combina com meus ternos.

-Fico feliz que tenha gostado. – fala Ricardo – E também tem isso. – ele estende um par de luvas também negras para o rei que aceita o presente com um sorriso

-Sedareia? – pergunta Giotto colocando as luvas – Não achei que alguém ainda produzisse.

Tsuna olha com curiosidade para G, que havia se sentado ao seu lado enquanto Giotto provava a capa.

-Sedareia é um tecido feito em Yema usando os fios mais finos e macios do bicho da seda num padrão diferente do costumeiro. É como uma seda mais fina, mas apenas alguns poucos artesãos sabiam produzir. A arte acabou se perdendo com o tempo. – fala G tranquilamente, Natsu havia pulado em seu colo e estava com os olhos fechados com a cabeça encostada ao peito do ruivo.

-Muito obrigado tio Ricardo. – fala Giotto com seu sorriso ainda mais largo – Nem sei como agradecer.

-É um presente não precisa dessa comoção toda. – fala Ricardo com um pequeno sorriso e levanta-se abotoando o paletó – Já passa da hora de eu ir.

-Já? – Giotto olha para o relógio que havia em seu escritório – Não irá jantar conosco?

-Temo que não. Acompanha-me? – pergunta ele e Giotto segue-o com um pequeno sorriso. O olhos escarlates de G acompanharam os movimentos dos dois até o momento que Giotto fecha a porta do escritório ao sair.

-Como o Giotto consegue conversar daquele jeito com ele? Ele é assustador. – fala Tsuna esfregando o braço espantando um arrepio

-Eu me pergunto isso sempre que Ricardo vem aqui. Mas há pessoas piores que Ricardo di Vongola por aí.

-Por exemplo?

-Lorde Alaude de mau humor. – fala G colocando o leão no chão e levanta-se pegando alguns papéis de uma das prateleiras – Vou terminar isso aqui já que o inútil do seu primo não vai fazer isso mesmo.

-Você pode dizer que esse é o presente dele. – fala Tsuna rindo.

O moreno saiu do escritório pensando em pegar algum doce na cozinha, agora que Flavia e Luchio estavam um pouco mais conformados, mas para na escada ao ver Giotto e o tio conversando. Não conseguiu ouvir o que eles diziam, mas teve de admitir que ficou bem surpreso quando seu tio Ricardo abraçou Giotto dando alguns tapinhas no cabelo loiro e mais surpreso ainda com a expressão suave que havia em seu rosto. Ricardo segura o rosto de Giotto com uma das mãos e fala alguma coisa a Giotto que apenas confirma, então se vira e sai pelos portões duplos.

Estranho foi a primeira coisa que lhe veio a mente quanto a expressão do tio. Era tão... é até difícil encontrar uma comparação. Vira-se pretendendo sair de fininho enquanto Giotto observava a carruagem.

-Tsuna. – chama Giotto antes que o moreno pudesse dar dois passos – Vai à cozinha? – vira-se vendo que o primo o encarava e confirma com um aceno – Pode pegar um pedaço de bolo de rolo e levar ao escritório?

-Claro. – fala franzindo as sobrancelhas quando Giotto passa por ele e esfregou seus cabelos castanhos. Estranho, definitivamente.

[...]

Não foi nenhuma surpresa quando a pequena tropa mandada por Ricardo chegou aquela noite. Estava tentando desfrutar de um momento sossegado, sem a perseguição de G para que fizesse os trabalhos burocráticos, quando a capitã entrou.

-Majestade. – ela se ajoelha em frente a ele, os cabelos azulados estavam mais compridos do que se lembrava chegando a altura do peito.

-Boa noite Lal, por favor, sente-se. – ele gesticula para o lugar ao lado dele, mas a mulher apenas continua de pé, com as mãos cruzadas atrás das costas.

-Não há necessidade majestade, vim apenas informar que minha tropa especial está a sua disposição.

-Isso certamente me deixe aliviado. – fala colocando de lado o livro que lia – Mas preciso admitir capitã que seu uniforme não lhe faz jus.

Admirou com prazer quando uma veia saltou a testa da mulher, os olhos delas encararam-no com certo descontentamento. Mas tinha razão ao dizer isso. A capitã Lal Mirch, uma mulher que subira as posições de maneira meteórica apesar da idade precoce e do preconceito contra mulheres em postos elevados no exército (ou qualquer outro grupo de poder), não era do tipo que você se esqueceria fácil. Ela tinha o corpo bem desenhado com membros fortes e flexíveis de uma atleta nata, um belo rosto que era ainda mais destacado pelo incomum azul que refletia em seus cabelos.

Se a aparência dela era difícil de esquecer o temperamento era ainda pior. Lal Mirch já era conhecida entre os novatos como uma treinadora que exigia nada menos que a perfeição até nas coisas mais simples e aos infelizes que não conseguiam isso só podiam rezar por suas almas quando a mulher começava a espanca-los em público.

-Meu uniforme é o adequado para uma oficial a serviço do exército. – fala ela erguendo o queixo de maneira orgulhosa. O uniforme dela era uma saia marrom até os joelhos e uma camisa branca de mangas, com um blazer marrom no qual estavam as estrelas que indicavam sua posição.

-Se é o que acha. – dá um sorriso de canto – Quero que assuma a liderança da proteção interna do palácio e me informe dos turnos que seus guardas assumirão e quando ocorrerão as trocas de turno.

-Vou fazer uma varredura pelo castelo em busca de pontos em que sua guarda esteja mais fraca, mas também haverá uma equipe pronta nos salões no dia das festividades. Garanto que nenhum incidente ocorrerá sem uma punição adequada.

-Conto com seu trabalho. – ela faz uma breve reverência e sai andando a passos largos. Encosta os dedos aos lábios sentindo o metal frio do anel que usava no dedo médio contra a pele – Uma bela mulher. – murmura em voz baixa observando a capitã fechar a porta ao passar.

[...]

O ruivo olha para o contorno do castelo que surgia a certa distância contra o céu límpido daquela noite. Com um sorriso encara o pequeno acompanhante com quem dividia a carruagem. Ele também tinha cabelos ruivos como os seus, mas estava adormecido com a cabeça no colo de uma mulher de belos cabelos negros que como ele admirava a paisagem.

-Estamos chegando perto Adelia. – fala ele ganhando a atenção da mulher que lança-lhe um sorriso

-Devíamos parar na cidade antes de ir ao castelo. Seu irmão precisa dormir. – fala ela acariciando os cabelos do garoto – Sei que está ansioso para as festas, mas o castelo não vai sair correndo.

-Eu sei. Mas faz muito tempo que não tenho a oportunidade de visitar meu amigo.

-Eu sei Cozarto. – o sorriso dela aumenta – Mas não acho que Giotto ficaria feliz em encontrar seu melhor amigo indisposto no próprio aniversário.

-Tem razão Adelia. – fala esfregando os cabelos com um sorriso amarelo – Como sempre você tem razão.

-Bom ouvir isso. – ela avisa ao cocheiro que eles deviam parar na cidade junto a muralha externa do castelo. Cozarto encara novamente o contorno das torres do castelo com um pequeno sorriso, pensando em como aproveitaria a semana.

[...]

Ricardo sentou-se na poltrona do quarto com um suspiro. Agora que havia reforçado ao menos um pouco a segurança do castelo, sentia-se mais tranquilo especialmente com a presença do guardião de Giotto, apesar dos movimentos inconstantes do ruivo.

-Senhor. – ele se vira vendo a tenente-coronel Oregano, uma de seus subordinados, entrar no quarto com um franzir de sobrancelhas.

-O que houve Oregano?

-Um homem apareceu na porta da casa quando estava fora pedindo para falar com o senhor. – fala ela e o franzir se intensifica – Ele disse que não podia aguardar e foi embora.

-Ele deixou algum recado? – pergunta entrelaçando os dedos sobre o colo. Oregano parecia desconfortável com a notícia então supôs que eram as comuns ameaças que recebia quando vinha a capital. A casa de dois andares que possuía nos arredores de Sadaspe era um alvo fácil para os lordes enviarem suas reclamações, embora apenas seu pessoal conseguisse passar pela porta.

-Ele deixou isso. – ela tira do bolso uma pedra alaranjada – Fizemos análises para saber do que se tratava mais parece ser apenas algum tipo de óleo solidificado. – estende a mão e pega a pedra analisando-a com cuidado – E o homem também pediu para dizer algo, mas não faz sentindo nenhum.

-O que era?

-O céu está caindo.

-Como era esse homem? – pergunta entre os dentes trincados e aperta a pedra entre os dedos

-Por volta dos oitenta, apenas uns poucos cabelos brancos, visão parcial ou completamente perdida por cegueira, usava uma túnica do oriente. – Oregano coloca as mãos atrás das costas assumindo uma posição séria, Ricardo estreita os olhos para a pedra.

-Mande uma mensagem para o atirador 01 exigindo que ele se junte a Lal Mirch.

-Mas ele está em treinamento em Soleil senhor. – Oregano arqueia milimetricamente uma sobrancelha. Ricardo não deu atenção a esse detalhe.

-Diga que ele tem que ficar de vigia nos portões internos. Se alguém que não seja o guardião do rei ou meu sobrinho chegarem muito perto do rei, ele tem autorização para atirar.

-Sim senhor.

-Eu quero relatórios diários no código nível 2 dele e da capitã. Se alguém espirrar perto do rei ou do príncipe, eu quero ser informado.

-Sim senhor. – ela sai do quarto e fecha a porta.

Ricardo desce alguns minutos depois ouvindo Oregano passar a mensagem em código Morse através de um aparelho de ondas curtas. Com sorte a mensagem chegaria ao seu atirador naquela noite. Aperta a pedra mais firmemente entre os dedos. Não havia pior hora para começar uma guerra do que no meio de uma festa.

[...]

**\- Campo de treinamento no noroeste de Soleil – 21h**

O cabo escreveu a mensagem que vinha diretamente do QG. O marechal requisitava a participação do 1° tenente e ele deveria partir imediatamente. Era a primeira vez que uma ordem vinha diretamente do marechal. Arranca a folha do bloco que usava e dispara pelo campo de treinamento procurando pelo tenente.

-Tenente! – chama em voz alta, mas sua voz foi abafada pelo som dos tiros que vinham do treinamento a sua frente. Encontra o homem que procurava falando com outro cabo e para em frente a ele batendo continência.

-Ainda precisam ser calibradas e o gatilho trava um pouco depois do quarto tiro – fala o tenente entregando a arma para outro cabo – Consegue lembrar de tudo?

-Sim senhor.

-Então está dispensado. – o outro cabo bate continência e afasta-se a passos largos recolhendo alguns rifles durante o caminho – O que houve homem? Está pálido como um morto.

-Mensagem do QG senhor. – o tenente sentou-se numa caixa e retirou do bolso um pano, com o qual limpou o rifle que mantinha nas costas.

-Ora não diga que a capitã finalmente aceitou meu convite para uma noite romântica. – o tenente ri da própria piada enquanto polia seu rifle impecavelmente limpo

-É do marechal Ricardo senhor.

O tenente perdeu o sorriso e estendeu a mão para o cabo que entregou a ele a folha. O tenente leu a mensagem franzindo o cenho e então guardou a folha no bolso.

-Prepare o cavalo mais rápido e leve-o para minha barraca.

-Sim senhor. – bate continência e corre na direção das cercas onde guardavam os cavalos. Em poucos minutos havia selado o cavalo e foi encontrar o tenente colocando uma bolsa nas costas junto com seu rifle.

-Obrigado cabo. – fala o tenente montando no cavalo com agilidade, ele coloca uma faixa sobre os cabelos e enrola-a pelo pescoço para a travessia no deserto.

-Senhor, em quanto tempo pretende chegar a capital?

-Com um pouco de sorte, indo pelas Mandíbulas do Lobo e se não parar de correr, estarei lá em dois dias.

-Mas isso é impossível! As Mandíbulas estão infestadas de bandidos e os cavalos tem medo de passar pelo penhasco.

-Impossível é só uma questão de ponto de vista. – o tenente coloca parte da faixa sobre o rosto cobrindo o nariz e a boca e bate os calcanhares no cavalo que dispara pelo acampamento levantando poeira.


	10. Laranja

Tsuna suspira esfregando os cabelos. Hoje era o primeiro dia da maior festa de aniversário que já se ouviu falar. Veste uma camiseta azul clara, enrolando as mangas até os cotovelos e ao dar uma olhada no espelho e ver que estava aceitável saiu do quarto. Não foi surpresa nenhuma ver o primo próximo a escada, uma das empregadas entregava a ele algumas flores alaranjadas com uma fita da mesma cor enrolando-as, a garota tinha um tom suave de rosa pintando suas bochechas.

-São muito bonitas, Madeline. – fala Giotto aceitando o pequeno buquê e retira uma das flores e coloca sobre os cabelos da empregada que cora ainda mais com o gesto – Agora ela fica ainda mais lindas, pois se alia a sua beleza.

A pobre empregada ficou dar cor de um tomate maduro com a frase e o sorriso que Giotto lançou lhe em seguida. Ela tentou abriu a boca falar alguma coisa, mas nenhum som saia de sua boca. Ela fez uma profunda reverência e desceu as escadas correndo com uma mão sobre o rosto.

-Giotto, você está fazendo as empregadas se apaixonarem. _De novo_. – fala Tsuna num tom repreensivo. O loiro vira-se pra ele com um sorriso tão grande quanto a aura de inocência ao seu redor, Tsuna teve que estreitar os olhos diante de uma aparição tão radiante pela manhã.

-Não sei do que está falando Tsuna, só agradeci a moça pelo presente. – ele aproxima as flores do rosto sentindo o perfume.

Tsuna não pode evitar um pequeno sorriso. Giotto tinha uma estranha fascinação pela cor laranja. Desde criança, os objetos favoritos dele eram dessa cor e era assim até aquele dia, tanto que o loiro colecionava objetos com essa cor. No começo eram apenas conchinhas de tons variados de laranja, mas os empregados perceberam o interesse do mestre e sempre entregavam presentes a ele naquelas cores. Valia de tudo, broches, vestimentas, flores, objetos de decoração, a única regra era que devia ser laranja.

Giotto e Tsuna descem para a salão de jantar onde Nanami e Alberto esperavam por eles para o café da manhã.

-Nanami, por favor, coloque essas flores num vaso e leve ao meu quarto.

-Claro. – ela sorri pegando as flores – Feliz aniversário Giotto.

-Feliz aniversário mestre Giotto. – fala Alberto logo após ela

-Obrigado. – ele sorri e senta-se olhando para o mordomo – O cheiro está ótimo.

-Flavia e Luchio se dedicaram a fazer um café da manhã especial para hoje. – fala o mordomo colocando uma travessa com croissants de chocolate. Na mesa havia também pão temperado com especiarias saído do forno com patê de frios, frutas descascadas e cortadas em diversos formatos, brioches com cervelat e ovos mexidos e suco de frutas tropicais. Isso seria até comum, se não fosse pela enorme quantidade dos pratos.

-Eles vão acabar me deixando gordo. – fala Giotto colocando um pouco de cada coisa no prato – Aliás, onde estão? Eles costumam trazer tudo pessoalmente.

-Estão separando o que utilizarão no almoço e na festa à tarde.

Giotto faz um 'hum' interessado enquanto mordia um croissant que esborra o recheio nas mãos dele. Ignorando completamente os modos a mesa, ele segura o croissant com a mão limpa e lambe os dedos. Alberto encara o rei com um pequeno sorriso, o que era bem incomum para ele. Tsuna pega um dos pães sentindo o cheiro de orégano e salsa e coloca um pouco de patê sobre ele.

-Reborn já saiu? – pergunta Tsuna encarando o mordomo

-Sim jovem mestre, ele saiu antes de amanhecer, mas disse que voltaria amanhã pela manhã.

Tsuna sorri, teria pelo menos um dia de paz antes da comemoração com alguns dos nobres. Ouve um rugido baixo a seu lado e vê Natsu sentado encarando-o com seus grandes olhos dourados. Alberto entrega um pedaço de carne ao filhote de leão, que ruge baixinho para o mordomo antes de morder o pedaço de carne e arrasta-lo para baixo da mesa. Tsuna levanta um pouco a toalha de mesa vendo o leão deitado, arrancando pedaços de carne com os dentes.

-Alberto seria um problema o Natsu ficar comigo durante o baile? Ele pode ficar debaixo da mesa.

-Não acho que seja adequado jovem mestre. – o mordomo olha para a porta – Bom dia G-san.

-Bom dia Alberto. – fala o ruivo coçando o cabelo de maneira preguiçosa e para ao ver os pratos à mesa – Uau. Aqueles dois realmente fizeram isso tudo em uma manhã? – G senta-se aceitando de Alberto uma xícara fumegante de café e toma um pouco.

-Quando eles se dedicam, podem fazer o impossível. Lembra aquele bife no meu 17° aniversário? – pergunta Giotto cortando um brioche ao meio – Até hoje o Xanxus procura alguém que possa cozinhar daquele jeito.

-Lembro que ele destruiu o escritório logo antes do jantar. E o corredor. E metade das obras de artes inestimáveis que havia na ala oeste.

Tsuna lembrava-se do filho de Ricardo que viera apenas para a festa alguns anos antes. Havia obedecido G e ficado a maior distância possível de Xanxus (claro que os olhares assassinos do primo ajudaram bastante), mas lembrava-se com clareza que o primo havia começado uma discussão com Giotto por algum motivo estúpido e sacado uma arma. Alberto correra em defesa de Tsuna e mandou o mais novo esperar na cozinha. Quando saiu da cozinha, Xanxus já estava saindo com seus guardas a escolta-lo e metade da ala oeste estava queimada e com marcas de balas pelas paredes.

-É uma pena que ele não virá esse ano. – Giotto morde o brioche distraidamente. Tsuna e G trocam um olhar e percebeu que o ruivo estava grato pelo jovem líder do exército não poder comparecer, mas ambos permaneceram calados quanto a isso – G, você vai me dar um bolo novo?

-Eu não viajo pelo mundo apenas para trazer receitas de bolo pra você. – fala o ruivo irritado

-Mas eu quero um bolo novo de aniversário.

-Concentre-se na sua obrigação.

-Que obrigação? Hoje é meu aniversário, a última coisa que quero ouvir é que tenho obrigações.

-Os lordes estão chegando hoje. Não faça Tsuna ficar envergonhado de você.

Tsuna roda os olhos. Certas coisas não mudavam com o passar dos anos. Sempre que Giotto não ouvia qualquer argumento racional, seu nome aparecia como uma 'solução' para convencer o rei. O pior é que Giotto ficava completamente sério sempre que estava envolvido.

-Não se preocupe Tsuna, você não vai passar vergonha. – fala o loiro dando uma piscadela para o mais novo. Tsuna suspira e estende seu cervelat para Natsu. A cabeça do leão aparece embaixo da toalha de mesa e agarra o cervelat antes de se esconder novamente embaixo da mesa.

[...]

O poder de uma boa comida era forte demais para resistir. Cada mordida deixava seu dia mais belo e radiante do que nunca. Cruza as pernas colocando o prato sobre elas e pega mais uma fatia de bolo com um pequeno sorriso ouvindo Flavia e Luchio explicarem em detalhes como descobriram a receita. Maravilhoso, simplesmente maravilhoso. Seus empregados podiam fazer o impossível quando se dedicavam. E aquele bolo simplesmente era divino. Se o paraíso tivesse um _gosto,_ que fosse o daquele bolo.

-GI-O-TTO!

Mal teve tempo de baixar o garfo quando foi derrubado de cima da mesa. Em qualquer outra situação teria espancado o maldito até ele virar polpa por ter destruído uma fatia de seu querido e novo bolo favorito, mas impediu-se a tempo de ver um rosto com um largo sorriso emoldurado por cabelos ruivos.

-Cozarto? Meu Deus você quase me matou do coração!

O ruivo riu alto, limpando uma lágrima inexistente de seus olhos carmesins que se assemelhavam a bússolas. Ele senta-se no chão ao seu lado e senta-se também dando um último olhar triste para o bolo antes de encarar o melhor amigo com um pequeno sorriso. Cozarto usava roupas bem simples, quase da plebe, para alguém do título.

-Você está um pouco magro Gio. – fala o ruivo apertando a bochecha dele, esfrega a bochecha ouvindo uma risada breve do ruivo.

-De preocupação. Governar um reino é estressante!

-Isso explica porque você come tanto e nunca engorda – fala uma voz feminina. Olha para a porta da cozinha vendo uma mulher entrar a passos lentos e elegantes, usava um vestido negro simples que ia até os joelhos e tinha os longos cabelos negros presos num rabo de cabelo alto, o rosto era arredondado e de feições austeras.

-Adelia? Uau! Olha só pra você!

Levanta-se e segura a mão da mulher plantando um beijos nos nós dos dedos. Adelia deixa escapar um pequeno sorriso que destacou as covinhas que ela tinha ao lado dos olhos castanhos.

-Você cresceu bastante desde a última vez que nos vimos.

-Giotto eu sugiro que pare de me escanear. – ela levanta a mão direita onde havia dois anéis, um no dedo médio e outro no anelar – Cozarto foi mais rápido que você.

-Não queria magoar seus sentimentos cara. – o ruivo põe uma mão no ombro de Giotto. Os três se entreolham por um momento antes de explodir em risadas.

-É tão bom ver vocês de novo! – fala o loiro passando o braço ao redor deles com um grande sorriso no rosto – Ei, que tal irmos ao meu escritório? G me deu uma garrafa de Jaeder vindo diretamente de Blanc.

-Eu passo. – fala Adelia acenando com a mão – Vou ver meus queridos gêmeos de pais diferentes. Tentem não beber a ponto de ficar caindo pelos cantos.

Giotto e Cozarto saem da cozinha e vão ao escritório enquanto conversavam sobre o modo curioso que o ruivo havia pedido Adelia em casamento. Giotto abre a garrafa e serve a ele e ao amigo. Cozarto acomodou-se no sofá cruzando as pernas. Permanece de pé, tinha uma sensação estranha embaixo da pele, pulsando no mesmo ritmo de seu coração mesmo assim vira-se para o amigo com um sorriso.

-Me surpreende ela ter aceitado. Adel sempre repreendia você. – Giotto entrega uma taça com o líquido rosado ao amigo que aceitou com um sorriso.

-A vida dá muitas voltas. Acho que depois de tanto tempo trabalhando comigo ela começou a ver meu lado bom. – o ruivo bebe um pouco e dá um sorriso aprovador – O mel do sul realmente dá um gosto especial...Giotto. – o rosto de Cozarto torna-se sério, o ruivo segura a taça com as duas mãos e encara o amigo – É verdade que Millefiore pretende iniciar uma guerra? Quero dizer, o Byakuran... Ele nunca...

-Ele não é o mesmo que conhecemos. – fala Giotto interrompendo o ruivo, levanta-se e fica de frente a janela. Sentia o olhar firme do amigo nas suas costas. – Eu irei poupar meu povo de uma guerra. Não vou deixar que pessoas inocentes morram, eu não.. não posso permitir que o que houve com Tsuna aconteça novamente. Tenho que mantê-lo a salvo e longe das mãos de Byakuran.

-Giotto... – ouve Cozarto levantar-se e vir em sua direção parando apenas um passo atrás dele – Aquilo não foi culpa sua.

-Foi.

-Não, não foi. – ele segura seus ombros forçando-o a encarar seus olhos vermelhos – Nenhum de nós sabia o que aconteceria. Você não pod-não deve se culpar. Tsuna está bem e saudável, tem uma vida inteira pela frente. – aperta mais firmemente os ombros do loiro – Já passou da hora de você começar a se preocupar com você mesmo. Você já vai fazer vinte e oito anos! Precisa encontrar uma esposa, ter um herdeiro ao trono.

-Eu não tenho tempo.

Cozarto encara-o com o cenho franzido, mas parecia estar franzindo todo o seu cérebro. Aquelas quatro palavras assombravam a mente dele a mais tempo do que gostaria de admitir e pela expressão preocupada do ruivo podia dizer que ele sentia o mesmo. Cozarto deixa as mãos caírem ao lado do corpo num gesto de desistência e apoia uma mão na mesa encarando a madeira esperando encontrar as respostas ali.

-Então o que pretende fazer? – levanta a cabeça encarando os olhos alaranjados

-Eu não sei ainda. Mas eu preciso impedir Byakuran de um jeito ou de outro.

-E Tsuna? Você contou a ele? – desviou o olhar e isso foi mais do que suficiente para o ruivo entender; ele suspira e afasta os cabelos ruivos que insistiam em tentar cobrir seus olhos – Não importa o que decida, Gravitta irá sempre ser uma aliada de Caelum.

-Obrigado Cozarto. – dá um pequeno sorriso vendo o ruivo virar a taça num único gole – Se... Se alguma coisa acontecer comigo...

-Não vai acontecer nada a você.

-Mas se _acontecer_ , poderia... – morde os lábios enquanto pensava. Havia tanto que queria que o primo soubesse, mas Tsuna não estava pronto ainda – Poderia dizer ao Tsuna...

-Já entendi. – o ruivo encara-o com um sorriso débil que sinceramente não combinava com o jeito alegre do homem – Jogar tudo em cima de seu melhor amigo não combina com você Giotto. E muitos menos ouvir por trás da porta combina com você G.

Giotto encara a parede, que na verdade era uma porta secreta, abrir-se e revelar seu braço direito que estava como sempre com um franzir de sobrancelhas. Bem, _isso_ explicava a sensação pulsando sob a pele.

-O cigarro vai acabar matando você. – fala o ruivo abanando a mão em frente ao nariz

-Você tem o olfato de um cão Cozarto. – fala G estalando a língua num gesto irritado e cruza os braços, o franzir de suas sobrancelhas mais profundo que antes. Ele encara Giotto por um segundo antes de dar as costas aos dois – Vou ver como Lal Mirch está com os guardas.

-Claro. – fala em voz baixa, duvidando que seu braço direito ouviria de qualquer maneira.

[...]

Estressado era pouco para descrever sua situação. Estava a beira de um colapso mental! Se não fosse por Alberto mantendo os empregado em ordem e por Lal Mirch mantendo os guardas na linha, com certeza as paredes ganhariam algumas marcas de bala. G suspira procurando em seus bolsos por algum cigarro, mas não encontra nenhum. Sua língua estala com irritação lembrando que Giotto havia confiscado seus cigarros no dia anterior por ter se atrevido a fumar dentro do salão.

-G-san!

Ele vira-se vendo Natsu correr em direção a ele segurando algo nas mãos. O moreno para em frente a ele com um sorriso enorme no rosto e não pode evitar de suavizar a expressão e dar um pequeno sorriso. Natsu e Tsuna eram como irmãos pequenos para ele; havia visto os dois darem seus primeiros passos e lembrava até das primeiras palavras dos garotos. Se alguém podia melhorar seu humor apenas por estar perto, eram aqueles dois garotos.

-Eu encontrei isso no jardim. – o garoto estende a ele uma pedrinha âmbar que não devia ter mais que um centímetro. G pega a pedra e põe ela acima do nível dos olhos, vendo que a pedra assumiu um tom alaranjado quando afastada da luz do sol.

-É caelum. – fala com certa surpresa. Natsu inclinou a cabeça sem entender – Tem certeza que encontrou isso no jardim Natsu?

-Absoluta. Eu estava voltando do lado leste para ver como estavam aquelas plantinhas que você trouxe e o brilho dessa pedrinha me chamou a atenção. – fala o moreno com um pequeno sorriso – Eu queria fazer alguma coisa para o Giotto-sama com ela.

-Natsu, você viu se tinha mais alguma dessas pedras por perto?

-Não. – responde o garoto coçando o queixo – Talvez tenha mais alguma, mas eu não procurei. Por quê?

-Caelum é uma pedra difícil de ser encontrada, costumavam usá-la em joias ou vestuários.

-É preciosa? – pergunta o garoto com um grande sorriso, obviamente sentindo-se feliz com a descoberta.

-Deixou de ser quando começaram as minerações. Mas quando os primeiros refugiados vieram para cá e encontraram montes dessas pedrinhas, eles batizaram o país com o nome delas.

-Por quê?

-Por isso. – G vai até uma janela e coloca a pedra contra a luz, ela assume um tom claríssimo de laranja semelhante ao do céu quando o sol nascia.

Natsu encarava com olhos brilhantes a sua recém-descoberta pedra. G devolve ao garoto que a segurava com cuidado como se ela pudesse se desmanchar com um simples toque.

-É uma descoberta e tanto.

-Eu vou mostrar ao Tsuna. – fala o garoto e dispara pelo corredor com um largo sorriso no rosto

G franze as sobrancelhas. Não se lembrava de ouvir relatos sobre aquela pedra voltando a existir. Primeiro, boatos de que Millefiore entraria em guerra com Caelum por absolutamente nenhum motivo, segundo aquelas ameaças estranhas que o rei andava recebendo, depois a esperada (mas ainda assim difícil de aceitar) notícia que ouvira sobre a condição de Giotto e por último o retorno inesperado daquela pedra. O que infernos estava acontecendo naquele castelo?

[...]

Tsuna encarou a estranha pedrinha que Natsu trouxera com o queixo caído. Ela havia passado de um âmbar suave, para um alaranjado quando estava no escuro e em seguida para um laranja claríssimo quando aproximou-a da janela.

-É muito bonita.

-Eu sei. – fala o mais novo com um grande sorriso – Que tal darmos ela para o Giotto-sama, como um presente? Mas teríamos que achar um jeito de fazer dela algo legal.

-Ela já vai chamar bastante atenção só pela mudança de cor. – fala, mas concordava com Natsu. Só a pedra seria um presente muito pequeno. Queria dar um bom presente a Giotto e Natsu sempre lhe ajudava a escolher ou fazer.

-Podíamos colocar num colar ou broche. – sugere Natsu estalando os dedos – Na cidade tem vários, só precisaríamos colar a pedrinha em cima.

-É uma boa ideia, mas precisaríamos de mais do que uma pedra. Tem certeza que não tem nenhuma a mais onde você encontrou essa?

-Eu não consegui procurar por mais. Podíamos procurar algumas mais tarde. – sugere Natsu, Tsuna estava prestes a falar quando batem a sua porta.

-Toc, toc. – fala uma mulher abrindo a porta do quarto.

-Adelia? – o nome escapou mais surpreso do que esperava, mas ela apenas sorriu entrando no quarto.

-Tsu-kun, Nat-kun. – ela vem até eles com um sorriso no rosto, como sempre ela usava roupas bem simples por causa da viagem longa. Ela abraça Natsu que estava mais próximo dela e beija-lhe a testa. – Você está a cada dia mais lindo.

-O-obrigado Adelia-sama. – fala Natsu corando violentamente e baixa os olhos.

Não conseguiu segurar um riso e coloca a mão em frente a boca para evitar rir mais alto com o olhar que o amigo lhe lançou. Natsu tinha uma quedinha pela Guardiã de Gravitta e sempre gaguejava ou ficava mais vermelho que um pimentão perto da mulher, e Adelia encarava isso apenas como uma reação natural do garoto e tratava-o com tanto carinho como a qualquer outro. Assim como Giotto, Adelia acreditava que para ter a lealdade de seus empregados precisava primeiro conhecê-los. Sente os braços da mulher ao seu redor e olha para cima vendo com surpresa o rosto dela bem próximo ao seu.

-Tsu-kun você não devia se deixar levar por pensamentos quando tem um convidado. Alguns considerariam isso uma ofensa grave.

-Desculpe. – fala e encosta a testa ao ombro dela enquanto passa os braços ao redor da cintura fina de Adelia quando sente um cheiro familiar – Você está usando o perfume que eu te dei.

-É o meu favorito. – fala ela e segura seu rosto enquanto encostava rapidamente os lábios a sua testa – Assim como esse. – fala ela mostrando no braço esquerdo uma pulseira feita de tiras coloridas de falso couro. Natsu fica ainda mais vermelho, se é que isso era possível, ele havia feito aquilo para ela. – O que acham de darmos uma volta? Emma ainda está na pensão. Podemos dar um passeio fora dos muros pra variar.

-Soa ótimo pra mim. – fala com um sorriso

-E a nossa busca? – pergunta Natsu com um leve franzir de sobrancelhas

-Que busca? – Adelia olha para Natsu com curiosidade.

-Podemos procurar amanhã ou depois.

-Que busca? – repete a mulher dessa vez mais séria.

-O presente do Giotto. – responde Tsuna e Adelia ri brevemente

-Podemos procurar algo enquanto estamos lá. Aposto que eles conseguem algo para nós. – ela dá uma piscadela antes de colocar um braço sobre os ombros de Natsu e empurrá-los até a porta.


	11. Aqueles olhos

Observou a paisagem mudar de campos espaçosos para pequenas casas que se juntavam para formar vilarejos e em seguida para grande cidade quando entrou pela muralha externa. Estava cansada de ficar na carruagem, era entediante e tinha quase certeza que seu traseiro havia ficado completamente achatado, mas ela não podia sair dali ou isso daria a seu irmão uma chance de escapar. A quantidade de palavrões que saia da boca dele sempre que abria a boca era outra coisa que incomodava, apesar que no começo havia tentado negociar com ele e acabou recebendo outra avalanche de insultos por absolutamente nenhum motivo.

-Hayato pare de bufar. – Bianchi fala pela milésima vez, dessa vez já sem intenção de fazê-lo parar. Havia gastado boa parte da voz no início da semana e queria recuperar ao menos um pouco dela antes da festa.

-Quem está bufando?! – grita Hayato, seu irmão estressadinho. Ele cruza os braços com raiva, já estava sentado numa posição estranha na carruagem e perguntava-se como ele ainda não tivera dor nas costas.

-Ao menos nós já chegamos. – fala com um suspiro e puxa uma mecha dos cabelos róseos para trás da orelha e então olha pela milésima vez para as unhas bem feitas que havia pintado de verde, um verde exatamente da cor dos olhos de seu irmão e, claro, dos seus.

-Tche.

E isso pôs fim a conversa deles naquele dia. Hayato estava especialmente irritado por tê-lo impedido de escapar. Duas vezes. Encosta o cotovelo na janela pequena e põe a mão sob o queixo deixando um pequeno suspiro escapar. Era tão difícil assim encontrar alguém pra conversar ou algo pra matar o tempo?

-Ei você! Afaste-se! – reconhece a voz de um dos guardas gritando do lado de fora e por curiosidade põe a cabeça pra fora da janela. O guarda estava a cavalo, menos de um metro a sua frente, e reclamava com um garoto que estava caído no chão, não conseguiu ver bem o rosto dele pois estava com uma boina e olhava para baixo, mas teve certeza que ele tinha cabelos castanhos. Outro garoto estava em pé ao lado do que caíra

-Você não pode fazer isso! – grita o outro garoto, ele não usava uma boina e seus cabelos também castanhos pareciam apontar para todos os lados. Será que eram irmãos? A atitude do guarda chamou seus pensamentos de volta a terra quando ele empurrou o que estava em pé com a lança

-Tsu! Nat! – grita uma mulher com cabelos negros surge de algum lugar no meio na multidão e corre, parando ao lado do que estava caído (talvez sua mãe?), depois de olhar para o garoto por um ou dois segundos ela olha para o guarda – Como se _atreve._..

-Não! – fala o garoto no chão segurando a mão da mulher – Está tudo bem.

A mulher se inclina para falar algo para o garoto, mas ele apenas balançou a cabeça. O outro ainda encarava o guarda, com uma mão no braço onde a lança havia atingido ele. A mulher deu uma longa olhada no guarda como se estivesse tentando memorizar seu rosto.

-Guarda! – chama ganhando a atenção do guarda e do grupo – Deixe os garotos passarem, essa violência é desnecessária.

-Sim madame! – fala o guarda e cavalga mais a frente da carruagem. Com isso resolvido a carruagem voltou a andar, ou tentou, já que as ruas estavam lotadas. Agora que estava ao lado dos meninos podia ver mais traços de semelhança entre eles. Definitivamente deviam ser irmãos.

-Perdão pela grosseria do meu guarda. A viagem foi longa e estamos cansados. – fala com um pequeno sorriso e estende uma moeda de prata para o garoto de pé.

-Não precisamos do seu dinheiro. – fala o garoto cruzando os braços.

-Nat – o outro põe a mão sobre o ombro dele e então olha para ela – Sentimos muito por ter lhe interrompido.

-N-Não precisa se desculpar. – as palavras escapam dos seus lábios sem que pudesse controlar. O que havia com os olhos daquele garoto? Era quase como um ímã, não conseguia deixar de olha-los. Ele sorriu brevemente para ela.

-Vamos. – fala ele dando uma tapinha no ombro do outro garoto e vira-se, quebrando completamente o magnetismo. Encosta novamente a cabeça ao assento da carruagem vendo eles se afastarem a medida que a carruagem avançava.

-O que é? – pergunta Hayato com seu usual franzir de sobrancelhas.

-Os olhos daquele menino. – Hayato apenas arqueou ligeiramente uma sobrancelha antes de tirar do bolso um cigarro. Dessa vez nem se incomodou em reclamar com ele. Porque os olhos daquele garoto lhe pareceram tão familiares?

[...]

Sopra a fumaça distraidamente e passa uma mão pelos cabelos. Haviam entrado na muralha interna, onde havia o palácio e um grande área que separava o castelo da muralha. A carruagem para em frente aos portões.

-Finalmente. – fala abrindo a porta da carruagem e desce primeiro esticando os braços.

-Hayato. – chama Bianchi, sua meia-irmã, e estende uma mão para ajudá-la a descer da carruagem enquanto fazia um ‘tch’ irritado – Obrigado. – fala ela com um pequeno sorriso soltando a mão dele e passa a mão pela saia do vestido verde para desamassá-lo.

-Hayato, Bianchi. – chama o velho, _também conhecido como seu pai_. Ele tinha o cabelo num daqueles cortes militares que deixavam a cabeça quadrada e um par de costeletas, ambos já com fios brancos, havia engordado durante os anos, mas ainda possuía o porte militar.

Ele estava parado no primeiro degrau da escada de braços dados com a mãe de Bianchi, Marie, uma mulher esguia com cabelos róseos mais claros que os da filha e olhos escuros. Põe a mão nos bolsos da calça e segue-os. Os portões do palácio já estavam abertos e eles foram para o salão onde havia dois homens esperando por eles.

-Majestade. – eles fazem uma breve reverência ao loiro que estava mais a frente

-Bem vindos. – fala o rei com um sorriso polido que não alcançou seus olhos alaranjados. O homem ao lado dele, e um passo atrás era um ruivo com uma tatuagem em forma de labaredas no lado direito do rosto – Espero que tiveram uma boa viagem.

-Com toda a certeza Majestade. – fala o velho e faz um meneio de cabeça para o ruivo – Senhor Guardião.

-É um prazer vê-lo milorde. – fala o ruivo mantendo uma expressão impassível. Dá uma longa olhada no ruivo.

O Guardião do Rei era o segundo no comando do país, cuja autoridade só perdia para a família real. Um cargo muito disputado, já que o rei escolhia quem seria seu guardião e apenas um homem podia ser escolhido, e só deposto por morte, traição à coroa ou caso o seu rei morresse. Muitas vezes guardiões tentaram dar um golpe na família real, apesar de serem controlados com facilidade.

O rei devia ter muita coragem para confiar a um seika o controle do país, lembrava-se bem do burburinho que isso causou na corte na época da coroação. Os nobres de Caelum não confiavam em alguém vindo das Ilhas Seik (um grupo de ilhas que ficava bem ao sul) para comandar no país deles, consideravam os seikas bárbaros e selvagens, pois eram nômades e tinham o hábito de usar peles de animais, especialmente lobos, como capas. Levou algum tempo antes dos nobres respeitarem a escolha do rei, mas ainda assim muitos eram contra o jovem seika ao lado do rei.

-Meus criados irão levar sua bagagem para o quarto. Sintam-se livres para desfrutar o dia como preferirem. – fala o rei com um pequeno sorriso e sente o olhar dele pousar sobre si um segundo a mais do que o natural.

-Onde está o jovem príncipe? Soube que ele também irá se casar. – fala a mãe de Bianchi com um pequeno sorriso

-Ele foi dar uma volta. – fala o rei, o sorriso vacilando por meio segundo antes de recuperar a compostura – Agora que o príncipe de Gravitta está aqui, eles sempre saem a cavalo.

-Bom dia majestade. – fala uma voz atrás deles e vira-se.

Uma mulher de cabelos negros longos para ao lado deles, acompanhada de três garotos. Ela usava um vestido negro simples, mas podia ver alguns bordados trabalhados nas barras e na cintura. Dois dos garotos eram muito parecidos, mas pode notar a diferença entre as roupas deles, pois o de boina tinha uma roupa de tecido mais fino e menos gasta que o outro; e o último garoto era um ruivo com um curativo ao lado da bochecha.

-Com sua licença. – ela faz uma breve reverência antes de seguir por um corredor a direita seguida bem de perto pelos três garotos, o rei acompanha-os com o olhar por não mais do que um segundo antes de voltar a atenção para eles novamente.

-Se me permitem, tenho alguns assuntos dos quais preciso tratar. Alberto pode mostrar a vocês seu quarto.

-Sim majestade. – fala uma voz muito próxima ao lado deles e teve que se controlar ao máximo para não soltar um palavrão quando um homem com roupas de mordomo apareceu do nada. – Por aqui, por favor.

O rei acompanha-os enquanto subia as escadas, mas seguiu para a direita enquanto eles foram para a esquerda. Viu que a irmã ainda olhava distraidamente na direção do rei.

-Que foi? – pergunta num sussurro irritado

-Acho que aquele garoto que vi mais cedo trabalha no palácio. – fala ela em voz baixa olhando as paredes do castelo – Você acha possível?

-Se for, são empregados pessoais da família real pela qualidade das roupas.

Bianchi encara-o brevemente antes de olhar para os quadros a medida que andavam pelo corredor.

[...]

-Foi por pouco. – fala Adelia sentando-se na cama e solta os cabelos, as madeixas negras caindo sobre os ombros.

-Acha que aquela garota vai nos reconhecer? – pergunta Natsu tirando a boina

-Dificilmente, a maioria dos nobres não olha duas vezes para um empregado. Mas foi uma boa ideia vocês trocarem de roupa. – Adelia sorri para Tsuna.

-Realmente genial. – fala Enma sorrindo para ele também, o moreno sente o rosto esquentar um pouco.

-Eu só achei que seria uma boa ideia, afinal ela reconheceria meus olhos se visse novamente. – fala coçando os cabelos. Os outros riem do seu embaraço, mas não se importava – Enma, eu tenho que te apresentar alguém.

Vai até o banheiro e abre a porta, vendo seu leãozinho pular pra fora do banheiro com um ‘gao~’ aparentemente feliz por não ficar mais preso. Já havia perguntado a G se era normal ele fazer esse barulho, mas o ruivo disse que ele ainda não era um adulto para dar um rugido assustador como dos leões que via em festivais.

-Desculpa Natsu, eu não podia levar você comigo e Alberto te mataria se ficasse na cozinha. – pega o filhote nos braços e leva ele até Emma que encarava o animal com admiração.

-Um leão, de verdade? – pergunta Enma empurrando os cabelos ruivos para trás como se eles atrapalhassem a visão, os olhos vermelhos com pupilas que lembravam compassos estavam ligeiramente arregalados – Onde você conseguiu?

-G me deu. – o leão encara Enma e faz um ‘gao’ estendendo uma das patas para a camisa do ruivo, fazendo um colar que ele usava tilintar. – O nome dele é Natsu

-Que fofo. – Enma pega o leão dos braços de Tsuna e após acariciar o leão, põe ele no chão – Vem Natsu. – o leão encara o ruivo se afastar alguns passos e depois vai atrás dele.

Adelia ri vendo o leão tentar alcançar Enma que pulou em cima da cama. Natsu faz um barulho irritado apoiando as patas na cama.

-Ele não consegue subir? – pergunta o ruivo olhando para Tsuna, que ficara sentado numa cadeira vendo-os brincar.

-Só se eu deixar.

-Ora, você já conseguiu adestrá-lo? – pergunta Adelia com um sorriso

-Não muito. Só consegui ensinar ele a comer embaixo da mesa, não vir pular nas camas e não entrar em outros quartos além do meu e do G.

-Legal. – fala Enma sentando na cama e pega o leão no colo novamente

-Aproveitem a tarde para colocar o assunto em dia. – Adelia levanta-se dobrando as mangas longas do vestido – A noite temos um baile para ir e vocês precisam estar dignos de seus títulos.

-Sim senhora. – falam os três ao mesmo tempo antes de cair na risada. Adelia também ri

-Emma, estamos nos quartos do andar de baixo.

-Tá bem. – eles veem Adelia sair e Enma suspira, sentindo-se um pouco mais aliviado.

-É verdade que ela casou com seu irmão? – pergunta Natsu sentando na cama ao lado do ruivo

-É. É um pouco estranho, na verdade. – responde Enma com um suspiro e Tsuna senta do outro lado do ruivo – E como andam as coisas aqui? – Tsuna deita-se na cama com um gemido ganhando um olhar confuso do ruivo e um risinho de Natsu

-Estou sendo torturado diariamente por um demônio espartano.

-Demônio? – Enma inclina a cabeça para o lado e Natsu ri mais alto – Sério a quanto tempo eu não venho aqui?

-Um ano, eu acho. – Natsu dá de ombros – Vou pegar algo pra comer.

Natsu sai cantarolando alguma musiquinha qualquer e Enma encara-o com dúvida e preocupação.

-Então Tsuna, do começo, a quanto tempo o castelo é _assombrado_?

[...]

Depois de uma longa, realmente longa, explicação sobre tudo o que acontecera no palácio nos últimos meses, desde a saída do seu antigo tutor até a chegada desse último, eles viram pela janela outras carruagens que chegavam com mais nobres e Nanami havia entrado no quarto gritando ordens para que eles se arrumassem. Como a banheira era relativamente grande, ele havia sentado num canto enquanto Enma estava no lado oposto. Então lá estavam eles, no banheiro de Tsuna, enrolando o máximo para não ter que ir a festa.

-Sabe isso podia ser pior. – fala Enma quando Tsuna terminou de falar sobre suas torturas, o ruivo estende a mão e encosta-a no focinho de Natsu, o leão estava fora da banheira encarando os outros dois com curiosidade.

-Não vejo como. – estica-se na banheira colocando o pé sobre outra ponta encostando a cabeça na beira, a água quente chegou na altura do queixo. Enma ri e levanta-se pegando uma das toalhas da pilha que Nanami havia deixado no banheiro

-Ele podia estar aqui hoje. Ao menos você teve um dia de folga. – ele enrola-se com uma toalha e pega outra com a qual seca o cabelo. Murmura algo para si mesmo e vê Enma sair do banheiro.

Natsu dá a volta na banheira e apoia-se nas patas traseiras encostando o focinho ao cabelo de Tsuna e lambe o pescoço do moreno

-Já estou saindo. – fala e levanta-se, e após secar-se vai até o quarto. Enma estava calçando uma bota negra com duas tiras prata que iam até a sola e já vestia a roupa da festa, uma calça negra e uma camiseta da mesma cor com detalhes prateados nos ombros e mangas.

Enquanto se vestia Enma falou sobre a viagem de navio e a cavalo que eles fizeram antes de chegar a Caelum. Vestiu a calça branca, a camisa cinza escura e colocou o colete branco por cima. Não sentia-se a vontade com a gravata, então deixou-a no quarto.

-Vai deixar ele aqui? – pergunta Enma ao ouvir o filhote de leão dar um rugido (estava mais para um miado) tristonho logo atrás dele

-Alberto disse que não posso levar ele. – fica de joelhos e passa a mão entre as orelhas do filhote – Tem comida e água pra você no quarto, okay. Eu volto logo. – levanta-se e fecha a porta do quarto vendo os olhos dourados de Natsu seguirem-no.

[...]

A festa estava sendo o esperado. O rei estava lá usando um conjunto verde escuro com detalhes dourados e uma capa branca e mesmo não sendo seu tipo, tinha que dizer que ele estava uma visão do paraíso. O Guardião também não ficava para trás, mesmo usando apenas um terno negro com uma camisa cor de vinho era uma boa visão (apesar dele lembrar um pouco Hayato). Era uma das poucas coisas que gostava nas festas da corte, a quantidade de homens bonitos se multiplicava a cada vez que ia lá.

-Sua alteza real, o príncipe de Caelum, Tsunayoshi de Vongola, e o príncipe de Gravitta, Enma Cozarto. – anuncia o porta-voz que ficara na entrada do salão e vira-se olhando com curiosidade para o rapaz.

O pequeno príncipe, apesar de agora não estar tão pequeno assim, entrou no salão ganhando algumas reverências ao passar. O príncipe vai até o primo e conversa algo em voz baixa com ele antes de colocar-se ao lado do Guardião conversando com o príncipe de Gravitta. Mesmo sendo o príncipe, poucos pareciam dar muita atenção a ele. Encara os dois por alguns minutos. Se ela fosse comparar o rei e o príncipe Tsunayoshi, talvez o mais próximo da realidade fosse o sol e uma sombra. O rei era brilhante, cheio de vida, ganhava a atenção apenas por estar no local, enquanto o príncipe era quieto, tímido e passava despercebido com o brilho radiante do primo.

-Bianchi – chama seu pai - Venha comigo - segue ele até que estavam próximos ao rei – Majestade, alteza. – os dois olham na direção do homem – Não tive a oportunidade mais cedo, então quero apresentá-los a minha filha Bianchi.

-É um prazer conhecê-los. – fala segurando levemente o vestido verde escuro que usava e faz uma reverência.

-Eu que deveria dizer isso milady por ter uma flor tão bela em meu castelo esta noite. – o rei segura sua mão e planta um beijo suave em seus dedos; definitivamente estava com as bochechas rosadas fosse pelas palavras, pelo beijo ou pelo sorriso que surgiu no rosto do loiro. Só durou alguns segundos até perceber porque achou os olhos do rapaz mais cedo familiares; eram absolutamente iguais aos do rei. Ainda meio ofuscada vira-se para o príncipe e estende a mão para ele.

-É um prazer. – fala o príncipe e segura suas mãos com tanta suavidade que parecia estar se movendo sozinha (ou talvez sua mente ainda estivesse muito ocupada processando que um de seus guardas _derrubara o príncipe no meio da rua naquela manhã_ ) e planta um beijo rápido nos nós dos dedos. Conseguia ouvir o pai conversar algo com o rei, mas seus olhos ainda estavam presos no rosto do príncipe que desviara o olhar com um ligeiro rubor.

-Alteza. – ela fala acordando de seus devaneios e puxa alguns fios que caiam ao lado do rosto para trás da orelha.

-Sim? – ele levanta os olhos novamente

-Teria sido você quem...

-Sua bebida alteza. – fala um dos empregados entregando uma taça com um líquido rosado para Tsuna, o ar escapou de seus lábios por um segundo ao ver que era o outro garoto que vira pela manhã, o que fora atacado pelo guarda, apesar dele estar com os cabelos penteados para trás.

-Obrigado. – o príncipe segura a bebida dando um pequeno sorriso ao empregado que permaneceu poucos passos atrás dele.

-Ele é seu empregado particular? – a pergunta acaba saindo sem que percebesse e o príncipe arregala ligeiramente os olhos.

-De certa maneira sim.

-Milady, acho que deve voltar a mesa com seu pai. O jantar já será servido. – ouve a voz do rei ao seu lado e pisca algumas antes de olhar para trás vendo o pai afastar-se a passos lentos – Vamos Tsuna.

Quando vira-se novamente, o príncipe estava de costas para ela seguindo o rei na direção da mesa deles onde o rei de Gravitta e sua esposa (que agora tinha certeza que era a mulher que correu em auxílio dos garotos) já estavam acomodados na mesa conversando tranquilamente.

[...]

Estava difícil engolir completamente o jantar, apesar de a comida estar especialmente gostosa naquela noite. Estava tudo bem enquanto todos na mesa conversavam, mas agora que Giotto e Cozarto pareciam estar conversando alguma bobagem que só eles entendiam, o silêncio meio que o incomodava. Tinha a sensação de que aquela moça de Tempesta havia reconhecido eles e isso podia dar algum problema.

-Acho que ela reconheceu a gente. – fala Natsu em voz baixa enquanto colocava um pouco mais de água na sua taça e isso não diminuiu em nada o pressentimento de que isso daria problema.

-Também acho, ela parecia bem surpresa quando viu você de perto Tsuna. – fala Enma que estava sentado ao seu lado.

-Pode ter sido apenas seu charme natural desabrochando. – fala Adelia com um sorriso maquiavélico, ela estava ao lado de Enma e inclinou-se um pouco na direção deles – Você não é mais um garotinho Tsuna.

-Não é isso! – replica sentindo o rosto esquentar – Ela deve estar se culpando por não ter feito nada mais cedo, só isso.

-Então ela devia ter uma conversinha para manter os seus sob controle. - Adelia bufou baixinho - Atacar um civil apenas por estar a três metros da carruagem é ridículo.

-Nem todos aqui pensam assim. – fala G, sentado ao lado esquerdo de Tsuna, surpreendendo os três – Muitos nobres acham que apenas por causa do título podem fazer o que querem com seus subordinados e terão justificativas. Estou de olho nesse lorde de Tempesta a tempo suficiente para saber que é alguém que não devem se aproximar.

-Por que não? – pergunta Natsu inclinando ligeiramente a cabeça.

-Ele é do tipo que se aproveitaria do bom coração de pessoas como vocês que acreditam demais nos outros

-Já faz quinze anos G. As pessoas mudam. – fala Adelia em tom repreensivo.

-Nem sempre. – o ruivo encerrou o diálogo com aquela frase enquanto bebia um pouco de vinho.

Pousa os talheres sobre o prato, já havia comido bastante por uma noite. Ouve um barulho baixinho embaixo da mesa. Pelo olhar que Enma direcionou a barra das toalhas ele devia ter ouvido também. O barulho se repete, com o som mais claro do rugido de seu leão e a cabeça dele surge de baixo da toalha de mesa.

-Natsu, que está fazendo aqui? – afasta um pouco a cadeira da mesa e estende as mãos– Como saiu do quarto? – o filhote dá dois passos trôpegos na direção dele e o pega nos braços, o filhote fazer um ‘gao’ dolorido e coloca-o deitado em seu colo – Você se machucou?

-Ele deve ter batido bem forte contra a porta pra abrir. – fala Enma estendendo um garfo com um pedaço generoso de carne para o leão.

-Mas eu achei que tinha trancado a porta. – franze as sobrancelhas e encosta a mão nas costas do leão que encolhe-se com dor. Afasta os dedos do pelo vendo que havia alguns grãos de terra no pelo do leão. – O que aconteceu Natsu?

O filhote apenas continuou deitado no seu colo com a respiração rápida, sem dar atenção a carne que os meninos ofereciam. G colocou uma mão sobre as costas do filhote com um franzir de sobrancelhas deslizando-a no pelo do animal. Natsu mostrou os dentes quando o ruivo colocou a mão no pelo ao lado das patas dianteiras.

-Ele não se machucou seriamente, deve ter sido só uma pancada forte. - fala o ruivo e ecça as orelhas do leão para acalmá-lo

-Jovem mestre. – vira-se vendo Alberto surgir com um franzir de sobrancelhas – Seu leão.

-Ele deve ter saído de algum jeito. – fala com um sorriso sem graça

-Entendo. – ele tira o pano que carregava no braço esquerdo e segura o leão com um braço enquanto colocava o tecido sobre o colo de Tsuna antes de deixar o leão sobre o tecido. Natsu deu um choramingo dolorido antes de encostar a cabeça a barriga de Tsuna – Ele precisa tomar um banho – fala o mordomo analisando as luvas brancas que agora estavam com pequenas manchas de sujeira.

-Darei um banho nele pela manhã.

[...]

Depois de muita conversa entre seu primo e os nobres, muitos pratos diferentes serem servidos e muitas apresentações de música e dança, o relógio finalmente marcou uma da manhã e Giotto encerrou a festa-jantar após a última apresentação dos dançarinos que o lorde de Soleil trouxera. Os nobres se retiravam enquanto conversavam em particular, os criados guiavam-nos em direção aos quartos estrategicamente escolhidos por G para que nenhuma família com alguma... rivalidade ficasse muito próxima.

Natsu, o leão, estava recebendo toda a atenção de algumas dançarinas que usavam saias coloridas especialmente por tentar pegar as fitas que elas giravam, ganhando algumas risadas. Assovia baixo e o leão vira-se na direção dele e quando começa a andar nem precisou olhar para saber que ele estava seguindo-o.

-Você gosta de chamar atenção hein. – fala Tsuna para o leão que apenas apressa o passo para manter-se ao seu lado.

Suspira passando a mão nos cabelos castanhos bagunçados. Apenas uma escada circular o separava do segundo andar e da tranquilidade de seu quarto. Olha para trás vendo Adelia e Cozarto subirem, o ruivo parecia ter bebido além da conta e tinha um braço ao redor da esposa, falava alguma coisa que a fez rir. Enma vinha um pouco mais a frente, esfregando os olhos com sono. Giotto e G estavam em algum lugar na escadaria central conversando com algum nobre que resolveu tomar mais tempo que os outros.

-Boa noite pessoal. – fala acenando para eles, Adelia lança-lhe um sorriso e ouve Enma falar um ‘boa noite’ sonolento antes de entrar na porta próxima a escada. Sobe as escadas com um bocejo. Graças aos guardas de Lal Mirch, não haveria ninguém naquele andar (um par de brutamontes nos corredores onde estava havia sido um aviso claro o suficiente), e já que Giotto odiava guardas nos corredores do quarto, havia apenas uma dupla perto da escada e outra no fim do corredor.

Abre a porta do quarto e quando Natsu entra, fecha a porta. As cortinas estavam abertas permitindo que a claridade da noite de primavera iluminasse seu quarto. Tira o colete e joga-o sobre a cama. Ouve o leão rugir e vira-se vendo que ele estava olhando em sua direção e mostrava os dentes.

-O que houve Natsu? – pergunta aproximando-se do filhote, ele se move para o lado encarando a cama e então corre – Natsu! – grita vendo o filhote rasgar os travesseiros com as garras – O que está fazendo?! – segura o filho que tentou libertar, ainda rugindo e mostrando os dentes para os travesseiros – Você enlouqueceu?

Foi então que viu. Na breve luz que banhava a cama viu um filete negro, não muito mais largo que dois dedos levantar-se na cama um pouco mais alto que seus travesseiros e sibilar. Natsu mostra os dentes com um rosnado novamente para a cobra e ela investe na direção deles. Deu alguns passos para trás esquivando do bote.

-A-Ajuda! – grita desesperado vendo a cobra cair da cama e então esticar-se novamente, deu mais um passo antes de tropeçar e cair sentado com o leão no colo. Natsu reagiu mais rápido que ele e saltou de seu colo, pondo-se no caminho entre ele e a cobra.

-Tsuna! – ouve a voz de Giotto, obviamente em pânico, e consegue ouvir o estrondo da porta. O som de um tiro o assusta e a cobra tombou para o lado. Vira a cabeça vendo seu tutor encarar a cena a sua frente com um franzir de sobrancelhas, uma arma verde na mão direita.

-R-Reborn?

-Parece que cheguei bem a tempo.

Giotto assim como os guardas aparecem na porta ao mesmo tempo e como esperado, seu primo entrou no quarto quase correndo com preocupação evidente no olhar. Ele olha para o animal morto que ainda recebia alguns rugidos de Natsu e ajoelha-se ao seu lado colocando uma mão sobre seu ombro.

-Você está bem?

-É-É, acho que sim. – o loiro sorri com alívio e olha para Reborn

-Ótima pontaria Reborn-san. – o tutor apenas acena levemente entrando no quarto. Reborn usou a pistola que tinha em mãos para virar o animal, Natsu ainda rugia baixinho colocando-se ao lado do tutor.

-Isso é uma cobra-da-morte, uma das mais venenosas do mundo. Como veio parar no seu quarto? – pergunta o tutor olhando para ele, o moreno levantou a mãos com uma expressão de confusão e o tutor entendeu isso como o básico ‘Estou tão surpeso quanto você’

-Alguém passou nesses corredores? – vira-se vendo que G falava com os guardas em tom firme. Giotto levantou-se e olhou novamente para o animal.

-Ninguém senhor, apenas Alberto veio antes da festa trancar as portas e há dez minutos destrancá-las como sempre. – fala um dos guardas.

-Ninguém mais além dele? – pergunta G e os guardas encolheram um pouco. Não queria estar na pele deles enfrentando G quando o ruivo começava seu interrogatório. Já passou por isso uma vez e com certeza não queria repetir a experiência.

-G, eles não estão mentindo. – fala Giotto olhando para o guardião antes de voltar a atenção para os guardas que parecerem se encolher – Ouviram algo incomum?

-Só o leão majestade. Ele fez alguns barulhos, mas ele sempre faz isso quando fica trancado no quarto.

-Entendo. Podem voltar aos seus postos. – os guardas fizeram uma longa reverência antes de saírem.

-Não acho que seja seguro você ficar aqui, não até revirarmos o quarto. – fala Reborn olhando o quarto ao redor. Tsuna e Giotto confirmaram e ficaram no fim do corredor enquanto G, Reborn e Alberto vasculhavam os quartos. Giotto tinha um dos braços ao redor de Tsuna e mechia nos seus cabelos com a mão livre enquanto o moreno mantinha a testa encostada ao peito dele tentando não dormir de pé.

Tsuna suspira mentalmente ao levantar os olhos brevemente e ver Giotto encarar algum ponto qualquer a frente com os olhos estreitados. Isso não era bom, o loiro estava ficando com raiva. Não como quando alguém ataca os doces dele e o loiro começa a gritar mais alto que G e atirar qualquer coisa ao alcance da mão, normalmente porcelanas ou facas, mas uma irritação fria e calculada que significava apenas uma coisa: _se você se importa com sua vida, fique longe._

Se houvesse alguma escala de raiva indo de 1 a 10, essa provavelmente seria o 2. Só havia visto Giotto realmente irritado uma vez quando tinha por volta dos dois anos, e apesar de não lembrar dos detalhes, lembrava-se de não conseguir ficar perto do loiro por algumas semanas sem ficar apavorado e começar a chorar. Só quando Giotto usou seu tom mais calmo e gentil (e um pedaço enorme de chocolate) é que havia saído de baixo da cama para os braços do primo.

-Gio. - chama em voz baixa e ele olha para baixo. - Não exagere okay. - Giotto confirmou com um aceno antes de voltar a passar a mão pelos cabelos castanhos encarando o nada. Suspira contra a blusa de Giotto e passa os braços ao redor do primo. Sentia o sono nublando sua mente, e se encontrava num estado entre ficar acordado e dormir.

-Majestade. - era a voz de Alberto - Já revistamos os quartos e não encontramos nada de incomum, mas há um quarto preparado no terceiro andar se desejar. - ouve uma pausa antes dele falar de novo - O jovem mestre dormiu?

-Eu vou levá-lo. - sente Giotto mover os braços e segura-o por reflexo, colocando os braços ao redor do pescoço dele. Tap, tap, tap. Giotto devia estar andando - Alberto, você entrou no quarto mais cedo certo?

-Sim majestade, eu tranquei as janelas e a porta como sempre.

-Natsu estava do lado de dentro? - quase pode ver o franzir no rosto do mordomo.

-O leão? Sim, estava usando a mesa do jovem mestre de aparador de garras. - ouve um suave click

-É tudo Alberto. Boa noite.

-Boa noite majestade - ouve novamente o click e depois de mais alguns passos sente o calor de Giotto ser substituído pela maciez de uma cama.

-Ei pequeno, quer dormir na cama também? - ouve a voz de Giotto mais baixa do que antes seguida de um ‘gao~’ familiar. Abre brevemente os olhos vendo seu primo pegar Natsu nos braços e segurar o filhote na altura do rosto - Você é um leãozinho bem corajoso. - o leão apenas encarou o loiro. Tsuna fecha novamente os olhos e dessa vez dormiu.


	12. Gêmea silenciosa

Encara a pintura que retratava o antigo rei, tinha certeza que os olhos dele a encaravam diretamente. Dá um passo para trás vendo os olhos seguirem-na e não pode evitar o susto quando ouviu seu nome ser chamado. Vira-se respirando com um pouco mais de calma ao ver quem era.

-Chrome. - sua mãe devia ter notado que havia parado por causa da pintura e voltou alguns passos, os longos cabelos loiros estavam numa trança que ela havia colocado por cima do ombro - Algum problema querida?

-A pintura está me olhando. - fala e vira-se novamente para encarar a pintura, mas os olhos agora estavam opacos e fitavam um ponto indistinto a frente; sente as mãos de sua mãe sobre seus ombros.

-É uma técnica de pintura querida, dá a impressão de que todos estão sendo observados. - encosta o corpo ao da mãe, tinha certeza que não eram os olhos da pintura que lhe observavam antes, mas talvez fosse melhor não contar isso a ela.

Sua mãe passa os braços ao seu redor com carinho enquanto explicava brevemente sobre a técnica de pintura. Gostava tanto de ficar assim, nos braços dela, sentindo-se protegida de tudo e todos. Quando estava nos braços dela, nada podia lhe atingir. Infelizmente, ela não podia ficar nos braços da mãe para sempre.

Elas entraram no salão, onde sentia o cheiro delicioso vindo das comidas variadas que estavam sendo servidas nas mesas. Algumas pessoas já estavam sentados e comiam, outros estavam em pé conversando. Passa os olhos brevemente pelo salão,sentindo o olhar de alguns nobres sobre si.

Vai até a mesa onde seu irmão já terminava o café da manhã. Mukuro-nii, como sempre, sorriu ao vê-la e levantou-se para puxar a sua cadeira e em seguida a de sua mãe. Era tão mais _fácil_ esquecer os burburinhos quando seu irmão estava por perto, sempre podia confiar nele.

-Obrigado. - sua mãe beija-o brevemente - Onde esteve mais cedo? Procurei você uma hora antes de saber que estava aqui.

-Só fui dar uma volta com Ken e Chikusa. - responde ele sentando-se novamente, um sorriso brincando nos lábios. Mukuro-nii tinha os cabelos azuis escuros que chegavam ao queixo e ele deixava uma parte atrás presa num rabo de cavalo espetado, o que fazia algumas pontinhas ficarem acima da cabeça.

-Mukuro, não estamos em Caligo, se você fizer algo de errado eu não vou proteger você. - sua mãe estreita os olhos azuis, idênticos aos de seu irmão gêmeo. Ele mastigava a última porção de sua refeição, mas mantinha aquele sorriso nos lábios, o tipo de sorriso que significava que o irmão procurava problemas.

-Só é errado se alguém descobrir. - fala Mukuro-nii e levanta-se, dando um beijo na sua bochecha antes de ir até a mãe e beijar-lhe a testa - Vou dar uma volta a cavalo.

Quando seu irmão saiu acompanhado de dois empregados, o loiro Ken e o calado Chikusa, os burburinhos se tornaram mais claros. Podia ver que sua mãe segurava os talheres com mais força do que o necessário. Continuou comendo tentando ignorar os comentários.

_‘Os dois vieram. Isso deve ser um mau sinal.’_

_‘No que o rei pensava trazendo eles aqui? Ele não percebe que amaldiçoou a todos nós?’_

Sentiu as lágrimas se acumularem no canto dos olhos. Coloca os talheres ao lado da refeição comida pela metade.

-Com licença. – fala em voz baixa e levanta-se. Não podia ficar ali, não podia chorar na frente da sua mãe.

-Chrome. – chama sua mãe, mas continuou andando. Ainda sentia o olhar de algumas pessoas nela e queria se afastar deles o mais rápido possível.

Assim que passou as portas do salão correu pelos corredores do castelo, sem ter certeza de onde ia. Alguns empregados observavam enquanto ela corria, mas não sabia se eles falavam alguma coisa. Estava cansada de ouvir as pessoas falando. Corre até encontrar um corredor vazio e senta-se no chão ao lado de um pequeno aparador. E só então pode deixar as lágrimas caírem livremente pelo rosto.

Tinha ficado tão animada com a vinda à Caelum, nunca saíra dos Jardins de Verão de Nebula por problemas de saúde e sempre imaginava como eram os outros castelos que seu irmão falava. Mukuro-nii podia ir aonde quisesse com o pai, mas ela tinha que ficar em casa. Já tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes seus pais viajavam com seu irmão e tinha que ficar no castelo tendo como única companhia os empregados, mas até eles evitavam ficar muito próximos.

E tudo isso por causa de uma estranha superstição que dizia que gêmeos traziam má sorte. A maioria das pessoas que tinham filhos gêmeos matava um dos filhos, normalmente o mais novo, ou se livrava dos dois assim que nascessem. Mas sua mãe não era de Caelum e não acreditava nessa superstição e havia decidido manter ela e Mukuro mesmo que o país se voltasse contra eles.

Abraça os joelhos. Quantas vezes havia chorado por isso? Sua mãe teria uma vida mais fácil, assim como seu irmão e seu pai se ela tivesse sucumbido a doença oito anos atrás. Eles não teriam que enfrentar a decepção que ela era nem teriam os gastos absurdos com remédios e médicos. Então por quê? Por que não havia morrido naquele dia, oito anos atrás?

-Está tudo bem? – pergunta uma voz masculina em frente a ela. Levanta a cabeça, esperando que fosse Mukuro-nii ou Ken ou Chikusa ou até mesmo seu pai, mas não era nenhum deles. O homem arregalou os olhos ao ver seu rosto e ajoelhou-se em frente a ela tirando do bolso um lenço. – O que houve? Está machucada?

Balança a cabeça para os lados e ele encosta o lenço em seu rosto, limpando a trilha de lágrimas que corria por suas bochechas.

-Você é a filha de Lady Elena não é? – pergunta ele estreitando ligeiramente os olhos. Acena confirmando, esperando que ele fosse zombar dela ou se afastar como os outros, mas ele apenas deu um sorriso compreensivo e triste – Não chore minha querida.

-Giotto, você vem ou não? – pergunta uma voz mais ao longe e ele inclina-se um pouco para responder.

-Alcanço você em dois segundos. – ouve passos se afastando e ele volta a olhar para ela. _O nome dele é Giotto? Giotto, como o rei?_ – Pronto, pronto, não precisa chorar. – ele passa o lenço pelo canto dos seus olhos – O que houve com você? Porque está chorando?

Encara os olhos alaranjados do homem a sua frente. Ele era o rei? Mal o vira na noite anterior, mas sua mãe sempre falou nele como uma boa pessoa, como se eles fossem velhos amigos. Mas ele ainda era de Caelum.

-Não é nada. – fala baixo, fungando.

-Tenho certeza que foi alguma coisa.

Arregala ligeiramente os olhos ao ouvi-lo responder. Ele a ouviu? Normalmente as pessoas não lhe ouviam. Seu pai sempre reclamara dizendo que falava baixo demais para ser entendida por alguém, e ele conseguiu ouvir ela mesmo quando ela falou ainda mais baixo que o normal?

-Qual o seu nome? – pergunta ele com um pequeno sorriso.

-Chrome. - ela usa o pulso para limpar do rosto as últimas lágrimas - Chrome Dokuro di Spade.

[...]

Elena bebe um pouco de chá sentindo o coração se apertar um pouco mais. Talvez não tenha sido uma boa ideia trazer Chrome, sua garotinha era tão tímida e se deixava levar demais pelo pensamento dos outros. E se ela ficasse deprimida e acabasse tendo outra crise? A última coisa que queria era que ela piorasse novamente. Olha novamente para o grande relógio no salão. Já faziam vinte minutos que Chrome saíra de repente.

-Elena, tudo bem? – pergunta Daemon colocando um braço ao redor da sua cintura.

-Estou preocupada com Chrome. Você a viu?

-Não, não a vejo desde manhã quando fui levar os medicamentos dela. – ele franze ligeiramente os olhos, os mesmos olhos lilases da sua filha – Eu vou procurar por ela.

-Não, tudo bem. Ela deve ter voltado para o quarto. – _Eu espero_ , acrescentou mentalmente. Ele não pareceu muito feliz com o tom de resposta, mas acenou brevemente antes de beijar-lhe o rosto.

Suspira antes de olhar novamente para o relógio. Daemon era tão preocupado por ela e pelas crianças, sempre fazendo o que achava certo mesmo que todos dessem as costas.. Quando ela decidiu manter os dois filhos ele a apoiou sem pensar duas vezes, quando Chrome adoeceu ele não poupou esforços para curar a filha. Ela tinha muita sorte de tê-lo ao seu lado, ou provavelmente estaria atacando enfurecidamente qualquer um que _ousasse_ dizer uma palavra levemente ofensiva contra seus filhos.

Giotto entra no salão e como sempre é cercado por um grupo de mulheres, algumas muito jovens, outras muito velhas, mas todas tentavam ganhar sua atenção e exageravam bastante nos decotes do vestido e nas maquiagens para isso. E Giotto como sempre recusou as propostas das mulheres com um sorriso polido. Mas o que chamou sua atenção foi que ao lado da aglomeração feminina passou sua filha, o vestido branco favorito dela, que estivera usando durante a manhã, balançou levemente devido aos movimentos delicados enquanto ela andava.

Chrome continuou andando e parou ao seu lado, as bochechas naturalmente rosadas e os olhos lilases ganhavam atenção no rosto de porcelana, especialmente por ela ter colocado o cabelo para trás com uma presilha dourada com pedrinhas laranjas. Normalmente Chrome se escondia atrás da franja comprida, mantendo a cabeça baixa, mas os cabelos haviam sido colocados para trás com cuidado.

-Gostei mais do seu cabelo assim. – fala para a filha que ganha um tom de rosa mais escuro nas bochechas, ela encarou os pés enquanto murmurava um obrigado. Será que ela mudara de ideia ao voltar ao quarto? Sua filha só costumava usar o cabelo daquele jeito quando estava especialmente feliz.

-Majestade. – fala Daemon ao seu lado, fazendo com que seus pensamentos voltarem a realidade. Faz uma breve reverência ao rei assim como Daemon e sua filha.

-Lorde Daemon, Lady Elena. É bom vê-los aqui. – fala Giotto com um sorriso polido.

-É um prazer estar com sua majestade. – fala Daemon com um pequeno sorriso – Deseja se juntar a mim durante a tarde? Estava pensando em dar um passeio com Elena.

-Adoraria, mas já tenho planos para mais tarde. - o olhar do rei se desvia brevemente para algum ponto as suas costas - Se me dão licença, preciso evitar que meu Guardião comece uma guerra com Lorde Asari. – ele suspira olhando para a discussão que ocorria do outro lado do salão. Giotto se afastou, mas quando passou por Chrome pode jurar que viu ele piscar um olho para ela, o que fez sua filha ganhar um pequeno sorriso.

Daemon se junta a outros homens numa conversa entediante sobre o reino, então leva Chrome para a saída que dava no jardim. Haviam colocado algumas mesas para chá lá com sobremesas em refratários e frutas cortados cobertas com mel ou creme em pequenas taças. Encara o rei, que agora tentava parar com a discussão entre G e Asari (apesar que Asari apenas ria do que quer que o ruivo falava) e então olha para a filha que havia pego uma das taças e mordia um pedaço de morango enquanto olhava o jardim.

-Mãe, posso ir a biblioteca depois do almoço? – pergunta Chrome olhando para ela. Era quase impossível negar alguma coisa para aqueles olhos brilhantes.

-Claro, consegue chegar lá? – pergunta franzindo ligeiramente as sobrancelhas. Chrome confirma com firmeza e sorri um pouco aliviada, sua filha não conseguia mentir com firmeza então não precisava se preocupar caso ela se perdesse – Essa presilha é encantadora.

-É do Giotto-san, ele me emprestou. – fala sua filha tocando a presilha com a ponta do dedo médio. Giotto-san? Desde quando ele virou Giotto-san?

-Ficou muito bem em você. – Chrome novamente cora e prefere colocar uma uva inteira na boca para não falar nada. Passa a mão pelos cabelos da filha que levanta os olhos com um sorriso e sorri para ela, sentindo o coração mais leve. Não importa o que Giotto fizera, deixou sua menina mais animada. Talvez devesse levar algum bolo para o loiro mais tarde.

[...]

-Eu gosto do de morango, e de baunilha, e tem um de limão com chocolate belga que é simplesmente a perdição. – fala animadamente, a garota deu um pequeno sorriso enquanto pegava um docinho e levava-o a boca. Finalmente encontrara alguém com o paladar doce como o seu.

Pega um dos docinhos que Nanami havia trazido para a biblioteca com chá. Nada acompanhava melhor doces do que um bom chá. A garota sentada ao seu lado tomou um pouco de chá.

-Eu gosto de chocolate com recheio de abacaxi e coco, floresta negra e maracujá com cobertura doce. – fala Chrome em sua voz suave e adoravelmente baixa. No início ficara surpreso por ela falar tão baixo, mas depois de um tempo não foi tão difícil assim entende-la. Chrome era do tipo que se comunicava com olhares e pequenos gestos, não com palavras. Além do mais, era bom ter alguém que conseguia manter o tom de voz controlado (ao contrário de certo ruivo).

-Já experimentou Sonho de Donzela? – pergunta enquanto riscava mentalmente três nomes da lista que estavam anotados no indíce do livro a sua frente

-É um dos meus favoritos.

-Meu também. – fala com um sorriso largo, ela fica com o rosto rosado, mas sorri também antes de pegar outro docinho. Outra coisa sobre Chrome que havia chamado sua atenção era como ela corava fácil, mas isso só tornava ela mais fofa.

-E cheesecake? – pergunta ela segurando a xícara de chá, e encara-o com aqueles super-mega-fofos olhos lilases que a faziam parecer uma bonequinha – A massa não é tão doce, mas é bom.

-Cheesecake? – olha pelo índice do livro para confirmar, mas tinha certeza que não estava lá. Ele mesmo escrevera aquelas anotações e não se lembrava de ter colocado uma receita de cheesecake nele.

-É feito com queijo e um doce, eu costumo pedir com goiaba.

-Acho que eu nunca comi esse tipo de bolo. – arqueia ligeiramente a sobrancelha enquanto passava os dedos distraído pelo livro – Você sabe como se faz?

-Minha babá fazia sempre, mas eu ficava vendo ela fazer. – ela enrola a ponta dos dedos numa mecha de cabelo olhando para a mesa – Acho que eu consigo dizer os ingredientes.

-Jura? – encara-a com admiração, talvez um pouco demais porque ela deu um pequeno salto na cadeira antes de confirmar. Não eram todas as filhas de nobres que prestavam atenção em algo desse tipo, mas ela não estava na mesma situação que as outras. Abre o livro indo até uma página em branco que encontrara no final e pega uma caneta-tinteito (cortesia de Adelia) – Pode me dizer como fazer então?

-Claro. – ela franze ligeiramente as sobrancelhas e prepara a pena. Esse devia ser o melhor aniversário da sua vida, era o segundo bolo novo que descobria – Primeiro você tem que...

-GIOTTO!! - claro que G acabou completamente com a sua felicidade entrando de supetão na biblioteca. Engole algumas pragas e olha para o ruivo com seu (no momento) melhor sorriso.

-Que houve G?

-O que houve?! Você já olhou seu escritório?! – grita o ruivo, vê pelo canto dos olhos Chrome se encolher atrás da única coisa entre ela e G, que seria ele. Suspira balançando a cabeça.

-G eu não quero chegar perto do meu escritório essa semana.

-Isso é problema seu. – seu amigo de infância lhe segura pelo colarinho e o arrasta – O meu problema é que suas obrigações não podem se acumular.

-Não, espera! – olha para trás vendo Chrome encarar os dois confusa, ela estendeu a mão e falou um ‘Espere’, mas G não ouviu enquanto o arrastava – Sinto muito Chrome, mais tarde conversamos.

Ela acena e pega o livro, abraçando-o como se sua vida dependesse disso (e dependeria, se ela perdesse seu livro de bolos não garantia a vida da garota). Vê que ela olhava as prateleiras procurando o local onde disse que guardava suas receitas secretas de bolo. Ao menos, sabia que havia mais alguém que podia proteger seus futuros bolos da ira de G. Da última vez que o ruivo encontrara um de seus livros, havia queimado-o num acesso de raiva. Claro, isso havia sido a doze ou quinze anos, mesmo assim ainda sofria pela lembrança.

Suspira novamente quando G entra no seu escritório particular largando finalmente seu colarinho. As pilhas de papéis deviam ter alcançado uma altura recorde, mesmo as que haviam sido colocadas no chão pela falta de espaço na mesa já estavam na sua altura.

-Você tem que terminar metade disso antes de anoitecer. – fala G forçando-o a se sentar na cadeira. Não pode evitar um gemido. Como seu amigo podia condená-lo aquela tortura? Não terminaria nem mesmo um décimo até a noite

-G, eu aceito um par de mãos extras para me ajudar. – encara o ruivo com seu melhor olhar ‘Por favor, tenha pena de mim’. G grunhiu, mas puxou uma cadeira e colocou ao lado dele. Evitou suspirar novamente, esperava que o ruivo ficasse do outro lado da pilha de papéis para que pudesse escapar.

-Não vá pensando em uma fuga mirabolante ou vou atirar em você. - fala o ruivo pegando alguns dos papéis e jogando-os sobre a mesa a sua frente

[...]

Takeshi lança a bola o mais longe que conseguiu vendo seu cão correr atrás dela com latidos felizes. Kojirou havia saído da sua vista a alguns minutos, mas não se preocupava com a andorinha, ela sempre voltava. Jirou era sua companhia mais constante visto que o cão dificilmente se afastava dele. Teve que jogar uma bola para baixo da cama para distrair o cão e poder sair para o início das festas da noite anterior.

Dois meses. Mais dois meses e ele perderia sua única chance de ficar com Aiko. A notícia do casamento forçado havia sido um golpe mais profundo do que poderiam dizer pelo seu rosto sorridente. Poucos viam que o sorriso estava grande demais, como uma máscara que escondia o que ele realmente pensava e sentia. Mas isso não valia para seu pai, ele sempre sabia quando Takeshi estava se forçando além do limite, por isso deixou que ele tivesse algum espaço para digerir a notícia. E cá estava ele tentando digeri-la.

Jirou voltou correndo com a bola entre os dentes, o rabo abanando de felicidade. O cão parecia não se cansar do jogo, devia ser a vigésima vez que arremessava a bola e ele ainda assim trazia ela com o rabo abanando. Enquanto estava com a bola entre os dentes parecia até que estava sorrindo. Pega a bola da boca do cão e aperta-a entre os dedos pensando novamente em Aiko. Encosta o corpo contra a grande árvore que havia naquele lado do jardim e joga a bola de uma mão para a outra

-Eu sou um covarde Jirou. - fala sentando-se e bate a cabeça contra a árvore, esperando que alguma resposta milagrosa surgisse aos seus problemas. O cão lambe seu pescoço, fazendo cócegas e acaba dando um riso breve. Esfrega uma das mãos na cabeça do cão que põe a língua para fora da boca com a respiração rápida - Eu devia ter dito ao Ugetsu.

O cão latiu concordando, ou talvez era só o que ele queria acreditar. Jirou levanta as orelhas e vira a cabeça para a direita. Antes que pudesse perguntar o que foi, o cão correu na direção de um arbusto de onde um gato havia saltado. Jirou era dócil então não se preocupou pelo felino quando o cão começou a cheirá-lo. Olhando bem, aquele devia ser o maior gato que já vira. Levanta-se e atravessa os poucos metros que separava-o dos animais, em seguida ajoelha-se.

Como pensou, não era um gato. Tinhas as patas e cabeça maiores até que os gatos gordos do porto e ainda parecia ser jovem. Jirou farejou o focinho do felino que espirrou e sacudiu o corpo, se livrando de algumas folhas que haviam ficado grudadas em seu pelo.

-Você é um leão? - pergunta estendendo a mão para o filhote de leão que aproxima-se desconfiado mas cheira a palma e até lambe seus dedos uma vez - Não sabia que havia leões em Caelum. - franze as sobrancelhas quando o leão espirra novamente, mas um vulto na forma de garoto se joga por cima do filhote agarrando-o.

-Peguei você! - fala o garoto triunfante e senta-se, de costas para ele, segurando o filhote de leão nos braços. 

Ele não devia chegar aos ombros de Takeshi, tinha cabelos castanhos espetados onde algumas folhas pareciam ter ficado presas e usava um bermuda de tecido grosso e uma camisa que provavelmente era branca, mas estava em vários tons de marrom por manchas de lama e ele também tinha alguns cortes pequenos pelo rosto. O leão faz um barulho tristonho, mas não tenta sair dos braços do garoto.

-Precisava correr daquele jeito só por causa de um banho hein? Enma se cortou naquele ninho onde você pulou. - o garoto levantou-se e virou, finalmente notando ele e seu rosto ganha um leve tom rosado - Perdão! - fala ele fazendo uma reverência e então endireita-se segurando o leão com mais força.

-Tsuna...! - chama outro garoto correndo, num estado muito parecido com o que estava a sua frente, com as roupas sujas e cortes leves nos braços, a respiração entrecortada - Sama…- fala o recém chegado parando ao lado do outro garoto, colocando as mãos nos joelhos. Ele olha para Takeshi por um momento, ele tinha olhos castanhos enquanto o que segurava o leão tinha olhos alaranjados, antes de voltar a olhar para o outro - Precisamos voltar logo, Giotto-sama…

-Já estou indo. - fala o garoto a sua frente e olha novamente para Takeshi - Sinto muito se meu filhote causou algum problema.

-Problema nenhum. - responde com um sorriso, que ele retribui brevemente antes de correr na direção do castelo seguido de perto pelo outro.

Jirou latiu duas vezes para os garotos, correndo atrás dele por alguns segundos o que arrancou risadas de um deles (a essa distância não sabia dizer de qual) até perceber que seu dono havia ficado para trás, então o cão deu meia volta e para ao lado de Takeshi novamente.

-Venha Jirou. - fala levantando-se e dá duas tapinhas nas costas do cão - Quero falar algo com Ugetsu.


	13. Disfarçada

Gokudera anda pelo castelo com as mãos nos bolsos. Não tinha nada pra fazer desde o almoço e mapear o castelo parecia uma boa opção para matar o tempo. Como todos os convidados haviam sido instalados nas alas norte e leste do castelo, não tinha muito o que ver por ali além de homens esnobes e moças cochichando segredos. Então estava na ala oeste, decorando a posição dos quartos e quando não havia ninguém vigiando os quartos dava uma olhadinha no que havia dentro.

Num dos corredores principais não havia guardas, o que era estranho supondo-se que era apenas um andar acima que o rei dormia. Esse corredor se bifurcava em dois caminhos: em frente, que levaria a mais alguns quartos e a escada para o segundo andar e a esquerda para um corredor pequeno que tinha apenas uma porta. Resolve dar uma olhada no corredor da esquerda antes de se arriscar a subir mais. Ao abrir a porta depara-se com uma sala grande, com janelas francesas altas que iluminavam com a luz da tarde o único móvel no quarto: um piano de cauda, com uma cor que lembrava pérola.

Aproxima-se do instrumento e levanta a tampa do teclado, tocando distraidamente algumas notas. O paino parecia bem afinado, apesar da tampa das cordas estar com um pouco de poeira. Passa o dedo por algumas teclas produzindo uma melodia familiar, por um momento a melodia envolveu-o e um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seus lábios, mas então para subitamente quando uma imagem cruza sua mente. _Bastardo,_ uma voz antiga soou em seus ouvidos como se estivesse ao seu lado e fecha novamente a tampa do teclado. Havia decidido não tocar o piano, não enquanto estivesse no mesmo lugar que a sua madrasta. Marie sempre gostara de ouvir grandes pianistas, mas isso foi antes. _Antes_ dele nascer, _antes_ do velho ter se envolvido com uma pianista.

Abre a porta para sair, mas não antes de dar uma última olhada no instrumento. Ao menos quando estivesse entediado a ponto de morrer, poderia vir aqui e tocar um pouco.

-Que estranho. - fala uma voz no corredor e congela na porta. Se fosse um guarda, isso causaria alguns problemas. - Achei ter ouvido alguém tocar.

-Deve ter sido só sua imaginação. - fala outra voz, essa mais grave que a primeira e ouve alguns passos - Ande logo ou vai se atrasar para a festa desta noite.

-Espera, Reborn! - fala a outra e ouve-o se afastar - Você ainda não respondeu.

-Achei que a resposta fosse bem óbvia. É claro que não. - as vozes estavam um pouco mais afastadas agora e coloca a cabeça para fora do cômodo vendo que não havia ninguém no corredor.

-Por favor, Reborn, eu estou implorando! Nem é tão difícil assim!

-Está fora do meu cronograma. - responde a voz mais grave, mas ela estava longe e estava difícil de ouvir. Sai para o corredor fechando a porta com cuidado para não fazer barulho e anda com cautela pelo corredor até chegar na bifurcação. - Não faça essa cara patética. - olha para a esquerda vendo um homem alto de terno dar um tapa num garoto com cabelos castanhos bagunçados.

-Por favor. Eu posso fazer a sua também. - fala o garoto de cabelos castanhos, ele estava de costas para ele fitando o homem de terno que seguia pelo corredor - Eu só preciso de uma tarde de folga. Só uma e você pode me torturar como quiser o resto da semana e eu não vou reclamar.

O homem de terno soltou uma respiração entrecortada, como se estivesse controlando o riso, e para em frente aos degraus que levavam ao andar de cima olhando para o garoto.

-Por favor. - pede novamente o menino juntando as mãos a sua frente.

-Tudo bem. - fala o homem e começa novamente a subir as escadas. O menino levantou as mãos como se tivesse ganhado um título - Mas você vai treinar quatro horas a mais durante a semana que vem.

-Eeeeeein?! - o menino abaixa as mãos e sobe as escadas, pulando de dois em dois degraus - Não é justo. Eu só pedi uma tarde e você coloca quase um dia a mais de treino nas minhas costas?!

-Se continuar reclamando serão cinco horas a mais e não terá o dia de folga. - foi a última coisa que conseguiu ouvir da conversa, os dois já haviam subido pelas escadas.

Ainda encarava a escada com o cenho franzido. _Aquele era o príncipe_? Tinha quase certeza que era ele, mas não conseguira ver o rosto do jovem herdeiro ao trono com clareza na noite anterior. Ouve um ‘gao’ a seus pés e abaixa os olhos. Um filhote de leão com olhos dourados e inteligentes encarava-o, a cauda balançava num ritmo suave. O filhote piscou uma vez inclinando ligeiramente a cabeça para o lado

-Natsu! - grita a voz do menino-talvez-o-príncipe de cima das escadas seguida de um assovio baixo. O leão olhou para a escada, então olhou para ele uma última vez antes de ir correndo escada acima atrás da voz..

Põe novamente as mãos nos bolsos segurando os cigarros que levava entre os dedos. Por que aquele homem de terno parecia tão familiar? E aquele nome. _Reborn_. Onde tinha ouvido antes? Volta a andar, dessa vez seguindo para os jardins, onde poderia fumar sem ser incomodado. Reborn. _Reborn_. Tinha certeza que já ouvira o nome antes, mas onde? Acende um cigarro assim que alcançou as portas e quase engasga-se com a fumaça quando consegue lembrar-se.

 _Reborn_?! **O Reborn**?! O homem era uma lenda viva em vários sentidos. Olha para as janelas mais altas, onde provavelmente o homem estava com o príncipe. Mas o que o grande Reborn estaria fazendo com o príncipe?

[...]

Lal cruza os braços vendo o movimento dos casais que dançavam no salão. Ainda era a segunda noite e era a vez dela de manter uma guarda mais próxima do rei, que agora dançava pelo salão, parando a cada dois minutos para trocar de par. Além da quantidade absurda de mulheres que tentavam dançar com o rei, não havia nada de incomum na festa até agora.

Ajeita as luvas 3\4 brancas que usava. Giotto havia insistido que ela se vestisse como uma das convidadas, até tinha pego um vestido para que ela usasse e “se disfarçasse”. O vestido até que era bonito, um vestido longo cor de vinho com um belo bordado em prata em todo o peito e parte da saia (felizmente, ele havia tido a consideração de escolher um sem mangas e sem aquelas odiosas saias de armação). E por mais que achasse aquilo desnecessário, era uma ordem do rei e não podia negar. Teria apenas que manter a compostura se alguém fizesse gracinhas, e se perdesse a paciência… Bom, era muito mais fácil esconder armas embaixo de uma saia.

Um homem as suas costas segura sua mão e gira-a, deixando-a de frente a ele ao mesmo tempo em que colocava a outra mão em sua cintura. Teria dito algumas palavras (maldições, xingamentos e afins) ao idiota que ousava achar que poderia tirá-la para dançar, mas engasgou-se com as palavras.

-Co-Colonello? - sua surpresa foi muito transparente já que ele sorriu enquanto dava alguns passos atrás, juntando-os aos outros casais que dançavam. Colonello havia penteado os cabelos para trás e usava um terno cinza escuro, sem gravata com dois botões da camisa branca abertos - Que infernos está fazendo aqui? - era mais fácil ficar concentrada na raiva enquanto eles giravam junto com outros casais no salão.

-O marechal Ricardo me chamou. - ele gira-a uma vez - Você está incrível. - sente o rosto esquentar, lembrando que não tinha se preocupado em se arrumar. Só havia tomado um banho, penteado o cabelo e deixado-o solto sem se preocupar com penteados.

-Não mude de assunto. - ela trinca os dentes e vê Giotto passar ao seu lado, dançando com uma garota - Porque o marechal chamou você?

-Ele achou que um par extra de olhos traria mais segurança a família real. - aqueles patéticos olhos azuis encarando-a estavam fazendo ela se lembrar de cada coisa que havia ignorado ao vir a festa, como não ter colocado nenhum perfume - Sorria Lal, está parecendo que eu trouxe você a força.

-Mas foi exatamente o que você fez. - eles rodam mais duas vezes, passo a frente, passo atrás. Sinceramente não havia levado a sério quando Giotto disse que a dança podia ser considerado um tipo de combate, mas começava a entender que o loiro tinha razão. Era mais do que um condutor e um conduzido, era uma batalha de dominação. - Reborn está aqui.

-Estou vendo ele. - Colonello fitava algum lugar as suas costas com um pequeno franzir de sobrancelhas - Parece que agora ele está ensinando o jovem príncipe. - ele puxa-a mais para perto, mantendo apenas alguns poucos centímetros (ou seriam milímetros?) de distância entre eles - Até que ele fez um bom trabalho com o Cavallone, deve ser por isso que o rei o chamou. - ele encosta o rosto ao dela, a bochecha dele friccionada contra a sua, e suspira brevemente, o ritmo dos passos diminuindo, podia quase vê-lo de olhos fechados - É tão bom te ver aqui Lal.

-Colonello. - começa em voz séria

-Sim?

-A música parou. - ele afasta-se olhando para os lados vendo com surpresa que os casais se separavam e voltavam as mesas

-Que pena. - ele segura sua mão e planta um beijos nos nós dos dedos, um sorriso brincalhão tomou lugar em seus lábios - Será um prazer trabalhar com você Lal.

Não respondeu, preferia se focar na raiva de não ser informada para sufocar o rubor que queria lhe subir as bochechas.

-Lal, me acompanha? - pergunta G aparecendo a seu lado e oferece o braço; aceita, seguindo-o até a mesa onde estava o rei, mas não antes de lançar um último olhar a Colonello. O loiro havia se sentado com Lord Sasagawa e a família, se aproveitando dos laços que possuía com a família. Ele percebeu o seu olhar e sorri para ela antes de voltar a conversar com uma das garotas a mesa.

Se a presença dele era necessária, teria a certeza de apresentar toda a sua indignação a Lorde Ricardo por mandá-lo sem aviso prévio. Não podia arriscar que Colonello atrapalhasse sua missão e colocasse a família real em perigo. Ele era uma distração, o pior tipo de distração existente, e para o inferno que ele fosse um bom soldado! Ela ainda era a capitã e seria ouvida.

[..]

Tsuna senta-se com um suspiro, havia conseguido chegar a tempo a festa, mas não graças a Reborn. Que ideia foi aquela de algemá-lo cinco minutos antes da festa? Passa os dedos pelos pulsos sentindo-os doloridos por causa daquelas malditas algemas, com sorte não ficaria com nenhuma marca permanente. Puxa mais as mangas da camisa para cobrir a marcas avermelhadas quando senta-se ao lado de Giotto.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntou seu primo preocupado. Claro que Giotto notaria sua ausência. Nem conseguia imaginar quanto tempo teria ficado lá preso se Natsu não tivesse aparecido para alimentar o leão. Levou algum tempo, mas eles conseguiram se livrar das algemas.

-Err… Eu meio que fiquei preso. - fala sinceramente coçando o queixo. Giotto franze as sobrancelhas por um momento, mas antes que ele pudesse perguntar outra coisa um grupinho se reuniu em frente as mesas e os convidados se calaram. O grupo começou uma apresentação de dança, usando fitas coloridas com as mesmas cores de suas roupas e faziam acrobacias acompanhando o ritmo dos instrumentos.

-Você demorou. - fala Reborn, que sentava-se ao seu lado esquerdo. O tutor bebia um pouco de vinho com um sorriso de canto.

-É tudo sua culpa. - inclina-se um pouco na direção do tutor, mantendo a voz baixa para garantir que Giotto não ouvisse - Se era pra eu chegar na hora, não devia ter me algemado.

-Você devia ser capaz de se livrar delas em poucos minutos. Quem sabe o que poderia acontecer caso o príncipe não estivesse presente na cerimônia de aniversário do rei? - pergunta Reborn com falsa inocência.

-Gao~. - olha para baixo vendo seu leão sentado no chão ao seu lado, inclina ligeiramente a cabeça para o lado vendo Natsu mover a cabeça da mesma maneira. Dá um suspiro cansado e coloca o leão no colo, felizmente havia ensinado Natsu a não pegar nada da mesa, então o leão apenas manteve as patas dianteiras apoiadas na mesa quando uma das dançarinas aproximou-se mais da mesa deles, fazendo as fitas roxas girarem acima de suas cabeças.

Nanami trouxe para ele sopa e quase levantou-se para beijar a empregada. Estava faminto, já que não comia nada desde o almoço e a maioria das refeições da noite já foram servidas. Alguns minutos depois, durante uma apresentação de cantores, Nanami trouxe canelone de carne com legumes.

-Daqui a pouco trarei tortas de limão. - fala ela enquanto colocava um pouco mais de água em sua taça, sorri colocando a última garfada do canelone na boca.

-Obrigado Nana. - responde com um pequeno sorriso. Natsu havia se deitado em seu colo, a cabeça posta sobre as patas cruzadas. Nanami retira seu prato e joga um petisco para o leão que pega-o sem dificuldade.

-Majestade. - a voz chama sua atenção e vira-se vendo Cozarto em frente a Giotto - Como comemoração de seu aniversário trouxe-lhe estas atrações, mas ainda possuo mais um presente. - ele vira-se e vê Adelia trazendo uma belíssima ave com penas que variavam entre o vermelho e laranja, sendo a cor mais escura próxima ao fim das penas, o bico era curvo e curto e as pernas pequenas, mas fortes. Viu G cruzar os braços com um franzir de sobrancelhas. Ele sempre era contra a captura de animais selvagens para a diversão dos nobres, apenas no caso do animal não ter outros meios de sobreviver o ruivo concordava com a criação dos animais longe do seu habitat natural, como no caso de Natsu.

-É belíssima Cozarto. - fala Giotto acariciando as penas do animal. A ave piou baixo, mas não se afastou ou tentou bicar seu primo.

-Encontramos-a ainda filhote, o ninho havia sido atacado e foi o único filhote que restou. Cuidei dela desde esse dia, e tornei ela uma ótima ave de caça, mais confiável até que muitas pessoas. - isso arrancou alguns risinhos da ‘plateia’ - Ofereço-a como um presente de aniversário como prova de minha lealdade a Caelum e a família real.

-Realmente agradeço Cozarto. - fala seu primo com um grande sorriso, encarando a ave com certa admiração - Sempre ouvi dizer que as aves de Gravitta possuem o mais belo dos cantos.

-Posso garantir que nenhum se compara ao desta.

Tsuna morde o lábio inferior e move-se no assento um pouco desconfortável enquanto os nobres ofereciam presentes a Giotto. Seu presente ainda não estava pronto e graças a Reborn só teria tempo para fazer dali dois dias, pouco antes do baile de máscaras. Tinha que falar com Natsu o mais rápido possível, para que conseguissem encontrar mais daquelas pedras. Não pode evitar um gemido quando pensava no que tinha que fazer.

 _Tomara que dê pra encontrar aquelas pedrinhas a noite_ , pensa acariciando distraidamente o leão.

-Dino. - a voz de Reborn trouxe-o de volta de seus pensamentos. Ia perguntar ao tutor o que era um dino quando outra voz cortou seu pensamento.

-Como vai Reborn? - pergunta um homem, não devia ter mais que vinte anos, os cabelos louros caindo sobre o lado direito do rosto enquanto os do lado esquerdo estavam penteados para trás e olhos castanhos com o rosto ligeiramente triangular.

-Na mesma. E como anda Yema? - pergunta o tutor com um sorriso de canto

-Por enquanto tudo bem. - o loiro olha para Tsuna com um pequeno sorriso - Seu novo aluno?

-Pode se dizer que sim. - o loiro dá a volta a mesa e pede a Reborn para ir para a cadeira do lado, o que ( _surpreendentemente_ ) o tutor fez sem reclamar, mas em vez de sentar Reborn se levantou e andou na direção das mesas onde outros nobres estavam. Dino senta-se na cadeira anteriormente ocupada por Reborn.

-Meu nome é Dino Cavallone. - fala o loiro estendendo a mão e aperta-a com firmeza; G dizia que devia-se mostrar firmeza nas apresentações.

-Tsunayoshi di Vongola. - olha novamente para o louro, com um pouco mais de receio. Os Cavallone eram a família real de Yema. _Não estrague tudo_ , uma vozinha no fundo da sua mente insistia, mas sinceramente nem sabia o que _não devia fazer._

-Não precisa me olhar assim. - fala Dino rindo e teve que admitir que se sentia um pouco envergonhado por ter ficado encarando ele e volta os olhos para Natsu que observava o louro enquanto mexia o rabo - Você está sofrendo muito com Reborn?

-Eh? - encara-o novamente com surpresa. Dino riu e coloca uma mão sobre sua cabeça.

-Eu também fui aluno de Reborn até alguns meses atrás. Se ele estiver torturando você metade do que fez comigo, as coisas não devem estar fáceis.

-É. Mais ou menos. - prefere manter os olhos baixos e passar a mão nas costas de Natsu. Não se sentia muito a vontade falando com desconhecidos (bem, não completamente desconhecidos, mas Dino trocava cartas com Giotto, não com ele).

-Ele já algemou você antes de algum evento importante? - pergunta Dino inclinando-se mais perto do moreno colocando a mão ao lado da boca enquanto cochicava. Olha para o loiro surpreso, mas depois confirma com um pequeno sorriso - Ainda tenho as marcas de quando isso aconteceu comigo. - fala ele e levanta levemente a manga direita da camisa onde uma fina cicatriz circundava o pulso

-Quando foi?

-No dia da minha coroação. - fala ele com um pequeno sorriso. - Mas a parte que eu mais odiava era acordar de manhã cedo. - quase pode ver o tremor na espinha de Dino - Especialmente com o martelo.

-Ou cobras.

-Ou armadilhas de urso.

-Ou tiros.

Os dois se entreolham e riem. Natsu move os olhos dourados de um para o outro. Dino mostrou mais algumas cicatrizes que tinha no braço direito, contando como ganhara elas ao ter que escalar uma montanha com nada além de um chicote e uma odre para água. Nanami aparece durante a conversa e serve a eles tortinhas de limão, tão pequenas que podiam ser engolidas em duas mordidas.

-Obrigado. - falam os dois ao mesmo tempo olhando para Nanami e se entreolham antes de recomeçar a rir. Pode ver Nanami sorrir brevemente antes de fazer uma reverência a eles.

-Você não age como os outros nobres. - comenta Dino mordendo a tortinha - A maioria é bem esnobe com os empregados.

-Eu acho importante conhecer as pessoas que cuidam de você. - fala mordendo a torta, sentindo o creme de limão derreter na boca; o que quer que Flavia e Luchio faziam na cozinha sempre parecia ficar bem melhor quando produzido em grande quantidade.

-Já decidi. - fala o loiro de repente limpando os cantos da boca com um guardanapo e levanta-se - A festa foi ótima mas preciso de um pouco de sono, a viagem foi longa. - Dino novamente põe a mão sobre seus cabelos - Boa noite irmãozinho

-Hein? Irmãozinho?

-Claro, afinal nós dois fomos treinados por Reborn. - ele esfrega seus cabelos deixando-os ainda mais bagunçados que o natural e não pode evitar um sorriso. - Vamos Romario.

-Sim Majestade. - respondeu um homem de bigode não muito longe deles fazendo uma pequena reverência. Viu Dino falar com Giotto por um breve momento, provavelmente pedindo desculpas por sair tão de repente, antes de fazer uma reverência e sair sendo seguido pelo seu subordinado.


	14. Fofocas

Lambo olha ao redor. Estava muito entediado. Aliás, já estava além de entediado. Já que era forçado a conviver nessas festas onde poucas pessoas se interessavam por ele, podia dedicar-se a comer doces. Mas até disso havia sido privado, então podia se dedicar a segunda coisa que mais gostava de fazer: fofocar. Já que seu gêmeo estava entretido conversando com o rei, e não se sentia tentando a levantar e fazer companhia a eles, seus olhos se focaram na (provavelmente única) pessoa que poderia manter uma conversa decente: Haru.

Haru estava do lado das irmãs mais velhas, não estava ganhando muita atenção em comparação as outras, e olhava sem prestar atenção com quem quer que estivesse conversando com a irmã. Adorava Haru porque ela conhecia todo mundo e com poucas palavras conseguia ganhar a atenção, mas isso não se aplicava quando ela tinha que estar ao lado das irmãs e bancar a boa, obediente e invisível irmã mais nova. Levanta-se e vai até ela, batendo dois dedos no ombro da morena.

-Lambo-kun. - Haru dá um sorriso.

-Quer dançar? - estende a mão para ela. Haru aceita com um obrigado e leva-a para o meio do salão, onde ele começa a guiá-la. Podia ser um preguiçoso e um guloso nato, mas era um nobre e saber dançar era um pre-requisito para todo nobre - Não precisa me agradecer por salvá-la das suas irmãs. - Haru dá um tapinha em seu ombro com um ligeiro franzir de sobrancelhas.

-Não fale assim Lambo-kun. - ela olha distraída ao redor - O príncipe veio hoje também - ela olhava brevemente acima dos ombros dele.

-Porque não chama ele pra dançar? - pergunta e vê Haru ganhar um tom rosado nas bochechas - Qual é Haru, você gosta dele. Ao menos aproveite seu breve tempo de solteira ao lado do príncipe. E não vai matá-la só chamar ele pra dançar. - Gira com ela uma vez e vê que o príncipe conversava animadamente com um louro que mostrava alguma coisa na manga do terno que usava.

-Ele está conversando com o rei de Yema. - ela baixa ligeiramente os olhos - Talvez amanhã. - gira-a mais uma vez - Lambo-kun porque está com a camisa de vaca? - pergunta ela encarando-o com um sorriso.

-É a minha favorita. - responde com um sorriso vendo com satisfação ela rir. Haru era uma das poucas que não se importava com toda aquela superstição dos gêmeos. Ela sempre esteve ao lado delee de seu irmão, até os defendeu, por isso tinha um carinho especial, até certa admiração pela morena. - Ne, Haru, você também acha esses casamentos injustos? - pergunta em voz baixa.

-São para o bem do país inteiro, para evitar a guerra. - ela franze ligeiramente a sobrancelha antes de encostar o queixo ao seu ombro - Mas eu não gosto da ideia. Havia outras maneiras de solucionar isso, mas acho que alguns nobres simplesmente queriam ganhar mais poder político e sem o apoio interno o país não sobreviveria a uma guerra contra um país como a Millefiore. - ouviu-a suspirar antes de se afastar - Não tinha nada demais nos documentos. Não dizia quem estaria com quem, mas dizia o nome das pessoas.

-Além de você, eu e o jovem príncipe, quantos foram desafortunados? - Também apreciava muito o fato de Haru ser mais inteligente do que ele. Ela conseguia ler relatos de acordos comerciais e políticos com a mesma facilidade que leria um livro de romance. Havia conseguido entrar escondido onde seu pai guardava os documentos e em poucos minutos Haru havia lido ele completamente.

-Mais sete.

Haru olha ao redor por alguns segundos e após um aperto em sua mão, deixa que ela o conduza. Ela gira com ele e viu-se de frente para os grandes portões que levavam ao jardim

-O de camisa azul, sem gravata é Takeshi Yamamoto, primo do Lorde Asari e filho do Protetor de Piogge. - o moreno que ela falava estava bebendo alguma coisa numa taça enquanto conversava com uma mulher de kimono, um sorrso fácil no rosto - Aquele outro de cabelo prateado, perto da porta é Hayato Gokudera, filho de Lorde Sasori. - move os olhos para o prateado que encarava o baile com uma carranca irritada, as mãos no bolso enquanto ele se apoiava na parede

-Esse Hayato parece ser do tipo encrenqueiro. - fala fazendo uma nota mental de testar até onde ia a paciência do garoto. Ele fazem um quarto de volta e Haru move a cabeça para a esquerda.

-Dos gêmeos ali, a garota é Chrome Dokuro. - viu um rapaz de cabelos azuis escuros e uma garota um pouco mais baixa de cabelos arroxeados. Provavelmente a única evidência de que eram gêmeos era o formato do rosto.

-Será que é com ela que vou me casar? - pergunta ironicamente olhando para Haru - Azar com azar pode dar em sorte.

-Não faça brincadeira, ela é uma fofa. - reclama Haru dando um tapinha em seu ombro.

-Você a conhece?

-Não, mas ontem ela me pediu um guardanapo emprestado e quando eu dei ela disse obrigado.

-Isso significa que ela é educada, não fofa.

-Haru nunca errou nos seus julgamentos desu. - fala ela irritada e Lambo ri em voz baixa. - O gêmeo dela é Mukuro Rokudo. Sabia que os nomes deles são anagramas? Chrome se pronuncia Kuromu, que é Mukuro com as letras trocadas.

Na verdade não se surpreendia, mas estava para surgir o dia que ele entenderia os pais e seus péssimos gostos para nomes; só porque eram gêmeos não queria dizer que os nomes deviam ser parecidos. Particularmente achava que seu pai havia ficado com preguiça de pensar num nome para ele e trocou o ‘p’ de Lampo por um ‘b’. Haru ri para si mesma antes de olhar para o lado.

-Kyoko-chan é a de cabelo castanho avermelhado que está sentada.

-Kyoko-chan? - ele olha para a dita cuja, uma garota radiante entre uma morena e uma de cabelos róseos, ambas com um ar mais adulto.

-Você não a conhece? - os olhos de Haru se abrem ligeiramente em surpresa - Lembre-me de apresentá-los depois. Ela é irmã mais nova de Lorde Knuckle, é engraçada e sabe de um monte de coisas. A de cabelo rosa perto dela é Bianchi Sasori, filha do Lorde Sasori e meia irmã de Gokudera. Ela é bem madura.

-Como você sabe?

-Ela e Hanna trocam cartas, e Hanna só conversa com gente madura. - Haru gesticula na direção da morena ao lado de Kyoko - Hanna é casada com Ryohei-kun, o irmão de Kyoko. Parece que eles vão ficar também.

Eles giram mais algumas vezes enquanto Haru lançava olhares por cima do ombro dele procurando pelos outros.

-Aquela de vermelho é I-Pin, sobrinha de Lord Alaude, a mãe dela era uma embaixadora na China. Aquele de cabelos negros perto dela é Kyoya Hibari, filho de Lorde Alaude. - viu uma garota chinesa usando um daqueles vestidos tradicionais chineses vermelho com um dragão dourado que subia da barra do vestido até a altura do peito e um moreno, que também tinha alguns traços orientais, sentado ao lado dela ignorando tudo ao redor dele.

Voltou a conduzir Haru pelo salão, girando a morena duas vezes antes de puxá-la para perto de novo.

-Hahi! Porque Lampo-kun está com o cabelo verde?

-Alguma coisa sobre ficar diferente de uma vez por todas. Ele também fez um trovão embaixo do olho. - a mandíbula de Haru caiu comicamente com surpresa, mas depois a morena se recupera e ri baixinho. Para de dançar e se afasta do local onde alguns casais ainda dançavam - Se não aguentar ficar com suas irmãs, pode ficar na nossa mesa. Eu pedi alguns doces para comermos.

-Aceito. - ela sorri dando o braço a ele - Obrigado Lambo-kun.

[...]

Louis olha ao redor assustado. Não sabia onde estava ou até o porque de estar algemado com um pano em sua boca impedindo que falasse. A última coisa que lembrava era de estar saindo da cozinha porque Flavia pediu para ver se a maioria dos convidados já havia terminado o segundo prato quando alguém pôs um pano com um cheiro muito adocicado na sua boca e então ele acordou naquele lugar.

Olha ao redor assustado, tentando se livrar das algemas que prendiam seu pulso mas elas machucavam a cada movimento. Um ruído a seu lado fez com que ele se virasse e viu a forma de dois homens surgirem, um deles segurava uma lampada a óleo.

-Seu idiota! - o que estava com a lâmpada falou - Não é ele!

-É claro que é ele! - o outro apontou para Louis. O da lâmpada grunhiu e aproximou-se de Louis segurando-o pelos longos cabelos ruivos e puxou-os para trás forçando o ruivo a olhar para cima, a dor fez os olhos lacrimejarem.

-Olhe bem para o rosto dele seu imprestável. - a mão puxou mais fortemente e Louis deixou escapar um gemido de dor que foi abafado pelo trapo enfiado em sua boca - Ele parece ter alguma tatuagem?

Ouviu o outro fazer um barulho de desagrado e o da lâmpada largou seus cabelos. Louis tentou se afastar deles arrastando-se para trás, mas suas costas atingiram uma parede. Esses homens estavam atrás do senhor G? Além de Louis, ele era o único ruivo no castelo e o único que tinha uma tatuagem no rosto. Olha freneticamente ao redor procurando uma saída. Precisava sair dali, precisava avisar senhor G e o rei.

-E o que fazemos agora? - perguntou o outro

-Livre-se dele. Ele já viu demais. - respondeu o da lâmpada e Louis arregalou os olhos vendo o outro com um sorriso largo.

-Que pena. - o outro fala e tira de dentro da roupa que usava uma faca longa - Tudo por causa de uma tatuagem. - a faca desliza próxima a seu olho e viu o homem dar uma sorriso largo e terrível fielmente refletido pela lâmina - Então acho que posso me divertir um pouco.

[...]

Giotto entra no quarto. Já passava da meia noite e o vinho que consumira durante a festa deixava sua visão ligeiramente embaçada. Vê através das cortinas semi-transparentes que havia uma figura na cama. Franze as sobrancelhas notando um tom avermelhados nos cabelos da pessoa.

-G? – aproxima-se desconfiado. Lembrava-se que o ruivo havia ficado para trás conversando com Cozarto. Abre as cortinas finas que circundavam a cama de dossel e não pode evitar um grito de horror; afasta-se assustado, mas tropeça no tapete. Reborn e Tsuna escancaram a porta do seu quarto, vendo que Giotto estava caído no chão próximo a porta.

-O que houve? – pergunta Tsuna, mas o moreno trava e sente o estômago se revirar ao encarar a cama.

Havia um corpo sobre a cama, amarrado de forma a ficar ajoelhado sobre os lençóis. Reconhece com horror que era um dos rapazes que trabalhava na cozinha. Ele ainda usava as roupas com que tinham visto ele mais cedo, o cabelo ruivo estava solto e havia sido cortado na altura do ombro. Ele tinha um corte horrível no lado direito do rosto, algo como três linhas descendo até o queixo de onde o sangue escorria e pingava sobre a roupa. O choque ficou instalado entre os três por alguns segundos antes de Reborn aproximar-se da cama

-Ele parece ter sido estrangulado. – fala Reborn assumindo uma postura calma enquanto examinava o corpo – Tem marcas de dedos no pescoço. Esses cortes no rosto devem ter sido feitos com uma facae enquanto ele ainda estava vivo.

Tsuna havia ido ao banheiro, o estômago do garoto não suportava mais manter o jantar depois da visão do corpo e do cheiro que o acompanhava.

-Porque alguém faria uma coisa dessas? – pergunta Giotto com uma mão em frente ao rosto, tentando evitar acabar na mesma situação que seu primo.

-Eu diria que para assustá-lo. – Reborn ajoelha-se em frente ao corpo procurando alguma coisa que identificasse quem foi o assassino do pobre empregado.

-O que está havendo? – pergunta G entrando no quarto a passos rápidos e para ao ver a cena, seus olhos arregalados – O que aconteceu aqui?

-Alguém matou esse rapaz. – Reborn lança um longo olhar ao ruivo que encarava o corpo estupefato – E parece que a ameaça é diretamente para você G, já que quem quer que tenha matado ele imitou o seu cabelo e o corte tem a forma da sua tatuagem.

G encara-o com olhos arregalados antes de olhar novamente para o empregado. O rapaz era tão jovem, mal chegara aos vinte e talvez a única razão de estar morto seja porque aceitou o convite de trabalhar temporariamente no palácio de novo naquele ano. Vê que Giotto tentava acalmar Tsuna, mas o moreno simplesmente não conseguia lidar com essas cenas e estava vomitando qualquer coisa que ainda estivesse dentro do seu organismo.

-Ah, aí estão vocês. - fala Reborn e o ruivo olha para trás vendo um loiro usando uma camisa e calça sociais e a capitã Lal Mirch, que estava com um short na altura dos joelhos e uma blusa camuflada. A capitão olhou ao redor com surpresa

-O que houve aqui? - pergunta Lal, tomando as rédeas da situação.

-É uma boa pergunta. Não era obrigação de vocês evitar que esse tipo de coisa acontecesse? - pergunta Reborn cruzando os braços.

-Não faça acusações kora. Nada passou por nós ou pela guarda de elite. - fala o loiro cruzando os braços com irritação.

-Alguém deve ter posto ele aqui. - Reborn franze as sobrancelhas levemente - Ou acha que ele simplesmente veio aqui, fez a cicatriz em si mesmo, se amarrou e em seguida se estrangulou hein Collonelo?

Pareceu que Collonelo ia aumentar a discussão, mas Giotto cortou-o com a voz um pouco mais trêmula que o normal.

-Discutir ineficiência não ajudará em nada - Giotto passa um braço ao redor de Tsuna que ainda parecia um pouco pálido e mantinha uma mão em frente a boca

-Vamos revirar o andar e ver se deixaram alguma evidência Vossa Majestade. - fala a capitã em voz séria - Sugiro que fiquem num dos quartos no andar de baixo. Vou deixar dois dos meus melhores guardas de plantão a noite inteira.

-Obrigado Lal. - fala Giotto com um sorriso fraco - Tsu, quero que fiquei no meu quarto esta noite.

Tsuna confirma debilmente e segue com Giotto para fora do quarto. Ouviu Lal gritar algumas ordens e passos apressados no corredor. G volta os olhos novamente para o rapaz, remorso preenchendo-o. Lembrava-se que ele se orgulhava do cabelo comprido e só cortaria no dia de seu casamento.

_Como ele olharia para a família do jovem e diria que a culpa disso era dele?_

[...]

Tsuna anda pelos corredores mordendo a parte interna das bochechas. Ainda mexia com seus nervos lembrar-se do rapaz do noite anterior e se ele estava assim como não estaria G? Apesar do pavio curto, G se importava com as pessoas e saber que alguém havia morrido apenas para ameaçá-lo devia ser um choque e tanto. Por isso iria ao quarto do ruivo, talvez conversar aliviasse o pensamento dos dois. Bate a porta do quarto do mais velho antes de entrar.

-Ah, é você. - fala o ruivo com um suspiro aliviado, ele estava sem camisa, apenas com uma faixa grossa de trinta centímetros que circundava seu peito - Você me assustou, não devia entrar assim.

-Desculpe. - fala o moreno com um pequeno sorriso encostando a porta atrás de si - Ainda usa isso?

-É uma tradição que os guerreiros usem quando estão afastados de casa - G pega uma toalha e coloca-a por cima do ombro - Precisa de alguma coisa?

-Na verdade não - o moreno olha para o lado pensando em como puxar o assunto e seus olhos param na mesa - Você que fez? - Tsuna aproxima-se da mesa vendo vários colares e pulseiras feitos de pedras coloridas e o que pareciam tiras muito finas de linhas também coloridas.

-Fui eu que fiz. - fala uma voz feminina e Tsuna levanta os olhos vendo uma mulher sair do banheiro, ela tinha cabelos castanhos na altura dos seios,olhos da mesma cor e um rosto delicado, usava um vestido simples verde. Ela vira-se pra G e fala alguma coisa em outra língua, provavelmente seik.

-Ela disse que você parece bastante com Giotto.

-Você conhece meu primo? - a mulher confirma com um sorriso

-Ele tinha _sanyuni_ … quatorze - ela fala pausando para pensar e depois sorri de novo; a voz dela era suave mas ela não falava bem o idioma de Caelum - Eu vendo para vir aqui.

-É lindo. - ela confirma ainda sorrindo - Meu nome é Tsuna. E o seu é…

-Fiore - responde a seika com um sorriso.

-Pode me mostrar como se faz? - levanta uma das pulseiras. A seika pareceu pensar profundamente sobre isso.

-Talvez. - ela bate no queixo com o dedo - Mas só fico dois dias. - ela levanta dois dedos, provavalmente com medo de ter dito o número errado.

-Vai ser o suficiente. - Tsuna olha de Fiore para G e de volta para Fiore - Estou... interrompendo alguma coisa?

-Mais ou menos. - fala o ruivo levantando-se da cama onde estivera sentado durante a conversa dos outros dois. Tsuna esfrega os cabelos timidamente e dirige-se a porta, mas para ao lembrar-se de algo.

-Você vai assistir os jogos? - pergunta o moreno olhando por sobre o ombro.

-Quando acabar o show de horrores. - fala o ruivo dando as costas a ele e entrando no banheiro. Tsuna dá um pequeno sorriso, sabia que G não assistiria uma abertura de jogos em que mostrariam animais selvagens que foram capturados e depois adestrados. Sai do quarto, vendo Fiore empurrar G para dentro do banheiro, antes de fechar a porta e seguir para a pequena arena que havia sido montada a alguns metros do castelo.

[...]

G suspira um pouco mais relaxado, sentindo a água quente com os aromas que Fiore havia especialmente trazido para ele. A água estava num tom esverdeado, e dava a impressão que estava dentro de um copo de chá verde gigante. Se esticasse um pouco os pés, conseguiria tocar os saquinhos com as ervas que ela colocou na banheira.

-Pronto. - pode sentir as mãos de Fiore deslizarem por suas costas e pararem em seus ombros - Vem cá. - ela puxa levemente seu ombro para reforçar o pedido.

Encosta-se a ela, colocando a cabeça em seu ombro e sentindo a pele macia dela nas suas costas. Fiore murmurava uma canção em seik enquanto molhava seu cabelo com uma das mãos. Fecha os olhos e por um momento, só por um breve momento, achou estar de volta em sua terra natal. Mas não podia voltar, ainda não.

-Senti falta disso. - fala o ruivo em seik acomodando melhor a cabeça ao ombro de Fiore. -Eu senti sua falta. - ela encosta o rosto aos seus cabelos e sente os braços dela ao redor do seu tronco

-Também sinto. - coloca um dos braços sobre o braço dela, o tom de Fiore parecia carregado com tristeza e um pouco de medo e raiva - Não queria que voltasse.

-É meu dever. - ele respondeu com um suspiro e sente ela abraçá-lo mais forte.

-Eu sei. - responde ela em voz baixa e folga o aperto ao redor do ruivo - Se G não vai a Seik, Fiore traz um pouco de lá para você. - fala ela mais animada,a voz bem mais suave e fluida quando falava na sua língua natal, antes de encostar os lábios a sua bochecha num beijo estalado e ri baixo - Baba disse que você não podia voltar muito cedo dessa vez então eu tive que vir perguntar por mim mesma.

-Como Aeghin está reagindo ao casamento? - pergunta o ruivo com um sorriso de canto.

-Bem. As vezes ele fala de você. - podia imaginar o que o irmão falaria dele, metade eram ofensas e a outra metade maldições; um traço bem comum na família - O que você acha que devia escolher como punição?

-Corte-lhe a língua, assim ele não poderia mais comandar ninguém - responde e ouve-a rir baixinho

-Baba disse que deveria tirar o que faz dele homem.

-Não é uma má ideia. Por garantia faça os dois - ela ri, o som ecoando nas paredes.

G sorri. Era um costume da sua tribo instalar uma punição caso o marido ou esposa fosse infiel ao casamento, em que apenas a família do noivo poderia sugerir uma punição para a noiva aplicar no futuro marido e vice-versa. Lembrava-se que sua mãe admitiu que a punição de seu pai seria morrer envenenado durante uma festa. Claro, essas punições eram apenas da boca pra fora, mas era engraçado ouvir alguém gritar _“Eu vou cortar fora sua pele e atirá-lo aos lobos”_ durante o jantar.

-G.

-Hum?

-Baba disse que você precisava falar algo comigo sobre… _aquilo_. - ela fala em voz baixa e levantou ligeiramente a cabeça vendo que ela tinha o rosto corado. G sorri de canto com a reação tímida da mulher que conhecia a tantos anos pensando em como poderia explicar a ela.

-Não acho que só explicar seja suficiente. Acho que vou ter que te mostrar.

[...]

Leila era apenas mais uma das empregadas que cuidavam do castelo Vongola. E como esperado das empregadas, apesar de todo o trabalho que havia para ser feito, a conversa (e fofoca) era inevitável. Desde que as festas começaram, ouvia muitos burburinhos especialmente sobre os jovens que ficariam lá, mas particularmente não se interessava por isso. Uma das poucas coisas que gostava de ouvir era sobre o guardião do rei (nossa, ele era lindo) e da própria família real (a beleza devia estar nos genes daquela família, não havia outra explicação para isso).

Mas parecia não ter muitas chances nem de ter aquela tão sonhada única noite com um cara dos sonhos. Mestre Giotto preferia mulheres com cabelos negros, já ouviu uma ou duas garotas da cozinha comentarem sobre isso, mas ela era loira, então suas chances eram nulas. Mestre Tsuna, bem, ele ainda era muito inocente para essas coisas então nem guardava esperanças. E G-sama… Bom, ninguém nunca ouviu falar que ele havia levado alguma mulher para a cama nos dez anos em que trabalhava para o rei. Havia até mesmo um boato de que G-sama na verdade gostava de homens! E ele era tão implicante nas “saidinhas”’ de Mestre Giotto porque tinha uma queda pelo rei. Era difícil de acreditar, mas as más línguas não se cansavam.

Sabendo disso, é fácil imaginar quão surpresa ficou Leila quando ela entrou no quarto de G-sama para guardar algumas roupas limpas e ouviu alguns gemidos femininos nada discretos vindo do banheiro. Continuando com seu excelente trabalho de guardar cada roupa no local correto (não era espionagem **ok** , a porta estava trancada e ela precisava ter a certeza que cada roupa estava sendo guardada corretamente e levar alguns minutos a mais seria apenas uma consequência do seu eficiente trabalho). Era difícil não imaginar o que estaria acontecendo quando ouvia algumas palavras em uma língua que não entendia, seguidas por ‘G~’ falado em voz melosa e alguns gemidos. Sorri consigo mesma. _Aquilo renderia histórias pelo resto da semana!_

Os sons diminuem após algum tempo e não ouve nada por alguns segundos exceto um _splash_ da água da banheira. Ao ouvir a porta abrir não pode evitar olhar naquela direção e viu uma mulher, provavelmente nos seus vinte, usando apenas uma toalha para cobrir sua nudez. A mulher encara-a por meio segundo antes de ter o rosto completamente tomado pela cor vermelha, por as mãos em frente ao rosto e falar alguma coisa em seik (soava como uma das maldições que G-sama usava quando ficava irritado). Faz uma breve reverência a mulher antes dela entrar no banheiro apressada e fechar a porta com força, ouviu-a falando alguma coisa em seik a G-sama. Aproveita essa chance para sair do quarto, ignorando completamente as últimas peças de roupa que faltavam guardar. As garotas da cozinha nunca iriam acreditar! Havia sido breve, mas viu que ela usava um anel.

-Leila, por que esse sorriso? - pergunta Sara, uma das ajudantes de cozinha.

-Você não vai acreditar! G-sama é casado! - fala sem conseguir se conter. As cinco pessoas que haviam na cozinha se viraram para encará-la como se tivesse enlouquecido.

-Hein? Sério? - pergunta outra das mulheres.

-Eu acabei de sair do quarto dele. Havia uma mulher seik lá e ela usava um anel bem aqui - fala apontando para o dedo anelar com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

-G-sama também usa um anel, mas não imaginei que fosse por isso. - fala Luchio, o cozinheiro, coçando o queixo.

-Isso é tão romântico! Ele se mantem fiel a ela mesmo quando não está em Seik! - fala Flavia com os olhos brilhantes abraçando a si mesma - Não se encontram muitos homens desse tipo hoje em dia!

A medida que mais empregados chegavam, a notícia se espalhava ganhando um pouco mais de drama a cada vez. A história de ‘G-sama é casado e a esposa seik veio visitá-lo’, foi ouvida como ‘G-sama é um romântico a moda antiga que valoriza o casamento ’ e espalhada como ‘G-sama nunca trairia a esposa seik mesmo que quilômetros os separassem’. Algumas das empregadas que tinham uma queda pelo ruivo bad boy, não sabiam se ficavam decepcionadas por saber que ele era casado ou suspiravam mais por ele ao saber que havia um lado romântico por baixo do temperamento indomável.

 _É, apenas mais um dia no castelo Vongola_.


	15. Procura a meia noite

Giotto observava com atenção a medida que Ugetsu derrubava com facilidade um inimigo atrás do outro com movimentos fluídos da espada de madeira. Com certeza a perícia dele havia aumentado bastante, e ele não estava se prendendo a um estilo, mas sim criando técnicas ao longo da batalha. Estava sentado sob uma pequena tenda com uma vista privilegiada para a arena, sendo acompanhado pela família real de Gravitta, pelo rei de Yema e por Tsuna. G havia chegado a poucos minutos e comia uma maçã enquanto observava as lutas, mas o ruivo parecia ter a mente longe.

-Mestre Giotto. - fala Alberto ao seu lado - Temo que alguns rumores tenham se espalhado pelas cozinhas.

Franze as sobrancelhas. Tentara abafar ao máximo o caso do assassinato do pobre rapaz e apenas duas das moças que trabalhavam lá sabiam da notícia porque poderiam entrar em contato com a família dele, mas não esperava que a notícia se espalhasse tão cedo.

-Já descobriram sobre o rapaz?

-Na verdade é sobre G-sama. - Giotto encara-o com surpresa e viu que Cozarto também havia virado o rosto demonstrando certo interesse - Algo sobre ele ser casado.

Não sabia dizer quem estava mais boquiaberto, ele mesmo ou Cozarto. Pode ouvir G tossindo, provavelmente engasgado com o pedaço de maçã que comia. Parece que ele não estava **tão** desatento assim. Tsuna olhou para trás, provavelmente preocupado que G estivesse envenando ou coisa do tipo (depois de dois atentados, você sempre pensa no pior), mas acena para ele não se preocupar e o primo volta a conversar com Dino.

-Você é casado? - sussura Cozarto, difícil dizer se irritado ou surpreso - E nem nos contou? Nós, seus melhores amigos!

-Não é bem assim. -começa G tentando se explicar, mantendo a voz baixa.

-Sempre achei que seria seu padrinho. Me sinto traído. - Giotto limpa uma lágrima inexistente do canto dos olhos.

-Não sou casado droga! - fala o ruivo levantando um pouco o tom de voz.

-Foram claramente ouvidos sons de um jovem casal fazendo amor. - fala Alberto mantendo a voz e o rosto impassível, mas podia imaginar que ele sorria por dentro. Cozarto já estava tão inclinado sobre a cadeira que poderia cair por cima de Giotto

-Não é isso! Ela é noiva do meu irmão. - G inclina-se mais na direção deles. Giotto teve que encostar-se mais a cadeira, já que Cozarto estava apoiado num dos braços da sua cadeira e G no outro e sinceramente não iria interromper a guerra sussurrada.

-Você **dormiu** com a noiva _do seu irmão_! - Cozarto inclina-se na cadeira, mas não havia mais apoio e o rei de Gravitta caiu com o rosto no chão. Adelia olhou na direção dele preocupada, mas Giotto balança a cabeça com um sorriso amarelo. A morena olha novamente para o noivo antes de voltar a atenção a luta - Eu não acredito nisso G! Que tipo de homem é você? - Cozarto esfrega o rosto indignado tanto pela conversa quanto pela queda, tentando manter o tom de voz baixo, mas era difícil quando suas emoções tomavam controle.

-Querem ao menos me ouvir?! - grita o ruivo ganhando a atenção de quem estava mais próximo, ou seja Adelia, Tsuna, Enma e Dino.

-Seu canalha! - fala Cozarto apontando para o outro ruivo, apesar que ele ainda estava ajoelhado no chão e não teve todo o efeito que queria. G estava com uma grande veia saltando na testa e pela expressão furiosa não duvidava nada que ele pularia no pescoço de Cozarto para esganá-lo, mas estava na dúvida se apenas assistia, separava os dois ou ajudava Cozarto a dar uma lição em seu amigo de infância.

-Algum problema meninos? - pergunta Adelia estreitando os olhos

-Não é nada. - falam os três ao mesmo tempo virando-se para olhá-la antes de se encararem novamente.

-Não vou ficar aqui ouvindo essas calúnias. - G diz em voz mais baixa e se levanta - Estarei no meu quarto se precisar de mim.

-Eu sei muito bem o que você vai fazer no quarto! - fala Cozarto antes de G se virar e sair fulminando. Bom, com certeza o ruivo precisava dar algumas explicações.

[...]

-Gostei desse. - fala Tsuna mostrando a pulseira que havia chamado sua atenção mais cedo. Os jogos haviam dado uma parada no fim da tarde e aproveitou o momento para falar com Fiore. Ela ainda estava no quarto de G e encontrou ela montando alguns colares enquanto G fumava (ou soltava fumaçava de raiva, era difícil dizer) perto das janelas. G ainda estava perto da janela, mas ele estava sentado no parapeito com um livro nas mãos enquanto Fiore mostrava as peças que fizera.

-Boa escolha. - fala Fiore aprovando a pulseira de pedras azuis que tinha na mão. As cordas faziam um tipo de mosaico ao redor das sete pedras - Esse é vinte bronze.

-Quero ele. - fala com um sorriso. Podia ter um para si mesmo e outro para Giotto - Você tem muito talento.

-Obrigado. - ela sorri - Você disse quer ver como eu faz mais cedo?

-Isso. Eu gostaria de saber se posso fazer usando isso. - tira do bolso a pedrinha de caelum que Natsu havia lhe dado.

-É possível. - ela segura a pedra entre os dedos - Mas precisa de mais pedras.

-Se eu pegar mais, acha que amanhã dá tempo de fazer ele todo?

-Sim. - ela sorri e murmura alguma coisa em seik antes de levantar seis dedos - Mais seis pedras até amanhã.

Acena confirmando e ouve alguém bater a porta. Vira-se e vê Natsu entrar com um pequeno sorriso.

-Tsuna, Giotto-sama pediu pra lembrar a você do jantar.

-Claro. - levanta-se e vai até a porta onde o mais novo esperava, mas vira-se acenando para Fiore - Eu trarei amanhã. - ela acena confirmando e fecha a porta virando-se para Natsu - Vamos começar a busca hoje a noite.

-A noite? Mas terá a premiação do campeão do torneio.

Tsuna franze um pouco as sobrancelhas. Sabia que teria a comemoração naquela noite, mas esperava sair de fininho no meio da festa. Normalmente não ganhava muita atenção, dessa vez se aproveitaria disso.

[...]

Suas esperanças se provaram vãs, já que Emma, Dino e Giotto não deixaram ele sozinho muito tempo. Então lá estava ele, as três da manhã tateando o caminho até a cozinha. Agradece internamente a Giotto por tê-lo feito ir a cozinha dezenas de vezes pelos caminhos secretos ou teria se perdido na escuridão (não se atrevia a acender uma vela e ser descoberto, afinal ver uma luz entre as paredes deixaria certa desconfiança).

Ao chegar a cozinha, voltou pela escada e entra numa porta a direita que se abre num corredor com portas de ambos os lados, os empregados costumavam dormir nesses quartos especialmente os que tiravam poucas folgas como Nanami, Flavia ou Luchio. Entra na segunda porta a direita, movendo-se devagar para não fazer barulho. O quarto era pequeno e tinha duas camas: uma de casal que Nanami dividia com Alberto e uma menor que ficava na parede oposta, que era a de Natsu. Anda o mais silenciosamente possível e para ao lado da cama de Natsu, colocando uma mão sobre o ombro do amigo. Natsu rolou sobre o ombro e gemeu baixinho antes de abrir os olhos.

-Tsuna? - ele senta na cama, não via mas sabia que ele estava usando uma calça e blusa folgada.

Natsu puxa seus sapatos mais pra perto e calça-os do jeito mais silencioso que podia. Tsuna olha para Nanami algumas vezes achando que ela acordaria, mas ela só virou na cama murmurando alguma coisa durante o sono. Quando Natsu terminou de calçar os sapatos, eles saem do quarto. Tsuna volta para a cozinha e abre a passagem. Estava entrando, quando se virou para trás para dizer ao amigo que ficasse em silêncio e viu que Natsu continuava no meio do corredor

-Não vou entrar aí. - o mais novo sussurra abraçando a si mesmo - Porque não podemos ir pela porta como normalmente?

-Os guardas nunca nos deixariam sair a essa hora. - Tsuna sussurra e volta segurando a mão dele - Eu conheço o caminho, pode confiar.

-Eu confio em você. - ele apertou sua mão com um pouco mais de força antes de mover o quexo indicando a passagem - Eu não confio é nesse túnel aí.

Tsuna volta tateando pelo caminho secreto, demorando um pouco mais porque Natsu as vezes tropeçava no próprios pés ou batia numa curva abrupta, mas conseguiram sair bem próximos ao jardim do lado leste após mover uma pedra que na verdade era uma porta falsa que abria por dentro. Tsuna põe a cabeça pra fora vendo que não havia guardas ao redor e sai com Natsu seguindo-o bem de perto. Eles começam a procurar perto das ervas recém-plantadas de G, mas após alguns minutos de muito cavar e revirar as plantas não encontram nada além de pedras normais.

-Devíamos ter trazido uma vela. - fala Natsu esfregando o suor da testa. Havia trabalho durante todo o dia e se não tivesse prometido ajudar, ainda estaria enfurnado debaixo dos lençóis tendo seu merecido descanso - Nana vai reclamar comigo amanhã. - murmura enquanto continuava a tatear a terra procurando alguma pedrinha que brilhasse contra a lua.

-Tem certeza que encontrou aqui? - pergunta Tsuna em voz baixa, estava preocupado pelos guardas. Só Deus sabia onde os guardas de Lal Mirch estavam já que ao contrário dos outros eles não usavam tochas ou lamparinas. - Talvez devêssemos olhar mais perto do jardim.

-Okay. - Natsu engatinha alguns metros até algumas rosas mais próximas procurando próximo as raízes. Tsuna vai procurar na direção oposta procurando próximo a pequenas plantas, mas não encontrava nada além de pedras escuras. - Encontrei uma. - fala Natsu levantando uma pedrinha na mão para mostrar a ele antes de guardá-la no bolso.

-Ainda faltam cinco. - diz Tsuna levantando-se e bate na calça para tirar a terra - Vamos procurar dentro do jardim. - Natsu confirma e levanta-se.

Eles andam um pouco até alcançar o jardim onde uma cerca viva com pouco mais de um metro de altura havia sido feita de forma a fazer três círculos concêntricos com a mesa que ficaria bem no centro, cada um dos ‘círculos’ tinha uma flor de cor diferente, apesar de não poder vê-las a noite, ainda conseguia sentir o perfume a medida que andava entre elas. Ele e Natsu vão até o segundo círculo e voltam a se abaixar para procurar .

-Acho que vi alguma coisa ali. - Natsu aponta para um pouco a frente deles. Tsuna engatinha até parar ao lado dele e abaixa-se encostando o rosto no chão vendo que havia um brilho bem sutil embaixo de algumas flores

-Consegue alcançar? - pergunta Tsuna. Natsu estica a mão, mas nem chegou perto de tocá-las.

-Segura essa parte aqui. - o mais novo coloca sua mão onde alguns galhos faziam um arco e Tsuna puxa-os para cima. Natsu deita-se no chão e estica o braço, mas ainda não alcança - Acho que vou ter que me arrastar.

Tsuna deita-se de bruços e tenta se arrastar entre as folhas e galhos. A cerca viva cobria-lhe da cabeça até a cintura quando conseguiu alcançar as pedrinhas. Natsu não estava numa situação muito diferente. O mais novo tira do bolso um saquinho onde Tsuna põe as pedrinhas que encontrou.

-Sete, oito… Como tem tantas aqui? - pergunta Natsu

-Nem ideia. Mas me lembre de diminuir a largura dessas coisas, parece até que eles podem me engolir. - Natsu ri baixinho enquanto Tsuna continuava colocando as pedrinhas e contando baixinho a medida que colocava.

-Você esqueceu uma. - Tsuna olha para frente, vendo que havia uma alguns centímetros a frente.

-Não consigo mais me mexer - o mais velho já estava muito contorcido entre os galhos. Natsu ri baixinho e arrasta-se um pouco mais a frente para pegar e após um pouco de esforço, os dedos do moreno roçaram a pedrinha antes de conseguir puxá-la para perto. - Acho que já é o suficiente.

-Concordo. - Natsu coloca a última pedra no saquinho antes de fechá-lo - Podemos voltar agora?

Tsuna confirma com um movimento de cabeça, mas congela ao ouvir passos próximos a eles. Se conseguisse enxergar com clareza veria que Natsu havia ficado pálido. Natsu virou-se pra ele.

-Tsu… - coloca a mão sobre a boca do amigo e apontou para trás. Se tivessem de ser pegos, pelo menos tentariam correr. Natsu confirmou e eles começaram a se arrastar novamente para trás, mas quando estavam quase completamente fora uma mão em suas costas fez eles congelarem.

-Não se movam. - fala uma voz conhecida. Tsuna virou-se para encarar o tutor que havia se abaixado entre os dois e mantinha uma mãos nas costas de ambos. Reborn encarava o espaço a frente e virou-se na mesma direção. Através dos galhos, pode ver um par de botas parar em frente a eles do outro lado da cerca viva.

 _Por favor, que não sejam os guardas da capitã_ , rezou o moreno em pensamento. P _or favor, só dessa vez deixe-me ter um pouco de sorte._ Sentia Natsu segurar seu pulso com força. Se algum dos guardas descobrisse, o castigo maior cairia nele. Talvez conseguisse convencer Reborn a dizer que Natsu não estava envolvido, com certeza sofreria mais nas ‘aulas’, mas ao menos seu amigo escaparia do pior. Gostaria de dizer ao mais novo para ficar calmo, mas tinha medo de falar e o guarda ouvir.

-Onde você estava? - pergunta uma voz grave e vê outro par de sapatos aproximar-se do de botas

-Tive que sair escondido. Não é fácil simplesmente sair com tantos guardas rondando sabia? - as botas se movem.

-Não é sobre isso que vim falar. O que estava pensando quando matou aquele empregado? 

-Não sabia que era um dos empregados. A única descrição que tive daquele maldito guardião era que tinha cabelos vermelhos e estaria usando um terno simples.

-Todos os empregados que servem as mesas usam um terno simples. - as botas se movem novamente, o outro par de sapatos recuou um passo - Não importa agora. Depois da falha em matar o príncipe e o guardião, só resta uma chance. O rei não pode estar presente na reunião após o baile de amanhã ou todo nosso plano está acabado.

-Eu sei disso. - as botas viram-se na outra direção - Quando os outros chegam?

-Isso não é da sua conta. Seu trabalho é impedir que o rei participe da reunião e apenas isso.

As botas se afastaram a passos longos e o outro par de sapatos também se afastou na direção contrária. Continuaram na mesma posição por um tempo, Tsuna conseguiu contar até duzentos antes de Reborn tirar a mão de suas costas. Eles se arrastam pra fora do galhos e pode ver que Natsu tinha os olhos arregalados.

-O que vocês dois estavam fazendo aqui a essa hora da noite? - pergunta Reborn em voz baixa, mas a irritação dele era palpável. Eles se levantam vendo o homem no seu usual terno e fedora com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

-Procurando algumas pedrinhas. - falar em voz alta fez parecer um motivo bem estúpido - O que você está fazendo aqui? - pergunta colocando-se a frente de Natsu. Sente que o mais novo segurou a parte de trás da sua camisa.

-Estava procurando você. Vi quando saiu da cozinha e segui vocês dois. - Reborn vira-se na direção do castelo - É melhor voltarmos. - e mal falara isso, o tutor já se movia em direção ao castelo

-Espera Reborn. - Tsuna alcança-o andando lado a lado com ele - Aquelas pessoas...?

-Obviamente planejam algo contra seu primo. - Reborn ajeita seu fedora e apesar da parca luz viu que ele havia estreitado os olhos - Temos que informá-lo o mais rápido possível.

[...]

Giotto entra no quarto de Tsuna vendo que o primo dormia na cama junto com Natsu, ambos ainda com as roupas sujas de terra e marcas no rosto onde os galhos os haviam acertado. Dá um sorriso mínimo vendo os dois finalmente descansarem. Quando apareceram na noite anterior, falando ao mesmo tempo não conseguiu entender muita coisa. Natsu não parava de pedir desculpas e dizer que foi tudo ideia dele enquanto Tsuna dizia que havia arrastado Natsu a força e quase puxava os cabelos dizendo que alguém ia tentar matá-lo antes do baile.

Felizmente Reborn acalmou os ânimos dos garotos e explicou calmamente o conteúdo da conversa. Só depois de ouvir isso Giotto pediu aos meninos que fossem ao quarto e dormissem um pouco enquanto conversava com Reborn e G, que acordou alguns minutos a seu pedido e com muitos insultos. Havia perguntado se haviam visto algo além dos sapatos, mas eles estavam deitados no chão perto das cercas viva e Reborn não conseguiu distinguir um rosto entre os galhos, a única certeza que tinha era de que os dois que ouviram eram homens.

-Reborn-san, você não disse porque os meninos estavam no jardim aquela hora da noite. - fala o rei fechando a porta do quarto. Reborn estava encostado na parede oposta e inclina o chapéu de maneira a cobrir os olhos.

-Perdão majestade, mas acho que deveria perguntar a eles quando acordarem. - o homem faz uma pequena mesura antes de voltar ao próprio quarto.

[...]

-Alaude. - ouve-o bater na porta mais uma vez antes dela abrir apenas o suficiente para que o chinês colocasse a cabeça para dentro - Quer um pouco de chá? - o loiro apenas confirma com um aceno. Alaude estava sentado confortavelmente numa cadeira, observando nada em particular.

Fon entra com um pequeno sorriso, na mão esquerda segurava uma bandeja onde havia um bule e duas xícaras com tanta naturalidade que parecia ter feito aquilo a vida toda. Fon serve as xícaras em silêncio e agradece mentalmente por essa ação. A quantidade de pessoas aglomeradas nesse castelo dava-lhe nos nervos e não podia fazer nada sobre isso, já que era forçado a conviver com todas por ser o governante de Nebula.

-Aqui. - Fon estende uma xícara para ele antes de sentar em frente ao loiro puxando a trança longa por sobre o ombro. Alaude aceita a xícara e toma um pouco deixando o ar escapar pelo nariz como um suspiro. Fon havia até deixado a água na temperatura ideal deixando o sabor do chá realçado.

-O que aconteceu? - seus gelados olhos cinzentos miram Fon por um momento antes de passar um dedo pela xícara.

-É sobre Kyoya. - o chinês fala, o rosto um poço de calma. Alaude já devia ter imaginado. Esse era um truque bem baixo da parte de Fon, fazendo seu chá favorito e colocando na xícara que ganhara como presente da esposa ( _o único conjunto de xícaras que havia sobrevivido desde que seu filho aprendera a andar_ ) para ‘amaciar’ alguma notícia.

-O que ele fez? - pergunta em voz gélida, mas Fon não era mais afetado pelos olhares gélidos ou tratamento frio por parte de Alaude; há muito o chinês havia se acostumado. Toma mais um pouco de chá e apenas quando afasta a xícara dos lábios Fon fala o que aconteceu. - Ele fez **o que?** \- pergunta, sem perceber sua voz havia se levantado nas últimas palavras. Coloca a xícara sobre a pequena mesa de chá, a _pobre xícara_ não merecia ser destruída por um lapso no controle de sua força.

-Ele arrumou uma briga com o filho de Lorde Daemon. - repete Fon, os olhos negros encarando Alaude a medida que a expressão do loiro ganhava um franzir - Mukuro-kun não saiu ferido, na verdade ele até conseguiu manter-se bem lutando contra Kyoya. Mas um dos empregados do jovem lorde precisa de atendimento médico com urgência, se não me engano o nome dele era Birds.

Sem perceber Alaude havia inclinado-se na direção do chinês e encosta-se novamente na cadeira. _Atendimento médico com urgência_ , como Fon calmamente falou, significava uma coisa: o homem estava com os dois pés dentro da cova só esperando para ser enterrado ou um milagre para que sobrevivesse. Ele não devia estar surpreso. Ele sabia, sabia que Kyoya era como uma bomba andante esperando apenas uma pequena faísca para explodir.

Há duas semanas, havia colocado seu filho num navio junto com Fon e I-Pin para que eles fossem por mar até Piogge e de lá iriam de carruagem até o castelo. Na mesma noite, Kyoya havia saltado do navio e nadado metade da noite para voltar para a costa de Nebula. Se não conhecesse o temperamento do filho, não teria se preparado contra uma situação daquela. Quando Kyoya chegou ao cais e encontrou-o de pé esperando por ele, não pode deixar de dar um sorriso de canto ao ver a expressão do filho.

Supresa, raiva, humilhação, tudo misturado num olhar gélido que muito lembrava o seu. Havia colocado Kyoya num barco a remo e feito ele remar todo o caminho de volta ao barco, onde Fon já os esperava murmurando um ‘ _Igual ao pai_ ’. Teve que manter o filho algemado a cama e mantinha turnos com Fon para vigiá-lo e evitar que ele escapasse ou tentasse descontar a raiva em alguém da tripulação, mas surpreendentemente ele havia permanecido quieto durante todo o caminho.

Seu filho era muito mais inteligente que a maioria dos rapazes de 16 anos, conseguia falar além da língua de Caelum, japonês, chinês e francês com perfeição e conseguia derrotar dez homens com o dobro do tamanho dele sem derramar uma gota de suor, mas também era teimoso, indomável e guiava-se apenas duas palavras: força e orgulho. Não duvidava que havia algum plano se formando naquela mente e sabia que a pequena gangue de seu filho o apoiaria assim que ele se movesse. Como alguém podia ser ao mesmo tempo seu maior orgulho e sua maior dor de cabeça?

Fon oferece um biscoito amanteigado para Lichi, seu pequeno macaco albino de estimação, enquanto Alaude pensava no que faria em seguida, girando a aliança na mão esquerda. Era um hábito que havia adquirido, e apesar de sua amada Mei ter falecido a quase uma década, não deixava de usar a aliança. A chinesa havia sido a primeira e muito provavelmente a única mulher que ele amou. Fon levanta os olhos ao ouvir um suspiro longo vindo do loiro, os olhos negros e cinzentos trocaram um entendimento silencioso. Kyoya não podia ficar sem alguém que pudesse controlá-lo ou quando voltassem, o castelo estaria subjugado as vontades do filho.

-Eu poderia ficar. - Fon diz estende um dedo para Lichi, o macaco segura-o e Fon puxa-o colocando-o sobre o ombro - Você não pode largar suas obrigações em Nebula. Além do mais, parece que boa parte dos meus antigos companheiros estão aqui. Vai ser bom conversar com eles, saber o que fizeram nos últimos anos. - Alaude encara-o com a sobrancelha ligeiramente arqueada, mas não disse nada. Eles ouvem alguém bater a porta duas vezes.

-Fù qïn. - chama a voz feminina

-Estou aqui I-pin. Entre. - responde Fon e maçaneta gira devagar antes da porta abrir revelando uma garota de onze anos ela usava um qipao vermelho com flores brancas e os cabelos negros estavam presos em duas tranças que caiam até a cintura.

-Bom dia Shüshu. - ela faz uma reverência antes de olhar para o pai com um pequeno sorriso - Fù qïn, eu terminei minhas lições.

-Já? - Fon ri brevemente quando sua filha confirma orgulhosamente - Então vou corrigir. Com licença. - faz uma breve reverência a Alaude antes de ir até a porta onde a filha o esperava.

-Fù qïn, posso treinar o Kaze Ryuu hoje? - pergunta ela segurando a mão do pai

-Hoje não.

-Tudo bem - foi a última coisa que ouviu antes do chinês fechar a porta. Pensa com um suspiro, _por que Kyoya não podia ser como I-pin e obedecê-lo sem ter que que iniciar uma briga e destruir metade do quarto_?


	16. Bolo

G sabia que aquele momento chegaria. E isso apenas o deixava mais irritado. Giotto estava ao seu lado direito, o rosto mortalmente sério, Cozarto estava ao seu lado esquerdo com os braços cruzados em frente ao peito e com o maior olhar de repulsa e indignação que já vira. Nunca se sentira tão contra a parede, e isso apenas aumentava a vontade de gritar, chutar e socar os dois amigos, mas manteve isso sob uma máscara de frieza.

-Explique-se G. – Cozarto diz quebrando o silêncio, seus olhos carmesins olhando-o de cima

Os malditos haviam trabalhado para derrubá-lo psicologicamente, deixando-o sentado numa cadeira especialmente baixa enquanto mantinham-se de pé e deixando as cortinas parcialmente fechadas o que deixava o rosto deles semicobertos pelas sombras. Era um truque amador considerando que havia passado por coisas piores, mas não riu dos esforços do dois dessa vez.

-Eu já disse que não houve nada entre nós. – responde irritado batendo os dedos nos joelhos olhando Cozarto nos olhos – Fiore é noiva do meu irmão e a respeito por isso. – realmente respeitava, seu irmão não era do tipo que se abria a outras pessoas e ficou bem surpreso quando recebeu uma mensagem sobre o casamento dele. Segurou a vontade de cruzar os braços. Manter os braços cruzados significava duas coisas: que ele não estava aberto a responder ou mentiria.

-Então por que não diz de uma vez o que aconteceu? – pergunta Giotto estreitando os olhos – Nunca tivemos segredos uns com os outros.

 _Não é exatamente assim Giotto, eu tenho um ou dois segredos que pretendo levar para o túmulo,_ pensa franzindo as sobrancelhas. Suspira pesadamente enquanto escolhia as palavras que usaria.

-Como Fiore é de um clã diferente do meu, ela tem que passar um tempo com minha família para aprender algumas coisas sobre nós, assim como meu irmão está fazendo com a família dela. – começa tocando a ponta dos dedos e batendo-as num ritmo familiar – Meu pai insistiu que ela viesse falar comigo para que eu ensinasse a ela uma... – murmurou a última palavra um pouco mais baixo que o resto da frase

-Uma? – Giotto continua tentando ajudá-lo, mas isso só tornou as coisas mais embaraçosas.

-Uma massagem de corpo inteiro! – grita espantando os dois e coça as têmporas irritado – Eu aprendi a algum tempo e quando meu pai soube, achou que eu devia ensinar a ela como fazer para... para facilitar as coisas entre ela e meu irmão. – fez uma nota mental de colocar algumas cobras na cama do pai durante a noite por fazê-lo virar fofoca de empregadas.

Achou ter ouvido um esgar, mas então Giotto riu colocando uma mão em frente ao rosto para tentar abafar o som. Não sabia se queria estapeá-lo por começar a rir da vergonha dele ou se rir da cara estúpida de Cozarto. Segunda nota mental: amarrar o velho antes de colocá-lo no ninho de cobras só pro caso dele tentar fugir. Achou ter ouvido Giotto dizer “Ele não está mentindo” entre as risadas e sorriu de canto para Cozarto.

-Então esse alvoroço todo era só por causa de uma massagem? – pergunta Cozarto incrédulo, batendo a mão na própria testa.

-Você me deve desculpas. – fala cruzando os braços com um sorriso triunfante.

-Mas o que ouviram...

-Não é minha culpa que ela acabou gemendo alto a ponto de alguém ouvir! – grita com raiva, mas isso só deixou Cozarto ainda mais boquiaberto.

-Agora que esse mal entendido foi explicado, que acham de diminuir as fofocas a seu respeito G? – Giotto anda tranquilamente até a porta olhando brevemente para trás onde os dois estavam

-Adoraria. – ele levanta-se da cadeira, grato por poder esticar as pernas.

[...]

Alguns segundos antes Fiore espirrou e passa uma das mãos em frente ao nariz. _Será que estou doente?_ , pensa com certo desgosto. Estaria se casando em alguns meses, não queria estar caída na cama por uma doença de um país estrangeiro. Volta as mãos aos ombros do garoto de cabelo ruivo que praticamente ronronava enquanto deslizava a mão por seu pescoço e ombros da mesma maneira que G havia mostrado e ri baixinho.

-Enma, é minha vez! – reclama o mais novo dos três. Ele tinha cabelos e olhos castanhos, e de certa forma, tinha o rosto parecido com o do primo de Giotto. O garoto Enma gemeu baixinho, dessa vez de desgosto, levantando-se e dando lugar ao outro.

Tsuna tinha vindo naquele dia como prometera e trouxera várias pedrinhas para fazer uma pulseira que havia gostado. Natsu, o mais novo, havia seguido-o porque essa parecia ser a obrigação dele. E o ruivo Enma, não tinha muito que fazer e resolveu ficar com os amigos. Não viu problema em mostrar aos três como fazer algumas pulseiras (felizmente ela tinha comprado mais pedras falsas numa loja próxima ao palácio). Enma e Tsuna pareceram ter ganhado algum campeonato ao terminarem as que faziam pela felicidade com que falavam, Natsu apenas riu dos outros dois.

Com certeza eles eram os clientes mais fáceis que encontrara. Admiravam-se com qualquer peça que ela fazia e faziam questão de pagar por tudo que usaram para montar os próprios acessórios. Agora eles estavam particularmente interessados nas máscaras que ela trouxera, a maioria era branca e de rosto inteiro porque assim ela podia cortar e pintar da maneira que gostassem mais. Enquanto massageava Natsu, viu Enma levantar a máscara negra com estrelas prateadas que havia pintado.

-Ainda não estar secas. – fala em sua tentativa da língua de Caelum e o garoto põe ela de volta na mesa em frente a janela para que elas secassem mais rápido com o sol. Tsuna terminou de pintar uma com um sorriso e mostrou-a a eles.

-Que tal?

-É para você? – pergunta Enma, Natsu estava de olhos fechados enquanto massageava sua nuca – Não parece com as que você normalmente usaria.

-É para Reborn, um dos preços pela minha tarde de folga. – ele põe a máscara que havia cortado junto com as outras quatro no sol.

-Não entendo como vocês gostar tanto de festas escondidas. – os três riem e não pode evitar um sorriso.

-Bailes à máscara costumam ser os preferidos, especialmente porque essa sexta é dia dos Mascarados. – fala Enma sorrindo timidamente, já notara que ele era o mais tímido dos três.

-E todo o país comemora o dia dos Mascarados. A festa vai durar até o sábado de manhã – Tsuna sorri contente olhando outra das máscaras que havia feito, mas seu sorriso diminui um pouco depois de alguns segundos.

-Algum problema? – pergunta preocupada que as máscaras tivessem borrado, mas o garoto olhou-a com um sorriso triste. Esqueceu-se completamente da massagem com a preocupação. Dependendo do quanto estivesse borrada, ainda dava para consertar, afinal a festa de máscaras seria apenas na noite seguinte.

-Só lembrei que daqui dois meses irei casar. – ela franze as sobrancelhas. Casamento devia ser uma ocasião feliz, a celebração da união de duas pessoas que se amavam; então _por que ele parecia tão triste?_

-Tsuna está sendo forçado a se casar. – responde Enma respondendo a dúvida que devia estar escrita por seu rosto.

-Mas isso é tão triste. Ninguém deveria casar sem ser por amor. – responde e ao ver que eles lhe olharam com dúvida, percebe que havia falado em seik. Repete a frase da melhor forma que podia na língua deles.

-É o único jeito de poupar o país de uma guerra. – Tsuna diz com um suspiro esfregando os cabelos – Não sei se posso fazer isso.

Franze as sobrancelhas vendo o moreno sentar-se na cama de G com os ombros caídos, como se tivesse sido derrotado e estivesse sendo levado à execução.

-Você podia fugir. – sugere e vê todos os olhos voltarem-se para ela – Eu posso levar você no meu cavalo e pegar um navio para Seik. Ninguém te encontraria quando chegasse lá e não precisaria se casar com alguém que não ama.

Ele sorriu para ela, mas ainda era aquele sorriso triste.

-Obrigado Fiore, mas não posso fugir disso. E se eu fugisse com você, mesmo que ninguém conseguisse nos impedir, a culpa disso tudo cairia em cima de G e ele seria condenado a morte por ter raptado um membro da família real, mesmo que eu tenha concordado.

Sinceramente, esses caeluns e suas leis estúpidas. Era por isso que ela nunca deixaria de amar sua terra natal. Seik era uma terra de liberdade, aventura e descobrimentos. Se você não quisesse morar com seus pais, era só sair de casa; se não queria casar, bastava dizer isso e tudo seria cancelado. Nada devia privar a liberdade dos jovens para experimentar e descobrir, desde que eles não prejudicassem outras pessoas com isso. E talvez por isso, lá no fundo, ela entendeu por que G queria tanto ficar. Para evitar que aqueles garotos perdessem a única coisa com a qual eles eram acostumados a viver. _Liberdade_.

[...]

Depois de uma muito divertida tarde de folga Tsuna andava pelo corredor que da ala oeste planejando voltar ao seu quarto e tomar um banho frio; passava pelo quarto de Giotto quando ouviu seu nome ser chamado. Virou-se vendo o primo vir em sua direção com passos cambaleantes com um sorriso torto no rosto corado.

-Tsuuu-uuu~! – cantarola o loiro abraçando o primo (mais caindo por cima dele).

-Giotto, o que houve? – pergunta segurando o loiro, parecia que ele cairia a qualquer momento e um cheiro forte atingiu-lhe as narinas – Você andou bebendo?

-Nope. – responde ele e dá outro sorriso torto, o rosto corado demais para parecer sério – Eu tenho que me arrumar ou (hic) G reclama comigo pelo resto da semana.

Tsuna franze as sobrancelhas. Giotto não era do tipo que se embebedava, mesmo em festas o primo nunca passou de dois copos de vinho fraco. E com certeza ele não beberia antes de uma festa desse porte quando teria uma reunião oficial com os outros que ficariam aqui (afinal no dia dos Mascarados, não haveria espaço para nada além de festas). Olha para os lados vendo que não havia ninguém no corredor. Era melhor que ninguém o visse nesse estado.

-Primo, porque você não entra e se troca? – pergunta Tsuna e sem esperar uma resposta empurra-o para o quarto.

-Tem razão~. – responde ele com outro sorriso torto e cambaleia até a mesinha de chá onde apoia uma mão para manter-se de pé – Você é um bom menino Tsu~. – fala enquanto o garoto fechava a porta.

Tsuna olha para o primo que agora cantarolava uma melodia qualquer. _O que devia fazer?_ Tinha que pedir ajuda, mas não estava confiante em deixar o loiro sozinho naquele estado.

-Que roupa eu devo usar? – pergunta Giotto quando termina sua pequena canção, encostando o dedo ao queixo e franzindo um pouco as sobrancelhas, ele ainda estava com um sorriso bobo demais para parecer que falava sério. Com um suspiro, adianta-se a frente do primo.

-Eu pego para você. – fala Tsuna e abre o guarda-roupa do primo. Enquanto procurava o terno que Giotto disse que usaria, joga os pijamas sobre uma cadeira ( _sério_ Giotto? Você governa o país e não é capaz de manter _o guarda-roupa_ arrumado?)

-Eh~. Não sabia que era uma festa de pijamas. – comenta o loiro e vira-se vendo que ele havia tirado a camisa e vestia a camisa do pijama. Tsuna perdeu a conta de quantas vezes o loiro quase caiu ao vestir as calças. Encontrou o terno e deixou-o sobre a cadeira perto da mesinha.

-O que eu faço? – murmura o moreno para si mesmo esfregando as têmporas. Não podia deixar Giotto comparecer a festa daquela maneira. _O que os nobres pensariam?!_ A imagem de um rei não era algo que se mudava facilmente. Não podia deixá-lo comparecer a reunião. Seria _loucura!_ Um completo _desastre!_ Ouve uma batida na porta e vira-se vendo G entrar. Sequer teve tempo para se sentir aliviado quando um vulto em azul e amarelo passou por ele.

-Amooor~! - G deu um passo para trás para manter-se de pé quando Giotto pulou em cima dele.

-O que infernos deu em você!? – pergunta o ruivo com uma veia saltando a testa.

-Eu fiquei com taaaaanta saudade~. – fala Giotto esfregando a bochecha no rosto de G, que franze as sobrancelhas com um ‘Hã?’ aturdido - Porque você não vem mais me ver _bella~_?

G encara Tsuna, ainda atordoado, como se perguntasse se aquilo era alguma brincadeira de mal gosto, mas o moreno estava tão surpreso quanto ele. Mas o que mais os surpreendeu foi Giotto falar um ‘ _Io ti amo bella~_ ’ e então encostar seus lábios aos de G. E a reação do ruivo foi obviamente socar Giotto tão forte que o mandou voando inconsciente até a cama.

-G! - grita Tsuna correndo para o lado do primo.

- _O. QUE. **INFERNOS**_?!

-VOCÊ QUASE MATOU O GIO! - ao menos, Reborn disse que um soco bem aplicado poderia sim matar uma pessoa.

-ELE ME AGARROU! - o ruivo passa as costas das mãos pelos lábios várias vezes - O que _infernos_ ele estava pensando?! - Tsuna aproxima-se do loiro vendo que ele havia ganhado uma grande marca avermelhada no lado direito do rosto. O moreno põe a mão sobre a testa do primo afastando alguns fios do rosto, como se não bastasse estar bêbado e ter levado um soco digno de um profissional de boxe o loiro estava ardendo em febre.

-G tem algo errado com o Gio! - fala assustado virando-se para o ruivo. G aproximou-se da cama com as sobrancelhas franzidas e põe a mão na testa do loiro.

-Ele está muito quente. Mas ele estava ótimo hoje de manhã. Me ajude a colocar ele na cama Tsuna - o 'colocar na cama' foi apenas girar o corpo de Giotto de maneira que as pernas ficassem sobre a cama; o ruivo olha ao redor procurando alguns panos que pudesse umedecer para ajudar a baixar a súbita febre e ele anda até a mesa circular que ficava no quarto do loiro. – Não me lembro do Giotto ter pedido algo para comer. – comenta analisando a bandeja que estava apenas com uma faca lambuzada em creme e algumas migalhas e pequenos pedaços de massa.

Ele aproxima a faca do nariz e faz o mesmo com os pedaços de massa. Olha brevemente para Giotto antes de voltar a atenção a bandeja. Tsuna põe-se ao lado do ruivo vendo que ele franzia a testa para as migalhas em suas mãos.

-Isso é bolo de creme? – pergunta pegando alguns dos pedacinhos e aproxima-os do nariz para sentir o cheiro quando G segura seu pulso.

-Acho que esse bolo tem alguma droga. – ele arregala os olhos assustado e olha para a cama – Se ele tivesse comido um pedaço ou dois, talvez demorasse um pouco para fazer efeito. Mas conhecendo seu primo, ele comeu esse bolo inteiro sem pensar duas vezes. Quem diria que esse amor por bolos poderia salvá-lo um dia?

-Por que alguém drogaria o primo? – ele franze as sobrancelhas, mas a resposta veio a sua mente. _Ele não pode participar da reunião_ , foi o que ouvira no jardim.

-Talvez para causar um escândalo. – G volta para a cama sentando-se ao lado do rei adormecido – Giotto é conhecido como um rei calmo e controlado. Aparecer bêbado durante uma reunião tão importante quanto essa poderia arruinar qualquer aliança. – ele põe a mão sobre a testa do amigo, afastando alguns cabelos loiros que caiam sobre o rosto – Ele está mais quente. Por favor, Tsuna chame a Nanami e peça a ela para trazer água fria e algumas toalhas.

O moreno sai do quarto às pressas e segue até a cozinha, pegando alguns atalhos quando tinha a certeza de que ninguém o observava. A cozinha estava um tumulto de pessoas entrando e saindo e uma confusão de cheiros a medida que os pratos estavam sendo preparados. Encontra Nanami decorando um bolo de três camadas com um creme violeta.

-Nana eu preciso de sua ajuda. – fala ele em voz baixa segurando o avental dela. Nanami olha para ele com um sorriso, mas percebeu a aflição em seu rosto e seu sorriso diminui até torna-se um estreitar de olhos

-O que houve? – pergunta ela também em voz baixa.

-Preciso que leve água fria e algumas toalhas ao quarto do meu primo. Com urgência, mas tente não chamar atenção demais.

Ela confirma e volta a decorar o bolo um pouco mais apressada do que antes enquanto Tsuna voltava ao quarto. Em menos de cinco minutos, Nanami apareceu com uma jarra com água fria e algumas toalhas. Ela coloca a jarra na mesinha de cabeceira ao lado da cama e limpa as mãos no avental que usava.

-O que houve? – pergunta ela ajoelhando-se ao lado da cama e delicadamente pousa a mão na testa do loiro.

-Mantenha a temperatura dele controlada enquanto eu vou procurar alguns remédios. – fala G levantando-se da cama – Tsuna, você vai ter que recepcionar os convidados enquanto ficamos aqui.

-Eh? – o moreno vira-se para G com olhos arregalados – Não tem como! Eu não sei o que fazer! – não era exatamente a verdade, mas nunca havia recepcionado ninguém além de Cozarto e Enma e eles não contavam porque já eram amigos de longa data da família.

-Você já participou de festas assim antes não é? – o moreno confirma relutante – Apenas faça o que via seu primo fazer até eu pensar em alguma coisa.

-Mas... – começa Tsuna apenas para ser interrompido por Nanami.

-Tsuna, eu sei que você consegue. Vamos ajudar você. Mas você tem que se trocar.

Tsuna olha para os dois antes de sair do quarto do primo e entrar no seu para tomar um banho e trocar-se. Era impossível ele fazer isso. _Impossível!_ Sempre tremia quando falava com outras pessoas, sem falar que apenas acompanhar o primo nas festas não queria dizer que sabia como tratar e recepcionar a todos. Pelo amor de Deus, sequer conseguia lembrar o nome de todos os convidados!

Quanto mais pensava sobre isso, mais queria que um buraco se abrisse no chão para que se enfiasse nele. Volta ao quarto de Giotto abotoando a camisa social branca. Nanami havia colocado uma toalha umedecida na testa de Giotto, que suava frio. O loiro arfava e tinha o rosto ligeiramente franzido.

-Como ele está? – pergunta olhando para o primo com preocupação. Giotto virou a cabeça para o lado, a respiração entrecortada por algumas palavras que não conseguia entender.

-A febre baixou um pouco, mas ele está piorando. Deve ser alguma reação ao remédio.

G entra no quarto trazendo consigo uma xícara com um líquido alaranjado, provavelmente um chá, na mão direita enquanto na esquerda um pires com algumas bolinhas carmesins, que deixou em cima do criado mudo.

-O que é isso? – pergunta pegando uma das bolinhas e aproxima-a do rosto, vendo que na verdade era uma frutinha carmesim de cheiro forte.

-Quasar. – responde G

-Não tem outro jeito de desintoxicá-lo? – pergunta Nanami olhando das frutinhas para o ruivo com preocupação.

-Não temos tempo para fazer de outro jeito. A festa começa em dez minutos e alguns convidados já estão na entrada do castelo.

Nanami senta-se na cama e coloca as mãos por trás da cabeça de loiro, levantando um pouco sua cabeça. O loiro abre parcialmente os olhos reconhecendo a silhueta da empregada.

-Nana..mi. – chama ele baixo, colocando uma mão sobre o braço dela.

-Você tem que mastigar isso. – fala ela apoiando a cabeça dele com uma mão e com a outra pegou uma frutinha do pires e aproximou dos lábios dele. Giotto morde a fruta devagar fazendo uma careta provavelmente por causa do gosto.

-Tsuna, você precisa descer e recepcionar os convidados. – fala G colocando-se na frente do mais novo enquanto pousava as mãos sobre os ombros do rapaz. Move os olhos alaranjados de Giotto para encarar os vermelhos de G.

-Mas o Giotto...

-Vamos cuidar dele. – fala ele com convicção apertando de leve os ombros do moreno e dá um pequeno sorriso tentando tranquilizar o garoto – Não se preocupe, você pode fazer isso. Só leve os convidados até o salão e espere.

Ele confirma, sem realmente ter certeza de que poderia fazer aquilo ou não, e dá uma última olhada no primo que mastigava mais algumas daquelas frutinhas. Olha novamente para G e então sai do quarto. Abotoa o terno enquanto descia as escadas para chegar ao hall de entrada. Sentia o estômago embrulhar mais a cada degrau. Viu que algumas empregadas estavam a postos junto dos degraus.

 _Vai dar tudo certo_ , pensa numa tentativa falha de acalmar-se. Assim que para junto as escadas, os guardas abrem as portas para o salão para que os convidados entrassem. Três homens e uma mulher descem as escadas enquanto conversavam algo animadamente. Um deles vestia um kimono branco e azul, estava de braços dados com a mulher e um passo a frente dos outros dois, o que parecia ser o mais velho estava a esquerda do casal e também usava um kimono este porém azul escuro e o outro que era obviamente o mais novo usava um terno com uma camisa social azul escura que estava com os dois primeiros botões desabotoados, a mulher usava uma yukata branca com desenhos que variavam entre dourado e rosa próximo a barra, e azul e lilás nas mangas.

Tsuna engole em seco. Reconhecia o mais novo como o rapaz que vira no jardim quando caçava Natsu e o que vinha a frente, pois já o havia visto algumas vezes pelo castelo ou nas reuniões que espionava. Ele sempre fora gentil e Giotto o considerava um amigo. Forçou-se a dar um sorriso e deu alguns passos a frente parando em frente aos três.

-Alteza. – fala Ugetsu Asari curvando-se, gesto que os outros três repetem.

-É um prazer vê-lo lorde Asari. – fala tentando soar o mais próximo possível de tranquilo. Eles ficam eretos novamente e o lorde dá um sorriso tranquilo.

-O que houve? Parece nervoso. – comenta e ri brevemente.

-Um pouco. – admite com um sorriso tímido – Por favor, sintam-se a vontade. A festa iniciará em breve. – fala ele e uma das empregadas aproxima-se deles fazendo uma reverência.

-Por favor, me acompanhem e mostrarei seus lugares. – fala a empregada mantendo os olhos baixos.

Ela vai em direção ao salão acompanhada pelos três homens, viu a mulher lançar-lhe um sorriso encorajador por cima do ombro antes de voltar a conversar com lorde Asari. Tsuna suspira um pouco aliviado. Quatro já foram, faltavam apenas duzentos e nove. _Porque Giotto tinha que convidar tantas pessoas para uma festa?_ , pensa com um gemido. Isso _é claro_ , sem contar os acompanhantes, empregados pessoais e guardas de cada comitiva. O salão ficaria cheio em breve e já podia sentir o cheiro vindo das cozinhas.

Olha na direção do salão vendo os três que lorde Asari havia trazido como acompanhantes. A mulher era obviamente a esposa de Asari, podia perceber a maneira que ele segurava a mão dela ou diminuía o ritmo para acompanha-la. Dificilmente via o lorde de Piogge com uma dezena de guardas como alguns lordes insistiam em ter ‘em nome da segurança’, mas apesar do jeito despreocupado, sabia que Asari era o melhor espadachim do reino. No torneio, vira-o derrubar dez homens de armadura armados até os dentes usando apenas uma espada de madeira e o seu kimono.

-Jovem mestre. – Tsuna teve que impedir seu coração de saltar pela boca quando Alberto surgiu ao seu lado.

-É você Alberto. – suspira esfregando as têmporas tentando acalmar seus nervos em frangalhos – Da próxima vez faça algum barulho.

-Mas eu o chamei. – fala o empregado arqueando um pouco a sobrancelha. Suspira abanando a mão para evitar o assunto – G-san pediu para ajudá-lo com os convidados.

Aos poucos outros lordes e famílias nobres chegavam com suas comitivas, alguns vindos das acomodações do castelo, outros vindos de pousadas próximas da capital. Tsuna recepcionou-os da melhor forma possível (Alberto sussurrava o nome dos nobres a medida que eles chegavam, sempre discreto demais para que alguém percebesse), mas a medida que o tempo passava ficava mais preocupado com o estado do primo enquanto o número de pessoas chegando ficou maior do que o poderia falar devidamente.

Para sua sorte, G havia descido as escadas vestindo uma calça social preta e uma camisa branca, os cabelos ainda estavam um pouco úmidos e parecia que ele só tinha passado a mão por eles. O ruivo ajudou-o a cumprimentar os convidados e levá-los ao salão. Quando todos haviam chegado e se acomodado em suas devidas mesas, Tsuna foi para a mesa que ficava mais a frente e senta-se.

-Onde está Giotto? – pergunta observando os convidados que conversavam em voz baixa

-Ele já devia estar aqui. – responde o ruivo vasculhando meticulosamente o salão e então seus olhos movem-se para a entrada – Lá vem ele.

Tsuna olha para entrada onde vê que Giotto entrava usando um terno cinza escuro e uma capa negra cuja parte interna era forrada em vermelho escuro, Nanami seguia um passo atrás mantendo a cabeça baixa. Todos se levantam com a entrada do rei e apenas quando Giotto toma seu lugar ao lado de Tsuna é que os convidados sentam-se.

-É gratificante receber a todos aqui nesta noite em que não apenas comemoramos a aliança entre nossos reinos, mas a fortalecemos através dos laços inquebráveis que somente existem através da união entre duas pessoas. – fala Giotto, sua voz calma e firme ressoando em todo o salão – E é com um prazer ainda maior que recepciono a vocês na minha casa. Por favor, divirtam-se e aproveitem as festas. – o discurso dele foi seguido por algumas palmas e gritos de pessoas mais ao fundo.

Tsuna olha para o primo vendo que ele estava um pouco pálido e suas mãos tremiam levemente quando ele colocou o guardanapo sobre o colo. Giotto percebeu o olhar do primo e sorriu carinhosamente.

-Está tudo bem Tsu. – fala ele segurando brevemente a mão do moreno e em seguida faz um gesto com a mão para que Nanami se aproximasse.

-Majestade? – pergunta ela inclinando-se para que sua cabeça estivesse na mesma altura que a dele

-Me traga um pouco mais daquele chá, por favor. E peça ao Natsu para vasculhar as cozinhas.

-Imediatamente. – ela endireita-se e sai discretamente, misturando-se com o movimento dos empregados que iam e vinham para servir todas as mesas.

-Porque o Natsu tem que vasculhar as cozinhas? – pergunta Tsuna, um dos empregados colocou em frente a eles taças com vinho branco seco e torradas com peito de peru, algumas frutas e legumes cortados e queijos diversos como aperitivo.

-A empregada que levou a bandeja até o meu quarto não deve ser daqui. – responde enquanto bebericava um pouco de vinho – Natsu cresceu nas cozinhas então ele conhece cada pessoa que entra e sai desse castelo. Como G não pode sair, conto com ele para reconhecer quem era.

Tsuna olha para G que estava sentado ao lado esquerdo de Giotto. O ruivo tinha uma expressão séria e vasculhava o salão com o olhar atento, a raiva dele formava uma aura quase palpável ao seu redor como se desafiasse quem quer que tenha drogado Giotto a tentar isso de novo. Olha para os rostos no salão, alguns muito novos, outros muito velhos, e havia muitas mulheres, mas qualquer um deles podia ser o mandante. Era em momentos como esse que _odiava_ não saber em quem podia confiar ou não.


	17. Valsa

A medida que o jantar foi servido, os músicos começaram a tocar para animar a festa e alguns casais dançavam despreocupadamente no salão, as roupas coloridas girando a medida que os casais valsavam. Tsuna dá uma olhada em Giotto, vendo que algumas gotas de suor frio escorrerem pela bochecha do loiro que rapidamente limpou-as com um lenço. Estava prestes a perguntar se ele planejava continuar com a reunião quando uma voz o interrompeu.

-Com a sua licença majestade, alteza. – fala uma garota parando em frente à mesa deles fazendo uma reverência. Ela tinha o rosto arredondado, grandes e expressivos olhos castanhos e o cabelo de mesma cor que estava na altura dos ombros tinha como enfeite apenas uma rosa verde na lateral, da mesma cor que seu vestido.

-Pois não minha cara? – Giotto sorri para a garota que cora ligeiramente ao olhar para o loiro. Ela olha do rei para os próprios pés e então para Tsuna.

-Alteza, poderia me honrar com esta dança? – pergunta ela cruzando as mãos atrás das costas. Tsuna olhou para ela surpreso. Poucas vezes era chamado para dançar, já que normalmente as atenções se concentravam em Giotto. Ele olha para o primo que dá um aceno encorajador antes de olhar para a garota que olhava para ele com expectativa.

-Claro, adoraria. – fala o moreno se levantando e dá a volta na mesa. Segura a mão da garota e vai com ela até o centro do salão, onde havia sido deixado um espaço para os casais dançarem. Inspira profundamente quando chegam próximo de onde os outros casais dançavam.

Tsuna segura a cintura da garota suavemente com a mão livre ao mesmo tempo em que ela põe a mão no seu ombro e então eles começam a valsar. Morde a parte interna da bochecha enquanto se esforçava para não pisar nos pés dela.

-Está tudo bem alteza? - pergunta ela em voz baixa. Vê que ela estava com as bochechas ligeiramente rosadas e não conseguiu deixar de pensar o quanto ela era… Bem, bonita. Deixando metade de sua atenção para o movimento de seus pés, ele responde.

-Tudo, tudo bem. - dá uma risada sem graça e segura a mão dela fazendo-a girar uma vez - Perdão, mas eu não sei seu nome. – começa ele com um sorriso tímido quando ela colocou a mão em seu ombro novamente, achou ter visto o sorriso dela diminuir enquanto algo passava por seus olhos. _Ai não, pisei no pé dela_ , foi seu primeiro pensamento, o segundo foi: E _la é filha de alguém e eu devia saber o nome dela,_ mas viu no segundo seguinte ela sorrindo brilhantemente.

-Haru Miura, alteza. Vou passar dois meses aqui no castelo.

Ele franze ligeiramente as sobrancelhas. Lembrava-se de ter ouvido o nome dela ser levantado durante a reunião que decidiu os casamentos. Ela não parecia infeliz ou chateada, na verdade, ela estava bem feliz.

-Entendo. – fala ele e dá um pequeno sorriso – Você é bem animada.

-Hahi! Claro que Haru é animada. Lambo e Lampo precisam de alguém com espírito ou ficariam deitados na cama o dia inteiro.

Tsuna riu do estranho ‘hahi’ e ouviu ela rir baixinho também, mas as bochechas rosadas mostravam que ela estava mais envergonhada. Não estava num situação muito melhor, já que não sabia bem como conversar. Eles se encaram por algum tempo e pode sentir o rosto esquentado. Não costumava ficar tão próximo assim de mulheres (Nanami e Adelia definitivamente não contavam), precisava focar em alguma outra coisa ou acabaria pisando nos pés dela sem querer.

-Você costuma andar a cavalo? - pergunta e estapeia-se mentalmente. M _uito bom Tsuna, muito bom mesmo,_ arrepende-se mentalmente da pergunta. Talvez ainda desse tempo de se corrigir.

-Na verdade eu gosto. - responde ela e olha para as mãos mordendo os lábios - Acho que minhas mãos devem estar ásperas. Perdão…

-Não, não! - interrompe e dá uma risada sem graça quando ela o encara de novo - É só que você tem o porte de montador. Sabe ombros para trás, cabeça erguida. Eu que devia me desculpar, não quis ofender você ou suas mãos. - termina em voz baixa sentindo o rosto esquentar. Na verdade as mãos dela, ao menos a que segurava era bem macia. Ouve um ‘oh’ e então risadinhas que se transformaram num riso leve e sentiu o rosto esquentar ainda mais por estar fazendo papel de bobo.

-Perdão alteza. - ela tira a mão do seu ombro por um segundo para limpar uma lágrima que estava no canto dos olhos - Eu só… Não quero ser um incômodo e falas isso. - ela olha-o novamente com um sorriso e não pode evitar um sorriso também.

-Bom, eu não sou bom dançarino. Estou dando meu máximo para não pisar nos seus pés.

-Também é a minha primeira vez dançando valsa. - eles se entreolham e então riem novamente, sem perceber a morena havia encostado a testa ao seu ombro enquanto riam. Quando o riso parou, ela percebeu a posição que havia ficado e prontamente se afasta.

-Perdão alteza.

-Não tem problema. - responde com um sorriso e percebe os casais se afastarem

-Obrigado pela dança. Foi divertida. - ela sorri colocando as mãos atrás das costas e curvando brevemente a cabeça. Tsuna olha ao redor, parecia que o riso deles havia sido abafado pela música já que ninguém deu atenção, mas seus olhos vislumbraram Giotto. Viu o loiro fazer um gesto de ‘Vá em frente’ com a mão.

-Hã... Haru. - chama, ela ainda estava a sua frente olhando ao redor

-Alteza? - ela vira-se para ele com curiosos olhos chocolate

-Quer dançar comigo? De novo? - viu os olhos da morena brilharem alegres e ela confirmou com um aceno. A partir daí, a conversa ficou um pouco mais fácil. Haru gostava de conversar então normalmente ela falava e Tsuna acrescentava alguns comentários aqui e ali.

Giotto observa o primo dançar com a garota, ele parecia bem menos nervoso agora. Aproxima a xícara com chá dos lábios e toma um pequeno gole, mas seu estômago ainda dava voltas por qualquer que tenha sido o remédio que G o dera mais cedo. Coloca o guardanapo próximo aos lábios e engole com dificuldade.

-Tudo bem Giotto? - não precisava virar-se para saber de quem era a voz.

-Meu pequeno Tsuna está crescendo. - fala por trás do tecido com um pequeno ‘sniff’

-E você só percebeu isso agora? - G roda os olhos e cruza as pernas

-Seu vinho majestade. – fala uma voz atrás deles e vê Natsu que se aproximou das cadeiras para encher a taça nas mãos de Giotto com vinho tinto.

-Encontrou finalmente? – pergunta com um sorriso.

-É difícil encontrar aquele que pediu, mas parece estar na adega. – fala Natsu e colocou um pouco de vinho na taça de G – Branco, suave, provavelmente estrangeiro. - o loiro só precisou lançar um olhar para seu amigo de infância e ele levanta-se.

-Não falharei majestade. – fala o ruivo fazendo uma breve reverência e então sai do salão com um sorriso sinistro no rosto.

-Obrigado Natsu. - levanta os olhos para o garoto que encarava G com curiosidade e sorri - Continua eficiente como sempre.

-É um prazer servir a sua majestade – fala ele com um sorriso largo - Deseja algo especial da cozinha? Talvez algum doce? - nega com um aceno; Natsu faz uma breve reverência antes de ir servir as outras mesas.

Mesmo sabendo que era justo, não podia deixar de sentir pena da mulher. As leis do reino eram muito severas para os criminosos, especialmente para os traidores. Suspira observando as pessoas girarem no salão. As cores começavam a embaçar a medida que sentia a cabeça pesar com sono. Para sua sorte, Ugetsu havia parado em frente a sua mesa e após a obrigatória troca de cumprimentos, ele sentou-se ao seu lado na cadeira onde Tsuna estava a poucos momentos.

-Giotto, você está bem? - pergunta ele em voz baixa e encara-o surpreso - Parece até que você vai desmaiar a qualquer segundo.

-Tão ruim assim? - arqueia ligeiramente a sobrancelha e Ugetsu ri brevemente, mas os olhos castanhos claros estavam sérios.

-Eu o conheço a mais tempo que metade das pessoas nesse salão e muito melhor do que você imagina

-Eu sei disso. - responde com um sorriso tranquilo - Alguém tentou me envenenar, nada grave. G já está no rastro do espião. - o rosto normalmente risonho de Ugetsu torna-se sério, algo que não combinava com ele.

-E a reunião mais tarde?

-Ainda estou pensando nisso. - toma mais um pouco do chá olhando para os convidados e dá um sorriso - Seu primo é igualzinho a você. É inacreditável como todos os homens da sua família tem o mesmo rosto.

-E quem é você para falar? Tsuna é praticamente seu sósia. - Ugetsu ri brevemente - Apesar que seus gritos de desespero nunca foram tão agudos. - o moreno fica com um pequeno franzir pensativo.

-Você o ouviu? - pergunta com os olhos ligeiramente arregalados, um sorriso brincando nos lábios

-Pode apostar. Me surpreende Alaude não ter feito nada por ele estar - Ugetsu faz um sinal de aspas com as mãos - Interrompendo a paz matinal. - ambos riem com a lembrança - Mas é estranho ele acordar tão cedo pela manhã, achei que ele gostava de dormir até tarde.

-Novo tutor, novas regras. - fala tomando mais um pouco de chá. Ugetsu faz um ‘Ah’ de entendimento antes de mudar para outro assunto.

Felizmente a conversa com o japonês conseguiu mantê-lo alerta. Eles conversaram por quase uma hora antes de Ugetsu voltar para junto da esposa, nesse meio tempo via Tsuna ser arrastado com a morena para um lado e para o outro, da maneira mais gentil e polida possível, mas ainda assim _arrastado_ ; com certeza ela era enérgica. Pode ouvir um barulho a seu lado e vira-se vendo G sentar-se, ele havia trocado a camisa anterior por uma cinza escura

-E a espiã? - pergunta estendendo a ele a taça de vinho para o ruivo que aceita com um sorriso de canto

-Lal Mirch está tentando arrancar algumas verdades dela, mas a mulher parece ser bem treinada. Ela quebrou quase metade da cozinha tentando fugir. - o ruivo bebe um pouco do vinho antes de dar um sorriso de canto.

-Imagino que Flavia e Luchio não ficaram nem um pouco satisfeitos com isso.

-Não mesmo. Eles queriam arrancar a pele dela. - G suspira e vira-se vendo os olhos vermelhos encarando-o com preocupação - Giotto, tem certeza que vai selar esse acordo hoje? Mal está se mantendo de pé, deveria adiá-la para depois

-Não é como se eu tivesse outra opção. - fala e olha novamente para Tsuna, ele e a garota foram para uma mesa onde vários docinhos haviam sido dispostos e pareciam estar comparando alguns deles - Alberto. - chama em voz baixa e o mordomo aparece a seu lado

-Chamou majestade?

-Avise aos convidados que participarão da reunião para digirirem-se ao meu escritório imediatamente.

-Sim majestade. - fala o mordomo e move-se em direção as outras mesas. Sente o olhar de G sobre si.

-Quanto mais cedo acabarmos melhor. A última coisa que quero é desmaiar no meio de uma reunião. - responde com um suspiro - Aliás, o que infernos você me deu? Estou com tontura e enjoo a noite toda.

-Melhor você não saber. - fala o ruivo e toma um pouco de vinho olhando para os convidados - Se você começar a sentir frio, me avise. - o loiro inclinou ligeiramente a cabeça sem entender, mas não perguntou mais nada. Alberto já estava avisando ao ultimo dos membros que participaria sobre a reunião. Estava na hora de ir.

[...]

G ouve uma batida leve na porta seguida de um baixo “Com licença.” e então ouve a porta abrir. Cada parte do seu corpo parecia pesar uma tonelada, todas as noites mal dormidas das últimas semanas estavam cobrando o preço. Ouviu passos baixos contra o chão e sente alguém cutucá-lo no braço que usava para cobrir os olhos.

-G-san. - chama a voz e cutuca seu braço novamente.

-Tem alguém morrendo? - pergunta sem mover nada além dos lábios e mesmo aquele esforço estava custando muito.

-N-Não. - ele responde timidamente.

-O castelo está pegando fogo?

-Não. - ele soou surpreso e pode imaginar o garoto com os olhos arregalados.

-Você ou Tsuna precisam de alguma coisa?

-Não. - ele pausa por um segundo antes de continuar - Nana pediu para perguntar se devo trazer o café da manhã de vocês.

Sentindo seu braço duro como uma pedra, levanta o braço que cobria os olhos e estende-o para o lado, colocando a mão sobre a testa de Giotto, que estava dormindo ao seu lado coberto até os ombros com um lençol grosso. O loiro gemeu baixo, murmurando alguma coisa sobre elefantes e tempestades, mas não parecia estar febril. Viu Natsu olhar preocupado para o rei, que se encolheu ainda mais contra o lençol quando retirou a mão de sua testa.

-Peça a Nanami para fazer um mingau para Giotto. E mais daquele chá para aliviar o enjoo. Eu só quero café, bem forte. - vê Natsu acenar confirmando e então sair do quarto, encostando a porta sem fazer muito barulho. Vira a cabeça de lado vendo o monte de cabelos loiros de Giotto e suspira. Porque sou eu que sempre tenho de bancar a babá?

Senta-se na cama vendo que as janelas que normalmente iluminariam o quarto estavam cobertas por cortinas escuras, apenas uma estava descoberta, mas iluminava apenas as prateleiras e a mesa do lado oposto ao deles. Esfrega os olhos sentindo-os arder pela falta do sono. Giotto havia passado metade da noite vomitando e a outra metade ardendo em febre; o quasar ainda devia estar limpando o organismo dele de tudo o que comera no dia anterior. Quando ele conseguiu dormir, já passava das quatro da manhã, e sem ter coragem restante para andar de volta ao seu quarto, G fez a si mesmo confortável e deitou na cama sem se preocupar em cobrir-se. Passa os olhos pelo quarto procurando o velho relógio e viu com surpresa, e certa raiva, que ainda eram sete da manhã.

-G? - olha para o lado vendo Giotto mover-se sobre os lençóis, os olhos laranjas semi abertos

-Estou aqui.

-Hoje é o funeral do rapaz não é?

-É, é hoje. - o ruivo franze as sobrancelhas olhando para o relógio. Hoje, o corpo do rapaz que morrera seria velado pela família numa pequena vila não muito distante do castelo. Esperou Giotto continuar, mas ele não falou nada e ao olhar para o loiro novamente viu que ele estava com os olhos fechados. - Ei - dá dois tapinhas no lençol - Eu vou no meu quarto, Natsu vai trazer seu café da manhã em alguns minutos. - a única resposta que teve foi um grunhido e o loiro se moveu sobre os lençóis deitando de bruços.

[...]

Natsu havia voltado em poucos minutos e colocou a bandeja na mesa de chá do quarto para que pudesse acordar o loiro. Giotto grunhiu sonolento, mas sentou-se ajeitando um travesseiro para apoiar suas costas. Natsu trouxe a bandeja para o loiro que encarou-a com algo que podia ser considerado desânimo e só então o moreno percebeu quão mal o rei estava. _Giotto-sama nunca, nunca, nunquinha recusa comida ou olhava como se fosse algo que o ofendesse_. Mordeu o lábio colocando as mãos atrás das costas e faz uma pequena reverência para sair.

-Natsu. - chama quando o menino estava na metade do caminho para a porta.

-Sim? - ele se vira com um sorriso que não alcançou seus olhos, Giotto inclinou ligeiramente a cabeça

-Poderia ficar e me fazer companhia?

-Ah, claro. - o moreno volta para o lado da cama, viu Giotto dar um pequeno sorriso

-Porque não se senta? - o menor confirma com a cabeça e pega uma cadeira da mesa de chá e coloca-a próxima a cama. Achou ter ouvido o loiro suspirar uma vez, mas quando olhou para o loiro ele estava com uma colher cheia de mingau próximo a boca - Muito bem Natsu, comece a falar. O que está te incomodando?

-Eh? - encara-o com confusão, os olhos castanhos ligeiramente arregalados - Não é nada Giotto-sama. - o loiro encarou-o, o rosto estava sereno como sempre, mas uma sobrancelha levemente arqueada mostrava que ele não acreditava na sua desculpa. Ele pousou a colher dentro do prato e estendeu a mão colocando-a sobre seus cabelos que se recusavam a ficar domesticados.

-Natsu, eu não culpo você pelo que aconteceu. - ele falou as palavras bem devagar, como se quisesse dar um tempo para que elas se acomodassem na cabeça do menino

-Mas… - começa ele, sentindo os olhos lacrimejarem - Mas… Mas eu vi a mulher trazendo o bolo para a ala oeste e eu sabia que o senhor não tinha pedido nenhum bolo e que ela não era uma empregada de Cozarto-sama porque ele só traz com ele o cocheiro e que nem Cozarto-sama nem Adelia pediram bolo porque... - estava falando sem perceber sobre como havia ignorado aquilo para ficar com os amigos, esfregando os olhos para impedir que as lágrimas caíssem - E eu também não ajudei a limpar o jardim e... e...

-Está tudo bem Natsu. - Giotto disse quando ele parou para respirar, o loiro movia a mão pelo seu cabelo enquanto ouvia a narrativa entrecortada por alguns fungares - Eu não culpo você por ter ficado com Tsuna e Emma e se divertido.

-Mas se eu…

-Não tem ‘se’ Natsu. Você mesmo disse que aquela mulher atacou G e metade da cozinha com um frigideira e quase fugiu por uma chaminé. Se ela tivesse pego você o que poderia ter acontecido? - ele fungou uma vez.

-Mas eu devia ao menos ter perguntado porque ela estava subindo e…

-Natsu olhe para mim. - o moreno sequer havia percebido que baixara os olhos até sentir os dedos de Giotto embaixo do seu queixo forçando-o a olhar para o loiro - Você conseguiu encontrar a mulher antes que ela fugisse e trancou ela na adega, ninguém poderia pedir mais de você. Então, como rei eu vou lhe dar uma ordem e quero que a escute muito bem. - só quando o moreno fez um aceno é que o monarca continuou - Eu não quero que você se culpe pelo que poderia ter acontecido. Você tem treze anos e nenhum treinamento contra espiões. O que fez ontem é o suficiente para provar o quanto você se importa comigo, G e Tsuna e se alguém disser o contrário irá se ver comigo ok? - ele terminou piscando um olho.

-Okay. - o moreno passou as costas das mãos pelos olhos e sorriu para o loiro, um sorriso bem mais despreocupado do que o de alguns minutos atrás.

-Muito bom. - o loiro deu duas palmadinhas contra os cabelos castanhos antes de voltar as mãos para os talheres

Depois disso foi com muito prazer que Giotto viu que a personalidade do moreno voltava ao seu usual alegre e falador modo de ser. Natsu contava o que achara de alguns nobres que encontrava no castelo (claro que ele sempre mantinha uma boina ou coisa do tipo sobre os cabelos para ninguém confundi-lo com Tsuna) e em meio as conversas praticamente unilaterais com o moreno, Giotto conseguiu comer metade de um pão e alguns colheradas do mingau e fizera Natsu comer o que sobrara sem que ele mesmo notasse. O moreno havia se sentado ao seu lado na cama e usava a cadeira que havia trazido antes como apoio para os pés.

-E tem aquele rapaz de cabelo prateado, eu achei ele parecido com o G-sama primeiro, mas ele é tão rude. - fala o moreno. Giotto havia colocado mais um pedaço do pão na boca e mastigava-o devagar, tira outro e estende-o para o moreno que morde sem pestanejar - Ele até tem aulas com Tsuna, mas ele fica todo rabugento e só escuta aquele novo tutor. - ele reclamava enquanto mastigava - Acho que ele só não chama Tsuna de idiota porque ele é o príncipe. E Tsuna não faz nada, ele nem reclama.

Giotto escutava com um pequeno sorriso. Claro que Tsuna não reclamaria, era parte da natureza dele e para complementar havia pedido que ele tentasse ser amigo dos outros e ele tentaria o máximo possível. Parando para analisar, só ouvia Tsuna reclamar do novo tutor, mas agora ele fazia mais como um hábito do que por estar realmente incomodado.

-E o que você acha do novo professor de Tsuna? - pergunta interrompendo a narração. Natsu pensou na questão por no máximo um segundo.

-Ele é diferente dos outros professores. - o moreno começa batendo o indicador no queixo - Não sei bem dizer como, mas é como se tivesse algo, um ar diferente ao redor dele. Ele me dá arrepios. - o mais novo colocou a mão na parte de trás do pescoço como se estivesse sentindo os pelos arrepiados ali.

-Como Alberto?

-Não, é bem pior. Ao menos eu sei que Alberto não me mataria, com ele eu não tenho essa certeza. - riu baixinho da comparação, mas Natsu continuou como se estivesse conversando um assunto sério - Tsuna diz que não gosta dele, mas é da boca pra fora. Eu já ouvi eles conversando quando ele não está forçando Tsuna a fazer algo como correr até a muralha e eles se dão bem.

-Ah, acabou. - fala em voz baixa vendo que a bandeja estava sem comida. Natsu dá um sorriso e levanta-se pegando a bandeja - Natsu.

-Hum? - ele coloca a bandeja sobre a mesa de chá

-Que cor você acha que esse tutor seria? - era algo bem particular de Natsu dar uma cor para as pessoas e coisas ao seu redor, quanto mais clara a cor, mais ele confiava na pessoa. O moreno pensou por um momento e deu de ombros.

-Amarelo, eu acho. Mas não aquele claro, um bem escuro e diferente. Que nem a tira do chapéu dele. - ele aponta para a cabeça e ri baixinho, mas o loiro já estava processando a informação de outro jeito. A tira do chapéu era laranja assim como a camisa que ele usava por baixo do terno. Acertar uma vez no chute sobre aura era uma coisa, duas vezes em menos de cinco minutos era alarmante.

-Você disse que G estava te ensinando a ler. - o moreno confirmou, não se importando com as mudanças bruscas de assunto - Tem um livro azul claro na minha prateleira, pode pegá-lo? - ele olhou na prateleira procurando pelo livro e quando encontrou trouxe-o para o loiro. Giotto deu uma olhada na capa gasta e sem título do livro de poucas páginas - É pra você.

-Jura? - o moreno deu um grande sorriso.

-Claro, seu aniversário já é em algumas semanas. Mas com uma condição. - levanta um dedo com um sorriso e vê o outro encará-lo com curiosidade - Assim que conseguir ler ele todo, quero que traga e leia algum dos poemas para mim, o que você mais gostar.

-Combinado.

O moreno colocou o livro debaixo do braço e pegou a bandeja, saindo do quarto com um feliz _“Até mais Giotto-sama!~”._ Não pode evitar um sorriso, mas ele murchou tão rápido quanto apareceu. Não esperava que Natsu fosse desenvolver uma chama. _Que eu esteja errado,_ implorou em mente, _que eu esteja terrivelmente errado e não precise deixar mais uma criança envolvida nessa guerra._


	18. Baile de máscaras

G encara seu amigo de infância com preocupação. Sopra a fumaça do cigarro pela metade, observando Giotto de frente aos túmulos da família Vongola. Sabia que ele devia estar se culpando pelo que acontecera, porque esse era o tipo de pessoa que ele era. Preocupado demais com os outros, com medo demais de que algo pudesse acontecer com quem ele amava. Sinceramente havia dado algum espaço para que o loiro pensasse e manteve-se por perto caso ele decidisse se abrir, mas depois de uma hora remoendo seus pensamentos (e fritando no sol) só Deus sabia o que se passaria naquela cabecinha loira. Já estava na hora de dar um pontapé nesse idiota e acordá-lo para a vida.

_Quando chegaram à casa do rapaz, apenas eles dois sem nenhum guarda ou qualquer sinal intimidador, a mãe do jovem estava aos prantos sobre o corpo do filho._

_-Se houver alguma coisa que eu possa fazer, por favor, diga-me. - Giotto mantinha a expressão composta._

_-Você pode trazê-lo de volta? - a mãe do rapaz encarou-o, as lágrimas caiam livremente pelo rosto marcado por rugas. Viu Giotto apertar as mãos em punhos._

_-Infelizmente não._

_-Então vá embora. - ela encarou as próprias mãos - Já não é suficiente que meu filho tenha morrido por sua família naquele castelo amaldiçoado?_

_-Como desejar. - Giotto curvou-se, realmente curvou-se deixando o corpo a quase 90°, o que era um sinal de respeito muito grande da parte dele considerando que o rei estava se curvando! O loiro deu uma última olhada para o corpo do rapaz, os olhos ligeiramentes opacos._

-Ei. - uma mão toca seu cotovelo fazendo-o voltar ao presente e vira o rosto vendo Tsuna encará-lo com um sorriso triste - Como ele está?

-Nada bem. - responde sinceramente colocando o cigarro nos lábios e tragou profundamente. - Se você não resolver isso, ele vai levar alguns cascudos. - Tsuna riu baixinho antes de se afastar com um pequeno buquê de rosas brancas numa das mãos. O moreno foi até um dos túmulos, dois túmulos a direita de onde Giotto estava e colocou as flores, fazendo uma breve prece antes de andar para o lado.

-Oi. - começou o mais novo sentando ao lado do loiro

-Oi. - ele responde passando um braço ao redor de Tsuna - Trouxe flores para sua mãe?

-Sim, Nanami colheu algumas rosas muito bonitas hoje de manhã. - Tsuna encostou a cabeça ao ombro de Giotto que enrolou os dedos nos cabelos castanhos - Giotto.

-Sim?

-Você está bem? - Tsuna encara-o com as sobrancelhas franzidas - Você devia estar descansando, não fritando no sol. - Giotto riu baixinho encarando o primo.

-Eu queria prestar meu respeito ao rapaz que morreu. E precisava parar pra pensar um pouco.

-Não podia ter parado pra pensar numa sombra? - Giotto riu baixinho, movendo os dedos pelo cabelo castanho.

-Tsuna, você acha que é possível mudar o povo acredita? - G encara Giotto com um leve arquear de sobrancelha; no que infernos ele estava pensando?

-Claro. Leva tempo, mas é possível. - respondeu o mais novo encarando o primo com um estreitar de olhos - Por que?

-Pergunto-me se as coisas seriam diferentes se ela estivesse viva. - Tsuna olha para o túmulo a frente deles, era menor se comparado aos outros, mas a gravação na pedra havia sido feita com esmero como de todos. _Rosane di Vongola, natimorta._

-Sua gêmea? - Tsuna volta a olhar para o primo com preocupação.

-Vendo os filhos de Lorde Daemon eu me perguntei como seria se não fosse por essa superstição estúpida. Como ela seria, se ela também gostaria dos mesmos bolos que eu. - Giotto tinha um sorriso triste - Mesmo que tenha sido contra a vontade do meu pai, mesmo sendo a mais velha, eles decidiram poupar minha vida e não a dela. - Tsuna passa os braços ao redor do primo e o loiro encosta o queixo a seus cabelos.

-Eu sei como seria. - fala Tsuna a voz abafada por estar com o rosto contra o ombro do primo - Ela teria o cabelo igual ao seu só que comprido e seria apaixonada por bolos também e vocês dois tentariam me fazer passar vergonha em público por nenhum motivo. - o moreno move as mãos fazendo pequenos círculos nas costas de Giotto. Viu os braços do loiro se apertarem mais ao redor de Tsuna.

-Seria divertido. - fala o loiro em voz baixa - Tsuna, me desculpe. Por forçar você a se casar de repente. Mas por favor, acredite em mim quando digo que faço isso para te proteger. - viu Giotto puxá-lo mais para perto, como se quisesse fundir o menor aos seus braços e continuar em voz baixa - Mesmo que você não entenda, mesmo que me odeie, eu prefiro que me odeie estando vivo e em segurança do que ter que lamentar sobre seu corpo num caixão. Eu vou mantê-lo a salvo Tsu, mesmo que isso custe minha vida. - Giotto empurrou alguns fios da franja para trás.

-Eu sei. - responde ele em voz baixa - Eu sei que você fez isso porque queria evitar que alguns nobres se rebelassem e ficassem contra nós, G me explicou. - Tsuna levanta o rosto encarando o primo - Eu não gosto da ideia de me casar, mas eu andei lendo algumas coisas e se o casamento não for… consumado, eu posso pedir a separação depois certo?

Giotto confirmou com um aceno, antes de pressionar o rosto contra os cabelos de Tsuna mais uma vez, plantando um beijo entre os fios revoltosos antes de se virar para ele e articular um “Obrigado” sem deixar escapar um som.

-Ah, eu tenho uma coisa para você. - Tsuna vasculha os bolsos por um momento antes de tirar destes uma pulseira feita com pedras - G disse que se chamam caelum, elas até mudam de cor. - ele mostrou a Giotto como as pedras mudavam entre âmbar e laranja dependendo da quantidade de luz

-Você fez isso para mim? - Tsuna confirmou, dizendo como ele e Natsu haviam trabalhado duro para pegar as pedras enquanto fugiam dos guardas _(nota mental: reforçar a segurança, se duas crianças conseguiam entrar e sair assim, que dirá assassinos treinados?_ ). Giotto pega a pulseira das mãos dele ouvindo com um pequeno sorriso - É muito bonita. Obrigada.

-Giotto, você devia entrar. - fala finalmente se metendo na conversa dos dois agora que o clima parecia um pouco mais propício - Não fará nenhum bem a você ficar tanto tempo no sol, especialmente por não ter comido nada desde o café.

O loiro suspira, mas levanta-se aceitando uma mão de Tsuna. Os dois voltam andando a sua frente, Giotto com um braço ao redor dos ombros do primo para apoio. Tsuna havia ficado com Giotto até ele terminar a pequena refeição que Nanami havia trazido antes de sair com o novo tutor. Encara a porta por onde eles haviam saído por quase um minuto inteiro antes de guardar o papel que estava em suas mãos de volta na estante e virar-se para Giotto, que havia se sentado no sofá com um livro aberto no colo.

-Não me olhe assim. - começa Giotto com um suspiro, fechando o livro.

-Ah, eu não posso olhar pra você assim? Desde que eu cheguei, você está mentindo. E sim deixar de contar a verdade é mentir, loirinho. - fala antes que o outro interrompesse - Você sabe quem ele é, não sabe?

-Ele não vai fazer mal a Tsuna. Ele está aqui por minha causa e já deixou bem claro que está contra a Millefiore. - Giotto coloca o livro ao seu lado, apoiando o cotovelo no braço do sofá e o rosto na palma da mão.

-Isso não quer dizer que ele está do seu lado.

-Ele não está contra mim, já é bom o suficiente. - o tom de voz de Giotto era o mesmo que ele usava quando estava em uma reunião política: firme, decisivo e autoritário; a voz do rei. Faz um ‘Tche’ irritado cruzando os braços e senta-se ao lado dele no sofá - E além do mais foi você quem o recomendou. - a frase saiu com um muxoxo irritado

-Eu não sabia que ele era um arcobaleno! - grita voltando a olhar o loiro - E mesmo quando você descobriu teve que esperar até ontem para me contar. Não podemos ter ele por perto Gio!

-Não vejo porque não. - G sentiu uma veia saltar em sua testa. Ah, a vontade de simplesmente bater no loiro até ele entender, como quando eles eram menores, surgia em momentos de birra como aquele. Inspira profundamente, preferindo colocar a raiva na voz.

-Ótimo Giotto, se você quer deixar um inferno de um arcobaleno andando para cima e para baixo com seu primo, ótimo! E para o inferno as consequências! Ele fica! - joga os braços acima da cabeça e então coçar o cabelo com um bufo irritado - Mas se é para que eu fique aqui, ao menos confie em mim o suficiente para me deixar saber o que acontece.

-Eu confiaria minha vida a você G.

-As vezes, parece exatamente o contrário.

-Desculpe.

G cometeu o erro de olhar para o amigo quando a resposta veio em voz baixa. _Malditos loiros e suas ainda mais malditas caras de dar pena_. Quase se arrependeu do que disse e se não fossem anos lidando com as multifaces de Giotto, já teria implorado por desculpas (o que aliás, o loiro parecia ter um certo prazer em ver). Virou o rosto para o outro lado, apoiando o cotovelo no braço do sofá e o queixo na mão com outro ‘Tche’.

-Eu achei que havia queimado a todas. - olha de canto para Giotto e viu ele remexer a pulseira entre os dedos.

-É, eu lembro. Não achei que ainda existia alguma aqui, já que as últimas ficaram no antigo castelo. - Giotto levanta a pulseira a altura dos olhos e estreita os olhos.

-A qualidade não é tão boa assim. Feitas por algum iniciante eu acho. - o loiro fez uma careta com certo desgosto para as pedras de qualidade baixa e deitou a pulseira sobre sua coxa.

-Você vai usar? - pergunta vendo o amigo amarrar a pulseira a mão esquerda

-Foi um presente. - Giotto respondeu simplesmente colocando uma tira na boca e segurando a outra na mão direita e aperta o nó ao redor do seu pulso - Ainda é costume dá-las como presente no seu clã?

-Claro, elas são para proteção especialmente das crianças. - Giotto murmurou algo para ele mesmo e levantou - Aonde você pensa que vai?

-Dormir um pouco. - ele olha para o ruivo por cima do ombro - Ou será que vai gritar comigo até por isso?

[...]

Giotto observava o baile com um pequeno sorriso. Desde o incidente do empregado não houve nenhuma outra tentativa para machucar G ou Tsuna e o Baile dos Mascarados ocorria tranquilamente. Apesar de ainda estar sofrendo os efeitos daquele bolo, as tonturas ainda conseguiam derrubá-lo na cama por uns bons trinta minutos, mas estavam menos frequentes do que antes e já conseguia comer normalmente.

Ajeita a máscara verde com bordas e pequenos pontos dourados próximos aos olhos, combinando com a roupa que usava, que o primo entregara a ele pouco antes do baile. Havia ficado surpreso quando Tsuna entregou a máscara a ele, porque já havia ganhado um presente, mas ele disse que era um presente de Natsu e ele só ajudara a decidir a cor. Teve que admitir que apesar de simples, a máscara estava bonita e além do mais não precisava de nada muito enfeitado porque já usaria a coroa.

-Permite-me Majestade? - uma mulher parou ao seu lado com uma reverência, estava prestes a recusar quando ela levantou os olhos, um lilás zombateiro encarando-o através de uma máscara branca de borboleta.

-Claro. - responde e estende a mão para ela, que aceitou com pouca cerimônia. Guiou-a até o centro do salão onde o movimento era mais intenso, observando com o canto dos olhos o vestido branco e os movimentos fluídos do braço livre, e puxou-a para perto de si, um pouco mais perto do que o recomendável aliás - O que está fazendo aqui Byakuran? - pergunta num sussurro irritado, mas mantendo um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

-Ora, não sejamos apressados. Como vai você? - o sorriso de raposa surgiu por baixo da máscara

-Você não devia estar aqui.

-E não estou. - o sorriso alargou-se um pouco - Você não é o único com algumas cartas na manga meu querido Gio, sabe disso. - franze as sobrancelhas com o apelido de infância e um tapinha no ombro que podia até ser considerado amistoso se fosse de outra pessoa, vê o lilás novamente com aquele brilho zombeteiro - Eu vim fazer uma proposta.

-Eu tenho uma proposta para você. - inclina-se mais para que falasse próximo ao ouvido da outra - Chame seus exércitos de volta e volte para o seu buraco antes que eu perca minha paciência.

-Hahaha. Que medinho Gio. - ela jogara a cabeça para trás rindo - Mas você não vê que só estou tentando ajudá-lo? - ela olhou para o lado e acompanhou o movimento vendo Tsuna, com uma máscara e roupas azuis com detalhes em prata, passar não muito longe deles - Esse garoto está tirando tudo de você. Sua família, sua liberdade, até mesmo seu Guardião que tão solenemente havia jurado lealdade a você. Se você deixasse eu me livrar dele…

-Escute aqui. - aperta a mão que segurava com força o suficiente para ouvir alguns ‘crecks’ e viu com prazer o sorriso se transformar numa linha fina - Não se atreva a chegar perto de Tsuna. Você é a causa de tudo aqui, não ele.

-A alguns anos você teria concordado comigo.

-A alguns anos você estava me manipulando no seu joguinho como a uma marionete. - ele encara-a sentindo toda a raiva que se construíra durante os últimos treze anos falar por ele - Eu não era nada além de uma ferramenta em suas mãos e foi por causa disso que aquela maldição começou.

-Maldição? Não Gio, aquilo foi uma benção. Você mesmo disse isso. - os olhos lilases tornaram-se duros como pedra - Passado, presente e futuro bem ali na palma de nossas mãos e você simplesmente jogou tudo fora por causa de uma criança.

-Você nunca entenderia Byakuran e nunca vai entender. - Giotto olhou para a esquerda vendo a capitã Lal Mirch passar dançando com a ‘nova aquisição’ para a tropa antes de voltar o olhar para a mulher - Eu nunca vou perdoá-lo pelo que aconteceu com minha família.

-Você se ressente demais pelo passado. Mas acho que isso faz parte da sua natureza no Tri-Ni-Sete. - ela deu um suspiro falso.

-Por que você não desiste Byakuran? Nunca vai passar por meus Guardiões não importa quanto tente. - viu a mulher franzir a boca num biquinho

-Admito que sua Tempestade tem sido… problemática nos últimos oito anos. Não importava por onde eu tentasse entrar, ele sempre estava lá. - ela balança a cabeça levemente - Se não o conhecesse diria que ele também pode ver o futuro. Mas… - ela coloca a mão no seu rosto, movendo o dedão próximo a máscara - Há outras formas de atingir você.

Eles se afastaram quando a música acabou. Viu o sorriso de raposa mais uma vez, antes dos olhos da mulher tornarem-se castanhos claros e ela piscar, olhando para os lados com confusão. A coitada nem devia saber o que havia acontecido.

-Ei Giotto. - vira-se quando sente alguém puxar sua manga e vê os olhos alaranjados de Tsuna por trás da máscara azul e prata - Já é quase meia-noite.

Acena confirmando e os dois saem para o jardim, viu que já havia algumas pessoas lá procurando um bom local para o espetáculo de fogos de artifício que ocorreria em breves minutos. Encara o céu noturno com um pequeno franzido, que foi escondido pela máscara. Não imaginava que Byakuran conseguiria entrar tempo suficiente para passar uma mensagem, mas no dia dos Mascarados qualquer um poderia ser o transmissor usado. Suspira ouvindo Tsuna e Enma conversarem alguma coisa sobre os fogos. A multidão começou uma contagem regressiva.

-Cinco. Quatro. Três. Dois…

[...]

-Um, majestade... Mestre Byakuran. - chama uma voz um tanto hesitante.

Byakuran abre os olhos lilases e levanta-se do divã, sentindo a base do pescoço doer um pouco, mas isso sempre acontecia depois de um tempo deitado com a mente longe. Dá um pequeno sorriso para o subordinado que move nervosamente os pés.

-Estamos pronto senhor. Todos em posição.

-Ótimo. - fala o albino andando até uma mesa onde um tabuleiro de xadrez redondo com peças em branco, azul e negro estavam posicionadas em seus lugares iniciais esperando apenas um movimento. - Mande o primeiro time e diga que eles podem se divertir a vontade.

-Sim senhor. - o subordinado faz uma reverência e sai a passos apressados do quarto do rei de Millefiore. Byakuran olha para o tabuleiro com um sorriso de raposa e move uma das peças brancas em direção ao centro.

-Que o jogo pelo poder comece.


	19. Preocupação

Ryohei estava fazendo uma _extrema_ corrida matinal para manter-se _extremamente_ em forma para a _extrema_ competição de boxe no mês que vem! E o castelo tinha uma área _extremamente_ grande ao redor para correr. Havia passado pela pequena arena que haviam montado a leste, onde fizera alguns sit-ups, abdominais e flexões, antes de voltar a correr.

_EXTREMO!,_ pensou com um sorriso parando uma vez ou outra em sua corrida para dar alguns jabs.

Seu irmão havia dado um sermão sobre manter a voz baixa quando estivesse no castelo para não incomodar quem estivesse trabalhando lá o que era _extremamente_ difícil. Não havia ninguém acordado a essa hora, além de alguns poucos empregados e claro seu irmão, mas ele não era muito chegado aos tipos de festa como o Baile dos Mascarados (normalmente nem aparecia!) e sempre acordava cedo para suas orações matinais.

Ouviu um alto _‘HIIIIIIEEEE_!’ quando passava pelo lado norte do castelo e surpreendeu-se, parando de correr e girando na direção do som. _Algum animal deve estar EXTREMAMENTE em perigo!,_ pensa e corre para oeste onde ouviu o grito.

O que ele não sabia era que o grito não pertencia a um animal, mas sim a um príncipe que estava sendo arrastado pelo seu (maléfico) tutor para fora da cama.

-HIIIIIEEEE! Reborn! Que está fazendo?! - grita o príncipe, esquecendo completamente que devia manter a voz baixa para não acordar ninguém, mas era compreensível já que estava sendo segurado pelo colarinho, com um Reborn que sorria malignamente enquanto o pendurava na _janela do segundo andar!_

-É hora de uma corrida matinal. - fala o tutor tomando um gole de café, a xícara estava na mão direita já que ele pendurava o moreno pela esquerda.

O moreno tentou firmar o aperto no terno do homem, mas Reborn soltou seu colarinho antes que tivesse a chance. Tsuna não conseguiu conter o desespero quando vê o céu acima de sua cabeça e a janela do seu quarto diminuir até seu corpo sentir o impacto contra o chão e fecha os olhos com a dor, sentindo o ar escapar dos pulmões. _Estou morto, aquele maníaco me matou,_ pensa com desgosto sentindo suas costas latejarem de dor. Porque morrer doía tanto?

-Ei Dame-Tsuna, é melhor você se levantar! - o moreno abriu os olhos vendo Reborn encara-lo da janela com um sorriso de canto - Ainda tem que ir e voltar das muralhas dez vezes.

-Reborn! - grita com raiva, mas saiu mais como um gemido dolorido e senta-se sentindo as costas doerem - Você não precisava me jogar da janela do segundo andar! As cinco da manhã! - ele mal havia dormido uma hora antes daquele tutor espartano invadir seu quarto. Vê Reborn destravar a arma verde, que parecia ser a favorita dele para ameaçá-lo, e apontar para ele.

-Quinze voltas e se você não sair agora serão vinte. - o tutor deu um tiro de aviso bem próximo aos seus pés e levanta-se num salto, correndo como se o próprio demônio estivesse em seu encalço. Já estava a uns bons cinquenta metros do castelo e vira-se para trás vendo a silhueta de Reborn ainda na janela do quarto.

-EXTREEEMO!

-HIIIIIEEE! - gritou por reflexo quase pulando para fora da própria pele, dando dois passos para o lado para se afastar da voz alta. Tsuna virar-se vendo um rapaz, talvez perto dos vinte, de pele bronzeada e cabelos brancos correndo atrás dele - Quem é você? - grita quando o outro acalçou-o.

-Oi, Dame-Tsuna. - a voz do tutor o interrompe; o moreno vira-se na direção do castelo assim como o homem de cabelos brancos e dois tiros acertam bem ao lado dos seus pés.

-Esqueça! CORRE! - o moreno segura a pulso do mais velho e corre na direção das muralhas usando toda a força que podia. Ryohei não pode conter a surpresa. Um garoto menor que ele o estava carregando sem nenhuma dificuldade, mesmo quando tentava parar, ele continuava a arrastá-lo.

_Ele é rápido. Ele devia EXTREMAMENTE praticar boxe comigo!,_ pensa vendo que as muralhas se aproximavam. O moreno para quase sem folego perto das muralhas olhando para trás vendo o contorno do castelo a distância.

-Você devia EXTREMAMENTE praticar boxe! - grita ganhando um olhar confuso do garoto que ainda tentava recuperar o fôlego.

-Quem disse que você podia parar Dame-Tsuna? - vê que o moreno havia ficado pálido e olha para as muralha vendo um homem de terno com _extremas_ costeletas curvas e um chapéu com uma faixa laranja

-Hiii! Como você chegou aqui primeiro? - grita o garoto e olha dele para o homem, vendo que o mais novo parecia apavorado enquanto o outro continuava com a expressão calma.

-Da próxima vez que fizer esse som patético eu jogarei você num ninho de cobras. - o homem tira uma arma verde do paletó e antes que Ryohei pudesse piscar o garoto estava correndo de volta ao castelo gritando a plenos pulmões ‘Nãao! Alguém! Me ajude!’ - Tch. Garoto mimado. - foi o que conseguiu ouvir o homem dizer.

E então o homem correu na direção do moreno numa velocidade extremamente rápida, mantendo uma mão sobre o chapéu para evitar que voasse. Claro que Ryohei não ficaria para trás quando dois candidatos com extremo potencial para o boxe apareciam bem na sua frente então correu atrás dele. Percebeu com surpresa que o homem de terno já tinha dobrado ou triplicado a distância entre ele e os outros dois em menos de dois segundos.

-Ainda está muito lento! - ouviu o de terno gritar e ouve aquele barulho que lembrava fogos de artifício.

-Não! Reborn! Eu não quero morrer! - deduziu que o barulho devia ser um extremo incentivo para o mais novo, já que cada vez que ouvia o garoto corria extremamente mais rápido.

Mesmo assim não era o suficiente, sempre que chegavam no palácio ou voltavam para a muralha, o homem de terno já estava lá. Na quinta volta, já sentia a respiração rápida por manter um ritmo tão rápido por tanto tempo, mas isso só fez com que Ryohei quisesse correr extremamente ainda mais com eles. O garoto já suava bastante e quando chegou ao castelo na sexta volta parou com as mãos nos joelhos ofegante, caiu sentado sem conseguir se mover antes de deitar de costas na grama.

-Ei, levante! - fala o homem de terno chutando o garoto nas costelas.

-Eu não consigo Reborn, eu juro. Não consigo mais sentir minhas pernas. - o garoto disse olhando para o homem de terno com o olhar que mais implorava piedade. Ryohei havia alcançado-os naquele segundo. O homem analisou-o com uma sobrancelha ligeiramente arqueada antes de virar-se novamente para o mais novo.

-Vá se trocar e tomar café da manhã. Você está fedendo. - o homem abana uma mão em frente ao nariz com um sorriso de canto.

-E de quem você acha que é a culpa? - grita o moreno ainda deitado. Viu o homem andar na direção do castelo, sem querer pisando no menino que soltou um ‘Uf’ dolorido e entrar no castelo

-Você está EXTREMAMENTE bem? - pergunta mantendo um tom de voz baixo (ainda assim era alto se levasse em conta os padrões normais) e estende uma mão para o garoto. Ele encarou-o por um segundo antes de aceitar a mão e Ryohei puxa-o, percebendo como o garoto era leve.

-Na medida do possível. - responde o garoto batendo na calça e na camisa para tirar a poeira, mas estavam muito sujas e molhadas com suor então ele resolveu deixar para lá. Ryohei olha para o garoto. Ele tinha o cabelo castanho extremamente espetado para todos os lados e olhos num tom claro de laranja

-Você é… o rei? - o garoto olha para ele com um pequeno franzir de sobrancelhas.

-Príncipe. - ele corrigiu com um pequeno sorriso - Mas não precisa ficar dizendo alteza o tempo todo. Pode me chamar de Tsuna. Todos me chamam assim. - o sorriso se alargou e Ryohei ficou tomado de surpresa. O sorriso do moreno era extremamente idêntico ao de sua irmãzinha.

-Meu nome é Ryohei, mas você pode me chamar de onii-san AO EXTREMO! - fala segurando os ombros do moreno e vê ele arregalar ligeiramente os olhos.

-Eh? - Tsuna inclinou a cabeça para o lado. _EXTREMAMENTE fofo_ , pensa a parte irmão-mais-velho dele querendo cuidar do seu extremamente fofo irmão mais novo como ele cuidava da sua extremamente fofa irmã mais nova.

-Eu vou EXTREMAMENTE ensinar você tudo o que sei sobre boxe! - um brilho, mais como um fogo selvagem queimava nos olhos do moreno quando ele segurou os ombros de Tsuna.

-Eeeeh?

[...]

Gokudera preferia muito mais o silêncio do pequeno bosque próximo ao castelo do que ficar trancado com um bando de velhos que só pensavam em como ganhar favores do rei. Giotto desde a coroação era conhecido por ser um rei benevolente, mas o assédio que o coitado recebia deixaria qualquer um louco. Nem conseguia imaginar como ele suportava.

Pode ouvir a melodia do vento soprando pelas folhas e balançando galhos e de alguns pássaros que deviam estar fazendo ninho. Continua a andar com as mãos no bolso apreciando o concerto suave que se espalhava ao seu redor. Até aqueles babacas aparecerem. O trinar dos pássaros mudou para um som de alerta e pode ouvir alguns batendo as asas em algum ponto as suas costas. Faz um ‘tche’ irritado. Já desconfiava quem era e não se enganou ao ouvir a voz desdenhosa as suas costas.

-Fugindo bastardinho? Tinham razão quando disseram que você era só palavras. – era um dos nobres, se é que podia ser considerado assim, pois vinha de uma família mais baixa. Mas isso não o impedia de incomodar outros.

-Fugir? Estava procurando um lugar onde pudesse acabar com a cara de vocês sem me preocupar com os guardas. – dá um sorriso sarcástico vendo que, como esperado, o idiota trouxera outros cinco com ele. Nem se deu ao trabalho de lembrar-se do rosto deles, pela fuligem nas roupas só podiam ser empregados que o idiota trouxera. Eles fizeram um semicírculo ao seu redor.

Tira as mãos dos bolsos no momento em que dois deles atacaram. Desvia do soco de um e intercepta o outro acertando-o na barriga e depois chuta-o no rosto. Sente uma dor lascinante entre os ombros e percebe que o idiota que havia avançado primeiro acertara o local e tomba pra frente caindo sobre um joelho. Pode ver que outro vinha em sua direção, aproveitando que estava caído. Recebeu um chute no estômago e outro nas pernas quando estava levantando, o que o fez cair no chão.

_Covardes_. Todos aqueles nobres podiam ser resumidos naquela palavra. Levanta-se do chão ouvindo a risada dos outros junto com alguns insultos. Sentia a raiva borbulhando por baixo da pele, deixando a garganta seca e aquela vontade indomável de simplesmente quebrar tudo sem se importar com qualquer punição que viesse a receber.

-E eu achando que você seria um pouco melhor. – fala o idiota líder. Algum dos outros riu.

-Mas se nem a vadia da mãe dele o quis, porque ele seria útil? – isso arrancou mais risadas. E foi a gota que fez o copo transbordar.

A partir daí a luta ficou ao seu favor. Atacava com força o suficiente para derrubar os outros e mesmo tendo apanhado algumas vezes, a dor era ínfima se comparada à vontade de esfregar a cara daqueles idiotas no chão. Em dez minutos era o único de pé. Afastou-se colocando uma das mãos sobre a barriga. Com certeza estava com alguns hematomas, mas pelo menos os idiotas não foram burros o suficiente para acertá-lo no rosto. Bastardo ou não, o pai dele ainda era lorde de Tempesta e não esqueceria facilmente um insulto desse tipo.

Volta para o castelo trincando os dentes ao receber alguns olhares de canto por mancar com a perna esquerda. Precisaria fazer uma compressa com água fria para aliviar a dor antes que Bianchi viesse atrás dele. Sua estúpida meia-irmã achava que podiam ter uma ‘relação saudável de irmãos’ se passassem algum tempo juntos, mas desde que ela impedira sua fuga tinha sérias dúvidas a esse respeito. E estar com sangue quente por ter acabado de sair de uma briga não ajudaria em nada a conversar.

Estava chegando perto da escadaria principal. Franze a sobrancelha para as escadas, havia alguns empregados lá em cima fazendo apenas Deus sabe o que, mas pelo jeito que gritavam ordens e acenavam com as mãos para algo no primeiro andar imaginou que não pudesse subir por ali. Bufa irritado e vira para a direita pretendendo subir pela escada da biblioteca, talvez ele até encontrasse Reborn-sama. Mas é claro que até disso ele foi impedido.

-Gokudera-kun. - chama o moleque que agora era o novo aluno do Reborn-sama.

Desde que descobrira que o grande Reborn-sama estava no castelo sempre que podia conversava com ele para tirar algumas dúvidas, mas o príncipe sempre estava lá e Reborn-sama insistia em colocá-los juntos enquanto explicava alguma coisa para o príncipe. Ainda não sabia como alguém tão inútil conseguiu ter um professor de nível tão alto. Duvidava até que esse projeto de criança tivesse lido alguma das teorias criadas por Reborn-sama. Vira-se vendo o guri aproximar-se dele a passos largos.

-O que você quer? - pergunta sem esconder a irritação e o garoto parou, mordendo o lábio como se pensasse se falaria ou não. Não estava nem um pouco afim de gastar saliva ou tempo com o principezinho.

-É que… eu vi… hum… sua perna… - ele encosta os indicadores um no outro, os olhos inquietos ora olhavam para ele, ora para o chão.

-Estou bem. Não preciso de sua ajuda.

-É só que…

-Que o que? Por que você insiste tanto em falar comigo? Eu não me importo com você, muito menos com toda essa baboseira de casamento então não fique falando como se fossemos amigos. - ele planejava continuar seu caminho, mas não conseguiu. O que aconteceu depois foi meio rápido e confuso.

-CUIDADO! - gritou o príncipe antes de se jogar em cima dele empurrando-o para o lado. Cai batendo a cabeça no chão e acaba mordendo a língua.

Ouve um grande estrondo bem no lugar onde estava a um segundo atrás seguido de outro barulho abafado. Levanta a cabeça vendo o piano pérola, o mesmo que vira na ala oeste, completamente destruído.

-Ai, ai… - ouve o garoto, ele ainda estava meio jogado por cima dele, a cabeça na altura do seu peito.Ele rolou para o lado e sentou-se. - Gokudera-kun, você se machucou?

Seu cérebro ainda estava processando o que havia acontecido. O príncipe... havia se jogado em cima dele... para livrá-lo do piano... Mas ainda assim não fora rápido o suficiente para se livrar também, pois a tampa do piano havia aberto e acertado as pernas dele. Ele tirou as pernas de baixo da tampa do piano com um pequeno gemido.

-Por que… - começa, mas aí começou o inferno. Um bando de empregados desceu correndo a escada gritando “Jovem mestre!” e cercaram a ele e ao príncipe falando todos ao mesmo tempo.

-Sentimos muito. - um dos empregados parecia a beira das lágrimas.

-A corda se partiu. - o outro começa a se explicar, mas não prestou mais atenção do que aos outros

-Está machucado jovem mestre? - uma mulher ajuda o príncipe a ficar de pé

-Gokudera-sama está bem? - pergunta outro empregado estendendo a mão para ele

-Estou bem gente. Fiquem calmos. - o príncipe tenta se afastar da mulher, mas ao se apoiar nas pernas faz uma careta de dor.

-O que infernos está acontecendo aqui? - e toda a cacofonia dos empregados foi silenciada. Vira a cabeça na direção da nova voz e vê o Guardião do rei aparecer seguido por um garoto de cabelos castanhos.

-G-sama! - um dos empregados praticamente gemeu/chorou. E então recomeçou de novo

Dois deles cercaram G e começaram a contar que estavam movendo o piano para o andar de baixo como o rei tinha pedido quando as cordas subitamente romperam e o piano caiu destruindo o balaústre das escadas e quase matando o jovem príncipe e ele no processo. Ao menos foi isso que conseguiu entender com dois falando ao mesmo tempo enquanto outros três cercavam ele e o príncipe perguntando se estavam machucados ou imploravam desculpas.

-Tsuna, está machucado? - pergunta o Guardião parando ao lado do príncipe.

-Nada que não tenha acontecido antes. - garante o príncipe com um sorriso constrangido.

-Natsu, leve ele até o escritório onde estávamos. - o garoto que o havia seguido confirma ajudando o príncipe a manter-se de pé deixando o braço do príncipe por cima de seus ombros - Está machucado garoto? - pergunta o Guardião olhando para ele. Faz um tche irritado virando o rosto e levanta-se.

-Acho que eu acertei o Gokudera-kun com muita força. - fala o príncipe fazendo uma careta ao apoiar a perna no chão. O Guardião olha-o por um momento antes de responder.

-Então venha também - o guardião dá alguns passos antes de olhar para trás - Consegue andar?

-É óbvio. - trinca os dentes ao dar um passo a frente sentindo a dor subir pela perna como se estivesse levando uma facada. O príncipe seguiu praticamente ao seu lado murmurando alguma desculpa para o empregado.

O Guardião entrou num escritório e mandou eles ficarem sentados, o príncipe numa poltrona e ele num sofá em frente ao garoto, enquanto ele olhava se eles tinham se machucado seriamente. Sinceramente, o castelo não devia ter algum médico para situações desse tipo? Parando para pensar, não via ninguém que se encaixasse nessa função desde que chegara.

Enquanto o Guardião olhava se o príncipe havia se machucado, decidiu prestar um pouco mais de atenção ao outro garoto. Natsu, foi assim que o Guardião havia chamado-o. Ele tinha os cabelos castanhos numa cor semelhante da do príncipe e o cabelo arrepiado, apesar que os do empregados eram um pouco mais baixos e a cor era mais clara. Inferno, até mesmo seus rostos eram parecidos apesar do empregado ter o rosto um pouco mais redondo do que o do monarca, mas as diferenças eram muito sutis. Qualquer pessoa que olhasse sem dar muita atenção poderia confundir os dois.

Franze as sobrancelhas. Talvez o empregado fosse algum bastardo da Vongola. Pela idade, achava pouco provável que fosse filho do rei, mas se não estava enganado um dos tios do antigo rei havia sido deserdado (apesar de ainda estar em Caelum e dominando o exército). Se o garoto fosse filho dele, isso explicaria os traços de semelhança entre os dois garotos e até porque ele virou empregado particular, porque obviamente ninguém com aquela qualidade de roupas ficaria simplesmente na cozinha ou cuidando de cavalos.

-Vai ficar inchado por causa da pancada, mas não quebrou ou torceu nada. - fala o Guardião depois de analisar o príncipe. - Natsu, pode pegar um pouco de remédio no meu quarto?

-Claro. - responde o tal Natsu com um sorriso, idêntico ao do príncipe, antes de se retirar. O guardião parou em frente a ele.

-Avise se sentir dor. - fala o ruivo e aperta o seu calcanhar, um silvo de dor escapou seus lábios brevemente - Estranho.

-O que? - perguntam ele e o projeto-de-príncipe ao mesmo tempo

-Parece que torceu o tornozelo. Como consegue andar sem sentir dor? - o ruivo encara-o com desconfiança. Na verdade sentia a dor a cada passo, mas esperava que uma boa compressa aliviasse. Sua resposta foi apenas um dar de ombros - Vou pegar algo para enfaixar sua perna. Não saia daqui.

O ruivo levanta-se e sai do escritório fechando a porta. O príncipe encarava a porta, mas percebeu seu olhar sobre ele e olhou para ele por dois segundos inteiros, mas depois baixou os olhos. Tinha certeza que tinha as sobrancelhas franzidas e um olhar irritado, mas sinceramente havia pouquíssimas coisas que não o irritavam. Mas o que mais o irritava era não saber.

-Sinto muito ter te empurrado daquele jeito. Não queria que se machucasse. - fala o príncipe em voz baixa coçando a bochecha com o dedo indicador.

-Por quê? - pergunta finalmente. O garoto inclinou a cabeça, olhando com dúvida. - Por que me empurrou em vez de salvar sua pele? Você é idiota ou algo assim? Se aquele piano acertasse você poderia ter quebrado o pescoço!

-Acho que...

-E por que ficou esse tempo todo tentando me fazer andar por aí com você? Não ache que só porque você é aluno do grande Reborn-sama eu vou ser amigo seu, então por que insiste tanto? - aponta para ele de maneira acusadora

-Eu só… Achei que você não devia ficar sozinho por aí. - o moreno esfrega os cabelos olhando para o chão - Por causa do meu primo, todos que se aproximam de mim faziam apenas como vantagem e acabei não tendo muitos amigos. Só achei que podíamos ser. - a última frase saiu como um sussurro.

Gokudera franze ainda mais as sobracenlhas. Que pensamento distorcido era aquele? Só porque ele não andava com ninguém não significava que era por tentarem tirar vantagem dele e mesmo que tentassem, ele explodiria os idiotas.

-E eu meio que não pensei quando vi o piano cair. Só queria tirar você do caminho. - confessa o príncipe ainda evitando olhar nos seus olhos com um dar de ombros.

-Então porque me empurrou… - não era bem uma pergunta. Sabia que nada muito lógico viria daquele.. daquele... garoto.

-Você mesmo disse que poderia ter morrido. - responde o príncipe - Não podia simplesmente ficar olhando e ver você morrer se eu podia fazer alguma coisa.

Simples assim. Podia parecer tolice, mas ninguém além da irmã havia dito que se preocupava com ele tão naturalmente. E aquilo o deixou... I _ncomodado_ , na falta de uma palavra melhor. Estava prestes a falar quando o garoto, Natsu, entrou novamente com um vidro branco.

-Isso vai aliviar a dor. - fala Natsu colocando dois dedos no pote e passa uma pasta branca sobre as pernas do príncipe que suspira com alivio. Alguns minutos depois o Guardião do rei apareceu com um copo cheio com algum líquido que definitivamente não era conhecido.

-Beba isso. – falou o ruivo entregando a ele o copo. Cheirou o conteúdo com suspeita antes de encarar o Guardião – Vai aliviar a dor. – ele explicou respondendo a pergunta não dita.

Toma o líquido com um franzir de sobrancelhas. O efeito foi quase instantâneo, a dor diminuiu sendo substituída por um topor que nublou a dor e seu tato. Viu o Guardião recolocar o tornozelo no local correto e enfaixar sua perna, mas não conseguia sentir o toque das mãos. Viu que o príncipe conversava com o empregado, mas as palavras estavam se misturando e fazendo sons estranhos. Seu rosto virou para o lado contra sua vontade e viu o Guardião bem próximo dele, os lábios se movendo e levou um tempo para o som das palavras ser processado pelo seu cérebro.

-Fique aqui e descanse.

Confirma com um aceno e o ruivo ajuda-o a deitar-se no sofá. Seus sentidos ainda estavam nublados, apesar de conseguir ver com clareza. Viu o Guardião passar mais daquela pasta branca nas pernas do príncipe antes de enfaixá-las. Então, além de Guardião ele era médico? Seus olhos voltaram-se novamente para o príncipe que olhava de volta para ele com... aquilo era preocupação? Talvez devesse ficar de olho no príncipe. Odiava ficar em débito com alguém e ele mesmo dissera que não se importava de se machucar pelos outros (um tanto ridículo na sua opinião).

_É, definitivamente seria uma boa idéia_ , pensa deixando seus olhos cederem ao topor e cair na insconsciência.


	20. Sonhos

Natsu estava encostado a parede, segurava o livro azul que Giotto-sama lhe dera e tentava ao máximo ler algumas palavras grandes que sinceramente estavam lhe incomodando quando imaginava lê-las em voz alta.

-Ben… - começa com um franzir de sobrancelhas.ugh, odiava quando não havia vogais suficiente para fazer o som - Beni… Ai - malditas palavras que faziam ele morder a língua. Como leria para Giotto-sama mordendo a língua? Não mesmo, tinha que (e iria) praticar.

-Com licença. - alguém toca-lhe o ombro e levanta os olhos vendo um rapaz alto de cabelo negro e olhos cor de avelã. Franze as sobrancelhas, quem era ele mesmo? Ah, sim, o rapaz que estava com o cachorro. Ele estava tão chateado naquele dia que podia ver o negro ao redor dele, mas ele parecia melhor agora. Havia outra cor ao seu redor, amarelo, talvez azul.

-Sim? - ele encarou-o com surpresa e franziu as sobrancelhas, Natsu sorri levemente - Está procurando o príncipe Tsuna?

-É. - ele coça a parte de trás dos cabelos negros com um sorriso de canto - Não quis confundir vocês, mas vocês se parecem bastante. - ele ri envergonhado. Yep, azul; definitivamente azul.

-Tudo bem. É por causa do cabelo. - esfrega os cabelos indomáveis ouvindo o outro dar uma risada leve e despreocupada e não pode evitar um sorriso; o riso dele era contagiante - O príncipe está lá dentro, aula de matemática eu acho. - aponta para a porta a sua direita que levava a biblioteca. O outro olhou por alguns segundos como se decidisse o que faria e então dá de ombros.

-Falo com ele depois. Obrigado.. hã..

-Natsu. - estende uma das mãos. Normalmente não podia fazer isso já que era apenas um dos empregados, mas sentia que o outro não se importava.

-Takeshi. - ele aperta sua mão com um sorriso e sorri de volta.

-Takeshi-san, você sabe ler? Quer dizer, claro que você sabe porque você é um nobre e… - percebeu que estava divagando e pigarreia para impedir a si mesmo de continuar - Bom, poderia ler isso pra mim?

-Claro, porque não? - mostra a ele a parte que estava tentando ler e ele só encarou por meio segundo - A água benigna ou as fortes correntes. - repete a frase uma vez para si mesmo.

-Obrigado.

-Não há de que. - ele dispensa o agradecimento com um aceno das mãos.

-Natsu! - ouve alguém chamar e inclina-se para ver atrás do moreno, Leila, uma das empregadas estava no fim do corredor - Nanami-san está procurando você.

-Já vou indo. - olha para o moreno que encarava-o com curiosidade - Eu vou ajudar minha mãe. Até depois Takeshi-san.

O mais alto acenou em despedida e Natsu desceu para as cozinhas, passando por alguns nobres no caminho que sequer se deram ao trabalho de olhar para ele. Não gostava de nobres, só porque pessoas tinham mais dinheiro não significava que eram melhores que outras certo? Até porque G-san sempre dizia que todos eram iguais quando morriam, por que não quando viviam? Balançava a cabeça para seus pensamentos quando entrou na cozinha e sem querer esbarrou em Alberto.

-Foi mal. - responde olhando para o mordomo. Alberto manteve o rosto impassível enquanto ajeitava alguns dos cabelos cinzentos (como alguém que mal chegara aos quarenta tinha os cabelos grisalhos, ele nunca entenderia) e deu um pequeno suspiro.

-Tome cuidado quando estiver andando. - Alberto respondeu na voz composta de sempre.

Faz uma careta para as costas do mordomo quando ele não estava olhando, mas viu ele se virar e olhá-lo naquele jeito ‘ _Eu sei o que você fez_ ’ e dá as costas como se não tivesse feito nada. Ugh, ele lhe dava arrepios.

-Chamou Nana? - pergunta abraçando-a por trás. Era um hábito que ele e Tsuna desenvolveram com o tempo já que Nanami sempre tinha as mãos ocupadas.

-Chamei querido. Pode levar alguns sanduíches para Tsuna? Acho que ele não comeu nada desde o café da manhã. - se apoia na ponta dos pés para ver por cima do ombro dela um prato com dois sanduíches cortados na diagonal. Ela estende um que acabara de fazer e estava ainda em suas mãos, o cheiro conhecido fez sua boca encher d’água antes mesmo dela confirmar - Frango com cenoura.

-Meu favorito. - pega o sanduíche com os dentes e antes que ela começasse a reclamar sobre sua falta de modos, pega o prato com o lanche e dispara para fora da cozinha.

Nada contra, mas as vezes se cansava de ouvi-la reclamar sobre seus modos. Mesmo sendo sua mãe… Bom, não exatamente sua mãe, mas ela era a única que poderia ter esse título já que não conheceu sua mãe verdadeira. Apenas quando ela contou que não era realmente sua mãe é que entendeu porque ela chorava escondida depois de chamá-la assim, mas as vezes a palavra escapava e não gostava de ver aquele jeito triste no olhar da mulher que cuidou dele com tanto carinho por todos esses anos.

Entra na biblioteca por uma das entradas laterais, o sanduíche já bem acomodado no estômago, e move-se entre as estantes em direção a mesa onde Tsuna estava esparramado por cima de dois livros abertos a cabeça apoiada nos braços cruzados. Percebeu que ele estava dormindo antes mesmo de ver o rosto do amigo e coloca o prato afastado do moreno. Um vislumbre de amarelo no canto do seu olho faz um arrepio subir-lhe a espinha.

-Tsuna. - chama animadamente, como se ele só estivesse lendo apoiado nos livros e não dormindo como uma pedra - Nana mandou uns sanduíches.

Funcionou bem o suficiente. As pálpebras de Tsuna tremeram, antes do moreno piscar duas vezes e coçar os cabelos.

-Comida. Comida é bom. - murmura Tsuna olhando para os sanduíches. Natsu riu baixinho e colocou a mão na testa do mais velho que geme desgostoso por ter sido acordado do seu cochilo.

-Você está ficando doente ou coisa assim? - olha para os lados com curiosidade - Onde está seu tutor? - isso pareceu ser incentivo suficiente para Tsuna ficar completamente acordado e sentar-se corretamente, também olhando para os lados. Depois de alguns segundos sem sinal do homem, eles se olham dando um suspiro e Tsuna murmura um ‘Obrigado’.

Faz um sinal de ok com as mãos e senta-se não muito longe de Tsuna, abrindo o livro de capa azul. Não sabia porque, mas sentia-se diferente quando o lia. Era difícil de explicar, mas era como se houvesse algo quentinho se espalhando por seu peito e deixasse a cabeça mais leve. Dá uma olhada para Tsuna vendo-o murmurar alguns números entre as mastigadas e abre o livro. Bem, ao menos poderia ficar quietinho lendo em vez de ficar na cozinha ouvindo Flavia e Luchio discutirem, por mais divertido que fosse, não era exatamente o melhor jeito de se concentrar.

[...]

Giotto encara o espaço negro a sua frente, sabia que havia chão pois estava pisando nele, mas não conseguia vê-lo ou diferenciá-lo do espaço ao seu redor. O som de metal contra o chão atrás de si fez com que o loiro se virasse vendo um homem velho andar até ele, a bengala batendo contra o chão para apoiar o corpo encurvado enrolado numa manta com pequenas penas nas pontas. O velho sorriu virando o rosto com os orbes enfaixados para o loiro como se soubesse que ele estava lá o tempo todo.

-Olá jovem Vongola. - ele para em frente ao loiro, apoiando as duas mãos na bengala.

-Avô Talbot. - Giotto disse em reconhecimento com um pequeno gesto de cabeça, todos os seus sentidos em alerta para a presença do velho. Para qualquer outro Talbot poderia se passar apenas por um velho cego (e um tanto gagá), mas sabia que havia poder naquele corpo encurvado e um conhecimento tão antigo que poderia ser considerado irreal.

-Parece que você se meteu em alguns problemas criança. - franziu as sobrancelhas imaginando que ele continuaria, mas o velho apenas o encarou com aquele sorriso de poucos dentes

-Giotto! - virou-se quando ouviu seu nome ser chamado e viu Tsuna sorrindo, acenando para ele.

-Eu o alertei que seria impossível escapar das consequências Vongola. - a voz de Talbot faz ele desviar os olhos do primo e voltá-los para o velho com um franzir. Um grito faz com que olhasse novamente para onde vira Tsuna e viu-o algemado, correntes puxavam-no para trás.

-Giotto! - o chamado agora era envolvido em desespero, uma corrente prendeu-se ao redor do pescoço do seu primo e puxou-o para mais perto de uma forma sombreada.

-Tsuna! - sequer teve tempo de dar um passo em direção ao primo quando outros gritos ao seu lado fizeram com que virasse a cabeça. Havia pessoas, muitas, milhares delas, gritando, clamando por ajuda enquanto eram rodeadas por fogo.

-Majestade! - gritavam as pessoas num coro estendendo a mão para ele, implorando que salvassem suas vidas.

-Não, Talbot, eu não posso… - tentou raciocinar com o velho virando-se para encará-lo, mas ele se manteve impassível, o sorriso perdido em seu rosto.

Viu a distância nove figuras encarando as duas situações, os braços cruzados e rostos impassíveis. _Os Juízes_ , pensa com os dentes trincados. Tentou dar um passo a frente e um tilintar aos seus pés fez com que olhasse para baixo vendo que havia algumas correntes prendendo-o ao chão. Voltou-se novamente para Tsuna, ele tentava se agarrar ao chão para não ser arrastado e quando percebeu seu olhar, estendeu uma das mãos em sua direção.

-Giotto! - gritou ele, lágrimas caindo pelos olhos alaranjados e corre em direção a ele, mas quando estava próximo de alcançá-lo a corrente a seus pés puxou-o quando chegou ao limite do comprimento, impedindo-o de ir a frente.

Esticou uma das mãos para o primo, sentindo os dedos dele roçarem os seus. Fumaça e gritos de desespero fizeram com que se voltasse para o povo, vendo-os cair desfalecidos, queimados. Viu muitas mulheres agarrarem-se a seus filhos para tentar protegê-los das chamas. _Não, não podia deixá-los morrer. **Não podia**_... Em sua hesitação, o vulto que puxava Tsuna apareceu completamente. Um homem albino com olhos lilases brilhando de loucura e uma estranha marca na mesma cor embaixo do olho esquerdo puxava as correntes que prendiam o moreno.

-Tsuna segure minha mão! - grita, mas uma das correntes puxou seu primo mais para trás e levantou os olhos vendo que quem as puxava era o albino. As lágrimas no rosto de Tsuna ainda caiam livremente, o medo evidente nas orbes pálidas em laranja.

-Majestade! - gritava o povo e virou-se para olhá-los com olhos arregalados, as pessoas estavam horrivelmente queimadas, muitas com mãos e pernas sem nada além do puro osso, os olhos caiam derretidos de seus órbitas - Por favor, salve-nos! Majestade!

-Gio! - vira-se para Tsuna, ele já estava ao alcance de Byakuran.

-Talbot! PARE! Eu não posso salvar ambos! - grita para o velho em desespero.

-Eu disse que teria de fazer uma escolha. - falou o velho mantendo-se impassível - Suas ações escolheram por você.

-Não. - fala balançando a cabeça e vira-se para Tsuna vendo-o debater-se contra as correntes, tentando livrar-se daquela que circundava seu pescoço. Ele não via a figura atrás dele, não via que uma adaga havia aparecido nas mãos de Byakuran. O albino levantara-a e num movimento rápido a lâmina descera atingindo o moreno exatamente no coração.

Giotto abre os olhos assustado. Estava ensopado de suor, os cabelos da franja grudados ao rosto, tinha a respiração rápida e a visão embaçada fez com que levasse mais tempo para identificar os contornos do quarto. **Seu quarto**. Olha para o relógio antigo que havia no quarto vendo que ainda eram nove da noite, uma vela ainda queimava na mesinha de cabeceira e o livro que estivera lendo havia caído ao seu lado na cama. _Um pesadelo_ , pensa passando a mão pelo rosto para tirar o suor. _Apenas um pesadelo_. Mas porque seu coração continuava acelerado e aquele cheiro de carne queimada e sangue continuava impregnando seu nariz?

-Giotto-sama? - vira-se para a porta vendo Natsu na entrada do quarto, a luminosidade dos candelabros do lado de fora entrando pela porta entre aberta - Desculpe, não sabia que estava dormindo.

-Não estava. - responde com um pequeno sorriso. _Não depois disso_ , acrescenta em pensamento. Dá um longo suspiro sentando-se na cama - Aconteceu alguma coisa Natsu?

-Não, eu… - o menino mordeu o lábio inferior - Eu terminei de ler o livro que o senhor me deu.

-Já escolheu um? - pergunta e vê o outro acenar afirmativamente. Faz um gesto com a mão para que ele se aproxime e viu que ele segurava o livro contra o peito. Move-se mais para o lado na cama, dando espaço para o menino sentar-se a seu lado.

-O poema se chama Céu. - já esperava por isso. Acena incitando-o a continuar e vê o moreno abrir as páginas do livro até parar em uma específica.

Viu os poemas alinhados no centro da página, seis ao todo, mas isso dependeria de quem lia; algumas pessoas conseguiam ler apenas um, outras como ele conseguiam ler todos, mas esse era o caso mais raro. O livro havia sido uma ferramenta dada a ele por Talbot com diversas utilidades, mas usava ele essencialmente para encontrar e especificar usuários das Chamas do Céu.

_Caia sem medo chuva tranquila_

_Teu poder é um dos mais belos_

_Pois traz vida aos campos mortos_

_Mas também é temido_

_Pois traz morte aos campos floridos_

Natsu lê os versos, pausando a medida que passava para o seguinte e o loiro soltou a respiração que não percebeu ter segurado. _Chuva_ , dá um suspiro aliviado; isso era bom Chuva era o terceiro poema. Ele leu as próximas cinco linhas num ritmo constante e deu um pequeno sorriso. Antes que pudesse parabenizar o moreno por ter lido sem errar nenhuma palavra, ele continuou.

_Sibila poderosa tempestade_

_Lança tua fúria contra os que ousam dominar-te_

_Com teus ventos afasta todo o mal.._.

_Tempestade?_ Era possível que houvessem duas chamas, era _difícil_ , mas era _possível_. Franze as sobrancelhas encarando as páginas amareladas.

_Espera orgulhosa nuvem,_

_Não te afastes agora,_

_Podes propagar-te pelo céu sem medo…_

_Nuvem_ também. Não, isso era _errado_. Se ele continuasse…

_Me intrigas misteriosa névoa,_

_Pois com destreza protege aos seus_

_Encobrindo seus rastros_

_Mas com suavidade engolfa teus inimigos…_

_Névoa._ Sentia a cabeça girar com o poder familiar que aquelas palavras despertavam e tentar contê-lo deixou sua visão embaçada. Quando olhou para Natsu não era ele quem via, era um garoto mais jovem, o livro grande nas mãos pequenas enquanto elas moviam-se pelas páginas envelhecidas.

_Brilhante luz do sol,_

_Que enche-me de amor e carinho_

_Com o poder das rajadas de fogo,_

_usa tua luz para refletir…_

_Sol_. A voz estava vindo dobrada, como se houvesse duas pessoas lendo e não apenas o garotinho sentado no seu colo. Ele continuou a ler, mas não ouvia completamente as frases. Viu algumas palavras do livro se misturarem tornando-se borrões em negro na sua visão. A única coisa que queria era fechar os olhos e deixar sua consciência vagar enquanto aquela sensação de calor espalhava-se por seu peito.

_Ecoa implacável trovão,_

_Faz teu rugido soar,_

_Entre a tempestade que te protege…_

_Trovão_ _também_? Todas as seis chamas. Poderia ter rido se não sentisse os lábios subitamente secos. Ele leu todos, apenas fora de ordem.

-Gio? - vê Tsuna mover seus olhos alaranjados, o rosto infantil com bochechas rosadas mirá-lo com a cabeça inclinada. - ..Sama? Giotto-sama? - pisca duas vezes, o laranja mudando para chocolate e o rosto infantil assumindo um formato ligeiramente diferente e mais adolescente do que criança - Giotto-sama, o senhor está bem?

-Ah, sim. Está tudo bem. - esfrega os olhos brevemente e quando olha para o menino era Natsu a sua frente. - Só estou cansado. Pode pegar meu remédio? Segunda gaveta, lado esquerdo.

O moreno levantou-se e após procurar dentro do guarda roupa, tirou de um vidro uma pílula do tamanho de uma cereja e entregou-a ao loiro. Giotto colocou a pílula inteira na boca, aceitando um copo com água que Natsu oferecera pra forçar o remédio garganta abaixo. Havia aprendido da pior maneira que o gosto daquilo era horrível e havia devorado um bolo inteiro para que o gosto deixasse sua boca. Seu azar foi que aquele era o bolo com a droga, mas de jeito nenhum admitiria isso a G para ouvir um sermão sobre sua irresponsabilidade. Por enquanto esse remédio era a única coisa que impedia que seus blecautes fossem frequentes e ajudavam-no a focar-se no presente.

-Obrigada Natsu. - já podia sentir a mente mais alerta e os borrões ao seu redor novamente tomaram as formas de objetos conhecidos - Obrigado por ler, é um poema adorável - o garoto retribui com um sorriso feliz e um brilho orgulhoso nos olhos castanhos - Acho que vou dormir mais cedo hoje. Boa noite.

-Boa noite Giotto-sama. - Giotto recostou-se na cama com os olhos fechados; ouvindo os passos do garoto e o som abafado da porta quando foi fechada. Precisava descansar a mente antes de encontrar-se com seus Guardiões, eles precisavam conversar. Suspira colocando um braço sobre os olhos. Seria uma longa noite.

Estava tudo negro ao seu redor, uma ansiedade que não se aquietava estava correndo em suas veias impedindo que pensasse com clareza o suficiente. Mas então, ouviu um som próximo a si. Uma música?

-Gio, hora de levantar. - sentia os olhos pesados quando abriu-os e gemeu desconfortável. Sentia um calor confortável nos seus braços e quando levantou um pouco a cabeça viu que ela olhava-o de volta.

-Mais dez minutos. - foi o que tinha dito, tirando a cabeça do ombro dela e apoiando-se nos travesseiros. Sentia os músculos doloridos como prova de que tivera uma noite das mais divertidas.

Os cabelos vermelhos dela estavam espalhados pelos travesseiros, fazendo uma volta suave no fim; sempre que dizia gostar do comprimento do cabelo ela insistia em cortá-lo até o ombro. A garota moveu-se na cama, virando-se de modo a encará-lo de frente e não pode evitar de olhar para ela, o sono completamente esquecido. Ela moveu uma das mãos por seu rosto numa carícia, os dedos um tanto ásperos e calejados por trabalho, mas não se importava. Quem disse que o amor é cego nunca amou na vida. Seria capaz de enumerar todo e qualquer defeito dela, mas simplesmente não se importava com nenhum deles.

-As pessoas vão procurar por você. E encontrá-lo comigo aqui não seria uma das melhores visões possíveis.

-Eu não me importo. - diz teimosamente e vê-la franzir as sobrancelhs - Deixe-os ver. Eu amo você Anna e não tenho porque esconder isso.

-Você sabe que não podemos. - ele poderia replicar, já discutiram aquilo mil vezes, sabia todos os argumentos dela decorados. De como seria ruim se descobrissem que estava num relacionamento com uma plebeia, que o reino já estava instável o suficiente sem uma revolta dos nobres, que o relacionamento deles não passava de sexo quando sabia, ambos sabiam, que era bem mais que isso.

Mas como sempre, o loiro apenas suspirou e confirmou com um aceno, largando a ruiva do aperto que inconscientemente havia estreitado. Ela se levantou, a pele ainda com algumas marcas vermelhas aqui e ali da noite anterior, que ela prontamente cobriu com as roupas. Sentou-se na cama, massageando o pescoço. Era horrível simplesmente vê-la sair assim, só por causa de tradições mais velhas que todos os anos de seus parentes juntos. Seus olhos se movem para a estante onde guardava suas _tralhas valiosas_ , como foram carinhosamente apelidadas pela ruiva, e uma ideia surgiu em sua mente.

-Anna.

-Sim? - ela vira-se, ele já estava de pé ao lado dela a mão estendida para a ruiva que segura-a quase sem pensar - O que é isso Gio?

-Sabe meus pais me ensinaram que quando se está em um relacionamento sério você tem que usar um anel de compromisso. - ele coloca um anel na palma da mão dela, não podia força-la a aceitar. A ruiva encarou o anel de prata, o queixo caído comicamente por alguns segundos. Ela murmurou algo em voz baixa, provavelmente nem percebeu o que havia falado enquanto passava um dos dedos pela circunferência do anel prateado.

Pisca uma vez e as imagens se tornam confusas, pisca mais algumas vezes vendo os contornos de seu quarto. _Anna_ , o nome escapou de seus lábios como um suspiro. Queria, e como queria, voltar no tempo para uma época em que sua Anna não estava trancada e profundamente enterrada no único lugar em que não poderia alcançá-la. Havia música tocando bem próxima a ele, a mesma que tocava como plano de fundo no seu sonho. Levantou a cabeça do travesseiro vendo Ugetsu sentado ao lado no canto da cama, a melodia vinda de uma flauta transversal habilmente tocada enquanto ele mantinha os olhos fechados. Um gemido descontente escapa de seus lábios e o japonês para de tocar, levantando os olhos para o loiro e dá um pequeno sorriso.

-Boa noite Giotto. Ou devo dizer bom dia? - ele riu para si mesmo e senta-se na cama esfregando os olhos. As cortinas estavam entre abertas e pode ver o céu escuro com algumas estrelas faiscando a distância.

-Faz tempo que chegou?

-Alguns minutos. - o sorriso diminuiu e havia preocupação nos olhos castanhos claros - Você teve outro pesadelo. - o loiro confirma com um aceno. Tinha certeza que o sonho anterior àquele não era dos mais agradáveis, mas o cenário simplesmente mudara para uma das suas lembranças mais queridas.

-Tive, mas usar sua chama para evitá-los parece meio fútil. - traz as pernas para perto do corpo e abraça os joelhos. Ugetsu franziu as sobrancelhas.

-Bom, eu não acho que ajudar um amigo seja algo fútil. - abriu a boca para responder, mas o moreno levantou a mão pedindo que não falasse - Sei que não foi sua intenção, mas se essa é a única maneira que eu tenho para aliviar seu peso aceito ela de bom grado.

-Obrigado Ugetsu. E parabéns. - ele encarou-o com os olhos arregalados por um segundo e então um sorriso largo apareceu em seu rosto.

-Como sabia? - o loiro apenas deu de ombros com um pequeno sorriso - Konuichi contou-me pouco antes de dormir.

-Já pensou em algum nome?

-Ainda não.

-Nome de que? - uma familiar voz zombeteira surge seguida por um riso e ambos voltam os olhos para a janela. Um homem sai do meio de uma névoa que surgira de repente no quarto, o cabelo azulado balançando ao redor do rosto triangular e para em frente aos dois, aos mãos nos bolsos da calça, os olhos lilases estreitados com desconfiança.

-Oi Daemon. - o japonês sorriu acenando como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo alguém surgir do nada falando num tom autoritário cercado por uma aura que faria qualquer assassino pensar duas vezes antes de se aproximar .

-Nufufufu. O que está acontecendo?

-Essa é uma boa pergunta. Porque vocês tiraram Lampo-sama da cama no meio da noite? - um garoto de onze anos entra no quarto com um bocejo, os cabelos encaracolados verdes estavam uma bagunça e não duvidava que ele havia sido arrancado da cama pela pessoa que vinha logo atrás dele.

-Pare de choramingar Lampo. - G dá um tapa na parte de trás da cabeça do garoto, que no mesmo instante tem os olhos cheios de lágrimas quando ele se agarrou em Knuckle que entrara logo após G.

-G, você não devia ser tão rude com uma criança. - o padre fala, mantendo um tom de voz calmo enquanto passava uma mão pelos cabelos do menino.

-Isso mesmo! - Lampo mostra a língua para o ruivo e pode ver uma das sobrancelhas de G tremer de raiva.

-E você não devia brigar com o G, Lampo. - os olhos ambares de Knuckle estreitam-se quando o mais novo encara-o com olhos arregalados.

-Mas foi ele que...

-Vocês são barulhentos. - uma voz grave fala da porta e todos se viram vendo Alaude recostar-se ao umbral com os braços cruzados. Ugetsu riu enquanto Lambo se agarrava a Knuckle choramingando sobre ser maltratado por velhos de cabelo estranho - Qual o motivo dessa comoção?

-Eu vou ser pai. - fala Ugetsu e todos, com exceção de Giotto, viram-se para olhá-lo com surpresa.

-Que benção Ugetsu! - fala Knuckle, temporariamente esquecendo de manter a voz baixa, mas o japonês apenas riu.

-Parece que estão todos aqui. - fala o rei, evitando que a conversa se prolongasse além do necessário. Eles podiam discutir quem seria o padrinho depois. Os olhos de Giotto movem-se entre todos os presentes até pousarem nos olhos lilases de sua Névoa - Daemon, você poderia?

Ele confirmou e com um estalar de dedos, névoa azulada cercou o quarto subindo pelas paredes até que nenhuma superfície estava visível além da cama onde Giotto e Ugetsu estavam sentados. Lampo correu para a cama e sentou-se ao lado do rei. Giotto sentiu o poder dentro de si pulsar e seu olhos ganharam um tom mais vivo de laranja e uma chama da mesma cor apareceu em suas mãos e testa, ao mesmo tempo seus Guardiões levantaram a mão direita e um por um todos os elementos o acompanharam.

Ugetsu tinha uma chama azul celeste nas mãos vinda de uma pedra da mesma cor no seu anel, a mesma cor faiscando em seus olhos; uma índigo faiscou na mão de Daemon sobre a safira do seu anel, os olhos mudando de violeta para um azul profundo. Alaude tinha uma chama violeta, os olhos frios mudando do cinzento para a cor da chama quando ele levantou o anel com uma ametista. Knuckle ganhou um tom claríssimo de amarelo nos olhos combinando com a chama que apareceu na sua mão. Os que menos mudavam eram Lampo e G, já que as chamas, respectivamente verde e vermelha, tinham quase a mesma cor do olhos que apenas ganhavam um tom mais brilhante.

-Por que queria falar com a gente Céu? - pergunta o garoto, os olhos esmeralda encarando o monarca com curiosidade e preocupação.

-Sinto que Byakuran está se movendo. - fala o loiro, a voz estava diferente, mas calma e composta mesmo quando comparada a quando usava sua ‘máscara de rei’ nas reuniões - O velho Talbot andou fazendo algumas aparições na cidade, creio que para alertar os Arcobalenos.

-Os prescelti sette irão tomar partido? - pergunta Knuckle

-Não sei Sol. - fala o loiro com um franzir - O trabalho deles é apenas ver e julgar, e não interferir a menos que seja uma situação extrema.

-Mas pessoas podem morrer! - algumas faíscas surgiram no ar perto de Lampo, estalando com eletricidade acompanhando os sentimentos do Guardião mais jovem.

-É por isso que estamos aqui Trovão. - Ugetsu coloca uma mão sobre o ombro do garoto e todos puderam sentir uma pequena brisa passar ao redor deles carregando o cheiro de água salgada das praias,as faíscas ao redor do Guardião do Trovão desapareceram e o Guardião da Chuva deu um sorriso calmo - Somos parte do Tri-ni-Sete, é nosso dever evitar que o mundo entre em colapso.

-Chuva tem razão, mas eu entendo os sentimentos de Trovão. - fala o ruivo cruzando os braços, a chama vermelha brilhando mais fortemente em seu anel - Não podemos deixar que os Mare façam o que quiser com o nosso povo.

-Mesmo que seja sua natureza eliminar as ameaças Tempestade, agir com imprudência traria apenas mais sofrimento. - fala o Guardião do Sol encarando G com um franzir de sobrancelhas - Há pessoas lá.

-Também há pessoas aqui. - replica Daemon cruzando os braços - Devemos deixar os nossos morrerem para poupar nossos atacantes?

-Paz Névoa. - fala Giotto levantando uma mão, os olhos laranjas focando-se em Daemon - Lutar entre nós mesmo não nos daria nenhuma vantagem. Entendo como todos se sintam e também é de meu desejo que o mínimo possível de vidas sejam perdidas. - ele podia senti-los, os desejos de seus elementos, pulsando e se conectando ao seu redor como uma teia - Quanto aos Arcobalenos, a presença deles não deve mudar o que fazemos. Felizmente quatro já declararam estar ao nosso lado, mas eles não podem interferir nas nossas decisões ou isso afetaria o equilíbrio do Tri-ni-sete

-Mas se quatro estão do nosso lado, então não há razão para lutar. - fala Knuckle

-Temo que não Sol, mesmo se seis estivessem de nosso lado sem a aprovação do Céu deles, não valeria de nada e ela está desaparecida a algum tempo. - o loiro balançou a cabeça - Além do mais, a mudança do Tri-ni-sete parece ter afetado também os Arcobalenos. Eles passaram de sete para nove. - o arfar de surpresa de seus Guardiões fez com que ele esfregasse as têmporas - Já esperava um oitavo como um imparcial que decidiria a penalidade quando tudo chegasse ao fim, mas a nona foi uma surpresa. Eu não conheço a chama dela, inicialmente achei que era Chuva, mas agora não tenho certeza.

-O tempo… - começa Ugetsu, mas Giotto apenas balançou a cabeça.

-Não mudou. O prazo de vinte e um anos ainda está de pé e correndo contra nós.

-Eles podiam adiar o prazo. - fala Lampo franzindo as sobrancelhas - Você disse que os anéis podiam ser mantidos por mais tempo desde que o Céu usasse sua própria vida para mantê-lo queimando. Se ele não passar o anel para uma próxima geração… - o garoto não precisou continuar. Todos eles sabiam que seria impossível para Giotto usar o poder da Chama do Céu além do tempo delimitado e essa possibilidade era válida para seu inimigo.

-Temos que impedi-lo antes que acabe o prazo. - fala Tempestade descruzando os braços - Ainda temos seis anos, vamos colocar esse tempo a nosso favor. - o ruivo colocou uma das mãos na cintura - Eu consegui mobilizar boa parte das nossas forças em lugares estratégicos e reforcei alguns dos que estavam mais vulneráveis.

-Apenas a força de exércitos não será o suficiente. - fala Alaude, se pronunciando pela primeira vez - Quantos a mais foram despertados? - o Guardião da Nuvem ignorou quando o rei mexeu-se desconfortavelmente onde estava.

-Dois a mais em Piogge. Ambos são Chuva, um com dezoito anos outro com vinte, espadachins treinados por meu tio. - fala Ugetsu cruzando os braços com um franzir preocupado.

-Um Sol e uma Nuvem em Soleil, ambos com dezesseis anos. Moram perto do castelo. - fala Knuckle.

-Uma Névoa em Caligo. - fala Daemon recostando-se ao dossel da cama com os braços cruzados - Vinte anos e nenhum senso de lealdade.

-Uma Tempestade em Nebula. - fala Alaude - Dezenove, parte do exército. Um Sol, dezoito anos, habitante comum.

-Nenhum novo em Tempesta. - fala G com um suspiro - Sem um de nós lá, nenhuma chama foi despertada.

-Nenhum em Tuono também. - fala Lampo cruzando os braços com um bufo - Mesmo comigo lá, ninguém despertou as chamas. Eles são uns covardes.

-Nem todos tem a determinação de proteger alguém com o próprio corpo Lampo. - fala o rei colocando a mão sobre os cabelos esverdeados do menino com um sorriso fraco e então suspira - Um novo Céu, mora aqui no palácio. Ele tem treze anos. - viu G fechar as mãos em punhos.

-Eu esperava que ele fosse se tornar um Sol. - o ruivo moveu uma das mãos pelos cabelos avermelhados - Precisaremos de tantos curandeiros quanto pudermos encontrar. Ou até uma Chuva. Ainda assim, somados com os antigos não temos mais do que cem usuários de chamas. Byakuran provavelmente tem o dobro de pessoas e treinadas o suficiente para serem consideradas ameaças. O que devemos fazer Céu?

O loiro pode sentir os olhares de todos os seus Guardiões se voltarem para eles e franziu ligeiramente as sobrancelhas enquanto pensava.

-Vamos manter nossas defesas em alerta o tempo todo. Já que Tempesta e Tuono não tem algum Guardião, devemos manter-nos ainda mais em alerta nessas duas regiões.

-Já disse, eu posso… - começa G.

-Não. - fala o loiro em voz decisiva - Vou precisar de você aqui enquanto as crianças estiverem despertando. E você Lampo. - ele moveu a cabeça vendo Lampo com um franzir de sobrancelhas e um bico de desagrado - Se acontecer qualquer coisa, quero que volte para o castelo e fique com o G.

-Mas eu poderia lutar! - reclama o menino.

-É muito perigoso Lampo. Não sabemos o que eles poderiam fazer com você. Eu sei o que você quer provar, mas não é necessário. - Giotto coloca uma mão sobre as mãos de Lampo - Se acontecer da Millefiore invadir, fique apenas para ver o que está acontecendo e vá imediatamente para o castelo, seja o meu ou o da Chuva. - viu Ugetsu acenar reforçando o pedido - Estamos entendidos?

-Tudo bem Céu. - o loiro suspirou passando uma mãos pelos olhos, sentindo-os marcados pela falta de sono.

-Acho que já passou da hora de apresentarmos as crianças. - ele encara seus Guardiões com determinação - Mantê-los separados apenas adiou o despertar. Não vou tentar impedir o inevitável. Névoa. - ele voltou os olhos para Daemon que com outro estalar de dedos fez a névoa azul ao redor deles desaparecer tornando o quarto completamente visível novamente, as chamas de seus Guardiões desapareceram deixando como único sinal de que estiveram ali uma fina linha de vapor que sumiu rapidamente - Sinto muito por terminar assim, mas eu não sei se consigo continuar por hoje.

Antes mesmo que pudesse pedir, Knuckle já estava a seu lado, Chamas do Sol queimando vivamente na palma das mãos. O padre colocou uma mão contra sua cabeça e outra em seu ombro, as chamas fluíram para baixo de sua pele trazendo uma sensação imediata de alívio contra a dor de cabeça e cansaço que estava tentando ignorar a algum tempo.

-Obrigada. - murmura para o moreno, que apenas sorriu dando algumas palmadinhas contra seus cabelos murmurando um ‘Boa noite’. Daemon e Alaude já haviam sumido, provavelmente de volta aos seus respectivos quartos.

-Vamos Lampo, eu te levo de volta

Nem teve tempo de estranhar quando o japonês pegou o garoto nos braços (“Lampo-sama está cansado demais para andar”) e foi andando para a porta tranquilamente (“Maa, maa~ Acho que isso pode ser considerado um treino”). Knuckle alcançou-o em poucos passos e os três saíram conversando animadamente. Seus olhos moveram-se para G que ainda estava parado, encarando a porta com os braços cruzados.

-G. - o ruivo encara-o com curiosidade - Sinto muito pelo… beijo. Acho que eu… - coça a bochecha enquanto pensava nas próximas palavras com cuidado.

-Você achou que eu era Anna. - ele disse com frieza, uma tristeza que não podia ser medida estava presente nos olhos do ruivo. Confirma com um aceno e viu o ruivo caminhar até a porta, parando já com uma das mãos na porta - Ela está morta Giotto. - ele pode ouvir um leve tremor na voz do ruivo e viu ele cerrar as mãos - Já está na hora de superar isso. Eu já superei. - o ruivo olhou brevemente para o loiro por cima dos ombros - Boa noite.

-Boa noite. - não esperava que ele fosse ouvir mesmo. G fechou a porta trancando o quarto na escuridão.

O loiro deitou-se, massageando levemente o peito com uma das mãos onde sentia que estava dolorido. Coloca a mão por baixo do pijama sentindo um toque frio e levanta a corrente que usava ao redor do pescoço, um simples anel de prata servia como pingente. _Eu aceito com uma condição_ , a voz dela soou em sua mente. _Você nunca pode me trair Gio, nem mesmo em pensamento. E nunca se casar com outra pessoa que não eu_. Encosta brevemente o anel aos lábios, o toque frio mandando um pequeno calafrio por sua pele.

_Eu ainda mantenho minha promessa Anna._

[...]

Em algum lugar, não muito longe de onde ele imaginava, uma certa ruiva estava deitada na cama, um braço atrás da cabeça e outro estendido para cima de modo que pudesse ver o contorno dos dedos. Ela encarava especificamente o anel prateado em seu dedo anelar, maldizendo-se mentalmente por ainda pensar no loiro. _Deixe-o ir sua estúpida_ , pensa estreitando os olhos. _Ele vai ficar melhor sem você_. O anel pareceu emitir um leve brilho quando moveu a mão para mais longe.

 _Eu aceito sua condição, mas também tenho uma;_ se fechasse os olhos ainda podia ver o rosto sorridente de Giotto quando ele colocou o anel em sua mão. _Você não pode me deixar, sempre vai ficar do meu lado não importa o que as pessoas pensem ou falem, vocês nunca vai me abandonar._

_Estou tentando Gio._ Ela aproxima o anel do rosto, roçando os dedos pela pele numa tentativa de lembrar do toque tão suave do loiro contra sua pele. _Estou tentando, mas é tão difícil._


	21. Apresentações

Tsuna desce as escadas cabisbaixo ao lado de Enma. O pássaro que Giotto ganhara estava empoleirado na mão de Enma, o ruivo fazia um carinho nas penas do animal pela última vez. Eles desceram as escadas ainda conversando sobre a festa dos mascarados, mas calando-se sempre que alguém passava muito perto para ouvi-los.

-Queria que você pudesse ficar mais tempo aqui. - fala Tsuna com um suspiro - Seria legal fugir para a cidade de novo.

Enma sorriu e acenou confirmando. Logo depois dos fogos, ele, Natsu e Tsuna haviam trocado de roupa e corrido para a cidadela ao redor do castelo e ficaram lá até amanhecer se divertindo com as pessoas que não tinham nem ideia que dançavam e bebiam com os príncipes das mais poderosas nações aliadas. Com um breve agitar das mãos do ruivo, a ave alçou voo pelos corredores descendo a escadaria principal e pousa nos ombros de Giotto que conversava nas portas de entrada com Cozarto, G e Adelia.

-Não vai ser tão ruim, já que a maioria das pessoas foi embora. - replica o ruivo, os olhos carmesins movendo-se para o moreno - Ao menos só vão ficar umas dez pessoas e não duzentas.

Tsuna confirma com o rosto franzido. Mesmo que a grande maioria dos nobres tenha voltado para seus respectivos lares pouco depois do Baile de Máscaras, a presença dos outros não tornava aquela situação mais fácil. E Reborn fizera questão de dizer que ‘daria uma mãozinha’ para que todos eles ficassem amigos (todos os seus sentidos deram um salto de alerta quando ouviu aquilo). Queria que Enma pudesse ficar mais tempo ali, mas nem o irmão ou Adelia podiam ficar fora do país muito tempo então seu amigo teria de voltar também. 

-Tente olhar pelo lado bom. - Tsuna olhou quase incrédulo para Enma. Claro que ele tentaria animá-lo, mas ser positivo não ajudaria em muita coisa. Abriu a boca para dizer aquilo, mas Enma tropeçou nos próprios pés nos poucos degraus que faltavam para terminar a escada e se segurou em sua camisa por apoio. E como a pessoa equilibrada que era, os dois caíram juntos caindo de cara no chão

-Tsuna/ Enma! - e esses eram Giotto e Cozarto correndo para ajudá-los a ficar de pé.

-Se machucou? - pergunta Cozarto olhando Enma de cima a baixo procurando algum corte ou ângulo estranho no corpo

-Só a dignidade. - fala Enma esfregando o nariz - Estou bem.

-Tem certeza? - o rei de Gravitta estava para abrir a boca e começar um questionário completo quando uma mão beliscou sua orelha e o puxou para longe do ruivo mais novo

-Garnet Cozarto Simon, seu irmão é bem grandinho para sobreviver a cair cinco degraus sem se machucar. - Adelia aperta o beliscão na orelha dele e Giotto ri baixinho por trás da mão

-Não me chame assim! - fala o ruivo sentindo o rosto esquentar - É Cozarto! Só Cozarto, não…

-Garnet? - completa Adelia com um sorriso de deboche

-Está fazendo isso de propósito não é? - ele estreitou os olhos

-Claro que não. - ela larga sua orelha e dá dois tapinhas leves em sua bochecha - Você não precisa de mim para se fazer de bobo.

-É O QUE MULHER?

Giotto agora ria colocando as mãos ao redor da barriga. Tsuna e Enma apenas balançaram a cabeças com pequenos sorrisos. Já estavam acostumados com o exagero do irmão/primo e a única coisa que faltava era um segundo ruivo para atiçar ainda mais a briga, mas G não estava a vista.

-Não tinhamos que sair logo ou perdemos a balsa que vai levar ao porto? - Enma pergunta com um suspiro e Adelia, ignorando completamente Cozarto, volta-se para os meninos.

-Você está coberto de razão Enma. - ela vai até Tsuna e abraça-o com força, ao que o moreno retribui - Até a próxima Tsuna. Escreva.

-Eu vou. - fala largando-a e sorri antes de dar um abraço em Enma - Até depois En-kun.

-Eu quero um abraço também! - e antes que eles pudessem levantar as cabeças, Natsu pulou em cima dos dois passando um braço ao redor de cada e eles riram - Vou sentir sua falta En-kun.

-Não fique assim Na-kun. Você e Tsu-kun vão estar lá em o que? Três, quatro meses? - Natsu confirmou com um sorriso

-Mal posso esperar para patinar em Gravitta de novo!

Os três conversaram um pouco mais, ainda com os braços ao redor um do outro formando um círculo, enquanto Adelia impedia um início de briga entre seu noivo e o rei de Caelum. Em menos de dez minutos, restavam apenas Tsuna, Natsu e Giotto nas portas do castelo acenando para a carruagem que se afastava devagar. Tsuna suspira com um pequeno sorriso. É, esperaria para que o outono chegasse logo para que pudesse ir a Gravitta e passar o inverno como fizera no ano anterior.

-Tsu. - sente uma mão no seu ombro e olha para cima encontrando o olhar sereno de Giotto - Vamos nos encontrar formalmente com os outros em uma hora. É melhor se trocar.

O moreno suspira novamente e sobe as escadas seguindo para o seu quarto. Natsu ainda observava a carruagem se afastar com as mãos cruzadas atrás do corpo e um olhar distante.

-Natsu? - chama Giotto e viu o garoto limpar uma lágrima que escorria no canto do olho - Tudo bem?

-Tudo. - fala o moreno com um sorriso, mas o mais novo tinha a sensação de que nada estava bem e que aquela cena entre ele, Enma e Tsuna não se repetiria - Eu vou ajudar com o almoço. - e antes que Giotto pudesse falar qualquer coisa, disparou pela cozinha sentindo um pequeno aperto no peito.

[...]

Tsuna suspira mais uma vez enquanto tentava dar um nó na gravata. Franze o cenho enquanto tentava se concentrar na gravata, mas sequer conseguia pensar em algo com clareza. Olha-se no espelho por um breve momento. Viu a si mesmo vestido com um terno elegante sob medida, os cabelos castanhos estavam ligeramente bagunçados.

-Tsu. - chama Giotto colocando uma mão sobre o ombro do primo. Quando ele havia entrado, não sabia dizer - Quer ajuda com a gravata?

Suspira novamente, mas confirma. Giotto abaixa-se para ficar na altura do moreno e dá o nó na gravata dele, em seguida encara os olhos do primo, idênticos ao seu, com preocupação.

-Algo de errado Tsu? – pergunta colocando as mãos sobre o ombro dele

-Toda essa situação é errada. – fala com um suspiro, o que faz Giotto franzir as sobrancelhas, e vira-se novamente para o espelho – Me sinto ridículo.

-Você está ótimo. – fala com um sorriso sincero o que fez Tsuna dar um pequeno sorriso involuntariamente. Ouvem batidas na porta e viram-se vendo G entrar no quarto. Ele faz uma breve reverência.

-Estão todos aqui Majestade. – fala ele com um pequeno sorriso – Esperam por nós no salão.

-Obrigado G. – fala Giotto com um pequeno sorriso e dá uma tapinha no ombro de Tsuna com outro de seus sorrisos brilhantes – Vamos Tsu.

O moreno confirma antes de seguir o primo e seu guarda-costas-e-serviçal-particular ruivo. A capa negra de Giotto, que ele fizera questão de usar, ondulava suavemente a cada passo do loiro. Tsuna sentiu-se nervoso a cada passo. G para em frente à porta dupla de carvalho guardada por dois homens uniformizados que os separava do salão. Inspira profundamente.

-Vai dar tudo certo Tsuna – fala Giotto tentando encorajá-lo

Ajeita a gravata sentindo que ela poderia sufoca-lo. Um dos homens abre as portas e eles entram. G dá dois passos a frente e outro para o lado.

-Sua majestade real, Giotto di Vongola Primo, e sua alteza real, Tsunayoshi di Vongola Decimo. – fala G em voz alta, todos os que estavam na sala fazem uma profunda reverência aos dois.

Tsuna sente os olhares que variavam de curiosidade ao sarcasmo. Olha inseguro para o primo que abre os braços de maneira receptiva.

-É um prazer receber a todos aqui. – Giotto observa os convidados com gentileza, seu charme natural fazendo com que as pessoas se sentissem mais a vontade – Espero que se sintam a vontade e considerem esse lugar como uma segunda casa. – o loiro sorri largamente.

Tsuna sente um calafrio descer por sua espinha. Isso não era bom. Troca um olhar com G, que pareceu ter o mesmo sentimento que ele, antes de voltar a olhar para o primo que ainda sorria para os convidados.

-Poderiam se apresentar? – pergunta o loiro e seu sorriso pareceu se alargar um pouco mais ao ver que um dos convidados deu um passo a frente. Um moreno alto, de cálidos olhos cor de avelã e um sorriso fácil gesticulou brevemente com as mãos.

-Meu nome é Takeshi Yamamoto, sou primo de Ugestu Asari. É um prazer estar aqui majestade. - ele curva-se brevemente. _Piogge_ , Tsuna recita mentalmente, _influência japonesa era a mais presente._ Takeshi gesticula para um homem que estava atrás dele - Esté é meu pai Tsuyoshi. - o homem, que era um clone mais velho de Takeshi, também curvou-se brevemente

-É um prazer. - fala Giotto com um sorriso satisfeito por alguém ter tomado a iniciativa tão cedo.

-Meu nome é Bianchi Oleander e sou de Tempesta. - fala outra mulher, ela devia ser apenas um ou dois anos mais velha que ele, os cabelos róseos caiam suavemente atrás das costas.

_Tempesta, maior influencia italiana._ Tsuna teve de controlar a vontade de estapear-se. Aquelas malditas aulas com Reborn deviam vir a sua mente quando sua vida estava em risco nas mãos do tutor não agora.

-Este é Hayato meu irmão. - a de cabelos rosas falou apontando para o rapaz de cabelos prateados que estava com os braços cruzados e cara de poucos amigos num canto da sala. Giotto apenas acenou com a cabeça e Tsuna deu um sorriso para o prateado. A carranca dele diminui um pouco então imaginou que aquilo fosse um bom sinal.

-Eu sou Ryohei Sasagawa. Amo boxe AO EXTREMO! - ele deu um soco no ar em euforia sem notar que os outros haviam se encolhido levemente pelo volume da voz, um sibilo irritado vindo de G - Eu vim com Hana, minha irmãzinha Kyoko e meu mestre Colonello AO EXTREME! - a garota ao lado dele ganhou um tom rosado nas bochechas envergonhada, mas fez uma breve reverência, o cabelo longo e alaranjado escorreu pelos ombros com o movimento. O loiro que vira algumas vezes pelo castelo usando uma faixa com estampa camuflada na cabeça riu enquanto uma jovem de cabelos negros rodava os olhos de braços cruzados.

Tsuna quase ouviu as engrenagens na cabeça de Giotto pararem quando ele encarou a garota. Não porque ela era bonita (mas _ela **era**_ ), mas por causa do tom do cabelo dela. G limpou a garganta para chamar a atenção dele bem a tempo de ouvi-la dizer que eles vieram de Soleil.

-Eu sou Mukuro Rokudo. - fala um rapaz de cabelos azuis escuros e olhos da mesma cor, um sorriso travesso nos lábios finos - Caligo. Vim com minha irmã e meus subordinados. - os dois subordinados eram um loiro que encarava os outros com um franzir e outro de cabelos azulados num corte reto que observava os gêmeos com curiosidade e preocupação.

-Eu sou Chrome Dokuro. - fala a garota ao lado dele, ela puxa o cabelo púrpura atrás da orelha, os olhos grandes e violetas olham envergonhadamente para o rei antes dela olhar para os próprios pés - É um prazer.

-Eu sou Lambo-sama. - fala um garoto de cabelos negros e olhos verdes, um pequeno sinal embaixo do olho esquerdo, devia ser o mais novo do grupo.

_O irmão de Lampo,_ Tsuna pensa com um suspiro. O gêmeo mais velho pregara algumas peças nele, ele costumava ficar no castelo todo outono nos últimos cinco ou seis anos e foi por causa dele que ganhara o apelido de Dame-Tsuna. Mas ele não era de todo mal, só mimado e preguiçoso. Nos dias bons, ele era um grande aliado de Giotto para roubar a cozinha sem que Flavia percebesse e esconder as pistas para não ser repreendidos por Nanami e Alberto.

-Eu vim com Haru. - fala ele estendendo a mão para segurar no vestido da morena ao seu lado. Ela dá um sorriso e faz uma breve reverência.

-Sou Haru Miura. Minha família é de Soleil, mas estive no último ano em Tuono para aprender com a senhora Bovino. - ela faz uma reverência - É um prazer estar aqui.

_Miura_ , o nome ecoa na cabeça do moreno. _Família do Protetor de Soleil, único local onde tanto o Protetor como o Governante tem o mesmo equivalente de poder político._

-Meu nome é Fon Hibari. - fala um chinês com tranquilidade, o cabelo negro longo estava preso numa trança e ele tinhas as mãos dentro das mangas larga da roupa vermelha - Essa é minha filha I-pin Hibari.- uma garotinha da idade de Lambo faz uma reverência, os cabelos negros estavam presos em duas tranças e caíram em seus ombros quando ela se abaixou - E aquele é meu sobrinho Kyoya Castelli, filho de lorde Alaude Castelli. - ele indica com a mão o moreno que estava no local mais afastado possível do grupo, uma aura que gritava ‘ _Perigo! Não se aproxime!_ ’ para qualquer idiota com o mínimo de auto preservação.

-Eu sabia que Alaude tinha um filho, mas não imaginei que ele fosse tímido. - Giotto fala inclinando a cabeça ligeiramente. O que salvou sua vida, já que o moreno no canto lançou uma tonfa numa velocidade inumana mirando na cabeça do monarca.

Giotto encarou a tonfa prateada que havia se fincado na porta atrás dele, rachaduras enormes correndo pela madeira saindo da arma, e suspira dramaticamente. Ouviu um baixo ‘Kufufufufu’ vindo de um canto e pode ver Mukuro com uma das mãos em frente a boca, mas ainda podia ver o canto dos lábios subindo com a risada. Se olhares pudessem matar, o azulado estaria dez vezes no inferno pelo ódio com que o moreno lhe encarava.

-G, vamos precisar chamar alguém para consertar a porta. - Giotto anda até a porta e puxa a tonfa com uma das mãos, voltando para o moreno que deixou de encarar Mukuro para encarar o rei - E você devia ter mais cuidado com isso. Alguém poderia se machucar.

E ignorando completamente o olhar abismado e um tanto raivoso do moreno, Giotto volta para seu lugar ao lado do primo e de seu Guardião, dando uma cotovelada discreta em Tsuna

-Hã… - o moreno coçou o cabelo espetado antes de voltar o olhar para os outros - G já disse, mas meu nome é Tsunayoshi. Podem me chamar só de Tsuna. É um prazer conhecer vocês. - inclina levemente a cabeça em cumprimento.

-Podem me chamar apenas de Giotto, e esse é Giovan meu Guardião, mas ele prefere ser chamado de G. - fala o loiro e G rodou os olhos - Se precisarem de qualquer coisa durante sua estada aqui basta falar com um de nós. Eu devo enfatizar que conflitos de qualquer espécie não serão aceitos. Assim como a invasão de cômodos privados sem autorização prévia. - os olhos alaranjados se estreitaram focando-se em dois dos ocupantes da sala (que muito sabiamente viraram o rosto para o lado), mas então Giotto sorri tranquilamente - Alguma dúvida?

Eles se entreolharam, como se um procurasse no outro as perguntas, mas como nenhum se pronunciou Giotto bateu as palmas uma vez com um sorriso.

-Ótimo. Que tal almoçarmos juntos?

Chrome foi a primeira a seguir Giotto para fora do quarto, seguida pelo irmão gêmeo. Algumas das meninas foram juntas conversando, seguidas depois por Ryohei que tentava conversar com um Kyoya que ficava mais zangado a cada segundo.

-Ei. - uma mão em seu ombro faz com que olhe para cima encontrando os olhos avelã de Takeshi - Você está bem?

-Tsuna-sama? - Hayato estava na porta e percebeu que apenas eles três ainda estavam no salão.

-Tudo, tudo bem. - esfrega a base do pescoço ainda sentindo o arrepio lá. Normalmente isso o livrava de se meter com pessoas de temperamento ruim, mas o rapaz de Nebula já havia saído. Dá um sorriso tranquilizador para os dois e eles seguem os outros para o outro cômodo.

[...]

_**\- Porto de Sulic - Caligo, durante a noite -** _

O navio de velas azul claras havia ancorado a poucas centenas metros do porto de Caligo. A cidade estava parcialmente iluminada aquela hora da noite, pontos brilhantes representando as iluminações das casas e ruas, com uma névoa suave que cobria todo o chão e ameçava cobrir também o oceano. O farol lançava a luz sobre as águas traiçoeiras que continham rochas pontiagudas que já causaram a queda de muitos navios antes daquele. Grandes navios deslizavam pelas águas mais profundas antes do porto e eram estes os navios que impediam que seguissem adiante. Uma embarcação menor de apenas uma vela e com alguns remos segue em direção a eles.

-Inspeção de mercadoria! - grita um dos homens dentro do barco menor. Uma escada de cordas é lançada pela lateral do navio e cerca de cinco homens usando uniformes de soldados sobem no navio, dois ficando no barco menor.

-Achei que a inspeção acontecesse apenas no porto.

-Ordens do rei. - responde o soldado retirando de baixo do braço uma prancheta de madeira onde havia alguns papéis amarrados - Tripulação, de onde vem e tempo de espera. - o soldado sequer esperou que o capitão respondesse e já se dirigia para a popa do navio, onde portas duplas no chão o levaria ao convés inferior.

-Senhor, espere! - o soldado parou no seu caminho e virou-se vendo que um dos soldados de posto inferior subira pela escada as pressas. Ele para a sua frente, estendendo um papel enrolado com o selo de Caligo para o superior - Senhor Daemon ordenou que o navio prosseguisse sem necessidade de inspeção.

O soldado tomou o papel e leu a carta. Realmente era uma ordem expressa, assinada e timbrada por Lorde Daemon dizendo que o navio deveria prosseguir e tinha inclusive uma descrição detalhada do navio, desde cores a bandeira a meio mastro. O soldado arqueia levemente a sobrancelha, mas guarda a ordem junto com as outras em sua prancheta.

-Podem prosseguir. - fala ele e os soldados voltam para o navio.

Após gritar algumas ordens, o navio de velas azuis teve seu caminho liberado e navegou suavemente, ancorando no porto. A prancha de madeira foi lançada com as docas e o capitão do navio deu um sorriso.

-Foi quase fácil demais. - fala para si mesmo.

A cidade de Sulic, um dos principais portos de Caligo estava completamente aberta. O capitão inspira profundamente o ar salgado antes de se voltar para o navio e abrir as portas que levavam ao convés inferior onde um grupo de soldados vestido em uniformes brancos esperava de pé, armas a postos juntos aos corpos. O capitão sorriu.

-Vamos mostrar nossa gratidão a Lorde Daemon por sua generosidade por abrir nossa passagem.


	22. Duas semanas

O ataque veio de forma tão inesperada que os soldados só o perceberam quando metade da cidade já havia sido massacrada. As ruas e casas foram banhadas em sangue e gritos de mais puro terror enquanto os habitantes tentavam escapar do exército da Millefiore.

Os soldados de branco invadiram o porto, matando os guardas no caminho de forma silenciosa usando espadas e facas longas, as roupas brancas com detalhes em prata fazendo-os parecer fantasmas no meio da névoa baixa. Parte do grupo seguiu para o forte, feito completamente de pedra fechando seus portões completamente antes de jogar um bomba incendiária na direção deste. As chamas cresceram exponencialmente, devorando tudo o que encontravam no caminho enquanto os soldados tentavam em vão escapar do forte de pedra em chamas.

Eles invadiram casas, matando famílias inteiras sem se importar com sexo ou idade, separando crianças de suas mães para que pudessem torturá-las e matá-las na frente de suas progenitoras enquanto elas eram brutalmente estupradas. Os homens eram usados como alvos num insano jogo de pontaria e era dada uma chance para correr, até que uma lâmina ou uma bala lhes perfurasse o peito.

Os soldados da Millefiore tomaram as muralhas externas, ocupando os canhões espalhados ao longo da muralha e atirando contra os navios que ocupavam a faixa litorânea para impedir que outros soldados se aliassem aos que já havia na cidade. Os navios, sem poder atirar nas muralhas pelo risco de acertar os cidadãos, muitos destes familiares e amigos dos tripulantes, nada puderam fazer além de queimar e afundar enquanto seus tripulantes tentaram escapar em embarcações menores. Infelizmente, eles notaram tarde demais as grandes embarcações com velas metade banca, metade negra que aproximaram-se silenciosamente da costa, estraçalhando as embarcações menores fosse por seus canhões ou simplesmente passando por cima delas.

Os moradores do centro da cidade, que se encontravam mais afastados do porto, correram para evitar aquela loucura levando apenas a roupa do corpo, mas ao chegar a saída da cidade na muralha fortemente vigiada os portões se encontravam fechados. Os soldados da muralha organizaram-se na entrada para evitar aquele tumulto e permitiram a passagem das crianças e de alguns adolescentes, mas quando chegou a vez dos adultos passarem o portão de ferro foi fechado e os guardas da muralha dispararam flechas de seus arcos e bestas. Encurralados entre os soldados da muralha e os que tomaram de assalto o porto, os moradores foram caçados como animais para em seguida serem torturados e mortos pelo exército branco. As crianças que tentaram alcançar seus pais do outro lado dos portões tiveram suas mãos arrancadas antes de serem lançadas em carroções sem ter certeza do que aconteceria a elas daquele momento em diante.

[...]

-Para onde vamos? - pergunta Tsuna enquanto era arrastado por Reborn para o bosque que ficava a pouca distância do castelo.

O moreno esfregou os olhos com a mão livre olhando para o horizonte vendo que o sol ainda não havia nascido. Ugh, Reborn e seus horários incertos. O tutor largou seu braço quando eles chegaram ao meio do bosque e num único movimento Tsuna sentiu algo como uma picada em seu braço. Por instinto levou o braço ao local e sentiu algo úmido e quente escorrer por seus dedos, o cheiro metálico em suas mãos quando aproximou-a do rosto. Com a parca claridade, o sangue que escorria do corte em seu braço parecia negro contra sua pele.

-Reborn, mas o que…?

-Há uma planta aqui que serve de coagulante para seu corte. Você tem que encontrá-la. - Reborn andou até um canto, sua figura misturando-se com a sombras daquele local.

-Quase não consigo ver você, quanto mais uma planta! - reclama o moreno, mas não ouvindo nada dá um bufo irritado e aproxima-se das plantas. Parecia que seu braço estava sendo escalado por um pequeno batalhão de formigas na parte ao redor do corte.

 _Okay, Tsuna, pensa. G mostrou uma ou duas plantas que poderiam ser usadas como coagulante, você só precisa achar uma._ O moreno passava a mão nas folhas procurando algo que pudesse ajudá-lo. Lembrava que uma tinha folhas serrilhadas, mas todas pareciam estar perfeitamente lisa nas bordas. Mudou a posição da mão de modo que seu dedão passava pela lateral das folhas, mas ainda não sentiu nenhum desnível. Ouviu um barulhinho a seu lado e virou a cabeça vendo seu filhote cheirando seu corte.

-Você não devia estar dormindo? - Natsu encarou-o antes de fazer um ‘gao’ e mover-se no meio das plantas - Natsu, vem cá. E se você se perder?

O leãozinho sequer deu atenção a sua voz enquanto andava no meio das folhas, fazendo-as balançar. Voltou a passar os dedos pelas folhas, procurando. Sente algo acertar sua perna com um baixo ‘tud’ e olha para baixo vendo Natsu a seus pés com alguma coisa na boca.

-O que é isso? - ele estendeu a mão para o filhote que depositou um galho em sua mão - Natsu, eu não estou brincando. - suspira e iria colocar o galho no chão quando sua mão roçou numa das folhas da ponta. Franziu as sobrancelhas e passa o dedão pela borda sentindo a folha ter desníveis - Bom menino Natsu. - fala acariciando o leão atrás da orelha, ele fez aquele som de ronronar esfregando-se contra sua mão.

Retirou as folhas do galho e colocou-as sobre seu corte, Natsu havia dado a volta a seu redor e aproximava-se de seu braço machucado farejando-o. Ouviu passos a seu lado e olhou para cima vendo Reborn, o rosto coberto pela sombra do fedora.

-Bom. Está dispensado. - fala o tutor quando ele se levantou - Me encontre no pátio as dez em ponto mais tarde.

Tsuna confirmou com um aceno e caminhou de volta ao castelo com um bocejo, seguido por Natsu e Reborn. Ele sequer percebeu que seu animal havia ficado para trás e encarava Reborn não muito longe da porta do castelo. O tutor ajoelhou-se, e pegou o leão nos pelos que ficavam atrás do pescoço e suspendeu ele do chão por alguns centímetros. O leão nem mesmo piscou quando o tutor estreitou os olhou.

-Pare de fazer isso. - fala Reborn em voz baixa - Você acha que está ajudando, mas está só atrapalhando, Giotto.

Os olhos do leão brilhando num potente laranja por alguns segundos e o tutor olhou para uma janela no andar de cima. Mal era possível ver os contornos do loiro, mas a escuridão não conseguia disfarçar aquele fogo no olhos, na verdade parecia até torná-lo mais brilhante.

O felino se livrou da sua mão e correu de volta para o dono. Reborn levantou-se olhando novamente para a janela, mas não via ninguém mais lá.

[...]

Havia subido para o segundo andar para lembrar a G-san que ele tinha de passar em Sadaspe ainda pela manhã quando deparou-se com o ruivo na porta do escritório de Giotto-sama.

-É bom que isso esteja feito quando eu voltar! - fala G irritado e fecha a porta, mas não sem antes um abafado ‘Me traga bolo!’ soar atrás dele. O ruivo tinha uma veia saltando a testa e viu ele passar a mão pelos cabelos curtos enquanto andava em sua direção, antes de encará-lo mais calmamente.

-Bom dia G-san.

-Oi Natsu. - ele afagou seus cabelos com um pequeno sorriso.

-Nanami pediu para avisar que está tudo pronto, só esperando para sair.

Foi com o ruivo para os estábulos onde havia uma carroça que seria carregada na cidade destinada. Entregou a G o cavalo que ele trouxera na última viagem e viu o ruivo sorrir para ele.

-Pegue um cavalo também.

-Eh? - o garoto virou-se para G que ajeitava os arreios no cavalo - Mas e os outros?

-Eles podem nos alcançar depois. - o ruivo montou e esperou o garoto. Natsu sorriu e pegou outro dos cavalos e montou, seguindo o ruivo quando ele disparou a frente.

Adorava cavalgar. O vento no rosto, a vibração que o corpo do animal fazia a cada passada, o mundo parecia bem maior quando podia montar e sair correndo por aí. G-san sabia disso e sempre que ele tinha de sair para alguma cidade próxima ele levava o moreno. Ele riu quando o ruivo passou zunindo a seu lado e acelerou sua montaria a fazer o mesmo. A viagem para a cidade não levava mais do que duas horas a cavalo, mas como ainda tinham de esperar pela carroça os dois ficavam correndo pelos campos que apareciam no caminho, assustando alguns agricultores desatentos.

O moreno desmontou na cidade com um sorriso enorme no rosto e as pernas doloridas por causa da sela, mas o sorriso murchou quase imediatamente sendo substituído por um franzido de confusão. Havia uma multidão fazendo um semi-círculo em frente a uma casa. Pode ver um pequeno papel preso a porta, a distância não conseguia reconhecer o desenho, mas o temor e ansiedade da multidão a seu redor já deixava claro de quem se tratava. Conseguia ouvir alguns sussurros vindos da multidão.

_A marca apareceu ao por do sol._

Como se sentindo a apreensão do montador, o cavalo relinchou e deu alguns passos para trás.

_Encontraram o corpo do pai na estrada._

Soldados retiravam dois corpos envolvidos em panos cinzentos para que ninguém os visse.

_Parece que eles descobriram quem era um dos membros._

O papel preso a porta flutuou com o vento e parou bem próximo a seus pés.

_Malditos Sombras._

O moreno inspirou tremulamente quando seus olhos pousaram no símbolo e deu passos trôpegos para trás.

-Natsu. - uma mão em seu ombro faz com que vira a cabeça vendo o ruivo. G olhou brevemente para a cena antes de olhar para o garoto - Não dê atenção para isso.

O moreno confirmou com um aceno, mas o medo ainda corria fortemente em suas veias. Os assassinatos pareciam ocorrer com mais frequência e, droga, ele tinha **visto** a marca. Dizem que todos os que viram estariam condenados ao mesmo destino que as vítimas do grupo de assassinos.

[...]

Nessas duas semanas juntos havia percebido algumas coisas importantes sobre os outros.

Por exemplo, Kyoya Hibari e Mukuro Rokudo se odiavam a ponto de saltarem para estrangular um ao outro se não houvesse alguém perto o suficiente para impedi-los. O que felizmente sempre tinha, seja Fon ou G e uma vez até Giotto, apesar de até agora não entender como ele havia parado o tridente do azulado e a tonfa do moreno com apenas uma mão. O cuidado que eles tinham de tomar com esses dois era tanto que eles deviam ficar em pontos opostos e o mais distante possível da vista um do outro durante as refeições ou começaria uma guerra de comida (porque sempre, **sempre** algo era jogado no moreno e segundo o azulado, nunca fora o mesmo que começou).

Também percebera que as garotas que acompanhavam os dois eram extremamente tímidas. Conseguira falar com I-pin, quando saíra de manhã cedo e vira-a fazendo algo entre uma dança e movimentos de luta junto do pai. Fon havia perguntado se queria tentar alguns _katas_ e acabou aceitando. I-pin normalmente o ajudava dizendo que estava com os pés muito separados ou as mãos muito altas, mas se limitava a isso.

Chrome essencialmente conversava com seu primo ou o irmão gêmeo. De alguma forma, Haru e Kyoko haviam descoberto algo sobre ela ser uma apreciadora de doces e as duas tentavam se aproximar dela normalmente com conversas relacionadas as sobremesas. Ela tinha uma saúde frágil, o que por vezes a obrigava a ficar um dia inteiro no quarto repousando, mas isso só acontecera uma vez e o irmão não saíra de seu lado nesse dia.

Ryohei era um cara energético demais para seu próprio bem e sempre estimulava as brigas de Mukuro e Hibari-san (“ _Se me chamar pelo primeiro nome, irei morde-lo até a morte_ ”, foi a resposta dele quando tentara chamá-lo de ‘Kyoya’ na primeira vez e Tsuna tinha muito amor a sua vida, muito obrigado). Ele planejava competir o Punho de Ferro, uma competição de boxe nacional da qual seu irmão fora campeão uma vez e por isso se exercitava durante boa parte da manhã, o que infelizmente deu a Reborn a ideia de que ele deveria ajudar o mais velho sendo um parceiro de treino (leia-se: _saco de pancadas_ ). Até conseguira uma vez acertar um soco no mais velho, mas isso pareceu deixá-lo ainda mais animado e a frequência dos treinos de ambos aumentou.

Bianchi, a irmã de Hayato, era uma mulher com uma aura misteriosa ao seu redor. Uma vez ela assistira a ele e Reborn enquanto treinavam com Ryohei (quer dizer, enquanto servia de saco de pancadas e Reborn ficava num canto assistindo mandando-o lutar e não fugir). O moreno não percebeu, mas ela estava lançando sorrisinhos e piscadelas e no final da manhã, a garota havia declarado que estava apaixonada por seu tutor. Reborn apenas deu de ombros, mas agora ela costumava ser uma companhia constante dos dois apesar do tutor não retribuir nenhum dos avanços dela, a menos que você considere alguns arqueares de sobrancelhas alguma retribuição.

Takeshi podia ser bem teimoso quando queria. Os dois se davam bastante bem e ele parecia bem curioso a respeito de seu leão, mas ele insistia para que o chamasse de ‘Takeshi’ ao invés de ‘Yamamoto-kun’. Quando respondeu que não conseguia ele começou a chamá-lo de ‘Vongola-kun’. Haviam discutido isso por algum tempo (ao menos discutido tanto quanto era possível discutir com Takeshi, ele simplesmente ria dos argumentos) e disse que preferia ser chamado de Tsuna ao invés de pelo sobrenome, ele disse que preferia ser chamado de Takeshi e a discussão acabou com um ‘ _Certo, Takeshi então. Feliz?_ ’ e ‘ _Haha, bastante._ ’

Gokudera-kun tinha sérios problemas de socialização. De alguma forma Gokudera-kun apareceu quando discutia a respeito dos nomes com o outro moreno e quando Takeshi chamara-o como ‘Hayato’, o prateado disse que não ele não deveria chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome como se fossem amigos. Então Tsuna concluiu que por enquanto era melhor deixar Gokudera-kun como Gokudera-kun.

Haru e Gokudera-kun parecia brigar sempre e sobre as coisas menos importantes. Não sabia porque, mas as vezes tinha a impressão de que ela o olhava de canto como se esperasse que ele fizesse algo entretanto sempre que sentia o olhar da morena ela já estava conversando novamente com Kyoko-chan ou Bianchi. Estranhamente tinha a sensação de estar esquecendo algo e o que ela falara no baile as vezes confirmava a sensação, como se devesse se lembrar dela de algum outro lugar, mas a memória não estivesse ao alcance. Depois de um tempo sem ir a lugar nenhum deixou aquilo de lado para pensar depois. 

[...]

Hana guarda seus últimos pertences numa malinha de mão. Recebera uma carta no dia anterior da mãe que adoecera e sabendo da saúde frágil de sua genitora, havia decidido passar algumas semanas com ela até que ela se estabelecesse novamente. Ryohei havia apoiado completamente, ou _extremamente_ nas palavras dele, e insistira que ela fosse o mais rápido possível.

Dispensando o criado que pegou suas malas, a morena pegou uma presilha em forma de lírio e prendeu-a no coque que havia feito sem seus cabelos. Passa os dedos pela peça, ajeitando-a com um pequeno sorriso. Havia ganhado-a de quando soubera que se casaria com ele.

Na época Hana tinha nove anos e odiava Soleil. Odiava o calor infernal, _odiava_ a paisagem desértica e semi árida que circundava as cidades, mas odiava principalmente o fato de não haver _ninguém_ lá. Quando passara pela cidade durante a manhã, apenas os cães andavam na rua e alguns poucos mercadores ajeitavam toldos para proteger seus produtos. E Ryohei era, como todos os garotos da sua idade, um macaco, mas pior que isso ele era um macaco _barulhento_ sempre gritando a plenos pulmões qualquer sentença.

-Para! - ela falou quando sentiu que seus tímpanos já estavam prestes a estourar - Se você for continuar gritando assim vai machucar meus ouvidos!

Knuckle havia sugerido que Ryohei a levasse para conhecer a cidade a noite e encarara-o surpresa, quer dizer, _quem manda uma jovem dama e o irmão para algum lugar durante a noite?_ Mas só depois percebera que a vida de Soleil acontecia de fato entre o por do sol e o amanhecer quando a temperatura se tornava agradável e o vento quente era quase bem vindo. Os guardas que os acompanhavam se mantinham próximos para agir em caso de necessidade, mas distante o suficiente para não cercar os dois. Ficara surpresa pelo rapaz ficar calado durante todo o tempo, mas era melhor assim. Haviam montado um pequeno ringue para desafiantes na praça e ficara assistindo um dos homens apanhar com surpresa. Infelizmente, Ryohei tomou aquilo como admiração e desafiou o homem numa luta. Três rounds, um pulso deslocado, dois dedos quebrados e um corte cruzando a sobrancelha que deixaria cicatriz depois, os dois estavam numa carruagem de volta ao palácio.

-Você é idiota ou coisa do tipo? - ela pressionara seu lenço contra a testa do menino - Aquele cara tinha duas vezes o seu tamanho, você devia ter perdido.

-Eu não ia. - ele falou seriamente, a voz pela primeira vez num tom normal, e então deu um sorriso mostrando todos os dentes - Não quando Hana estava me assistindo.

Admitia que aquilo foi bem… charmoso da parte dele. Havia ficado um pouco corada ( _mas só um pouco!_ e não era como se ele pudesse ver mesmo), enquanto ele procurava por algo no bolso da calça.

-É pra você. - ele mostra uma presilha em forma de lírio na mão aberta - Vi você olhando na cidade.

Dizer que eles se davam bem seria uma mentira. Hana brigava bastante com ele por agir impulsivamente e por treinar até se machucar, mas havia percebido algumas mudanças também. Ele parecia notar certas coisas a respeito dela, como o jeito que preferia suas bebidas e que quando sentavam juntos ele não falava mais tão alto assim (anos de treinamento acertando-o com uma espátula como se fosse um cãozinho sendo treinado valeram a pena) e depois de um tempo percebera que apesar da grande barreira de densidade na mente do rapaz ele podia tomar algumas decisões bem maduras quando necessário. Mas o que a fizera mudar de ideia a respeito de Ryohei foi uma declaração bem ousada quando eles tinham dez anos, de alguma forma a conversa deles foi parar no casamento arranjado.

-Eu farei Hana se apaixonar por mim AO EXTREMO! - na hora ela havia se engasgado com o suco e depois havia acertado-o na cabeça com o livro que lia dizendo que era impossível um idiota como ele conseguir.

_Mas você conseguiu,_ a morena pensa com um pequeno sorriso. _Com meios nada românticos ou convencionais, mas você conseguiu_. A morena levanta-se dando uma última olhada no coque para ter certeza que estava bem preso e segue até portão onde a carruagem esperava.

-Hana. - uma voz masculina chama e ela olha para trás, para seu marido. Ryohei estava usando apenas os calções de boxe e tinha os punhos enfaixados, ainda devia estar se aquecendo por que não havia sequer um gota de suor na pele bronzeada.

-Tem certeza que vai ficar bem sem mim? - ela pergunta com sarcasmo arqueando a sobrancelha, ele sorri e confirma com um aceno - Eu devo ficar lá por umas duas semanas, então tente não fazer nenhuma besteira nesse tempo - bate no peito dele com o indicador algumas vezes enquanto falava. Ele riu, o som era grave e fazia a pele morena vibrar sob a palma da sua mão.

-Pode deixar. Vou tomar cuidado ao extremo! - ele soca o ar acima da cabeça

-Ótimo. - fala colocando as mãos na cintura com um pequeno sorriso.

-Terminem essa despedida mais rápido pombinhos, ou vamos nos atrasar. - fala Colonello ao lado da carruagem, o cavalo dele impacientemente afundava as patas no chão.

-Claro. Até logo Hana. - fala rapaz dando um selinho nela ao que a morena retribui com um pequeno sorriso. - Mestre Colonello, tome conta da Hana ao extremo!

-Pode deixar! - fala o loiro com um sorriso largo.

Hana subiu na carruagem e acenou para Ryohei que retribuiu o gesto antes de voltar a sua corrida matinal. Observando o castelo diminuir a distância, a morena deu um suspiro dentro da carruagem.

-Algum problema Hana? - Colonello inclina-se para ver a morena e dá um sorriso largo - Será que já está com saudade kora?

-Não seja ridículo. - ela roda os olhos - Apenas acho essas viagens muito enfadonhas. - _Especialmente quando se está sozinha_ , acrescenta em pensamento. Ignorando a risada de Colonello, a morena pega um dos livros que trouxera e recomeça de onde tinha parado enquanto seguia viagem.

[...]

Tsuna estava almoçando com os outros, algumas poucas conversas passando entre os convidados. Já conhecia a maioria, embora só conseguisse conversar com Gokudera-kun e Takeshi e as vezes com Lambo quando o encontrava tentando roubar algo na cozinha, mas, como o gêmeo, o garoto insistia em chamá-lo de Dame-Tsuna o que fazia com que ele e Gokudera-kun brigassem o que acabaria numa perseguição pelo castelo. Felizmente o mais novo estava sentado entre Haru e Kyoko conversando alguma banalidade.

As portas do salão abrem e a capitã Lal Mirch entra com um franzir de sobrancelhas. Todos haviam se calado ao perceber o quão rígida a mulher parecia andar, bem mais que o normal ao menos. Ela vai até Giotto e faz uma reverência curta.

-Majestade, surgiu um assunto que requer sua atenção imediata.

-O que houve? - pergunta Giotto levantando-se, sobremesa esquecida enquanto andava com a capitã em direção a saída, G seguindo bem próximo a eles.

-Um mensageiro de Nebula com notícias alarmantes majestade. - a voz dela veio baixa por causa da distância, mas ainda era compreensível.

Como se sincronizado, os olhares dos gêmeos Chrome e Mukuro se cruzaram antes dos dois saírem atrás dos três adultos em passos apressados. Tsuna foi logo em seguida, com Takeshi e Gokudera-kun junto dele. Os cinco pararam junto a porta entreaberta que levava ao saguão de entrada do castelo onde quatro guardas acompanhavam um homem maltrapilho que carregava uma caixa quadrada de madeira de uns 40cm. Nanami e Alberto apareceram num canto, observando a cena com o cenho franzido, a empregada limpava as mãos no avental.

-Mukuro-nii, não consigo ver assim. - eles ouvem Chrome sussurrar para o irmão e eles se movem para que a menina conseguisse ver pela abertura da porta também.

-Porque a caixa? - pergunta Takeshi, um pouco alto, e todos se voltam para ele com um ‘Shhh!’. O moreno esfregou o cabelo com um sorriso envergonhado, mas manteve-se quieto.

-Majestade. - todos se curvaram brevemente, exceto o homem com a caixa que apenas moveu a cabeça.

-Conte a ele o que me contou soldado. - fala a capitã com seriedade.

-Eu trabalho no porto de Sullic majestade. A uma semana fomos atacados pelo Exército Branco da Millefiore.

-Como não ouvimos falar nada disso até agora? - G interrompe trincando os dentes. Lal coloca uma mão no antebraço de G para impedi-lo e depois faz um sinal para que o homem continue.

-Eles chegaram no meio da noite e mataram todos os guardas. Tomaram as muralhas e destruíram todos os navios do porto. - o homem tinha a voz trêmula - A cidade não resistiu. Muitas crianças foram levadas pelo Exército Branco e estão sendo usadas em experimentos. - ele levanta os olhos marejados para G - Vi-os injetando coisas nas crianças que as fazia gritar de dor e se atacarem como animais. Não tivemos nenhuma chance para impedi-los senhor. - o homem balançou a cabeça de forma desolada.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos esperando o homem se recompor o suficiente para continuar.

-O que há na caixa? - pergunta G, encarando o cubo de madeira com desconfiança..

O homem encara a caixa mordendo os lábios, coloca-a no chão a seus pés e abre a tampa. Lal moveu-se para ficar de frente a Giotto caso fosse uma ameaça, mas a mulher arregalou os olhos e tanto seu primo como G ficaram mortalmente pálidos colocando uma das mãos em frente a boca quando o cheiro inconfundível de sangue e putrefação atingiu-lhes. Nanami segurou uma das mãos de Alberto num gesto reflexivo, a outra cobria-lhe a boca. Os guardas moveram-se desconfortáveis ao redor da caixa, se afastando meio passo com o cenho franzido.

-Quem…?

-Meu filho majestade... Ou o que sobrou dele. - as mãos do homem tremiam - Ele só tinha quatorze, ajudava a mãe a preparar o jantar quando o porto foi atacado. Aqueles bastardos da Millefiore o dilaceraram na minha frente e colocaram o pouco que sobrou dele nesta caixa. - grandes lágrimas caiam dos olhos dele.

Giotto ainda encarava o conteúdo da caixa, quando algo na tampa chamou sua atenção. Havia algo escrito, como se alguém tivesse passado a ponta de uma lâmina na madeira para escrever a mensagem que ainda tinha manchas do sangue da criança que ocupava seu interior fazendo uma imagem assustadora.

-Sullic é um dos nossos portos mais fortificados. - começa Giotto com voz baixa ainda com os olhos fixos na mensagem na tampa - Como eles conseguiram passar?

-Eles tiveram ajuda majestade... -o homem sequer vacilou quando os olhos alaranjados do monarca se fixaram nos seus - De Lorde Daemon.

-Impossível. - o loiro estreita os olhos - Daemon nunca faria isso.

-É verdade, majestade, juro por minha vida. Era eu quem fazia a inspeção dos navios antes de chegarem aos portos e recebi um carta selada do Lorde mandando que o navio passasse sem inspeção. Se… Se eu tivesse continuado, talvez… - o homem mordeu o lábio inferior

-Está mentindo! - fala Mukuro saindo de trás da porta, encarando o homem com fúria - Meu pai jamais faria algo desse tipo!

-É verdade e posso provar. - o homem replicou calmamente antes de pegar do bolso de sua roupa rasgada e suja um papel enrolado e entrega-lo a capitã Lal Mirch - Foi esta a ordem que recebi no dia do ataque.

A mulher abriu o papel, encarando o selo e assinatura por um momento antes de passá-lo a Giotto. O rei encarou o papel com um franzido, passa os dedos pela cera que Daemon usara para fazer o timbre.

-Você pode ter falsificado! - acusa Mukuro.

-Se falsifiquei então como explica eles terem levado todas as crianças para o castelo de Nebula? - o homem replicou, o tom aumentando a medida que falava - Como explica o desaparecimento de Lorde Daemon quando a cidade foi atacada? Ou que os servos pessoais dele trancaram os portões para que ninguém conseguisse escapar da cidade?

-Chega. - fala Giotto firmemente, impedindo que o jovem replicasse - Nanami, tire as crianças daqui.

-Sim majestade. - a mulher faz uma breve reverência antes de praticamente empurrar os cinco porta adentro e acompanha-los para onde estavam os outros.

-Capitã, quero que fortifique a capital. Aumente os turnos, dobre o pessoal, o que achar necessário. Avise a Ricardo sobre o que aconteceu em Sullic e diga a ele para preparar a CEDEF. Se White Spell está no meu país quero saber de cada movimento deles.

-Sim majestade. - a capitã bateu continência antes de sair em passos apressados.

-G, avise aos outros o que houve. - o rei voltou-se para o ruivo - Vamos declarar estado de guerra.

G concordou com um aceno e assim como os outros foi cumprir sua ordem.

-Alberto, por favor, acompanhe este homem e ofereça a ele o que for necessário para sua estadia. - o mordomo concordou com um aceno.

-A única coisa que desejo majestade, é vingança contra aqueles monstros. - o homem falou entre dentes.

-Acredite quando digo que você não é o único. - o loiro olhou novamente para a tampa de madeira dessa vez fuzilando a mensagem com ódio.

_Isso foi apenas o começo. O tempo está passando Gio. Tic, toc._


	23. Iniciado

Natsu senta-se sentindo um aperto no peito, a garganta seca parecia ser comprimida e a cabeça latejar. Esfrega as têmporas trazendo os joelhos para perto e encosta a testa neste. Odiava quando sua cabeça começava a doer daquele jeito principalmente porque nada do que fazia parecia aliviar a dor. Bom, já estava acordado mesmo, poderia ao menos tomar um pouco d’água. Joga os pés para o lado da cama e levanta-se ainda esfregando a testa e vai em direção a cozinha, mas para ao ver as sombras que vinham da cozinha. Espia encostado a parede vendo Nanami sentada na mesa, Alberto a seu lado passava a mão pelas costas dela numa tentativa de fazer a morena se acalmar, havia uma vela sobre a mesa que fornecia a única iluminação do ambiente.

-Nana, se acalme. - ouviu o mordomo falar e pela primeira vez notou o tom carinhoso e preocupado que ele só tinha para a mulher. Viu ela balançar a cabeça, uma das mãos em frente aos olhos

-Você viu aquele menino Al, ele tem a mesma idade do Natsu. - ela falou entre fungares - Eu não consigo evitar de imaginar que poderia ter sido ele.

-Mas não foi. - ele falou com firmeza segurando o ombro dela - Ele está aqui e em segurança conosco. - ela soluçou um pouco mais e viu o homem oferecer a ela um lenço.

-Depois do que aconteceu com a mãe dele, não sei se me perdoaria se algo acontecesse ao Natsu. - ela falou baixinho e o moreno encostou a cabeça na parede franzindo as sobrancelhas para a parede a sua frente.

-Você nunca contou o que houve com ela. - ele ouviu Alberto falar.

-Ela morreu. - ouviu um fungar - Ela tinha acabado de ter ele e... Ela voltou ao castelo para avisar ao pai dele, mas foi naquela noite. O castelo foi atacado e ninguém que estava lá sobreviveu. Ninguém, exceto Tsuna, mas os médicos não tinham esperança que ele ficasse bem.

Ela pausou por um segundo e pode ouvi-la inspirar

-Não podia simplesmente largá-lo. Ele era tão pequeno e indefeso. Ela sabia que eu não podia ter filhos então quando ele nasceu ela dizia que era a minha chance de ser mãe também.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes.

-E o pai dele?

-Eu não sei quem é. Talvez Giotto-sama ou G-sama saibam, mas não tenho coragem de perguntar. Ela me fez prometer. - pode ouvir o tom ficar trêmulo novamente - Disse que eu não podia contar ao Giotto de maneira nenhuma sobre seu bebê e que eu devia cuidar dele só enquanto ela não vinha busca-lo.

-Quem era ela Nana? - eles ficaram em silêncio por um longo tempo

-Não posso..

-Eu entendo. - ouviu um suspiro - Mas mesmo que você não me conte, você tem de contar ao Natsu um dia.

-Eu sei, mas eu… E-eu não sei se consigo. - ouviu outro soluço - Eu tenho medo Al, de que ele vá me odiar, de que ele me culpe por ter crescido longe da família. Eu o amo tanto, mas não consigo deixá-lo ir.

Natsu franziu as sobrancelhas, passando os braços ao redor do corpo e morde os lábios. Sabia que não devia ouvir aquilo. Nana sempre evitara falar de seus pais e a única vez que falara fora apenas para dizer que ela não era sua verdadeira mãe, mas isso fora a quase cinco anos. O latejar na sua cabeça pareceu se intensificar. Ouviu as cadeiras sendo arrastadas quando eles se moveram para se levantar.

Quando Nanami e Alberto voltaram ao quarto encontraram Natsu sentado na cama, o lençol sobre as pernas e os cabelos bagunçados por ter se revirado.

-Não consigo dormir. - fala ele em voz baixa.

-Fique com Nana na cama grande. - Alberto falou e confirmou com um aceno, saindo de sua cama e deita-se na cama de casal.

Alberto apagou a vela que trouxera mergulhando o quarto novamente na escuridão. Nanami ainda tinha a respiração trêmula e tinha medo que ela começasse a chorar de novo contra os travesseiros.

-Mãe. - chama baixinho ficando o mais próximo possível dela e passando os braços ao redor da cintura dela. A quanto tempo não a chamava assim? Desde que soubera que ela não era sua mãe talvez. Ela sempre ganhava um jeito triste quando a chamava assim, os ombros se encurvavam como se ela estivesse ganhando um peso nas costas e o sorriso dela não era tão radiante quanto antes, então acabou mudando e chamando ‘Nana’ como todo mundo.

-Sim amor?

-Amo você. - não era aquilo que queria falar. Queria perguntar o que significava o que ouvira na cozinha e porque ela nunca contava nada. Queria saber quem fora sua mãe e porque tanto segredo por aquilo. Mas sabia que, naquele momento, era o que ela precisava ouvir. Sentiu os braços dela apertarem-se ao seu redor trazendo-o para ainda mais perto dela.

-Eu também amo você. - fala ela baixinho encostando o nariz a seus cabelos e plantando um beijo ali - Sempre vou amar.

Encosta a testa ao ombro da mulher com o cenho franzido, ainda mantendo os braços bem firmes ao redor dela. Queria voltar ao sono, mas seus pensamentos estavam a mil e o latejar parecia acompanhar o ritmo deles. Afinal, o que havia de tão secreto sobre seus pais que Nanami havia guardado durante quase catorze anos?

[...]

A manhã veio e o moreno nunca desejou tanto ter algumas horas a mais para dormir. Sentia a cabeça doer, mas ao contrário da noite anterior, desta vez era por sono. As pálpebras estavam pesadas e ameaçavam fechar seus olhos se não prestasse atenção. Mas ele tinha de se manter desperto! Tinha que conseguir algumas respostas ou ao menos tentar. Mas como se aproximar do ruivo ao seu lado e perguntar?

-Natsu.

Talvez devesse chegar e perguntar na lata? E se ele ficasse com raiva? Nanami devia ter um motivo pra guardar aquilo por tanto tempo e ter prometido especificamente que Giotto-sama não soubesse e tudo que G-san sabia, Giotto-sama sabia.

-Natsu.

Não, estava pensando errado. Talvez uma aproximação mais sutil? Mas como começar o assunto? ‘Sabe G-san, eu sempre me perguntei quem seria minha mãe, será que você saberia?’ Não, não. Estava ridículo até pros seus pensamentos.

-Natsu! - a voz o desperta da sua conversa interior - Tem certeza que quer me ajudar ao invés de dormir um pouco?

-Tenho G-san. - o moreno replica batendo no rosto com ambas as mãos para despertar deixando duas marcas vermelhas no processo.

-Ainda está pensando no que houve na cidade no outro dia? - o moreno franziu as sobrancelhas. É, ele andava se assustando com a própria sombra desde que vira o papel voar em sua direção como se fosse um convite da própria morte, mas o que ouvira no dia anterior o distraíra completamente.

-Um pouco. - respondeu com um pequeno franzir de sobrancelhas - Todos estão assustados porque os… o grupo de assassinos está atacando mais frequentemente. - ele não se atrevia a dizer o nome do grupo, vai que eles ouvissem.

-Está assustado? - G arqueou as sobrancelhas.

-Assustado? - o moreno riu sem graça, desviando o olhar, mas quando encarou os olhos vermelhos, simplesmente não conseguiu mentir - Estou. - coçou os cabelos com vergonha - Quer dizer e se eles viessem atrás de vocês como foi com aquela doida durante o aniversário de Giotto-sama? Eles são assassinos! E ninguém nunca conseguiu pegar eles!

Ouviu o mais velho rir baixo antes de colocar uma mão em seus cabelos

-Natsu, acredite em mim. Eles não viriam atrás de nós. - o ruivo bagunçou seus cabelos e encarou o mais velho com um pequeno franzido, este se desmanchou quando G deu um sorriso tranquilo - Faça um favor a si mesmo e pare de pensar nesse tipo de coisa.

-Okay. - o moreno deu um pequeno sorriso voltando a seguir o ruivo pelos corredores. Boa parte dos empregados temporários havia se afastado novamente e com os turnos normais o castelo era quase silencioso, mas era agradável.

-Já pensou no que vai querer de aniversário? - G começa colocando uma mão no bolso, a outra ainda segurava o papel que o ruivo encarava.

-Qualquer coisa está bom. - o moreno deu de ombros. Seu aniversário era apenas três semanas depois do de Giotto-sama, então ele meio que comemorava no aniversário do monarca ou uma semana antes ou uma semana depois.

-Que tal uma comemoração no dia?

-Eh? Sério? - perguntou com os olhos brilhantes, mas então desvia o olhar para baixo - Mas não é um dia bom para Tsuna e Giotto-sama.

E não era mesmo. Infelizmente seu aniversário caíra no mesmo dia em que toda a família Vongola foi assassinada, com exceção de Giotto-sama que estava viajando e do antigo rei Timoteo que levara Ricardo e Xanxus ao teatro e de Tsuna que milagrosamente sobrevivera a carnificina com apenas uma pequena cicatriz. Mesmo os empregados que estavam de folga numa casa própria para eles próxima ao castelo ou os guardas que estavam trocando de turno morreram naquele dia.

O clima no castelo sempre parecia um pouco mais depressivo naquele dia. Tsuna não lembrava de muita coisa dos pais, mas Giotto ainda se lamentava muito pela família que perdera e o humor das pessoas ao redor parecia acompanhar o do monarca. Não era exatamente a melhor data para se comemorar um aniversário e por isso sempre comemorava antes ou depois.

Ok, era melhor tentar agora que o assunto já tinha sido levantado.

-Nanami disse que as amigas dela também morreram naquele dia. - começa devagar sem olhar para o ruivo - Ela sempre fica triste se lembrando delas.

-Todos ficam. - o ruivo suspirou e balançou a cabeça - Não é fácil acreditar o que aconteceu naquela noite. Nem consigo imaginar o que teria acontecido a Tsuna se Giotto não tivesse decidido voltar mais cedo da viagem.

-Não queria ter nascido nesse dia. Nanami disse que minha mãe também morreu lá. - o moreno fala com um suspiro. Sente uma das mãos de G sobre seu ombro e levanta os olhos - Você a conhecia G-san?

-Não, creio que não. Não conheço todas as amigas de Nanami da época, apenas uma ou duas que apareciam com mais frequência - o ruivo deu um suspiro - Apesar de você me lembrar vagamente de alguém que conheço.

Seria isso... uma primeira pista? Devia insistir um pouco mais no assunto ou parava por aqui e continuava depois?

-Por que não fazemos assim? Tsuna e Giotto passarão boa parte da manhã juntos pra levar algumas flores para os túmulos. Podemos comemorar a noite. - G dá de ombros - E talvez pedir algum prato especial para Flavia, ela sempre adorou paparicar você e Tsuna com doces. - o moreno riu e aquiesceu.

-G-san.

-Hum?

-Acha que Giotto-sama não vai ficar zangado por isso?

-Vou convencê-lo a não ficar. - o ruivo olhou para a frente vendo Nanami dando ordens a uma das empregadas - Pode levar isso pra mim? Alcanço você em um minuto. - ele estende o papel na direção do menor.

O moreno confirmou e pegou os papeis, virando no corredor com um pequeno sorriso até se lembrar que não sabia se devia levar direto pro escritório de G-san ou de Giotto-sama. Voltou para perguntar e ouviu G conversando em voz baixa com Nanami.

-... devia contar a ele.

-O senhor tem certeza? - o ruivo aquiesce

-G-san? - o moreno volta com um sorriso fingindo que não tinha se intrometido na conversa - É para deixar no seu escritório ou no de Giotto-sama?

-No de Giotto. - o ruivo fala com um pequeno sorriso e antes de seguir com ele, achou tê-lo visto lançar um olhar diferente a Nanami. Deu de ombros achando ter sido apenas sua imaginação porque Nanami nunca fazia nada de errado para ser repreendida.

[...]

Chrome andava distraidamente pelos corredores do castelo. Podia ter a saúde frágil, mas não era burra. Percebia como as pessoas olhavam diferente para ela, especialmente os que souberam com detalhes do que houve em Nebula. A filha do traidor, era o nome que ouvia entre sussurros. Mukuro-nii dizia que devia ignorar aquilo, que seu pai não era traidor e ambos sabiam disso, mas era complicado com todos olhando meio desconfiados para você.

Giotto-san ainda era muito gentil com todos sem exceção e eles ainda conversavam do mesmo jeito, mas sabia que havia uma tensão nele sempre que algum guarda passava perto como se ele esperasse más notícias. O rei também não falava sobre o ataque, não contara nenhuma notícias sobre seus pais e estava preocupada por eles. Seu irmão mais de uma vez tentara entrar nos locais onde o rei guardava documentos, mas nunca encontrava nada relacionado a Caligo.

Tentou se distrair da leve tontura que parecia acompanhar seus passos murmurando uma canção que sua mãe tocava no violino e é surpreendida quando a mesma música toca não muito longe de si. Apura os sentidos para descobrir de onde vinha e anda até um dos quartos no térreo logo depois da biblioteca. A música mudou para um crescendo quando estava na porta do quarto. Espia pela porta do quarto vendo um rapaz sentado em frente ao piano, de costas para ela. O quarto tinha janelas largas que estavam abertas e a brisa balançava ligeiramente as cortinas translúcidas.

-Tempesta-san? - inclina ligeiramente a cabeça.

Era ele sim, os cabelos prateados eram a marca registrada do rapaz. Mas ele estava diferente do usual largado de costas ligeiramente encurvadas que via de vez em quando pelo castelo. As costas estavam eretas e ele movia os dedos nas teclas com fluidez. Viu que não havia nenhuma partitura no piano negro, ele tocava tudo de memória. Mas o jeito que ele tocava era diferente, não sabia bem dizer no que apesar de ser familiar. Quando a música acabou numa nota grave, ele colocou as mãos no colo por um ou dois segundos antes de voltar a por os dedos sobre as teclas e começar outra melodia. Levou algum tempo para reconhecer esta pois não era tocada com frequência.

-A Canção da Despedida. - fala uma voz a suas costas e virou-se com um esgar vendo o rei - Faz tempo que não escuto alguém tocá-la e com tanta habilidade.

A garota aquiesceu com um pequeno sorriso. Realmente, sozinha aquela música era um espetáculo, mas com ele tocando parecia tão… tão mais bonito. E foi então que percebeu porque ele tocava de um jeito diferente, já tinha visto alguns grupos de músicos andarilhos tocar daquele jeito em apresentações e perguntara porque a música deles soava tão melhor.

Tocamos música por amor a música e tudo feito com amor fica bem melhor. Um dos flautistas do grupo nômade respondeu. Ela não entendera. Ele tentou de novo. Não para agradar aos outros, mas a nós mesmos.Para traduzir nossas emoções em notas graves ou suaves. Isso é música.

Assistindo o prateado tocar sem se dar conta do ambiente ao seu redor ou de que a plateia que o assistia aumentava a cada música que ele tocava, a púrpura pode perceber o quanto o que eles diziam era certo. Uma pena que ele parou de tocar quando o rapaz de Piogge se aproximou junto com o príncipe, ambos aplaudindo.

-Você não disse que tocava tão bem Hayato.

-Não me chame de Hayato como se fossemos amigos! - o prateado levantou-se de supetão, o banco caindo a suas costas

-Mas não somos? - ele inclinou a cabeça

-Não!

-Gokudera-kun, Takeshi-kun, não briguem por favor! - fala o príncipe tentando evitar que os dois discutissem. Chrome balançou de leve a cabeça, voltando a seu caminho original ouvindo a risada de um deles ecoando as suas costas.

[...]

Quando estava indo para o quarto, sente uma mão segurar-lhe o antebraço. Olha para trás vendo Nanami com um franzido leve no rosto.

-Nana?

-Eu preciso que você venha comigo. - ele encarou o rosto dela vendo o quão séria ela parecia

-Okay.

Nanami e ele saíram do castelo e o menino não pode deixar de franzir as sobrancelhas. Já passava das onze horas da noite, o que ela queria a essa hora quando normalmente o enfiava na cama as dez? Ela não disse nada durante o caminho e eles se afastaram cada vez mais do castelo, cruzando a muralha pela parte de trás. Os guardas nem sequer olharam na direção deles, mesmo eles estando com um lampião iluminando o caminho a frente. Já estava com a respiração ofegante quando ela o arrastou para cima de uma colina que ficava longe o suficiente para que o castelo e o muro parecessem apenas uma casa comum a distância. Ele apoiou a mão numa árvore e a outra no joelho enquanto recuperava o fôlego.

-Natsu, o que você vai ver e ouvir agora é algo que você jamais deve contar a alguém. - Nanami disse em sua voz mais séria e garoto encarou-a. Nunca ouvira-a falar assim, não era parte da natureza dela ser tão séria ou autoritária, mas a voz dela lhe mandara calafrios descendo pela espinha.

Viu ela levar a mão livre ao pescoço e desabotoar o vestido de gola alta. Os três botões mais altos foram abertos, revelando a pele abaixo do pescoço e parte do contorno dos seios, mas não era isso que os olhos mais jovens observavam. Uma tatuagem ocupava boa parte da pele que ficara a mostra.

Um olho. Um sinal de chaves invertido sobre ele, tão próximo que parecia ser o cílio superior. Uma reta seguindo para baixo, saindo do olho e descendo até sumir entre os seios. Ele conhecia aquela marca. Havia visto-a com certa frequência esses dias na cidade, surgia pintada sobre a porta de algumas casas no meio da noite e no dia seguinte os moradores ou ao menos um deles apareceria morto. Todos eram ensinados a temer aquela marca desde crianças e não fora diferente com ele.

Era a mesma marca que viera voando em sua direção quando fora a cidade com G-san no outro dia, que atormentava boa parte de sua mente e fazia qualquer homem crescido temer pessoas que conhecera durante toda a vida. A marca da morte. A marca dos Sombras, um grupo que se identificava por essa marca gravada a ferro no próprio corpo.

-Natsu. - a voz da mulher faz com que ele levante os olhos, temeroso. Ela ainda o encarava com seriedade.

-Vo-Você é... uma assassina? - ele perguntou dando um passo atrás. - Uma Sombra? - sua voz veio trêmula e baixa.

Era impossível. Aquela era Nana, era sua segunda mãe, não uma… uma...

-Sou. - ela respondeu e encarou-a com olhos arregalados.

Ela deu um passo a frente, ele deu dois para trás. O tronco da árvore encontrou-se com suas costas e segurou-se a ele como se ele pudesse oferecer-lhe salvação. Ela deu outro passo a frente, estendendo a mão para tocar seu rosto. Normalmente isso o teria acalmado, ali entretanto o deixava ainda mais temeroso. Ele tentou dar outro passo atrás, mas seus pés bateram no tronco da árvore novamente e se amaldiçoou por ter ficado encurralado. Também se sentia horrível por não ser alto o suficiente para encará-la nos olhos, a marca parecia estar gritando em sua direção e não conseguia desviar os olhos dela.

-Natsu, escute. Eu preciso que confie em mim. Os Sombras não são apenas um grupo de assassinos. - ela levantou seu queixo para que pudesse olhá-la nos olhos, a outra mão estava do seu lado não deixando escapatória entre eles - Trabalhamos para o rei de uma maneira que a justiça não pode. Somos seus espiões e protetores. Somos a última linha de defesa entre a família real e o que quer que possa atacá-la. Apenas eles podem saber quem somos.

-Então… Tsuna... - ele começa e engole em seco.

-Ele não sabe ainda. Apenas Giotto-sama e G-san e mesmo assim eles conhecessem apenas os líderes. A organização permanece escondida desde sua fundação para protegê-los.

Estava com medo. Sentia as mãos trêmulas e o suor frio nas palmas. Tinha medo do que poderia acontecer. Toda a sua vida havia visto pessoas temerem o grupo mais do que a própria morte e esse medo havia se infiltrado em cada pequena memória do garoto.

-Por que está me contando isto?

-Por que essa é a verdade que você procurava. - ela fala em sua voz mais tranquila. Isso o deixou ainda mais apavorado. Ela afastou parte dos seus cabelos que insistia em cair perto de seus olhos.

-Você vai me matar? - a voz saiu baixa e esganiçada.

-Não, querido, nunca. - ela continua movendo os dedos pelos seus cabelos, tentando inutilmente puxá-los para trás - Tenho de contar isso para que você seja iniciado.

-Iniciado? - ele repete a palavra e pisca algumas vezes - Por que?

-Porque esse foi o último desejo de sua mãe.

Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, uma dor aguda atravessa a mente de Natsu deixando-o temporariamente cego. Ouvia de longe que a mulher o chamava e sentia duas mãos sacudirem seu corpo com força. Abriu os olhos vendo os contornos dela e percebeu que a cegueira fora seu próprio fechar de olhos.

-Natsu o que está havendo? Está sentindo dor? - ela perguntou novamente, elevando a voz para que ouvisse acima do som agudo que parecia tocar dentro de sua mente e confirmou com um aceno - Onde? - ergueu um dedo trêmulo e apontou para a testa em cima do olho direito.

-Alguma coisa… - começou a dizer - Tem algo errado.. Eu.. Tsu… - a dor atingiu-lhe novamente e quase desmaiou com a intensidade.

Havia muitos sons ao mesmo tempo. Sua cabeça girava e não soube dizer se estava num delírio ou na realidade. Abriu novamente os olhos e a imagem o surpreendeu. Viu o castelo em caos, os vidros estilhaçando e mesmo aquela distância o som de tiros parecia tão próximo que ele poderia estar lá no meio do caos. Pisca novamente e estava na colina, com Nanami lhe segurando no colo dizendo para que ele se concentrasse nela. Pisca novamente e viu Tsuna correndo, segurando firmemente a mão de um garoto menor de cabelos negros; ele estava tão perto que se estendesse a mão poderia tocar nele. Um soldado apareceu em frente a eles, apontando uma arma para o moreno.

Sentiu os braços da mulher suspenderem-no do chão, seus braços sobre os ombros dela e as pernas ao redor da cintura e o corpo dela mover-se. Viu o céu ficar mais claro.

-O castelo… - conseguiu falar por entre a dor. As imagens voltaram novamente, ainda mais fortes e barulhentas que antes.

Dessa vez conseguia sentir o cheiro de sangue e ouviu gritos de garotas. Cada vez que piscava as imagens trocavam entre Nanami e aquela confusão de sons e imagens. Sua cabeça girava sem saber em qual das duas se focar. E isso foi o máximo que conseguiu aguentar. Seus olhos se reviraram para trás e apagou ouvindo Nanami gritar seu nome.

Se o moreno soubesse que todas aquelas imagens que vira se tornariam realidade em uma questão de horas, ele teria se forçado a permanecer acordado para alertar os outros.


	24. Fuga

Desde que Reborn aparecera em sua vida com seus estranhos hábitos de acordar Tsuna adquiriu um sono leve e uma certa intuição, se é que pode ser chamada assim, para a presença de pessoas ao seu redor. Sempre a considerou como um tipo de instinto que surgia quando estivesse em perigo. E nunca foi tão grato por isso como naquela noite.

O moreno sentou-se na cama, os olhos pesados de sono, mas sua mente estava a mil e ignorava o cansaço do seu corpo. Olhou preguiçosamente para os lados vendo Natsu deitado de barriga pra cima, uma das patas se agitando durante o sono e então olha para a janela vendo que ainda era noite. Será que Reborn havia chamado? Não ouviu passos ou batidas na porta, mas melhor prevenir que remediar. Com um bocejo, levanta-se e vai até a porta, abrindo-a. Olha para ambos os lados do corredor, mas não vê ninguém. Dá de ombros e estava fechando novamente a porta quando Natsu acordou e encarava as janelas com as orelhas voltadas naquela direção.

-Natsu? - chamou baixinho, mas o leão sequer virou para olhá-lo. Sua cabeça girou com mais força gritando que ele SE ABAIXASSE! Quando sombras apareceram na janela, o moreno se jogou no chão.

E foi aí que o inferno começou. Tiros ecoaram no comodo e atravessaram as paredes passando por cima de sua cabeça. Tsuna colocou a mão sobre a cabeça ouvindo Natsu rosnar baixinho por causa do som.

-TSUNA! - ouviu alguém gritar, mas não soube dizer quem era.

A saraivada parou por um instante e a porta caiu. Ouve o som de três tiros seguidos, bem mais altos que os outros, e um gemido baixinho seguido de um ‘thud’ quando corpos cairam em terra. Tira as mãos da cabeça e mal teve tempo de ver o cenário a sua frente antes de uma mão puxar-lhe firmemente colocando-o de pé e estar de cara com Reborn.

-Machucado? - perguntou o homem analisando brevemente seu rosto

-Hã. Não.

-Ótimo. Me siga. - não foi como se ele tivesse muita escolha com o tutor puxando-o pelo braço em direção ao corredor.

-Espera. Natsu! - chama e vê o leão sair correndo pela porta para alcançá-lo.

Reborn arrastou-o um lance de escadas abaixo, antes de jogá-lo contra a parede da escada em espiral para evitar que os tiros os acertassem. Com uma precisão inumana o tutor deu um tiro que ricocheteou numa armadura no corredor a frente antes de acertar o atirador na cabeça. Outros dois no mesmo estilo com apenas um segundo de diferença e os outros que estavam no corredor também caíram. Outros apareceram no lugar dos três e recomeçaram a fuzilar a parede com balas

-Droga. Estou ficando sem balas. - falou Reborn em voz baixa e deu mais alguns tiros - Segure pra mim.

O moreno nem teve tempo de processar que ele jogou a arma verde em suas mãos antes de tirar do paletó umas doze facas de tamanho pequeno sem cabo e sair do esconderijo temporário, desviando de balas ao mesmo tempo em que atirava-as em gargantas e cabeças. Tsuna manteve-se agarrado a pistola verde sentindo as mãos tremerem e então toda a gritaria e tiroteio pararam.

-Tsuna. - chama a voz do tutor e levantou-se de um salto, descendo os poucos degraus da escada em espiral e indo ao corredor. Reborn recolhia algumas armas e suas facas de volta dos homens caídos.

-Quem são eles? - pergunta o moreno a voz tão trêmula quanto seus joelhos naquele momento.

-White Spell da Millefiore. O exército do rei louco. - respondeu Reborn puxando uma faca do pescoço de uma pessoa e oh meus deus, aquilo era sangue na roupa do tutor?

Um barulho ao seu lado fez com que se movesse naquela direção, inconscientemente apontando a arma para o que fez o som. Olhos dourados encararam-no de volta e deu um suspiro trêmulo quando Natsu levantou as orelhas em sua direção.

-Ei. - uma mão em seu ombro faz seu corpo teso antes de se virar e ver que era apenas Reborn - Sabe usar isto? - ele gesticulou com o queixo para a arma nas mãos de Tsuna.

O moreno moveu os dedos no cabo largo, o peso era estranho e achou que iria escorregar das mãos úmidas com suor frio. Olhou para o tutor e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Reborn ajeitou a posição de suas mãos na arma.

-Segure firme. - fala o tutor colocando as mãos por cima das dele - Quando for atirar, abaixe o cão e aponte. - ele moveu o polegar de Tsuna pela parte da arma e ela fez um baixo ‘clic’ quando destravou - Depois aperte o gatilho.

-Você! - num ato de puro pânico, o indicador de Tsuna escorregou no gatilho e o tiro ecoou no corredor junto com um gemido de dor. O moreno abriu os olhos, que nem percebera ter fechado e viu um soldado de branco caído no chão, uma mão sobre a perna.

-Ai meu Deus, eu atirei em alguém! - grita Tsuna. Reborn aponta a arma em suas mãos um pouco mais para cima e aperta o gatilho novamente, o soldado de branco tomba com um baque surdo no carpete.

-É. Da próxima vez acerte no peito se quiser continuar vivo.

Reborn pega a arma verde das mãos do moreno, trocou o cartucho de balas e entregou a pistola novamente a um Tsuna em semi-estado de choque. Ele segurou a arma nas palmas abertas como se tivesse medo que ela fosse morde-lo e Reborn grunhiu. O ideal nessa situação seria deixa-lo sentado e acalmar o moreno o suficiente para que ele pudesse reconhecer novamente o lugar e a situação em que estavam, mas não tinha tempo pra isso.

-Tsuna. - deu um tapa na cabeça do garoto para ter a atenção do moreno - Você quer ficar aí parado como uma estátua esperando alguém te encontrar ou quer se juntar aos outros e sair daqui?

Isso pareceu ter efeito. O moreno piscou duas vezes antes de segurar a arma propriamente e acenar para o homem, não com firmeza, mas o mais próximo a isso naquele estado. Os dois voltaram a seguir pelo corredor. Reborn apoiou as costas contra a parede quando ao fim do corredor, havia mais uns cinco metros sem nada para protegê-los até a grande escadaria. O som de ordens dadas aos gritos e tiros era ensurdecedor.

-Tch, tem muitos deles lá em baixo. - fala o tutor colocando apenas parte da cabeça para o lado fora da proteção da parede e uma bala passou bem próximo a cabeça dele, fazendo o fedora voar uns dois segundos no ar antes do tutor pega-lo novamente - Vamos pelo outro lado.

-Mas e Giotto? E os outros? - sua voz estava se elevando e afinando a medida que o pânico tomava conta.

-Pela gritaria lá em baixo eu suponho que seu primo esteja em algum lugar por lá. - respondeu o tutor vendo os olhos do moreno se arregalarem - Vamos buscar os outros e descer.

Reborn o puxou pela manga, arrastando o moreno pelos corredores do castelo. Tsuna observava os arredores, parecia que não tinha muita gente aqui ainda.

-Eles devem ter se dividido para ocupar o castelo. - fala o tutor como se tivesse lido seus pensamentos.

Eles viram abruptamente a direita e o moreno sentiu um calafrio subir-lhe a espinha quando encarou o corredor que se estendia. A maioria dos convidados estavam nos quartos a direita, a esquerda havia apenas janelas altas que iluminavam o corredor, entre elas algumas mesinhas com vasos de flores ou porcelanas, mas até mesmo a parca luz noturna dava um ar sinistro ao local.

-Ba-Baka-Tsuna! - chama uma voz chorosa e o moreno viu um contorno de alguém embaixo de uma das mesas. Só conhecia uma pessoa que o chamava assim além de Reborn.

-Lambo! - chama, o garoto começou a engatinhar para sair debaixo da mesa quando Tsuna deu um passo a frente

As janelas estouraram com tiros e o moreno foi puxado para trás enquanto Lambo voltou para baixo da mesa com um lamento quando vidro começou a cair ao redor dele. O garoto havia se encolhido embaixo da mesinha com as mãos sobre os ouvidos e os olhos fechados com força como se tentasse ignorar os sons ao seu redor. Reborn posicionou-se na janela e usando as duas armas que coletara dos soldados que matara, começa a atirar enquanto Tsuna corria para Lambo.

-Lambo. - chama Tsuna ajoelhando-se no chão e coloca uma mão sobre o braço do garoto que abre os olhos - Vem, vamos sair daqui. - puxa levemente a manga do pijama do garoto que praticamente jogou os braços ao redor de sua cintura, enfiando o rosto na camisa do moreno.

-Lambo-san não conseguiu encontrar Haru! - soluçou o menino encarando-o com olhos marejados

-Vamos encontra-la ok? Mas temos de sair daqui.

Levanta-se, segurando Lambo com a mão esquerda e a arma verde com a direita. Reborn atirou mais algumas vezes e trincou os dentes quando recomeçaram a atirar na sua direção. O tutor fez um gesto com a cabeça para que seguissem em frente e o moreno confirmou com um gesto antes de seguir pelo corredor, felizmente a atenção dos atiradores ficou focada em Reborn. Se não estava enganado, o quarto das meninas ficava no próximo corredor virando a direita. Ouviu um grito agudo e apressou o passo, virou no corredor e deu de cara com um dos soldados de branco. O homem apontou a arma para ele e Lambo.

-Extremo! - e o homem foi jogado com toda a força de um soco no crânio contra a parede. Lambo e Tsuna moveram os olhos do homem caído inconsciente para o boxeador. Ryohei tinha um franzir de sobrancelhas.

-Onii-san! - Kyoko aparece atrás dele, Haru segurava as mãos da amiga com apreensão. Lambo joga os braços ao redor da morena com um choramingo.

Não muito longe deles, Hayato e Bianchi surge de outro corredor e praticamente são jogados no chão quando um alto BAM! soa atrás deles junto com uma nuvem de fumaça.

-Bianchi-san! Gokudera-kun! - chama Tsuna.

-Gente! - Takeshi surge no fim do corredor, I-pin segurava a calça do moreno e eles eram seguidos por Chrome, Chikusa que tinha os braços protetoramente ao redor da púrpura enquanto esta se encolhia contra a camisa do rapaz sempre que algum som daquela cacofonia lhe surpreendia. Ken, Mukuro e Kyoya vinham logo atrás.

-Estão todos aqui? - Reborn pergunta passando os olhos pelos rostos dos quatorze jovens - Por aqui.

O tutor guiou-os de volta pelos corredores, eles desceram as pressas pelo lado norte do castelo e seguiram para a entrada da biblioteca daquele andar. Tsuyoshi estava na porta e acenou para que eles entrassem. Assim que passaram, as portas foram fechadas e o espadachim e Fon empurraram uma das estantes em frente a porta.

-Tsuna! - a voz fez o moreno tirar o olhar dos dois homens para procurar quem o chamava.

-G! Giotto! - o moreno desceu correndo as escadas e passou os braços ao redor do primo

-Você está bem? Está machucado? - Giotto segurou seu rosto com ambas as mãos por um momento antes de voltar para a porta de entrada da biblioteca. Esta estava semi aberta, com a capitã Lal Mirch, G e outros cinco ou seis soldados se revezando para atirar sempre que algum soldado da White Spell chegasse muito perto.

Tsuna moveu os olhos ao redor, notando que Alberto estava com Giotto, ambos com as roupas ligeiramente amassadas e empoeiradas, mas bem. Fon e Tsuyoshi tinham pequenos cortes nos braços e nas roupas, mas nenhum parecia grave e não viu nenhum ferimento ou sangue nos que estavam junto a porta. Viu que os outros haviam se aproximado dos parentes para saber se estava tudo bem.

-Por aqui, rápido! - Giotto abriu uma passagem secreta que normalmente se disfarçava nas paredes de pedra.

Os outros foram entrando na passagem as pressas enquanto Giotto lançava alguns olhares para trás quando ouvia algum grito, mas felizmente nenhum veio dos seus aliados. Quando os outros entraram, Tsuna virou-se para trás vendo que Giotto continuava na porta.

-Gio, vamos! - fala o moreno e viu seu primo morder o lábio inferior. Não, gritou uma parte de sua mente e Tsuna voltou, segurando no braço do seu primo, puxando-o para dentro da passagem subterrânea - Vamos! - tentou puxá-lo novamene, mas Giotto livrou-se da sua mão e Tsuna encarou-o com surpresa.

-Tsuna. - Giotto segurou seu rosto forçando-o a olhar nos seus olhos alaranjados e o moreno reconheceu aquele olhar, um peso pareceu ter ocupado seu estômago - Eu preciso que você saia daqui. Escute, você tem que sair daqui. Leve isto para Cozarto. - o loiro colocou algo em sua mão e sentiu um toque frio de metal. Encarou a mão reconhecendo o anel que Giotto ganhara do avô.

-Não, eu não vou deixar você! - fala balançando a cabeça e empurra o anel, mas Giotto segura sua mão fechando-a firmemente

Não, não podia ir. Não podia simplesmente deixar o primo, era contra tudo em sua natureza. Mas algo lá no fundo também insistia que devia sair, devia se afastar. Droga, normalmente não ficava tão dividido assim e com certeza aquela não era hora para isso. Inconscientemente apertou os dedos ao redor do anel enquanto trincava os dentes e desviava o olhar.

-Tsuna, eu vou encontrá-lo lá. - o loiro falou em voz firme e o moreno encarou os olhos do primo. Sabia que era inútil argumentar quando seu primo o encarava daquele jeito - Use a passagem pela estufa, vamos distrai-los para dar tempo a vocês.

-Você vai ficar bem? - perguntou em voz baixa.

-É claro que vou. Tome conta deles Reborn. - o tutor aquiesceu - Não esqueça Tsu. Leve para Cozarto, estarão a salvo lá.

-Tome conta deles. - o moreno olhou por cima do ombro do primo vendo quem falara - De todos eles. - enfatiza Fon estreitando os olhos

Tsuna ainda conseguiu acenar com a cabeça, mas não teve certeza se o chinês conseguiu ver pois Giotto selara novamente a passagem. Sentiu todos os olhos em suas costas e virou-se tentando distinguir os contornos dos outros na escuridão.

-Mostre o caminho Tsuna. - fala Reborn e o moreno acenou confirmando, mas não teve certeza se eles viram. Inspirou profundamente, colocando o anel no bolso da calça que usava e vai a frente dos outros. O ar abafado do túnel nunca pareceu tão próximo de sufocá-lo como agora.

-Preciso que todos dêem as mãos. - fala tentando manter a voz calma e baixa.

Ouviu os outros se movendo, alguns fazendo barulhos de desagrado, mas adiantou-se sentindo alguém segurar sua mão. Quando sentiu todos os olhares em si novamente, o moreno começou a andar pelo túnel. Já estavam na metade do caminho, apesar de algumas reclamações ocasionais por pisões nos pé ou pessoas se esbarravam quando alguém parava subitamente, quando ouviu os barulhos acima de sua cabeça. Os outros ouviram também e pararam de fazer qualquer ruído, alguns inclusive seguravam a respiração. Havia uma concentração de soldados acima de suas cabeças e o teto do túnel era tão fino naquela parte que conseguiam ouvir as vozes lá em cima mesmo sem reconhecer todas as palavras.

-Todos em silêncio até passarmos da muralha. - fala a voz de Reborn e percebeu que era o tutor que estava mais próximo de si. Os outros não fizeram nenhum som para confirmar o recado, mas não era necessário.

A outra metade do caminho foi feita entre respirações entrecortadas e alguns poucos tropeços quando o túnel afunilou de modo que eles tinham que passar de lado em certas partes. O final do túnel era uma inclinação para cima que terminava num alçapão de pedra que ficava no chão da estufa. Tsuna levantou brevemente a pedra, olhando para os lados. Não havia nada na estufa além das prateleiras com flores em diferentes estados de deterioração em vasos. Reborn ajudou-o a empurrar o alçapão e saiu primeiro, checando ao redor enquanto os outros se ajudavam a sair do túnel apertado. A estrutura da estufa ainda estava intacta, mas o vidro que havia quebrado durante uma tempestade há um mês não fora reposto. Uma lona negra havia sido estendida ao redor do local para evitar que ele ficasse exposto enquanto a construção não estava terminada. Reborn afastou parte da lona, espiando para ver se havia alguém no caminho. Os atacantes estavam concentrados no cerco ao palácio e pareceram não dar importância a um prédio abandonado as margens da muralha.

-Não estamos longe da muralha. - fala o homem quando Kyoya e I-pin, os últimos do túnel, subiram e se juntaram aos outros - Não façam barulho e corram o mais rápido que puderem.

Todos confirmaram com um aceno e Reborn saiu primeiro, fazendo um gesto com as mãos para que os outros fossem. O caminho até a muralha estava livre e as poucas tochas do portão já estavam no fim quando chegaram. Não havia guardas, foi a primeira coisa que Tsuna notou enquanto os outros passavam pelos portões semi abertos. Mas apenas quando atravessou é que viu que os guardas haviam sido mortos e seus cadáveres estavam largados pelo chão. O moreno virou o rosto para a cena, mas pode ouvir alguns arfares de medo e surpresa. Reborn guiou-os para leste, evitando a cidadela e entrando pela floresta. As árvores começaram a ficar densas ao redor deles quando a voz de alguém fez com que eles olhassem para trás.

-Chrome-sama! - o moreno se virou vendo que Chikusa tentava amparar a garota, que havia se escorado numa árvore com a respiração acelerada.

-Eu... estou… bem… - ela precisava inspirar profundamente para pronunciar cada palavra e uma camada fina de suor se formava sobre a pele pálida.

-Não podemos parar por alguns minutos? - o rapaz olha diretamente para Tsuna, preocupação evidente nos olhos azuis escuros - Chrome-sama é muito doente, não pode...

-Chikusa, tudo bem. - tentou falar a púrpura, mas parou quando alguém a suspendeu nos braços, ela torna a visão que começava a se encher de pontos pretos e brancos para a figura reconhecendo-o imediatamente - Mukuro-nii.

-Eu vou carregá-la. - Mukuro lançou um pequeno sorriso a gêmea que encostou a testa ao ombro do irmão antes de olhar para seu subordinado - Continue andando Chikusa. - e dito isto o azulado tornou a andar.

-Vamos nos afastar mais um pouco e então podemos parar. - fala Reborn olhando para Mukuro antes de tomar a frente novamente - Paramos em Sadaspe para pegar alguns suprimentos e vamos embora antes que os Millefiores pisem na cidade.

Eles andam mais algumas horas, permanecendo sempre na parte mais densa onde poderiam se esconder, mas de vez em quando podiam ver os contornos das estradas quando as árvores se espaçavam. O céu tornara-se cinzento quando eles pararam para descansar junto a um lago, as arvores ao redor fazia uma cobertura perfeita.

-Haru não consegue dar mais um passo. - a morena caiu de joelhos antes de sentar-se.

-Lambo-san também não. - o menino sentou-se ao lado da morena, usando-a como suporte e os dois caíram para o lado cansados demais até para ficar sentados.

-Vamos descansar por algumas horas e depois seguimos para Sadaspe. Temos de pegar mantimentos, dinheiro e algumas roupas para vocês. - fala Reborn movendo os olhos pelos jovens vendo que a maioria estava de pijama ou no caso das meninas, de camisola - Eu conheço alguém em Sadaspe que pode nos ajudar.

Um farfalhar em arbustos faz com que todos se silenciem olhando preocupadamente na direção do som. O som se repete e Reborn saca a arma, apontando na direção do latido que cortou o ar. Um cão sai dos arbustos latindo e parte para cima de Takeshi

-Jirou! - fala o moreno feliz, abaixando-se para acariciar o cão - Ah, eu achei que não ia mais te ver parceiro. - ao que parecia o cão também estava muito feliz em revê-lo, pelo jeito que lambia os braços do dono e movia-se irrequieto junto dele. Outro som fez Tsuna olhar na direção do mesmo arbusto e dele sai Natsu.

-Natsu. - fala com um suspiro aliviado. O filhote pulou nos seus braços abertos com um ‘gao’ e apesar de estar com um cheiro que misturava poeira e queimado, não parecia estar machucado.

-Chrome-chan, você está bem? - Kyoko aproxima-se da garota que estava com as costas apoiadas contra uma árvore e normalizava a respiração. Chrome confirma, mas mesmo o movimento deixou-a ligeiramente tonta. Seu gêmeo percebeu isso e puxou-a para junto de seu peito, colocando os braços protetoramente ao redor dela.

-Esse ataque não podia vir em pior hora. - fala o azulado entre dentes trincados - O remédio dela está no castelo e é muito difícil de se encontrar. Se não tomar logo, ela pode…

Ele não completou a frase, nem precisava. Reborn mandou-os descansar, organizando períodos de uma hora em que eles trocariam turnos em vigias. Tsuna encarou o anel em sua mão e Natsu cheirou o metal. O moreno coça atrás da orelha do leão que ronrona baixinho se acomodando no seu colo.

-Vamos encontra-lo logo Natsu e vai ficar tudo bem. - soava mais como uma prece desesperada do que uma afirmação, mas não parecia haver dúvida nos olhos dourados que encaravam-no. Tsuna deitou-se não muito longe dos outros, uma mão repousava na cabeça de Natsu que havia estirado as patas sobre sua barriga. Só um milagre faria com que chegassem a Gravitta sem nenhum incidente.

[...]

Abriu os olhos vendo uma parede de pedra. Senta-se sobressaltado na cama de madeira, com um colchão tão fino que podia ser considerado inexistente, e sente a cabeça girar com o movimento súbito.

-Que bom que acordou. - fala uma voz feminina e move os olhos para a mulher.

-Nana? - chama em voz baixa e vê que ela tinha os olhos inchados e rosados. Olhou ao redor, parecia uma caverna com alguns poucos móveis além da cama - Onde…?

-Num lugar seguro.Você dormiu por um dia e meio. - respondeu rapidamente a mulher e viu ela passar a mão nos olhos para limpar os traços de lágrimas.

-Oh. - Natsu coça os cabelos castanhos tentando lembrar-se da sucessão de imagens que fizeram-no apagar, mas agora elas pareciam bem mais borradas do que antes. Nanami ofereceu-lhe água fresca e algumas frutas para comer - Eu não me lembro. - fala em voz baixa.

-É natural. Leva tempo até você se acostumar, e nunca vai se lembrar com clareza do que viu algumas horas depois. - o moreno estava prestes a perguntar porque ela sabia disso - Sua mãe tinha esse mesmo dom.

Viu Natsu franzir as sobrancelhas e a mulher mordeu o lábio inferior antes de entrelaçar os dedos e colocá-los sobre o colo.

-Natsu, eu vou contar a você uma história, mas me prometa que não irá falar nada até eu terminar? - o moreno confirmou com um aceno.

Enquanto Nanami contava sua história, as expressões do moreno variaram de surpresa a simpatia e terminaram em choque. A mulher observou os olhos arregalados quando ele voltou o olhar para as mãos, a boca ligeiramente aberta em surpresa.

-E foi assim que você veio parar em meus cuidados. - finaliza a história com um suspiro.

-Então minha mãe… - ele começa em voz baixa apertando as mãos em punho - Mas Giotto-sama… Isso não faz sentido. - ele cobriu o rosto com as mãos balançando a cabeça levemente.

-Natsu eu preciso que você tome uma decisão. - Nanami inspira profundamente fechando os olhos - Sua mãe queria que você ficasse sob a tutela dos Sombras, mas você não é obrigado a seguir por esse caminho.

-Ela queria que.. que eu virasse um assassino? - o moreno pergunta em voz baixa e tira as mãos de frente do rosto encarando a mulher. Nanami se remexe incerta quando os olhos castanhos assumem um leve tom dourado.

-Se você desejar. - reforça a mensagem - Se não, eu o entregarei novamente a sua família ao menos.. - ela desviou os olhos - Ao menos os que conheço.

-Eu vou ficar com você. - o moreno responde, a voz firme e autoritária e a mulher encara-o vendo que o castanho havia sido completamente substituído pelo dourado - Ensine-me.

-Tem certeza? - estava surpresa com a decisão, um sorriso ameaçava surgir em seus lábios, mas tratou de mantê-lo escondido - Sua família…

-Esperaram treze anos, podem esperar um pouco mais. Além do mais… - o ouro subsidiou voltando ao amável chocolate quando ele encarou-a com um pequeno franzir - Vou precisar estar bem treinado.

-Por que diz isso?

-Intuição. - ele deu de ombros

 _Igualzinho a mãe_ , pensou a mulher balançando a cabeça, o sorriso finalmente alcançando seus lábios.


	25. Luce

Tentou dormir algumas vezes, mas fora em vão. Sempre que fechava os olhos lembrava-se da invasão e do rosto preocupado do primo e despertava achando ter ouvido o som de tiros, mas quando olhava ao redor o local continuava o mesmo. Suspirou batendo a cabeça contra a arvore que usara de apoio para as costas e põe uma mão sobre o bolso da calça sentindo o pequeno volume que o anel fazia no tecido.

Tsuna moveu os olhos ao redor no acampamento improvisado deles. As meninas e Lambo haviam se juntado embaixo de uma árvore e dormiam, a maioria com a cabeça no colo de Bianchi que estava com as costas apoiadas contra a árvore. Ryohei não estava muito distante delas, estirado no chão. Ken e Chikusa estavam próximos a Mukuro que estava sentado com Chrome no colo. Ken e Ryohei pareciam disputar quem roncava mais alto. Takeshi estava ao seu lado direito, Jirou e Natsu haviam se acomodado entre eles se aproveitando do calor do outro para tentar ficar mais confortáveis. Gokudera-kun estava entre Ryohei e as meninas, mas não parecia estar dormindo. Hibari-san havia subido numa árvore e se acomodado por lá, ninguém se atreveu a questionar a escolha do moreno.

Reborn percebeu seu olhar e levantou-se, recolocando a fedora sobre os cabelos espetados e deu um assobio baixo que acordou os que estavam apenas de olhos fechados. Hibari-san desceu da árvore com a suavidade de um gato e bateu levemente na calça e blusa que usava para tirar poeira. Gokudera-kun levantou-se e foi acordar a irmã. Mukuro moveu-se de leve e o movimento acordou Chrome. Eles juntaram algumas frutas de árvores próximas para um desjejum tardio, mas Chrome sequer comeu metade de um figo quando começou a vomitar. Mukuro movia a mão em pequenos círculos nas costas da irmã, murmurando algumas palavras em voz baixa para tranquilizá-la e a si mesmo.

-De quais remédios ela precisa? - Reborn perguntou e Mukuro balançou a cabeça

-É uma mistura diferente de acordo com os sintomas. - o azulado ajudou-a a sentar-se, passando o dedão da boca delicada para tirar um pouco de bile que havia se acumulado no canto

-A cada quantas horas ela precisa tomar?

-Oito caso tenha alguma crise, mas normalmente só uma vez por dia. - Chrome murmurou algo em baixo demais para qualquer outro ouvir, mas isso não foi problema para o gêmeo. Mukuro carregou-a até a beira do lago e colocando as mãos em concha, encheu-as com a água e levou a boca da irmã. Chrome sorveu o líquido, tossindo de leve depois.

-Temos que continuar. - Rebon fala em voz baixa e Tsuna olhou dele para a garota nos braços de Mukuro, tão frágil que parecia que qualquer toque a quebraria - Continuando aqui seremos alvos fáceis e não vai melhorar em nada o estado da senhorita Spade.

Chegar a cidade foi quase fácil, eles haviam coberto boa parte do caminho durante a madrugada então em menos de trinta minutos já era possível ver os tetos coloridos da parte mais alta da cidade que crescia em volta de uma pequena colina, refletindo a luz em reflexos coloridos. Andar despercebido no meio da multidão que parecia estar desesperadamente tentando se afastar o máximo possível do castelo temendo ser vítima dos próximos ataques enquanto os guardas tentaram colocar algum ordem na cidade não seria tão fácil assim. Reborn seguiu com eles para o leste da cidade, mantendo-os especialmente longe da vista das pessoas que andavam apressadas entre uma casa e outra.

Quando eles contornaram a cidade e seguiram em frente, achou que o tutor havia se esquecido do que eles precisavam, mas então avistou uma pequena casa de madeira, com pequenas vinhas crescendo no lado direito. As janelas estavam fechadas e as cortinas não permitiam que se visse o que havia no interior. Reborn fez um gesto para que eles se aproximassem e entrou na casa sem bater. Um alto ‘clic’ soou ao lado do homem, que travou com a mão na maçaneta quando o cano de uma arma encostou-se a sua têmpora. Não havia dúvida nos olhos da portadora da arma, olhos azuis estreitados e atentos para qualquer movimento da mão esquerda onde a pistola verde estava acomodada.

-Ponha a arma no chão ou eu atiro.

[...]

A faca enterrou-se na beirada do alvo e o garoto fez um muxoxo de desagrado, indo recuperar a lâmina antes de voltar a posição inicial e atirar novamente, errando o alvo por quase dois centímetros. A faca cai com um ruído metálico depois de bater contra a parede.

-Não use força, use precisão. - fala Nanami e pega uma faca e lança, acertando no centro do alvo sem dificuldade - Mesmo que seja fraco, mas acertando no local correto o dano será bem maior do que atirar com força no local errado.

Natsu aquiesceu e pegou a faca novamente, mas girou-a nas mãos segurando a lâmina pela ponta antes de arremessar. O moreno continuou arremessando as lâminas, sempre segurando-as entre dois dedos antes de lançá-la, e a cada vez estava mais próxima do centro do que na anterior. Nanami observava os movimentos do garoto para ter certeza que ele não se movia desnecessariamente ou colocava força de mais ou de menos, mas sua atenção sempre se voltava para as mãos dele, quando ele pegava a ponta da faca entre os dedos antes de arremessar.

_-Você vai acabar se machucando se segurar a lâmina assim Laela. - Nanami tinha avisado pela milésima vez, mas ela apenas sorriu e deu de ombros._

_-É mais fácil assim. - ela jogou a faca no ar, a lâmina girou duas vezes antes que ela pegasse a faca pela ponta entre os dedos e arremessasse para a frente, a lâmina passou na ponta de uma vela, arrancando o pavio e apagando a chama, antes de se cravar na parede - E eu uso luvas. Não é como se fosse me machucar._

_-Quando seu dedo cair, não diga que não avisei._

Engraçado como Natsu também girava a faca nas mãos, do mesmo jeito que a mãe fizera, e segurava a ponta da lâmina entre o dedo médio e o indicador antes de lançar. Um gemido baixo chama sua atenção e olha para o moreno vendo que ele chupava a lateral do dedo indicador onde se cortara. Suspira. Talvez fosse hora de arrumar algumas luvas para o garoto.

[...]

-Eu disse ponha a arma no chão. - repete a mulher em voz firme, o dedo no gatilho posto sobre o gatilho.

-Não é uma arma, é meu parceiro. - respondeu o homem, olhos negros e azuis se desafiando - Uma médica não devia ter armas.

-Não sou médica.

Os outros que assistiam ao pequeno diálogo segurando a respiração do lado de fora, sem conseguir ver a mulher por estar escondida por trás da parede, deixaram-na escapar quando o tutor sorriu e a arma contra sua têmpora se afastou. Uma mulher surgiu na soleira da porta, passando um braço ao redor de Reborn, o outro ainda com a espingarda

-Tudo bem? - o tutor perguntou em voz baixa e ela confirmou com um pequeno aceno, antes de ver os garotos. - Todos pra dentro, rápido.

Eles não questionaram o tutor e entraram na casa, a mulher recebendo alguns olhares de canto quando passavam por ela na soleira da porta. O interior era simples, com um sofá pequeno e uma mesinha em frente a ele, uma cama no canto com uma cortina que ia do chão ao teto puxada contra a parede, um armário com três portas acima de um balcão de madeira e no lado esquerdo uma meia parede separava o local de uma cozinha. Depois de todos entrarem, ela fechou a porta novamente, colocando a espingarda abaixo de uma janela antes de se voltar para eles com uma expressão preocupada.

-Vocês vieram do castelo não é? - ela perguntou e alguns acenaram para confirmar e viram-na dar um pequeno sorriso - Ainda tão novos. Felizmente você estava lá Reborn.

O homem aquiesceu, retirando o fedora para passar uma mão pelos cabelos.

-Você já devia ter saído daqui.

-Eu não iria sem você, sabe disso. - ela falou com um pequeno sorriso, mas então uma tosse ríspida interrompe o que quer que ela fosse falar - Oh não, ela está bem? - ela aproximou-se de Chrome, ajoelhando-se para ficar no nível da garota que havia sentado no pequeno sofá e colocou uma mão sobre o peito dela - Isso não é bom, alguém pode pegar água pra mim? Está num vaso grande na cozinha.

Tsuna foi até a cozinha e pegou um dos copos na pia antes de enchê-lo no vaso e levá-lo de volta a mulher. Ela fez Chrome beber o copo todo, parando uma ou duas vezes quando a púrpura parecia se engasgar.

-Obrigado… Tsuna, certo? - ela estendeu o copo novamente para ele, os olhos azuis o encararam com doçura. O rosto suave era emoldurado por cabelos negros com um leve brilho esverdeado, havia uma marquinha em forma de flor logo abaixo do olho esquerdo e o pequeno sorriso montavam a imagem de uma mulher agradável, talvez com seus trinta anos.

-E você é?

-Luce. - a morena inclinou ligeiramente a cabeça com um sorriso - Você parece tanto com seus primos - ela se levantou olhando para Mukuro - Você sabe se ela tomava algum remédio antes?

-Era uma mistura, meu pai comprava parte dos ingredientes em outros países.

-Tenho uma boa quantidade de medicamentos, especialmente de países orientais. Tem algo que o faz mais fácil de reconhecer? Cor, cheiro…

-Ele é verde escuro, um pouco amargo

Quando o azulado confirmou, ela indicou o pequeno armário de madeira e abriu duas portas, trazendo recipientes de vidros com diferentes tamanhos e líquidos de diferentes cores, todos devidamente rolutados e deixando-os sobre a mesinha. Reborn entrou na cozinha, onde uma porta levava a um quarto duplo nos fundos com duas camas, uma de solteiro e uma de casal estavam em lugares opostos com um guarda-roupa e alguns baús entre elas. Ele estreitou os olhos para o local, silencioso apesar dos garotos na frente

-Onde está Aria? - perguntou voltando a sala.

-Ela foi pegar um carroção com Gamma. - Luce sequer levantou os olhos para Reborn enquanto mostrava um frasco a Mukuro, mas ele balançou a cabeça sinalizando que não era aquele - Saíram a menos de meia hora, devem voltar em breve.

-Não é nenhum deles. - fala Mukuro quase em desespero e olha para a mulher - Não tem nenhum outro?

-Tenho, mas não sei se seriam para o caso dela. - ela franziu ligeiramente as sobrancelhas e foi até o balcão. Havia outros recipientes lá, mas estes não tinham rótulo. retirando alguns vidros que batiam com a descrição de Mukuro. O rapaz pegou alguns, aproximando-os do rosto para sentir o cheiro. Começava a perder as esperanças de encontrar o remédio da irmã, pegou o menor dos frascos e aproximou-o do nariz.

-É esse. - faz com um sorriso de alívio e vira-se para a mulher

-Tem certeza?

-Absoluta. - aproxima o frasco novamente do nariz para sentir o cheiro - É esse o que meu pai dava a ela quando piorava. Depois de tantos anos, consigo reconhecer o cheiro. - entrega o frasco quando ela estendeu a mão. Luce acenou e ofereceu um pequeno sorriso

-Pode me ajudar a deitar sua irmã?

-E-eu posso ir sozinha. - fala Chrome e começa a se levantar quando a mulher põe a mão sobre seus ombros

-Não deve se esforçar minha querida. - ela lançou um olhar suplicante a Mukuro que carregou a irmã para o leito próximo ao sofá. Chrome deitou-se, movendo-se desconfortável quando percebeu que os outros a encaravam - Quer que eu feche a cortina? - a púrpura confirmou e Luce puxou a cortina ao lado da cama, não era muito escura, mas serviria para tirar os olhares dela - Eu vou examinar você tudo bem?

Luce convenceu Mukuro a dar a elas um pouco de privacidade enquanto examinava sua irmã. Ela começou com exercícios de respiração, verificou os batimentos, pressionava ligeiramente o abdômen e o peito. Luce teve que conter, a muito custo, o franzido que surgiria em seu rosto quando afundou os dedos no abdômen da garota e ela disse não sentir nada. Em seguida a mulher moveu os braços e pernas dela, o tempo todo perguntando se ela sentia dor ou algo diferente, mas a única reclamação dela era que o peito doía e não conseguia respirar direito. Luce pegou uma colherada de uma das misturas dela e dissolveu num copo com água, oferecendo-o a garota.

-Vai ajudar a respirar melhor e aliviar a dor. - Chrome sentou-se para tomar o remédio e Luce apoiou um braço nas costas da garota para evitar que ela se esforçasse. Depois de algum tempo, a respiração dela normalizou - Melhor? - a púrpura confirma com um aceno e coloca-a deitada novamente - Não se mova muito ou pode acabar com tontura.

Ela acenou novamente e deitou-se de lado, encolhendo-se em posição fetal. Puxou um lençol fino sobre ela. Assim que saiu, Mukuro sentou-se na cama ao lado da irmã, passando uma mão pelos cabelos dela. Deu um pequeno sorriso para a cena antes de voltar-se para os outros e coloca uma mão em frente a boca para evitar que o sorriso se alargasse vendo o quão desconfortáveis eles pareciam, especialmente os meninos, agora que o senso de perigo havia diminuído e eles notavam a roupa (especialmente o tamanho da roupa) das meninas.

-Acho que vocês precisam de alguma roupas. - fala com um risinho - Meninas primeiro. - faz um sinal para as meninas seguirem-na até o quarto. Procura no meio de alguns baús roupas que poderiam servir e entrega-as a medida que encontra.

-Obrigado por nos dar algumas roupas senhora. - fala a ruiva, apesar que os cabelos dela tendiam mais para um alaranjado do que para o vermelho. Ela tinha vestido uma saia longa marrom, uma blusa social cujas mangas longas dobrou até os cotovelos.

-Não precisa agradecer querida. A maioria das roupas era da minha filha, mas acabaram ficando pequenas. Nunca tive coragem de me livrar delas - estende para a mais nova um vestido verde de mangas e um cinto para evitar que o vestido ficasse extremamente largo - Se não me engano, tem alguns sapatos naquele baú do canto.

A mais velha pegou uma blusa verde escura e uma calça da sua filha assim como botas de cano curto, ficaram bem justas no corpo, mas ela não pareceu se importar. A morena pegou uma saia que ia até os joelhos e uma blusa de mangas curtas e ajudava a mais nova a prender os cabelos em duas tranças longas. Separou um vestido branco com estampa em azul escuro de flores para oferecer a menina que estava doente. Depois que saíram, pediu aos meninos que entrassem e indicou alguns baús com calças e camisetas. Nos menores, Lambo, Tsuna e Kyoya, as roupas ficaram compridas e eles tiveram de dobrar as mangas ou pernas da calça, apenas o do rapaz mais alto caiu como uma luva, já que ele tinha a mesma altura de Gamma. Deu a eles algumas botas ou sapatos e pediu ajuda do rapaz de cabelos azuis para trocar a irmã dele. Ela insistiu em trocar sozinha, mas Luce foi ainda mais insistente e convenceu ela a deixar que ela e o irmão a trocassem.

-Você não precisa... - a púrpura falou quando ela sentou no leito e Luce calçava sapatos nela - E-eu posso fazer isso sozinha.

-É melhor que não se esforce. - respondeu dando um pequeno sorriso e viu que os gêmeos franziram as sobrancelhas

-Por que fica repetindo isso? - Mukuro perguntou inconscientemente dando uma passo a frente para ficar entre a irmã e a morena.

Luce não teve chance de responder. A porta abriu-se de supetão e Reborn já estava com o dedo no gatilho para atirar no idiota que tivesse entrado, mas parou a si mesmo a tempo. Havia uma mulher na porta, idêntica a Luce tinha até mesmo o desenho de flor embaixo do olho, exceto pelas roupas, pois usava uma saia negra e uma blusa cor de vinho com um gravata da cor da saia, e segurava uma sacola num dos braços.

-Pai? - perguntou uma voz feminina. A maioria franziu as sobrancelhas em confusão. Reborn deu um suspiro longo baixando a arma e a mulher correu em sua direção passando os braços a seu redor - Estava tão preocupada.

-Está tudo bem Aria. - ele põe uma mecha negra para trás da orelha vendo Aria dar um sorriso que retribuiu quase sem perceber. Mas então seu olhar voltou-se para o loiro que surgiu na porta atrás dela e o sorriso murchou imediatemente - Gamma. Espero que não tenha estragado nada dessa vez.

Os garotos quase imediatamente deram um passo atrás, Kyoya colocando-se em frente a I-pin com as tonfas a mostra. O loiro usava um uniforme da Millefiore e franziu ligeiramente o cenho para a reação dos jovens antes de voltar-se para Reborn, que mantinha um braço ao redor da cintura de Aria.

-Consegui um carroção e quatro cavalos. Não sei se será o suficiente para todos.

-É mais do que suficiente. - Reborn vira-se para os outros - Vamos nos dividir em dois. Tsuna, Luce e Chrome ficam comigo - quando ninguém se mexeu, Reborn deu um suspiro - Gamma não é da Millefiore.

Depois de alguns suspiros aliviados, eles voltaram a se mexer. Mukuro colocou Chrome no fundo do carroção ao lado de Luce, e os outros foram se acomodando o máximo que podiam, mas Lambo e I-pin acabaram sentando-se no chão no fundo da condução e Lambo cochilou ali mesmo. I-pin abraçou o próprio corpo sentada no colo de Haru. Gamma iria a frente com Aria. O carroção era completamente coberto por uma lona então apenas era possível ver alguma coisa pela abertura na frente, que Aria e Gamma cobriram.

Gamma priorizava velocidade à segurança. O carroção sacudia terrivelmente enquanto os cavalos eram atiçados para correr como se o demônio os perseguisse. Então estranharam quando, pouco mais de meia hora após saírem da casa de Luce, o ritmo diminuiu até parar.

\- O que houve? – Reborn perguntou para a abertura na frente do carroção de onde podiam ver as costas de Aria e Gamma.

\- Um bloqueio... da Millefiore. – Veio a resposta em voz baixa.

\- Ei! – Todos dentro do carroção congelaram por alguns segundos quando a voz desconhecida soou próxima de Gamma. – O que carrega aí?

\- Coisas do palácio. Quadros, tecidos e etc. – Respondeu Gamma fazendo um gesto displicente com a mão. – O comandante mandou levar ao porto.

O soldado encarou o loiro e seu sorriso ligeiramente cínico por alguns instantes.

\- Tudo bem. – Gamma quase suspirou aliviado. – Deixe-me ver a carga.

Os garotos se entreolharam com ansiedade quando ouviram os passos se deslocando para a parte traseira.

\- Ninguém se mexe. – Um deles falou pausadamente, mas nem precisava. Todos pareceram prender a respiração quando uma mão surgiu na lona que cobria a abertura traseira e puxou-a para o lado.


	26. Revelações

O soldado franziu o cenho com o que viu. Muitos quadros com molduras em ouro maciço, candelabros e prataria colocadas de qualquer jeito em caixas e jogadas no carroção. Fez um sinal para que o loiro voltasse a conduzir, lançando um olhar de escarnio para as roupas negras que tanto ele quanto a mulher usavam. _Esses Black Spell só servem como mulas de carga_. Dando um sorriso de canto para a mulher, que moveu-se desconfortável no assento, viu o carroção se afastar.

O Loiro voltou a atiçar os cavalos para colocar o máximo de distância entre eles e o bloqueio, lançando um sorriso grato a Aria, mas a morena balançou a cabeça e inclinou-se na abertura frontal vendo seus fugitivos, alguns tão confusos quanto ela.

\- Quem fez isso?

Como que respondendo a pergunta, o olhar dos mais próximos voltou-se para Mukuro. O azulado inspirava tremulamente, algumas gotas de suor escorrendo pela lateral do rosto.

\- Mukuro-nii… - Chrome colocou a mão sobre a do gêmeo e ele entrelaçou seus dedos, afagando a pele dela com o dedão.

\- Eu estou bem querida. - Inspirou profundamente para aliviar a pressão que surgia sempre próxima a moleira.

\- Uma Névoa? - A voz de Aria tinha um surpresa e um pouco de admiração.

\- Se considerar sua linhagem, não é nenhuma surpresa. - Luce move a mão que afagava os cabelos de Chrome para a nuca de Mukuro fazendo movimentos circulares. Sentiu o azulado tomar algumas respirações mais firmemente e deu um pequeno sorriso.

\- Que quer dizer? - Chrome perguntou a Luce.

\- Óbvio que é sobre suas chamas. - Falou Gamma por cima do ombro. Aria notou o olhar de confusão dos jovens.

\- Eles não sabem Gamma. - A morena voltou a sentar-se corretamente.

\- Que?! Eles são Vongola! Você só pode…

\- Gamma. - Aria coloca uma mão no ombro do loiro e ele parou o que iria dizer, murmurando alguma praga.

\- Chamas? - Tsuna repetiu para Reborn, mas o tutor fuzilava as costas de Gamma com o olhar. - O que isso quer dizer? O que é essa Névoa de que vocês falaram?

\- Eu vou explicar quando pararmos. - Reborn olhou para seu pupilo por alguns segundos antes de mover o olhar por todos os que estavam no carroção e deu um suspiro, ajeitando o chapéu de forma a cobrir seus olhos. - Vai ser uma conversa bem longa.

[...]

\- Ainda nenhum sinal? – Perguntou o comandante, seu uniforme branco continha 2 crisântemos cruzados no peito.

\- Ainda não senhor. Essas são todas as jóias que encontramos no castelo. - O soldado respondeu o mais calmamente possível enquanto o superior olhava todas as jóias que haviam posto sobre a mesa e não parecia se importar com a serpente cor de vinho enrolada em seus ombros. O soldado engoliu em seco quando os olhos da serpente se moveram em sua direção. – Vamos continuar procurando.

O comandante o dispensou com um aceno de mão onde um anel com asas prateadas e um rubi hexagonal faiscaram por um momento. Ele **iria** encontrar o conjunto ou morreria tentando, pensou o comandante consigo mesmo colocando a serpente a seus pés.

[...]

A noite surgira depressa. Eles pararam junto a estrada, mas não havia sinal de vilarejo ou cidade próximos. Gamma havia colocado folhas e galhos secos sobre o carroção para escondê-lo, fazendo dele uma muralha improvisada entre eles e a estrada. Reborn fez uma pequena fogueira enquanto Aria e Luce distribuíam as poucas cobertas que haviam trazido entre os jovens para protegê-los do vento frio da noite. Luce sentou-se ao lado de Chrome, passando o braço ao redor de I-pin para confortar a garotinha.

Reborn olhou para seu aluno vendo-o franzir as sobrancelhas. Bufando, sentou-se cruzando os braços com as costas apoiadas na roda do carroção.

\- Prestem atenção porque só vou contar uma vez. – Fala olhando para os jovens que fixaram o olhar nele com certa expectativa – Essa guerra começou bem antes desse ataque, quinze anos atrás na verdade. Mas antes de explicar isso, vocês devem entender o que é isto. – e levantando a mão, uma chama amarela clara queimava na ponta de seus dedos. – Ah, parece que alguns de vocês já reconhecem.

O tutor havia fixado o olhar no grupo de Caligo, o único que não parecia surpreso por haver uma chama que não queimava o moreno.

-Essas são Dying Will Flames, ou Chamas do Último Desejo. Menos de 10% da população mundial sabe sobre sua existência e desses, menos de 1% podem realmente usá-las. Elas são formadas essencialmente da sua energia vital por isso poucos são os que conseguem realmente manipulá-las sem cair de exaustão ou morrer.

\- As chamas são como a sua determinação de forma visível. – Luce completou. – A força e pureza dela depende da sua motivação ao ativá-las.

\- O que isso tem a ver com a guerra? – Perguntou Tsuna.

\- Tudo dame-Tsuna ou eu não falaria. – O tutor deu um cascudo na cabeça oca de seu aluno. – Espere que Luce termine. – Um gemido foi a única resposta do moreno. Luce continuou.

\- Elas também dependem da linhagem familiar. Muitas famílias que tem ao menos um antecessor que pudesse usá-las poderiam voltar a ter usuários nas próximas gerações, mas nem sempre dos mesmos tipos.

\- Tipos? Tem mais de um? – Takeshi perguntou inclinando-se para frente a fim de ver melhor a mulher.

\- Sim, há vários. – Ela deu um sorriso terno. – As mais comuns são as chamas do Céu; elas são representações do céu e de seus tempos. São sete ao todo. – Luce pegou um graveto e começou a riscar no chão. - Sol, Nuvem, Chuva, Trovão, Tempestade e névoa. – Ela fez os desenhos de cada elemento, separando-os num hexágono. - Cada um tem uma cor e habilidades diferentes que se complementam quando usados juntos. Mas a mais rara de todas... – Ela fez um circulo envolvendo todos os seus desenhos. – É o próprio céu, que representa o equilíbrio entre os seis. Os usuários do céu são também os mais difíceis de serem encontrados porque possuem linhagens familiares muito específicas.

\- E como o céu costuma ser o centro dos outros elementos acaba com uma posição acima deles. – Aria complementa.

\- Você quer dizer que são reis? – Mukuro perguntou.

\- Não obrigatoriamente, mas há 3 linhagens muito antigas que sempre possuíram as chamas do Céu e todas tem posições elevadas em seus países. Uma delas é a Vongola. – Os olhos de Aria moveram-se até Tsuna.

\- Sozinhas as chamas são muito poderosas e poderiam levar a destruição de tudo, por isso foram escolhidos três representantes que tinham o dever de manter o equilíbrio entre as pessoas que tinham esse poder e as que não tinham. A esses representantes foi dado um conjunto de anéis para que eles tivessem a ajuda de representantes dignos de cada elemento e para que pudessem passar seu legado para as gerações futuras. Esses representantes eram da família Vongola, o céu, da Simon, a terra e da família que hoje conhecemos como Millefiore, o mar. Cada um deles possuía um dom único que os ajudaria a manter a paz no mundo.

\- O céu que cobre a todos é capaz de saber as ações passadas e então fazer seu julgamento. – Fala Aria. – O mar, que reflete o céu, é capaz de ver todos os caminhos possíveis para tomar uma decisão. Para a terra não existe nada que não esteja a seu alcance.

\- Os três representantes deveriam trabalhar juntos para garantir que não houvesse guerra por esse poder. E para garantir isso, existem os juízes ou Arconalenos, que são responsáveis por manter a ordem. Eles são escolhidos entre os melhores do mundo, cada um de acordo com sua área. Há uma lei que fala que os representantes de Céu,Terra e Mar devem passar seu legado adiante após 21 anos ou o conjunto começaria a usar energia além do que costumava e o uso intensivo das chamas pode levar a morte.

\- Essa guerra começou por causa de alguns anéis? – Lambo fala descrente.

\- Que parte de que o mundo depende disso você não ouviu vaca estúpida? – Hayato deu um cascudo no mais novo, os olhos de Lambo se encheram de lágrimas.

\- Não fale assim com o Lambo-chan! – Haru passou os braços ao redor do rapaz olhando feio para o prateado.

\- Parem com isso vocês três. – Gamma disse e deu um suspiro quando eles viraram a cara.

\- Enfim – Reborn rolou os olhos com a infantilidade. – Os anéis foram passados de geração em geração como esperado, mas em algum ponto os 6 elementos que haviam nos conjuntos foram selados e apenas o central se manteve. Quinze anos atrás os conjuntos foram novamente liberados e seus representantes escolhidos pelos elementos centrais como antigamente. Giotto, o Céu, escolheu um representante de cada província, de acordo com suas habilidades e lealdade. Todos eles estão associados a vocês de alguma forma. Ficou tudo bem no início, mas algo aconteceu treze anos atrás. – Reborn olhou diretamente para Tsuna. – As 3 chamas, que até então estavam em harmonia, ficaram em ritmos diferentes tentando sobrepujar uma a outra e isso só aconteceria se os representantes se voltassem uns contra os outros. Mas antes que pudessem fazer qualquer coisa, a família Vongola foi quase inteiramente morta e do nada Millefiore cortou relações com Caelum e Gravitta.

\- Como você sabe disso? – Perguntou Tsuna. – Sobre as chamas e o resto?

\- Porque sou o melhor hitman do mundo e o arcobaleno do sol – Ele deu um sorriso de canto. – Ou você achou mesmo que seu primo deixaria você estar com qualquer um?

_Ok, eu devia estar chocad_ o, pensa Tsuna, mas havia algo como uma onda de calma lá no fundo dizendo que aquilo era esperado. De alguma forma estranha e completamente sem sentido, fazia sentido.

\- Giotto organizou essa história de casamento como uma desculpa para trazer todos vocês para um lugar só, onde podiam ficar em segurança e bem longe das mãos da Millefiore.

\- Mas o tiro saiu pela culatra e eles atacaram primeiro o castelo para tomar o conjunto e levar vocês como reféns.

Tsuna tirou o anel do bolso enquanto os outros reclamavam a Gamma que aquilo não devia estar acontecendo ou da injustiça da situação toda. Tentou ver os detalhes que havia no anel na luz tremulante da fogueira.

\- Ei Reborn.

\- Que? – O tutor desviou os olhos da confusão causada pelos outros para o moreno.

\- E se o anel estiver quebrado? – Tsuna olhou para o tutor com um franzido de preocupação.

\- Não adiantaria muito, porque o poder seria repartido para os outros.

\- Mas ele está quebrado. – O moreno estende o anel para Reborn, colocando-o próximo do rosto do tutor. Ele examinou a jóia que devia ser um circulo completo na verdade era uma meia lua onde se lia o nome Vongola.

\- Não está quebrado, está dividido. – O tutor franziu as sobrancelhas. - Isso não devia acontecer. – Ele pegou o anel, examinando-o de perto.

\- É algo ruim?

\- Depende: Se a outra metade estiver com seu primo então tudo bem. Já estava assim quando o pegou?

\- Acho que sim. Não lembro bem, estava prestando atenção em outras coisas.

Reborn balançou levemente a cabeça para os lados e devolveu o anel para o moreno.

\- Mantenha isso muito bem escondido. – Avisou o tutor apontando para o anel. – Se ele for perdido ou cair nas mãos da Millefiore, essa guerra vai acabar muito mal para seu primo.

Mukuro, ignorando os outros, voltou-se para Luce, que tinha um braço ao redor de I-pin (e a garotinha estava completamente relaxada apoiada na mulher) e ou outro ao redor de sua gêmea (que não estava numa situação muito diferente). Rodou ligeiramente os olhos para o jeito como elas conversavam em voz baixa. Tudo naquela mulher parecia gritar “MÃE”.

\- Chrome devia tomar o remédio a essa hora. Já tem algum tempo que anoiteceu.

\- Ela não pode continuar com aquele remédio.

\- O que?

\- Por que?

As perguntas saíram ao mesmo tempo da boca dos gêmeos.

\- A curto prazo ele é um remédio eficaz, mas a longo prazo é um veneno muito potente que vai inutilizando o corpo por dentro. – Ela cerrou ligeiramente os olhos azuis. – Quem deu ele a sua irmã?

_Nunca esqueça de dar isso a sua irmã Mukuro_ , lembrava-se das palavras do pai com clareza quando sua irmã teve a segunda recaída em uma semana logo após seu aniversário de 8 anos. _É o melhor pra ela._

\- Acho que foi o papai. – Chrome falou trazendo-o de volta para o presente. – Não é Mukuro-nii?

\- Eu não lembro, faz muito tempo. – Falou uma meia-verdade, sua mãe sempre disse que era um bom mentiroso e nunca quis tanto que ela estivesse certa. Luce encarou-o por um segundo e deu um meio sorriso.

\- Talvez o médico que recomendou não sabia o efeito a longo prazo. – Sugeriu a morena. – Mas não se preocupe querida, vou ajudá-la a se recuperar. Mas precisa descansar bastante. Na verdade – ela se voltou para os outros que haviam ficado em silêncio novamente. – Acho que seria bom se todos descansássemos essa noite já que sairemos antes do nascer do sol, certo Reborn?

O tutor acenou afirmativamente.

\- Vocês ouviram a mulher. – Gamma falou. – Todos deitando e fechando os olhinhos. – Ignorando o “estúpido” que viera de um certo prateado, o loiro voltou-se para Aria. – Isso vale para você também.


	27. Cegos

**Uma semana após o ataque no castelo**

Sabia que havia algo errado, Giotto nunca passava mais do que dois dias sem falar algo, mesmo que fosse só um “Como vai?”. E com essa preocupação, Lampo saiu do seu quarto pela manhã determinado a saber alguma notícia do Céu da Vongola.

E quão surpreso ficou o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados quando chegou ao saguão para falar com o pai e encontrar pelo menos uma dúzia de soldados de branco e preto com dois crisântemos cruzados bordados no peito. Congelou por um momento enquanto encarava os invasores, mas sua surpresa se transformou em completo choque quando viu seu pai apertando a mão do que supunha ser o chefe do bando.

\- Pai! O que está fazendo? – Grita o garoto dando alguns passos para frente. Seu pai o olhou friamente.

\- Não se meta Lampo, não tem dizer respeito a você. – O velho o cortou antes que falasse algo que pudesse ofender a mulher de afro.

\- Ao que parece tem muito a respeito dele. – A mulher respondeu, mas viu que ela não olhava para seu rosto e sim para sua mão. Tentou cobrir o anel prata com esmeralda com a outra mão, mas era tarde demais.

Virou-se para correr, mas dois brutamontes, grandes como gorilas, já estavam as suas costas. Um deles agarrou-lhe pelo braço com a mão enorme e só quando olhou para o rosto dele percebeu que era realmente um gorila usando roupas como a dos soldados. Tentou dar um choque, mas ao contrário de se afastar por causa da dor, ele apertou seu braço com ainda mais força. Aumentou a quantidade da Chama, sentia o ar ao seu redor estalar com estática e viu que os olhos do gorila começaram a se revirar. Quando sentiu a mão afrouxar livrou seu braço e tornou para a saída mais próxima, mas não lembrou a tempo que havia um segundo.

Uma pancada em seu lado fez com que fosse de encontro a parede do outro lado do saguão. Sentiu o ar escapar de seus pulmões e caiu de bruços no chão. Parecia que quanto mais tentava puxar o ar para dentro menos conseguia respirar. Uma bota foi posicionada contra seu pomo de adão e a outra no seu pulso mantendo-o preso no chão.

\- Até que foi bem fácil. – Entreabriu os olhos vendo a mulher do afro rodar seu anel do trovão nos dedos. – Agora – A pressão na sua garganta aumentou. – Quem são os outros cinco guardiões?

Juntando toda a coragem que um rapaz de 11 anos pode ter e o resto de fôlego que lhe sobrava, Lampo respondeu:

\- Não vou contar a uma bruxa velha de Millefiore.

O garoto viu a veia no pescoço dela ficar mais acentuada e ela guardou o anel no bolso do casaco branco.

\- Não pense que porque você é uma criança eu vou pegar leve com você.

Ela fez um gesto com a mão e alguns guardas vieram. Sentiu uma picada no braço e viu que havia uma seringa com um líquido quase transparente em seu cotovelo.

\- O acordo era que não machucasse meus filhos e minha esposa. – Ouviu a voz do pai vindo de longe.

\- Acordos mudam velho, especialmente quando há uma recompensa grandiosa para cada guardião Vongola que conseguirmos. – Sentiu que os pés dela não estavam mais segurando-o no chão, mas seu corpo não reagiu ao pensamento de levantar e correr. – Tirem o garoto daqui.

\- E os pais? – Lampo conseguiu com muito esforço virar a cabeça e ver que havia alguns soldados segurando seus pais. Perguntou-se há quanto tempo sua mãe estava ali, pois não a vira quando entrou no saguão.

\- Podem matar.

Sequer conseguiu gritar quando os soldados da Millefiore degolaram seus pais na sua frente

[...]

Tsuna corria, tão rapidamente quanto suas pernas permitiam, mas ainda assim não era o suficiente. Os galhos mais baixos atingiam seu rosto enquanto cortava caminho pela mata densa, o cheiro de queimado a suas costas parecia incentiva-lo a ir **mais rápido** ou não alcançaria seu objetivo.

Chegou a uma cabana e jogou o corpo contra a porta para abri-la mais rápido, e lá estava ele. Giotto virou a cabeça para olhar o que causou o barulho, a surpresa brilhando em seus olhos, mas então eles se encheram de lágrimas.

-Sinto muito. - Ele disse em voz baixa.

Chamas alaranjadas surgiram ao redor do loiro girando como um tufão. Tentou alcançá-lo, estendendo a mão para retirá-lo do turbilhão de chamas, as labaredas lambiam sua pele e pareciam queimar até sua alma.

Uma pressão em sua barriga fez com que abrisse os olhos. Não havia mais o cheiro de queimado e não sentia mais nenhuma dor, excerto o peso extra que estava em seu estômago. Levanta um pouco a cabeça, dois olhos dourados o encararam de volta. Deu um suspiro, empurrando Natsu para que o filhote saísse de cima dele, mas ele havia mordido a corrente que usava ao redor do pescoço.

\- Natsu larga, isso não é pra você. - Apertou o corpo do filhote e ele reconheceu o sinal, largando a corrente com o anel pendurado. Achou que seria uma boa ideia colocar o anel Vongola por baixo das roupas na corrente que usava, ao menos até Natsu brincar com ele achando que era um tipo de sininho.

O moreno olhou ao redor para o acampamento e percebeu que não era o primeiro a acordar. Gokudera-kun estava lavando o rosto num regato e Reborn conversava algo com Luce.

Esfrega os olhos inspirando profundamente. Desde que Reborn falara sobre aquelas chamas na semana anterior esse sonho o atormentava, podia mudar o cenário ou não ter aquela aquela sensação de fogo contra a pele, mas sempre terminava com Giotto naquele turbilhão de chamas. Talvez fosse só ele se preocupando demais desde que ouviu essa história do tri-ni-sette.

Levantou-se e foi lavar o rosto no regato. Molhou bem o rosto deixando a água fria despertá-lo por completo e passou a mão molhada no pescoço, massageando levemente a pele. Um grito faz com que vire a cabeça bruscamente na direção do acampamento. Viu Chrome sentada, as mãos sobre a boca enquanto Luce tentava acalmá-la. Aproximou-se preocupado, porque as vezes a púrpura sentia muita dor apesar dos remédios, e viu-a chorando.

\- O que houve? - Pergunta, mas Luce e Mukuro pareciam mais preocupados em acalmar a garota em desespero.

\- Não funciona, não funciona. - Ficou Preocupado achando que ela não conseguia mover bem os membros, mas ela esticou as mãos e trouxe-as para perto do rosto novamente. - Eu não consigo ver!

Só quando Chrome virou-se para o irmão é que pode ver que o olho direito dela havia perdido completamente qualquer cor ou brilho.

\- Ela estava bem ontem a noite! - Mukuro fala abraçando o corpo trêmulo da gêmea.

\- Você não pode esperar que um veneno aplicado há tanto tempo vá embora sem causar nenhum dano.

\- Ela já está doente! Não é o suficiente?! - Mukuro havia acordado quase todos com seu tom de voz elevado.

\- Deixe-me ver. - Luce falou no tom mais calmo que pode. Mukuro estava nervoso com o que houve e a garota estava assustada. Levou alguns segundos até Chrome se afastar o suficiente do irmão para que pudesse analisar a condição dela.

\- Você pode curar isso? - Ela perguntou num fio de voz. Luce franziu ligeiramente as sobrancelhas.

\- Temo que não criança. Você sentiu algo na última semana? Um comichão ou dor? - A purpura balançou a cabeça. - Então ele já estava ruim há algum tempo.

\- Então… - Chrome levou a mão ao olho bom. - Então eu não vou mais enxergar?

\- Não acho que atingiu os dois olhos, mas vamos ser cuidadosos. Se você sentir qualquer coisa ou perceber que não está enxergando como antes avise imediatamente. - Quando a garota concordou, Luce levantou os olhos para Tsuna e pediu um pouco de água para acalmá-la.

Virou-se para pegar o odre vendo que todos estavam despertos e observavam Chrome com diferentes níveis de preocupação. Levou o odre para Luce e com um pouco de esforço ela fez a garota tomar boa parte dele.

Tsuna sentou-se, respirando profundamente e olhou ao redor. Ele não era o único cansado daquela fuga, isso era bem óbvio na expressão de todos. Estavam esgotados, dormindo poucas horas por noite e deixando o lugar tão depressa quanto era possível sem deixar evidências, ao menor sinal do exército da Millefiore ou de Caelum, pois poderia haver algum traidor entre os oficias do exército de Caelum.

Eles tiveram de mudar não apenas seus hábitos, mas até suas aparências para evitar serem descobertos. Kyoko, Haru e I-pin tiveram que cortar o cabelo longo até quase no ombro. E todos tiveram que tingir os cabelos de preto ou marrom (excerto os que já tinham dessa cor) para que as cores incomuns não os deletassem. O mais estranho com certeza foi Gokudera-kun porque a mudança do prata ao negro pareceu deixar o rapaz mais desconfortável do que nunca.

\- Todos vocês se arrumando. Vamos sair em menos de uma hora.

Tsuna suspirou e levantou-se. Aria deu um sorriso que talvez tentasse confortá-lo, mas que não adiantou muito quando estendeu aquele monte de fios para ele. Com algum esforço, o moreno prendeu seus fios revoltosos e usou uma rede para mantê-los no lugar. Aria ajudo-o a colocar a peruca e o moreno foi ao regato vendo seu reflexo na água e ajeitou os fios ao redor de seu rosto. Não era suficiente, no caso dele, ter o cabelo numa cor discreta porque os fios revoltados eram uma característica de sua família. Como forma de resolver isso, ele tem de usar uma peruca negra que ficava na altura do ombro e tinha uma franja reta na altura de suas sobrancelhas e se vestir… como mulher.

Deu um sorriso observando seu rosto, nem muito masculino, nem muito feminino. _Bom, obrigado mãe por ter me dado mais traços orientais do que europeus_ , pensa com certo desgosto. Ao menos ainda podia usar calças. Ajudou Gamma a recolocar algumas coisas dentro do carroção e em menos de 20 minutos estavam na estrada novamente, rumo a Piogge onde poderiam pegar um navio até Gravitta. O moreno coçou seu pescoço, dessa vez não era apenas os fios da peruca incomodando, era algo mais, como um calafrio. Inspira profundamente e mexe o pescoço para aliviar-se da sensação. Estavam a apenas 10 dias do porto e as coisas não podiam piorar mais.

[...]

Nanami entra no quarto carregando o dejejum deles. Imaginou que Natsu estaria dormindo, completamente exausto depois do treino com as armas e as chamas ao mesmo tempo, mas encontrou-o sentado na cama encarando o lençol fino com um franzir.

\- Natsu, o que houve? - perguntou colocando o prato sobre o único móvel do quarto além da cama.

\- Sonhei com Tsuna. - Ele levantou os olhos que brilhavam alaranjados com a chama do céu. - Ele está em apuros.

A mulher acenou com a cabeça. Natsu já aprendera a reconhecer a diferença entre seus sonhos e as visões.

\- Estava chovendo, vi piscinas com o fundo azul-acinzentado e um rio grande. - Começou o moreno e confirmou com outro aceno.Conhecia o lugar, era pouco depois da fronteira entre Caligo e Piogge.

\- Prepare-se, vamos sair a noite. - Virou-se, mas a voz dele a parou.

\- Vamos agora ou não teremos tempo.

Ignorando completamente qualquer cansaço anterior, Natsu levantou-se rapidamente da cama, calçou as botas e começou a encher os bolsos (visíveis ou não) com facas e laminas em tamanhos variados. Nanami colocou alguns suprimentos numa bolsa e foi selar dois cavalos para irem, apenas para encontrar seu filho terminando de selar o seu.

Natsu sequer olhou para ver se ela tinha montado e disparou esconderijo afora. Nanami instigou seu cavalo a correr para que pudesse ir lado a lado com o garoto. Mesmo sem nunca ter percorrido aquele caminho por entre as montanhas sozinho, Natsu ia a frente como se tivesse crescido entre os rochedos de Colmeia. Só então pode perceber que os olhos dele ainda estavam refletindo as chamas que possuíam quando chegaram nas planícies de Tuono e ele continuou seguindo o caminho como se fosse puxado por alguma força maior.

[...]

Por que ele pensou que as coisas não poderiam piorar?

\- Mukuro! - Grita Gamma correndo para alcançar o azulado, mas não pode ir longe.

\- Mukuro, volte aqui! - Chamou Reborn.

\- Mukuro-nii! - Mesmo o apelo da gêmea fora em vão. Chrome tentara segurar o irmão e os dois subordinados, mas não conseguiu por tempo suficiente.

Alguns minutos mais cedo a púrpura havia acordado ouvindo seu irmão sussurrar algo. Achou que ele estava tendo um pesadelo e colocou a mão sobre o braço dele apenas para perceber que ele não estava ao seu lado. Sentou-se vendo ele, Ken e Chikusa completamente vestidos e com duas bolsas nas costas, mas viu que todos os outros ainda dormiam.

\- Mukuro-nii? - Ele virou-se em sua direção. - O que houve? Precisamos sair?

\- Chrome - Ele se abaixou e segurou o rosto dela com as mãos. - Minha querida, eu preciso ir…

\- Então eu vou com você. - Começou a se levantar, mas ele colocou as mãos sobre seus ombros e manteve-a no lugar.

\- Nagi, por favor… Estou fazendo isso por nós dois. - Ele apertou levemente seus ombros. - Eu vou encontrar o pai e vou limpar o nome da nossa família, mas preciso que você vá a Gravitta para continuar sendo tratada.

\- É perigoso nii-sama, tem soldados por todas as partes.

\- Você sabe que ninguém consegue me pegar. - Ele deu um sorriso de canto. - E não vou pelo caminho normal.

A garota franziu levemente a sobrancelha e Mukuro aproveitou esse silêncio para dar uma último abraço na gêmea.

\- Encontro você em Gravitta em algumas semanas.

Chrome olhou por um momento o irmão e os amigos que partiam, mas quando nenhum dos adultos se mexeu para impedi-los soube que havia algo errado. Levantou-se e foi tentar encontrar Reborn, achando-o adormecido. Apenas com muito esforço de sua parte o homem começou a mostrar sinais de que estava despertando.

\- Reborn-san, por favor, meu irmão! - Ela sacudiu-o nos ombros por talvez a milésima vez, olhou para trás, os contornos deles já desapareciam no meio da escuridão. - REBORN-SAN!

O tutor piscou lentamente, os olhos pareciam estar nublados. Ele piscou mais algumas vezes, recobrando a consciência das coisas ao redor. Ela se levantou, demoraria algum tempo, talvez tempo demais, até que eles alcançassem seu irmão. A decisão já estava em sua mente quando correu na mesma direção que seu gêmeo partira. Ele iria alcançá-lo e impedí-lo.

Chrome correu, ignorando a dor que sentia quando pisava nas pedrinhas. Era difícil respirar quando fazia qualquer esforço, mas **tinha** de aguentar, **tinha** que trazer o irmão de volta. Já começava a ver o contorno das arvores quando sentiu uma pontada no estômago.

\- Não, agora não. - Tentou dar outro passo adiante, mas a dor fez com que se curvasse sobre o estômago. Sentiu a cabeça girar e caiu sobre os joelhos.

\- Chrome! - Alguém se abaixa ao seu lado. Reconhece turvamente os cabelos espetados.

\- Mukuro-nii. - Fala, a voz esmagada entre a dor e os soluços que começaram a brotar em seu peito.

Gamma e Reborn passam dela correndo, chamando por seu irmão, mas ele já estava longe, longe demais do alcance deles. Havia uma névoa densa vindo da floresta que começou a ocupar os campos. Gamma foi a frente, desviando-se de algumas arvores só para afundar metade da perna num terreno lamacento.

\- É um pântano! - Gritou o loiro e Reborn parou antes que afundasse também. - Droga, não dá pra ver nada com essa névoa!

\- Caligo faz jus a seu nome. -Reborn tentou ver algo, mas a névoa estava tão densa que mal conseguia ver seus pés.

\- É muito perigosos seguir adiante. - Gamma conseguiu livrar a perna da lama antes que ela a engolisse. - Podemos dar a volta.

\- Eles ainda teriam horas de vantagem. - O tutor remexeu em suas costeletas curvadas. - Essa névoa não vai sumir até o amanhecer no mínimo. - Ainda sentia levemente o efeito do sonífero. - O rapaz é inteligente, bem estúpido, mas inteligente. Posso ao menos dar esse crédito a ele.

\- Reborn-san! - A voz de Chrome fez o tutor se voltar para a moça, que se mantinha de pé com a ajuda de Tsuna.

O estado dela era lamentável, havia emagrecido demais nos últimos dias e a perda de um dos olhos, que ela cobrira com um tapa olho improvisado, parecia acrescentar um peso ainda maior nela.

\- Não podemos ir atrás de seu irmão, é arriscado demais. - Fala diretamente, sem se abalar com a expressão de surpresa e mágoa da garota.

\- Mas…

\- Mas podemos esperar um dia a mais. - Tsuna interrompe a garota. - Ele pode nos alcançar no porto bem a tempo, podemos esperar na cidade.

A garota olhou para Tsuna, o olho marejado.

\- Verdade?

\- Claro. Não vamos deixar ninguém para trás. - Ele deu um pequeno sorriso e isso pareceu confortá-la.

Eles voltaram para o acampamento, Tsuna ajudando a garota a andar até que ela não pode mais devido a dor e ele a carregou nas costas.

\- Sinto muito. - Falou Chrome novamente quando colocou-a em sua cama improvisada.

\- Já disse, não é incômodo algum. - Tsuna deu um pequeno sorriso. - É melhor descansar para aliviar a dor. - Ela acenou olhando para as mãos. - Boa noite.

Um baixo “noite” foi a única resposta que teve. O moreno pretendia voltar a sua cama, mas uma sensação de que estava sendo observado fez o moreno virar para o lado até encontrar um fixo par de ônix o encarando de volta.

\- Que? - Perguntou se aproximando dele.

\- O que você disse a ela. Não devia falar algo que não sabe ser possível.

\- O que eu falei é a verdade. Não planejo deixar ninguém para trás, por mais arriscado que seja.

Reborn não falou nada, então voltou ao local que estava antes planejando recuperar algumas horas de sono sem perceber que o tutor não era o único que o observava.


	28. Sinal

Eles haviam montado acampamento a apenas meio dia a pé da cidade de Obede, em Caligo. Viu que Chrome estava desconfortável sem o gêmeo e os lacaios a seu redor.

\- Hayato. - levanta os olhos para a meia irmã, cujos cabelos estavam tão negros quanto o seu mesmo.

\- Tch, o que é dessa vez Bianchi? - volta novamente a ocupar suas mãos colocando o que eles haviam tirado mais cedo novamente dentro do carroção, dando as costas a ela. Ouviu a irmã suspirar e o som de algo contra a madeira e virou-se vendo que ela colocara uma maçã sobre o próximo baú que guardaria.

Pegou a fruta e mordeu, seu estômago faminto aceitou a comida com gosto. Desde que começaram essa fuga todos estavam sobrevivendo apenas com o necessário, não era a toa que quase todos haviam perdido alguns quilos.

\- Você devia ser um pouco mais grato. - Reborn falou pondo sobre o carroção o baú que faltava.

\- Pelo que Reborn-san?

O tutor encarou-o, os olhos ônix ilegíveis e sentiu a súbita necessidade de engolir em seco.

\- Se você mesmo não consegue perceber não é tão inteligente quanto pensa. - Reborn empurrou o baú para o fundo fazendo-o bater contra outro.

O rapaz franziu as sobrancelhas para o tutor, sem entender, mas ele não disse nada além disso.

\- Todos prontos para sair? - Não houve reclamações como no começo, excerto por Lambo que reclamava sobre seus calos terem calos pela segunda vez naquele dia.

\- Ora que belo grupo nós temos aqui.

Todos congelaram ao som da voz desconhecida e viraram-se vendo que cerca de 20 homens surgiram pelo caminho que tinham percorrido, usando roupas brancas com dois crisântemos cruzados no peito. Olhou de relance para Tsuna, felizmente ele já havia posto a peruca, mas se qualquer dos soldados chegasse perto o suficiente para reconhecer o laranja outonal de seus olhos eles estariam perdidos.

\- Somos apenas comerciantes. - Falou Reborn erguendo as mãos para mostrar que estava desarmado. - Não queremos confusão, só queremos seguir para Obede.

\- Grupo grande para comerciantes. - O soldado tinha um sorriso debochado.

\- São parentes meus e da minha esposa. Alguns só nos acompanharam durante o caminho e vão continuar depois.

O que parecia ser o mais velho do grupo havia fixado os olhos em Luce, que estava sentada, com I-pin segurando-lhe o braço, e encarava-a com surpresa.

\- Sephira-sama… - ele falou com incerteza, mas mal as palavras saíram de sua boca e uma bala atravessou sua testa.

\- PRO CHÃO! - grita Reborn, a arma verde havia se materializado em sua mão.

Eles mal tiveram tempo de obedecer esse comando quando os tiros cortaram o ar acima de suas cabeças. Foi como a invasão no castelo, mas em menor escala. Reborn e Gamma atiravam praticamente sem cessar, acertando primeiro os soldados que se recuperaram mais rápido e então os que levantavam as armas contra algum deles. Em menos de 2 minutos os soldados que os cercavam jaziam mortos no chão.

\- Droga. - Reborn trincou os dentes baixando a arma, uma linha de fumaça subindo de dentro do cano. O tutor virou-se para Gamma. - Temos que sair daqui. Agora!

\- Quem é Sephira? - Tsuna perguntou levantando-se. Reborn o ignorou andando até Luce e ajudando-a a ficar de pé. - Reborn será que você pode parar um minuto e explicar? Por que você atirou naquele homem só porque ele disse aquele nome?

\- É uma história longa.

\- Então resuma!

Reborn provavelmente daria uma resposta curta e grossa, mas Luce segurou seu braço.

\- Eles precisam saber; vai ajudar. - Luce falou em voz tranquila.

O tutor encarou-a por um segundo, considerando a decisão da mulher. Ele deu um grunhido de desagrado.

\- Ok, tudo bem. Mas não podemos ficar aqui. - Ele se virou para os outros. - O que estão esperando? Levantem-se

Todos se apressaram para retirar do acampamento qualquer sinal de que eles estiveram ali. Chrome, Luce, I-pin e Lambo foram para o carroção onde Luce abria alguns baús as pressas e enfiava alguma coisa em grandes sacos de pano.

\- Temos que ir antes que mais deles apareçam. - Gamma falou indo até o carroção.

\- Eu sei, mas preciso de um momento. - Luce replicou retirando alguns frascos de um baú e dando-os a Lambo que guardou numa sacola.

\- Por que está separando isso?!

\- Porque não dá pra levar tudo. - a morena replicou como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

\- Luce, você tem que ir. - Reborn aproximou-se do carroção. - Se algum deles reconhecer você…

\- Como assim reconhecer? - perguntou Kyoko.

\- É uma história bem longa, mas resumindo: Luce é filha de alguém importante da Millefiore e eu a raptei.

\- QUE?! - Tsuna ergueu a voz.

\- Luce! - Reborn chama novamente.

\- Já sei, vou indo. - ela pegou uma última roupa e colocou no saco que I-pin segurava. - Acho que é o bastante.

Reborn ajudou-a a descer do carroção segurando a mão da mulher com uma mão e pondo a outra em sua cintura.

\- Já pensou em um nome?

O tutor parou, ainda segurando-a pela cintura e franziu as sobrancelhas.

\- Não acredito.

\- É uma tendência bem feia. - Luce parecia concordar com algo. - Estava pensando em Yuni se for menina, que acha?

\- Por que você não me contou antes?

A morena piscou os olhos uma vez e pôs a mão no queixo.

\- Devo ter esquecido. - ela declarou dando de ombros. Reborn a segurou pelos ombros.

\- Como você pode ter esquecido que está **grávida**?

\- Você não me respondeu.

\- **Você** não me respondeu. - Luce franziu ligeiramente a testa, o lábio inferior se projetando; Reborn largou a mulher para passar a mão nos cabelos. - Tantos anos e você ainda consegue me deixar louco!

\- É o meu charme.

Antes que o tutor pudesse replicar, algo como uma chama surgiu no céu à esquerda deles, faíscas se espalhando no ar e então uma trilha de fumaça do local que partira.

\- É o sinal. - Gamma falou. - Encontraram-nos.

\- Corram! - ordenou Reborn - Gamma tire-as daqui.

O loiro tomou dois dos cavalos que puxavam o carroção e fez Aria e Luce montarem neles.

\- Espera, Reborn…

\- Yuni está ótimo pra mim. Só vá!

[...]

Natsu estava acima da colina; podia ver o acampamento improvisado com talvez quinze pessoas. Olhou para a esquerda vendo um pequeno esquadrão de uniforme branco que se destacava contra a relva indo em direção ao grupo onde estava Tsuna.

\- Estamos atrasados? - Nanami perguntou vendo que enquanto o esquadrão se movia o acampamento continuava em seu lugar. - Precisamos atrair a atenção deles para outro lado…

Antes que a mulher pudesse falar algo mais, Natsu ergueu a mão para cima lançando uma bola de chamas alaranjadas que espalhou-se no ar em forma de faíscas. Viu que o acampamento se dividiu, indo alguns para a cidade, outros se embrenhando na mata mais alta.

\- Funcionou - Natsu pareceu aliviado até notar que o exército branco vinha na direção deles. - Mas agora eles estão atrás de nós.

\- Precisamos sair - falou Nanami virando o cavalo.

\- Mas Tsuna…

\- Está mais seguro que nós. Vamos!

Eles aceleraram os cavalos para ganhar alguma distância do exército branco, mas quando olhou para trás viu que eles não estavam tão longe assim e nos cavalos eles estariam sempre à vista.

\- Nana! - chamou Natsu e apontou para cima, A morena entendeu o sinal; eles iriam para alguma parte mais densa e saltariam dos cavalos, o exercito perseguiria os animais enquanto eles estariam seguros na copa das árvores.

Eles continuaram correndo, a mata se tornando mais densa a cada segundo favorecia o plano de fuga. Mas então um tiro soou no ar e Natsu, que estava saltando um tronco, caiu com o cavalo.

\- Natsu! - gritou fazendo seu cavalo parar e virou-se esperando ver algum movimento que mostrasse que seu menino estava bem.

E felizmente ele estava. Seu cavalo agonizava por ter sido atingido nas ancas, mas o rapaz levantou-se sem ferimentos além de uns poucos arranhões por causa da queda. Infelizmente o exército branco os alcançara. Os homens armados cercaram-nos, as armas apontadas para ela e seu filho.

\- Ora, ora, ora. Vejam o que temos aqui. - começou uma voz vinda de trás do grupo.

Um homem enorme, literalmente uma pilha de músculos, montado num cavalo igualmente grande para manter o peso do gigante e da lança, cujo cabo facilmente passaria seu 1,70m de altura com lamina reluzente que parecia implorar para ser usada.

\- Quem diria que sair para caçar me daria uma recompensa tão boa.

Viu Natsu aproximar a mão da calça onde sabia que ele tinha algumas facas para arremessar. Mas não podiam fazer nada, havia muitos deles e muitas armas de fogo para competir com algumas lâminas e bombinhas de fumaça que os dois carregavam.

Estavam cercados.


	29. Misericórdia

Tsuna andava pela cidade de cabeça baixa para que ninguém visse seus olhos. Queria muito saber como Mukuro tinha feito aquele truque de não ser visto por ninguém, seria bem mais fácil de andar pela cidade. Lembrava-se que Reborn explicou rapidamente sobre as chamas do céu e como Mukuro usava a névoa, mas parecia ser um truque muito bom.

Estavam juntando mantimentos na cidade para poderem embarcar num navio, mas Millefiore havia cercado o porto e inspecionava cada navio que entrava ou saía, sem falar no preço abusivo que cobrava para deixá-los passar.

Felizmente a peruca o ajudava a sair, mas tinha que evitar passar muito perto dos soldados ou poderia acabar sendo reconhecido, devia manter-se o mais longe possível de qualquer confusão (o que era difícil porque os soldados de branco, quando vinham ao porto, só faziam confusão). Há 2 semanas esperavam qualquer notícia ou aparição de Mukuro, mas o azulado estava tão próximo agora quanto na noite em que fugira. Era arriscado permanecer mais tempo na cidade, mas não queria simplesmente ir assim.

\- Tsuna. - Sente uma mão em seu ombro e sai dos seus devaneios, olhando para Gokudera (ainda não se acostumara com os cabelos negros do rapaz). - É melhor voltarmos.

Acompanhou o olhar do rapaz para o final da rua onde um grupinho começou a se juntar na praça do porto. Concordou com um aceno e virou-se, quando ouviu alguém falar.

\- Príncipe Tsunayoshi.

Sentiu o sangue congelar ao virar o rosto novamente, seu nome passando rapidamente de uma boca a outra. Mas notou, com surpresa, que ninguém apontava ou olhava para ele, e sim estavam todos voltados para a praça. Havia alguns que somente observavam de longe de cima de caixotes de madeira e outros que se empurravam, fazendo um semicírculo como se temessem aproximar-se demais.

Estranhando a reação do povo e sentindo que havia algo muito errado, aproximou-se do grupinho. Ignorando os protestos de Gokudera e a repetição de seu nome entre as pessoas, espremeu-se entre algumas pessoas para ver o que acontecia mais de perto. Parou atrás de um homem, quando viu que era o exército branco que impedia que as pessoas de se aproximarem porque muitos apontavam armas para a multidão, mas o que prendeu seu olhar foi o rapaz que viu no centro da praça.

As roupas estavam rasgadas e sujas, com grandes marcas nas costas onde havia sido açoitado; o corpo esguio estava cheio de machucados e hematomas. Pela forma que respirava com dificuldade e cobria o lado esquerdo com o braço, imaginou que estivesse com algumas costelas quebradas. Estava apoiado sobre os joelhos e as mãos, sem força sequer para levantar-se completamente.

\- E aqui, povo de Caelum, entrego o seu príncipe. - falou um homem enorme, com o cabelo completamente raspado dos lados excerto por um moicano verde no meio. Ele chutou o rapaz no lado e o rapaz foi jogado um pouco mais a frente perto da multidão.

Os soldados riram em alta voz, mas não pode conter um arfar de surpresa quando viu o rapaz se apoiar nas mãos e olhar ao redor.

\- Natsu - o nome saiu automaticamente de seus lábios e os olhos do rapaz se tornaram para ele, o rosto inchado pelos muitos golpes dos soldados ainda tinha os traços familiares de seu melhor amigo.

Natsu o encarou por apenas um momento, um reconhecimento mútuo que durou apenas poucos segundos, antes de levantar-se, apesar das pernas trêmulas, e virou-se para o soldado maior que adiantou-se apontando uma lança tão grande quanto ele mesmo para o moreno.

\- Ajoelhe-se - o homem deu um sorriso de desdém.

\- Não - o soldado franziu o cenho com a resposta firme.

\- Parece que alguém quer ficar mais uma noite na jaula do javali. - ele segurou Natsu pelo colarinho e suspendeu-o até que o rapaz pudesse olhá-lo frente a frente.

\- Antes aquele animal fedido do que você. - Natsu cospe no rosto do soldado. O homem aperta o pescoço do garoto com uma de suas mãos enormes antes de lançá-lo contra o chão da praça, e então pisar sobre suas costas fazendo-o perder o ar, para logo em seguida chutá-lo alguns metros longe. 

Parecia que algo queimava-o de dentro para fora de forma incontrolável. Seus olhos focaram-se no homem de moicano. _Ele precisa morrer_. Aquele calor parecia alimentar o desejo de ver o homem sofrer como fizera seu amigo sofrer. _Era o certo a se fazer._

Deu um passo a frente, podia sentir cada fibra de seu corpo implorar pelo sangue daquele homem. Dois braços o seguraram com muita firmeza impedindo-o de se aproximar mais, uma mão cobrindo sua boca.

Viu como Natsu se encolheu de dor enquanto se levantava, a respiração rápida parecia machucá-lo tanto quanto seus ferimentos. Natsu fixou o olhar no homem com a lança, tão altivo quanto sua situação permitia.

\- Você pode fazer o que quiser - o soldado se aproximou dele a passos lentos - me humilhar da forma que preferir, mas eu nunca me ajoelharei para um lixo como você. Eu prefiro morrer a fazer isso.

O soldado fez um movimento largo com a lança, aço cortando pele e músculos.

\- Seu desejo é uma ordem alteza - fala o homem com um sorriso macabro.

Tsuna observou horrorizado, a cabeça de Natsu se desprender do corpo e rolar no chão da praça. Sentiu a cabeça zunir e teve a sensação de observar, mas parecia que seu corpo estava adormecido. Viu que algumas pessoas tentaram aproximar-se de seu amigo, mas os soldados de branco atiravam em cada um, rindo com a carnificina. Uma mulher, maltrapilha que andava com dificuldade foi a única que conseguiu aproximar-se o suficiente de Natsu para tocá-lo.

\- Nanami. - ouviu o nome escapar de seus lábios abafado pela mão que cobria sua boca. A mulher que teve mais próximo como uma mãe também mostrava marcas de maus tratos por todo o corpo. Ela abraçou-se ao corpo sem vida de Natsu e chorava amargamente.

\- Calem-na.

Antes que as palavras se acomodassem em sua mente, um tiro corta o ar e o corpo da maid cai sobre o do filho. Tsuna vê que o homem de moicano pegou uma lança menor e espetou na cabeça de Natsu onde devia ser o pescoço e colocar a lança de pé para que todos vissem a cabeça.

\- Que isso fique de lembrança pra todos vocês que acham que podem derrotar-nos…

Ele continuou falando, mas Tsuna não conseguia ouvi-lo. Tudo que via era vermelho, carmesim como o sangue de seus amigos.

\- Tsuna, acalme-se. - uma voz conhecida o repreendeu, o moreno tentou novamente livrar-se dos braços jogando o peso do corpo para frente, mas os braços seguraram-no com mais força e começaram a puxá-lo para trás.

 _Não!_ Não podia ir, não podia deixar seu amigo assim. Mas Reborn puxava-o para longe, _longe_ de Natsu, Nanami e das pessoas que tentaram ajudá-los, _longe_ do bastardo que ria daquela carnificina completamente deliciado. Sentiu seus ombros tremerem, mas parou de lutar contra Reborn. O tutor levou-o até uma ruela onde desmoronou sentando-se sobre uma caixa.

\- Por que? - perguntou o moreno erguendo os olhos para o tutor, seu corpo tremia de ódio e segurou as bordas da caixa para não pular sobre o homem. - Por que me parou?

\- E deixá-lo se matar depois de tanto trabalho? Não é por isso que estou aqui.

\- Então porque não o ajudou?! Por que não fez alguma coisa?

\- Pode parecer incrível para você, mas eu sou uma pessoa conhecida. - Reborn encarava-o com o cenho franzido. - Se soubessem que eu estou aqui, o plano não daria certo.

\- Que plano?! - o moreno levantou-se num salto, a ira impedia-o de ficar parado. - Não temos um plano!

\- Tirar você do meio dessa guerra.

\- Ah, grande plano! E depois continuar como fugitivo pelo resto da minha vida? - Tsuna jogou os braços para cima - Não é isso que eu quero!

\- Então o que você quer?

\- Eu não quero fugir, estou cansado disso!

\- Não, você quer voltar e vingar-se por seu amigo e isso é idiotice.

\- E é isso que irei fazer. - falou o moreno com determinação.

\- Se fizer isso vai acabar se matando - o tutor cruzou os braços. - E eu não vou ajudá-lo.

Reborn falou com solenidade, sabia que o tutor não voltaria atrás no que disse.

\- Ótimo, porque farei isso com ou sem sua ajuda - falou o moreno tão seriamente quanto o homem a sua frente.

\- Eu vou ajudá-lo - ambos tornaram o rosto para a voz vendo que os outros estavam ouvindo a discussão, mas a surpresa foi a pessoa que falou. - Eles estão desobedecendo a lei e não podem ficar impunes - disse Kyoya - Vou ajudá-lo dessa vez.

\- Eu também - disse Takeshi, o rosto sério - Pode contar comigo.

Um por um todos disseram que ajudariam. O moreno encarou-os com surpresa.

\- Vocês todos são loucos e vão acabar mortos. - o tutor deu as costas ao grupo e andou, afastando-se deles. - Não venham chorando quando acabar mal.

O moreno observou o tutor ir embora, mas a voz de Takeshi trouxe-o de volta para o grupo.

\- Quando começamos?

\- Hoje a noite - falou com convicção e recebeu um aceno de concordância.

[...] 

Mukuro nunca fora tão grato por ter feito questão de decorar todas as passagens antigas do castelo. Lembrava-se quão divertido era pegar aqueles mapas bem velhos e amarelados e compará-los com alguns mais recentes e ver que alguns corredores ou portas não estavam mais marcados. Um destes era o que usava agora com Ken e Chikusa, uma passagem pequena, onde tinham que andar com o corpo inclinado, de paredes úmidas com um cheiro insuportável de ratos.

\- Por que eu lembrava desse lugar maior, byon?

\- Por que você era criança da última vez. – veio a resposta tranquila logo atrás de si.

\- Quietos, já estamos quase no calabouço – repreendeu o azulado, e os dois se calaram.

Estava preocupado com a gêmea, mas era exatamente por ela que havia empreendido essa fuga. Não conseguia acreditar que seu pai podia tê-la envenenado durante tantos anos e ainda assim trata-la com tanto carinho. Se fosse verdade, teria de conseguir o antídoto mesmo que fosse a força. Não conseguiria viver sem a irmã mesmo que isso significasse deixar de ser o herdeiro de Caligo.

O túnel foi diminuindo de tamanho a medida que se aproximavam do castelo até chegar ao ponto em que eles se arrastavam. Havia um feixe de luz muito a frente, mas era o suficiente para Mukuro ver as barras que marcavam o final do túnel. Sabia que por fora parecia um arco de pedra com +/- 30 cm de altura e barras grossas tão próximas umas das outras que fazia a passagem não ser mais do que um local para ventilação no subterrâneo. Mas o que ele sabia era que com o passar dos anos aquelas barras haviam enferrujado e saiam de suas bases. Puxando 2 das barras para o lado conseguiu arrastar-se para dentro do calabouço, sendo seguido por Chikusa e logo após Ken, que colocou as barras no local original.

\- Para onde vamos? – Chikusa perguntou em voz baixa. Mukuro já pensara no que poderiam fazer quando chegassem, mas todas as opções terminavam no mesmo ponto.

\- Escritório do meu pai. Ele guarda tudo lá.

Os dois subordinados concordaram com um aceno. Tinham de ir rápido e não serem apanhados porque vira alguns soldados de branco antes de chegar ao túnel. Moveram-se o mais silenciosamente possível, não havia guardas no calabouço como sempre, mas era melhor prevenir do que remediar. Já estava a poucos metros da escada quando notou algo com o canto dos olhos e parou abruptamente, fazendo Ken e Chikusa esbarrarem em suas costas.

\- Pai? – chama em voz baixa, mas a figura não responde. A luz vinda da escada dava forma ao contorno de um homem encolhido, ao menos tanto quanto possível, com as duas mãos acorrentadas na parede acima de sua cabeça, o cabelo que cobria-lhe o rosto tinha um tom azulado familiar.

Usando uma pequena haste de metal (e agradecendo mentalmente por todos os anos de prática ao ficar trancado no quarto e o hábito de prender o cabelo com aquela haste desde que aprendeu a usá-la para abrir a fechadura), conseguiu abrir a fechadura e abriu a porta devagar para que não fizesse muito barulho.

\- Pai – chamou novamente.

O homem levantou o rosto, os olhos que fitaram-no eram de um homem que passara por todas as dificuldades da vida. Era possível ver em seu rosto machucado e cansado que havia provado o sofrimento bem de perto.

Era o tipo de expressão que nunca esperava ver no rosto de seu pai.

\- Pai, sou eu. Mukuro - deu um passo mais perto, mas o olhar dele o fez parar.

\- Já chega – ele falou abaixando a cabeça numa voz rouca. – Vocês tomaram minha mulher, meu povo... – com os ombros trêmulos e olhos rasos d’agua Daemon encarou o garoto. – O que mais vocês querem de mim? Minha sanidade?

Mukuro observou o estado precário do seu pai, atônito. Ajoelhou-se ao seu lado e colocou a mão sobre seu ombro, mas Daemon encolheu-se com o toque.

\- Pai, sou eu – o azulado usou a haste para soltar uma das mãos de seu pai e colocou-a em sua nuca. – Sou eu, Mukuro.

Levou um momento para Daemon passar a ponta dos dedos numa cicatriz que normalmente estava escondida pelos cabelos do rapaz. Pode ver a mudança no olhar do pai quando seu rosto brilhou de surpresa.

\- Mukuro. – os olhos dele se encheram de lágrimas novamente e puxou o filho para junto de si – Mukuro, meu menino.

O rapaz soltou a outra mão de seu pai, apenas para ser pego num abraço.

\- Achei que nunca mais iria revê-los - o homem falou junto a seu ouvido e soltou-o com um pequeno sorriso. – Como...

\- O túnel de ventilação - respondeu, mas Daemon franziu o cenho.

\- Então o exército...

\- Vem vindo alguém – fala Ken em voz baixa, mas era tarde demais. Um homenzinho franzino, ao ver os rapazes junto ao prisioneiro, deixou cair a tigela de água que trazia e subiu correndo as escadas novamente.

\- Você tem que ir.

\- Não posso deixa-lo assim.

\- Escute – ele segurou os ombros do filho – Tudo o que eu fiz foi para proteger você e sua irmã – Daemon olhou para Ken e Chikusa – Tirem-no daqui. Agora!

Ken e Chikusa sequer tiveram tempo de entrar na cela quando 3 soldados de branco desceram rapidamente as escadas e seguraram-nos.

\- Me solta, byon! – Ken tentou jogar o corpo, mas o soldado manteve o aperto firme.

\- Vocês não vão levar o meu filho!

Daemon levantou-se de um salto, atacando o soldado que segurava seu filho usando uma força sobrenatural para a sua condição, o tipo de força que um pai em desespero usaria para proteger seus filhos. Daemon conseguiu livrar Mukuro apenas por alguns segundos, gritando para que ele fugisse antes que uma espada cruzasse seu peito.

\- PAI!

Mukuro pode apenas debater-se enquanto os soldados arrastavam-nos para longe do corpo do pai, onde uma poça carmesim se formava.

[...]

Tsuna observa o local onde os soldados estavam ocupando, ouvindo os risos altos que vinham da casa de 2 andares. Uma névoa densa cobria a cidade durante a noite, tornando difícil reconhecer qualquer forma que estivesse a mais de 15m de distância, e era muito grato por essa característica da cidade. Seria muito útil para o plano deles. De onde estava era possível ver alguns pontos alaranjados a distância, janelas de casas ou postes com lamparinas. Ainda era preciso esperar mais algumas horas até que a cidade estivesse adormecida. Recostou-se contra a parede. Era hora de começar.

[...]

Haru e Lambo estavam muito encolhidos atrás de alguns barris, o cheiro forte de cerveja vindo deles deixavam o rapaz enjoado, mas contentou-se colocando uma mão sobre a boca. Fazer barulho agora era perigoso, se o exército branco era desumano sóbrio, que dirá bêbado?

Haru levantou a cabeça pouco acima do barril, vendo que não tinha ninguém e usando uma pequena faca de cozinha fez um furinho sobre a tampa do barril a sua frente. Ela se moveu para o do lado enquanto Lambo colocava um pó branco dentro da bebida pelo furinho.

_\- Não conseguiremos lutar contra todos. – Tsuna falou andando de um lado a outro – Eles precisam estar sedados._

_\- Tem um pó de uma folha que faz um sedativo forte. – Chrome falou, encolhendo-se mais perto de kyoko quando todos olharam pra ela – Luce-san fazia quando sentia dor._

_\- Também conheço um. - falou Tsuna – Vamos juntar os dois e colocar nas bebidas._

Quando Haru e Lambo terminaram de colocar o pó em todos os barris, saíram o mais silenciosamente possível e encontraram-se com Tsuna numa viela. Haru fez um sinal positivo e entrou na cozinha que usavam como esconderijo.

Tsuna continuou observando a casa a alguma distancia vendo que dois homens pegaram um barril, então outro e outro e levaram-nos para dentro da casa onde a algazarra continuava. Regressou ao esconderijo vendo que os outros estavam se preparando. Gokudera- kun, Takeshi, Ryohei e Kyoya enrolavam grassas cordas nos braços. Eles pararam quando os viram entrar.

\- Vocês têm 30 minutos. – Gokudera-kun e Takeshi concordaram com um aceno, e saíram seguidos por I-pin e Bianchi, que assim como eles carregavam grandes cordas. – Precisam de alguma ajuda? – perguntou o moreno a Kyoko e Chrome.

\- Está tudo bem – confirmou Kyoko guardando alguns panos dobrados dentro da bolsa a sua frente – Eu me sinto meio mal por roubar.

\- Não é roubo, só vamos usar por algum tempo até podermos comprar algo.

\- Mas ainda assim é roubo. – Chrome falou em voz baixa, mas sentiu o rosto corar quando percebeu que Tsuna a ouvira.

\- Acho que tem razão. – o moreno esfregou os cabelos arrepiados.

[...]

Hayato encostou o mais suavemente o barco a remo onde estava junto ao grande navio.

\- Pronta? – perguntou o rapaz e I-pin fez um aceno positivo.

A garota apoiou-se nos ombros do rapaz e então colocou os pés sobre seus ombros, espiando o navio. Havia apenas um homem no convés, mas ele estava cochilando encostado no mastro. Apoiou os pés sobre a cabeça do rapaz e agarrou-se a amurada do navio puxando o corpo para cima. Pisou com cuidado no convés, lançando um olhar para o homem adormecido antes que soltasse a corda que estava amarrada nos ombros, dando um forte laço na amurada para mantê-la firme. Levantou-se e acenou para que o rapaz subisse.

\- Ora o que temos aqui – falou uma voz muito próxima a seu ouvido. Por puro reflexo em tantos anos de treino (e considerando que não brincavam de assustá-la porque seu primo não era do tipo que chegava de fininho pelas costas de alguém) a garota virou-se e acertou o homem com a palma aberta, com os dedos dobrados para a palma. O homem era mais baixo do que esperava então ao invés de atingir o tórax, sua mão foi em cheio no pescoço do homem que caiu sem conseguir respirar propriamente.

Hayato, que subira a corda mais rápido quando viu uma figura por trás da garota, encarou surpreso o homem caído. Voltou seu olhar para I-pin que parecia tão surpresa quanto ele e então aproximou-se do homem, colocou uma mão sobre seu pescoço.

\- Ele está bem? – a garota perguntou. Hayato olhou para a moça de 11 anos, perguntando-se se devia contar que ela quebrou a traqueia de um homem, mas ao ver a surpresa ainda estampada em seu rosto achou melhor não.

\- Sim, só me ajude a colocar ele num canto e vamos continuar. – ela concordou, ajudando o rapaz a pegar os pés do homem e coloca-lo onde o vira antes.

_\- Não vai adiantar começar algo aqui enquanto houver mais soldados no porto – retrucou Kyoya._

_-Tem pólvora nos navios – Gokudera replicou – Podemos nos livrar deles rápido._

Takeshi e Bianchi fizeram uma trilha com pólvora, que ia desde o convés inferior até o deque onde estavam. Só uma faísca foi necessária para acender a pólvora. Ambos correram para a amurada do navio, Takeshi lançando um olhar de pena ao homem amarrado ao mastro que observava a trilha com pavor. _Sinto muito cara, mas é nisso que dá ouvir muitas histórias sobre sereias._

[...]

Ao mesmo tempo, Tsuna, Kyoya e Ryohei entravam na casa ocupada pelos soldados. Eles estavam tão tontos que era difícil se levantar mesmo vendo invasores. Kyoya e Ryohei acertavam-nos na cabeça deixando-os inconscientes de uma vez antes de amarrarem fortemente a cada um deles.

Tsuna sequer deu atenção a qualquer deles; subindo para o primeiro andar o moreno encontrou quem procurava. O gigante do moicano verde estava tonto como os outros e tentava manter-se de pé apoiando-se na lança enorme que usara para matar Natsu.

Apenas a lembrança do que acontecera fez seu sangue ferver novamente. Mesmo sendo duas vezes o seu tamanho, o moreno só precisou segurar a lança com uma mão e chutou o peito do homem para que ele caísse. O homem tentou levantar uma das mãos quando o moreno se aproximou carregando a lança.

\- Por favor, misericórdia – ele falou as palavras engroladas. Tsuna o encarou com frieza, apesar de ainda sentir aquele fogo arder dentro de si.

\- Você não mostrou misericórdia com ele. Por que deveria mostrar a você?

O moreno ergueu a lança e fincou-a no peito do gigante. Ouvindo passos atrás de si virou-se vendo Kyoya.

\- Não temos mais nada a fazer aqui. Queimem o prédio.

[...]

Os aldeões acordaram com alguns gritos de surpresa e, ao saírem de suas casas, viram a casa de dois andares onde cerca de 40 soldados de Millefiore deviam estar sendo consumidos por labaredas altas; podiam ouvir alguns gritos vindos lá de dentro, mas mesmo com as janelas abertas não viam ninguém sair.

Uma explosão alta fez uma dos aldeões, um senhor de idade, encolher os ombros. Voltando-se para o mar viu que um por um, todos os navios que bloqueavam o porto foram destruídos.

O caos começou aí; Muitos voltaram para casa sem ter a certeza do que acontecia, mas determinados a sair da cidade a todo custo. O velho aldeão olhou para a casa em chamas, o calor afastava um pouco a névoa, mas o local ainda tinha algo sinistro como se a alma do jovem príncipe que fora morto mais cedo reclamasse vingança. Ao olhar para a praça onde a lança com a cabeça do príncipe fora mantida, o velho achou que seu coração falhara algumas batidas.

Bem ali envolto pela névoa viu o fantasma do jovem príncipe parado em frente a lança de madeira. Ele estendeu a mão e retirou a cabeça da lança, segurando-a com certo cuidado. Como se soubesse que alguém o vingava, o fantasma tornou o rosto para seu lado, os olhos brilhavam como chamas de vela contra a pele pálida. Caiu de joelhos, achando que a aparição também fosse lhe tirar a vida; mas ele tornou para outro lado e deu apenas dois passos antes de sumir na escuridão e na névoa.

_O Príncipe se vingara._


	30. Sofrimento

Tsuna olhou para o porto a medida que o navio se afastava dele. A embarcação estava lotada, tanto que muitos acomodavam-se no convés até que encontrassem espaço disponível nos níveis inferiores. Ainda se perguntava como Reborn conseguira colocar Natsu e alguns dos outros animais no navio, mas o tutor sumira escadaria abaixo procurando por algo.

E foi justamente nesse momento que viu um dos almirantes aproximar-se das pessoas, recolhendo o nome e o local de origem de cada um. O moreno olhou para a escadaria, esperando que Reborn surgisse com uma desculpa qualquer que pudesse salvá-los, mas o almirante entrou em seu campo de visão.

\- Seu nome garoto – o almirante perguntou, o moreno baixou os olhos para que ele não reconhecesse a cor – Seu nome – repetiu o almirante, a voz dele carregava muito cansaço.

\- Natsu. Natsu Sawada, da capital.

O almirante apenas acenou antes de mover-se para a pessoa a seu lado e o moreno pode soltar um suspiro de alívio. Após ele, os outros fizeram o mesmo, dando nomes falsos e, felizmente, não chamaram nenhuma atenção para si.

\- Nada mal dame-Tsuna – ouviu a voz familiar e levantou o rosto vendo o tutor – Agora você está oficialmente morto segundo qualquer registro ou história do povo.

Não replicou, apenas olhou novamente ao redor, para todas aquelas pessoas com expressões de tristeza e cansaço.

\- Venham, encontrei um lugar onde podemos ficar.

O tutor sequer esperou, andando entre as pessoas até chegar a escada que levava ao nível inferior. Viu que os outros foram, mas havia alguém distraída olhando o porto com certa tristeza. Colocou a mão do ombro da púrpura, ela tornou a cabeça com surpresa por ser tirada de seus pensamentos.

\- Vamos – chamou, Chrome fez um pequeno aceno com a cabeça antes de lançar um último olhar para a costa – Nós vamos voltar.

\- Eu irei – ela disse em voz baixa e desceu com o moreno.

[...]

Trabalhando há tantos anos no exército, sem contar o tempo que já estava no CEDEF, Caleb não deixou de se impressionar com a rapidez que as pessoas se organizaram ao comando de Giotto. Nem mesmo com os próprios comandantes, que trabalhavam com os soldados há anos, havia aquela ordem, e com o rei não foi necessário mais do que uma palavra. Imaginara que talvez fosse por ele ser o rei e todos quererem parecer melhores, mas havia algo diferente em Giotto, era quase como se as pessoas orbitassem a sua volta...

\- Caleb – foi arrancado de seus pensamentos pela voz do marechal e imediatamente virou-se, ficando em posição de sentido.

\- Marechal Ricardo, senhor.

\- Isso não é necessário – Caleb confirmou com um aceno e baixou o braço – Tenho uma designação especial para você.

\- O que precisar senhor – Ricardo olhou por cima do ombro de Caleb, e o moreno também se virou observando o rei montar no cavalo.

\- Fique de olho no rei – Ricardo encarou o moreno nos olhos – Se algo acontecer a ele, virá em dobro para você. Fui claro?

\- Sim senhor. Claro como cristal.

Ricardo só fizera um meneio antes de voltar ao centro tático que mantaram na fronteira com Nebula. Caleb soltou um leve suspiro antes de juntar-se a movimentação. Desde a noticia de que o jovem príncipe fora capturado o acampamento ficou em polvorosa, os planos foram mudados e ele junto com alguns outros soldados e a capitã Lal Mirch acompanhariam o rei e o guardião a Caligo, onde souberam que o exército branco estava com o jovem herdeiro.

Levou 10 dias até que chegassem à cidade. Ainda via uma coluna de fumaça subindo de uma das casas queimadas, a maioria dos habitantes fugira num êxodo em massa num dos dois grandes navios que estavam no porto ou simplesmente tomando tudo o que tinham e partindo pela estrada para alguma das cidades fortificadas mais próximas. Mas isso não era o pior.

O relato do assassinato do príncipe em praça pública, vindo não só de uma, mas de todas as pessoas com quem falava, era terrível mesmo para alguém com pouca imaginação, sem falar na carnificina que se seguiu. Caleb encarava o rei, esperando alguma reação, mas ele continuava com a expressão tão séria como sempre.

Falavam com alguns dos poucos que restavam na cidade. Quando um deles, um homem de idade avançada, falou que os corpos foram retirados da praça pelo _espirito_ do príncipe e que dois montes de terra revolvida foram vistos não muito longe da cidade, mas que as pessoas temiam se aproximar achando que o _príncipe_ se zangaria com eles, não pode evitar rolar os olhos. As pessoas se deixavam levar demais por crendices e boatos.

Então eles passaram a tarde procurando, mas não encontraram nenhum monte de terra ou qualquer coisa do tipo que representasse um túmulo, até que num momento o guardião do rei parou encarando uma parte do chão e agachou-se retirando uma planta com raiz e tudo sem fazer muito esforço.

\- É aqui – falou o ruivo em tom decidido. Caleb não pode deixar de encará-lo com incredulidade, mas o rei aproximou-se do ruivo que apontou para o chão – São ervas daninhas que crescem muito rápido, mas não tem raiz firme. Devem ter sido colocadas há pouco tempo.

O rei sequer precisou mandar para que os homens começassem a cavar. E não é que o seika estava certo? Não precisaram cavar mais que quatro palmos de terra antes de encontrarem o que buscavam. Sob o comando de Lal Mirch, a terra também foi cuidadosamente tirada dos arredores dos corpos envoltos no lençol.

Retirar o lençol que os envolvia causou alguns esgares de surpresa. Por mais que tivessem sido cuidadosos no “enterro”, os corpos mostravam sinais claros de tortura. Ignorando completamente o terrível odor, o rei entrou no túmulo aproximando-se do corpo do rapaz, os cabelos castanhos arrepiados e o rosto marcado por machucados onde vermes começavam a penetrar a pele morta.

Aproximou-se do rei, vendo que ele congelara encarando o rapaz. Olhos alaranjados sem vida encaravam de volta o loiro.

\- Não pode ser – o ruivo estava igualmente petrificado – Nanami... Tsuna...

[...]

Estavam num lugar escuro e fechado. O balançar e o forte cheiro de sal estavam deixando-o tonto. Equilibrou-se, ainda cambaleando um pouco, antes de correr para o moreno sentado no canto, pulando por cima de dois companheiros de viagem para chegar lá. O moreno estava encolhido, abraçando as pernas (talvez enjoado também?).

Tentou fazer com que ele o notasse tocando em seu braço, mas como não adiantou, chamou o moreno e mordeu levemente a camisa dele. Ele levantou os olhos e encarou-o.

\- Natsu – ele tinha a voz diferente (talvez triste?) e pegou-o.

Era bem mais cômodo no colo dele com uma mãozinha mexendo atrás de sua orelha, mas não gostava do jeito que ele olhava. Perguntou o que havia de errado, mas ele não respondeu, então continuou encarando-o para que ele **percebesse** isso.

\- Tsuna – virou-se vendo o homem alto com aquela coisinha engraçada no chapéu, ele ajoelhou-se em frente ao moreno - Você não deve manter certos sentimentos sufocados. Só está fazendo mal a si mesmo – ele tirou o chapéu, o bichinho andando em seu ombro, colocou sobre a cabeça do moreno e levantou-se novamente.

Sentiu algo molhado cair junto de seu olho e piscou por reflexo. Tinha gostas de água salgada rolando pelo rosto do moreno, mas não conseguia ver bem os olhos dele porque o chapéu era grande e parava quase na ponta do nariz dele. O moreno abraçou novamente os joelhos, só que com ele no meio, e ficou assim por um tempo.

Natsu tentou animar um pouco fazendo um afago no pescoço do moreno, mas não diminuía o jeito que ele tremia. Então resolveu esperar. Não era como se tivesse algo melhor para fazer mesmo.

[...]

G entra no quarto que haviam separado para Giotto naquele dia. O loiro estava sentado na cama, o olhar fixo nas mãos. O rosto era uma máscara de dor e aflição. Segura a maçaneta com um pouco mais de força antes de fechar a porta, trancando-a por garantia

\- Giotto. – chama, mas o loiro não levanta os olhos.

\- Mesmo tendo visto ele hoje, minha intuição está me dizendo que ele ainda está vivo. – um sorriso fraco e zangado surge em seu rosto – Ou talvez seja apenas eu mesmo, tentando me convencer de que aquilo não é verdade. De que eu não falhei de novo.

G sentiu a garganta subitamente seca quando um turbilhão de emoções conflitantes surgiu ao mesmo tempo, fazendo espirais em sua cabeça. Inspira profundamente para acalmar-se e anda até o loiro. Podia ver o rosto dele mais claramente e também pode ver que ele segurava a pulseira que Tsuna havia dado como presente de aniversário. Sem saber ao certo como deveria agir, ajoelha-se em frente a ele, apoiando as mãos sobre os joelhos do loiro.

\- Giotto. – chama novamente, vê os olhos alaranjados entorpecidos fixarem-se nele – Não precisa manter a máscara comigo loiro, sabe disso. – Giotto apenas confirmou e os ombros dele começaram a tremer.

\- O que devo fazer G? – ele pergunta com a voz rouca e trêmula.

As palavras de Talbot, que haviam sido ditas naquele dia, treze anos antes, ressoaram novamente em seus ouvidos. _O fardo dele é grande demais para uma pessoa apenas carregar. E é por isso que há os Guardiões. Para aliviar a carga, ser a força quando ele está fraco e a esperança se não houver nenhuma._

-Seu povo está seguro Giotto. A Varia e a CEDEF estão trabalhando juntas e vão retomar Caligo em pouco tempo. – sabia que aquilo não era o suficiente, mas precisava dizer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa - O que você quer? – pergunta franzindo ligeiramente as sobrancelhas.

\- O que eu quero? – ele repete a pergunta e move os olhos para a pulseira em suas mãos – Eu quero minha família de volta, toda ela. Mas eles morreram e não há ninguém além de mim. - Giotto morde o lábio inferior e levanta os olhos marejados para o ruivo, as mãos se fecharam em punhos trêmulos sobre seus joelhos - Eu quero a mulher que amo de volta, mas não consigo mais alcançá-la não importa o que faça. Eu falhei, não só uma, mas duas vezes em proteger um garotinho que precisava de mim. – ele balança a cabeça desesperançado – Não tenho direito de desejar nada.

As lágrimas caiam livremente agora, alguns pingos salgados acertaram seu rosto e G move as mãos para as costas do loiro, puxando-o levemente mais para perto. Giotto praticamente desabou em seus braços, as lágrimas molhando sua camisa e vez ou outra caindo na pele do seu pescoço. Doía tanto vê-lo assim, quebrado e magoado e não poder fazer nada além de tentar aliviar.

\- Eu não quero isso. – pode ouvi-lo falando próximo a seu pescoço – Eu nunca quis isso. Nunca quis que tantas pessoas morressem. – o corpo dele todo treme com um soluço – Se eu nunca aceitasse o Tri-Ni-Set... – podia sentir as unhas dele afundando na pele quando o loiro agarrou sua camisa – Por minha causa, Tsuna... - ele soluçou mais algumas vezes, o corpo inteiro tremendo sempre que ele soluçava.

G morde os lábios, encostando o queixo ao ombro de Giotto sentindo as próprias lágrimas deslizarem em seu rosto. Podia sentir a raiva e a dor crescer dentro do peito. Não era justo, o Arcobaleno **devia** tê-lo protegido, aquela era a missão dele certo? Impedir que inocentes ficassem feridos caso houvesse algum confronto entre as famílias. Mas a vida era uma vadia que não se importava com justiça. 

G move uma das mãos para os cabelos de Giotto, acariciando-os levemente impedindo também que o loiro visse como ele estava. A culpa não era apenas de Giotto. Se ele houvesse convencido o loiro anos atrás de não aceitar o Tri-ni-set, nada disso teria começado. Droga, ele sempre o ouvira, então porque não fizera nada quando ele aceitou o set de anéis do Céu? Na época fizera sentido, Giotto era o Céu que harmonizava e aceitava a todos de braços abertos, porque agora isso se tornou tão _errado_?

Levou muito tempo até que a respiração do loiro ficasse estável novamente e os soluços parassem. G move a cabeça para o lado, vendo que os olhos dele estavam fechados. Claro, a mente dele iria tentar processar a informação da melhor maneira possível, ele não estava realmente dormindo, mas num estado entre o sono e o despertar. Com um pouco de esforço, levanta-se e deposita o loiro na cama. Quando ameaçou se afastar Giotto moveu-se, segurando-o como se estivesse segurando a própria vida. Não, não _sua vida_. Ele estava segurando _sua sanidade_ , procurando algo que o mantivesse no chão e no presente. Pela primeira vez na vida desejou não ter suas Chamas da Tempestade.

G permaneceu quieto, esperando até que ele relaxasse mais, e só quando o loiro folgou o aperto ao seu redor, só então se desprendeu dos braços dele e levantou-se. Dando uma última olhada nele, saiu do quarto trancando a porta quando passou e seguiu para a sala onde os generais se encontravam, discutindo qual seria o próximo passo. Eles o cumprimentaram acenando a cabeça e então voltaram a encarar o mapa sobre a mesa. A maioria concordava em retomar primeiro a capital e só então partir para Caligo.

-Vamos para Piogge. – os homens o encararam, um argumento na ponta da língua, mas eles se mantiveram em silêncio.

-É essa a decisão do rei? - pergunta um dos generais, exclamando a dúvida dos outros e G move seus olhos para ele, o carmesim estava frio e duro como uma rocha. Aquele não era G, o seika com hábitos e companhias questionáveis; aquele era G, o homem de maior confiança do rei, segundo em comando da nação e um dos melhores, ou até o melhor, dos estrategistas da Vongola. Os outros o encararam, esperando a resposta do ruivo.

-É o que precisa ser feito. - fala, o tom tão frio quanto o olhar - Se a Millefiore invadir por Piogge, teria acesso a quase todo o país através dos rios. - ele moveu os dedos por alguns traços do mapa que mostravam os rios que cruzavam aquela parte do país

Houveram discussões, claro que haveriam. Mas não dava a mínima para isso agora. Eles sabiam que evitar o controle de Piogge era tão, ou até mais importante que retomar o controle da capital. O símbolo do país era o rei e não o castelo, e Giotto não poderia ficar mais tempo ali. Os generais decidiram que eles seguiriam juntos e dividiriam as forças em duas, o rei iria para o centro de Piogge e os outros tentariam retomar Caligo começando da fronteira com a terra das chuvas.

Levou quase uma hora e meia para que os generais ficassem satisfeitos o suficiente com a decisão. G deu um suspiro quando entrou novamente no quarto, trancando a porta atrás de si. A última coisa que queria era algum enxerido entrando no quarto como se fosse o dono do local e perturbasse ainda mais Giotto.

-Anna? - a voz sonolenta de Giotto veio da cama e encara o loiro, que esfregou os olhos, a cabeça estava ligeiramente suspendida dos travesseiros. Anda devagar até ele e senta-se na cama

-Não. Vá dormir loiro. - fala colocando uma mão sobre os olhos do amigo. Giotto coloca uma mão sobre a sua.

-Você vai ficar aqui? - ele pergunta num fio de voz.

-Eu nunca deixaria seu lado. - fala o ruivo sinceramente e move o dedão pela testa do loiro que deu um pequeno sorriso antes de recostar-se novamente ao lençol.


End file.
